Miraculous: Tales of Silver Claw
by Cloud4012
Summary: Samuel Noctis and his family have just moved to Paris a city that has two superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir. With the help of his new Miraculous Sam finds in himself thrust into a world of adventure as he helps protect the city from Hawk Moth and his Akumas all while trying to manage his High School life. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Silver Claw Origins**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I love Miraculous Ladybug and I've always wanted to add my own character to it. Though because of the length of the chapters the updating will take a lot longer than the Nobody of Ever After High, but I hope you like what I have planned.**

It was a bright and quiet day in Paris, everyone was going about their business like usual. Most people were talking about the city's heroes Lady Bug and Cat Noir. However, in one part of the city there was someone who had never even heard of them and he was moving into his new house right now.

Bringing in boxes from a moving truck was a young man about 15 years old, he had medium length black hair, light skin and brown eyes. He stood at around five feet nine and was wearing a grey hoodie with the zipper undone showing his blue t shirt and a pair of dark green cargo pants, and a pair of black and blue running sneakers.

This was Samuel Noctis or Sam for short. He was the only child to two very successful Tech company executives. He was raised in America where the company was built, but when they were offered a promotion they both jumped at the chance to move.

As Sam was bringing some boxes up to his room he found his mother setting up his computer. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and glasses.

"Here you go sweetie we got wifi, dvd, and plenty of bandwidth for your programs." His mom said.

"Thanks mom." He said halfheartedly.

Reading his expression, she walks over and wraps him in a hug. "I know this move is difficult sweetie, but once school starts up and you start making friends you'll be happy you moved here."

"I don't know mom." He said.

"Please just trust me." She kisses his forehead before getting the remaining boxes from the truck.

Sam sighs. "I guess what do I have to lose?"

The next day Sam woke to find a note from his parents saying they had to leave for work.

"Even when we move to some new place mornings are the same." Sam sighs putting the note away but smiles when he sees his dad has his backpack ready and his mom had  
his lunch.

* * *

A half hour later Sam was on his way to his new school, Françoise Dupont High School.

As he was walking along the sidewalk he hears groaning and sees an old man in a red shirt had fallen in the middle of the road. Looking at his watch he decided to go help  
the man.

"Are you alight sir?" Sam asks helping the old man across the street.

"Thank you, young man that was very kind of you." He said patting Sam on the back.

"It was no trouble at all." Sam said walking away, not knowing the old man had slipped something into his backpack.

A few minutes later Sam had arrived at school.

"Well they say everything starts with a good first impression." Sam said walking inside. "Alright my first class is Literature with Ms. Bustier. Now where the heck -oof!" Sam  
falls backwards as he bumps into someone.

He looks up to see it was a guy with blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sam groans getting up.

"Nah no worries I'm sure it was an accident." He said picking himself up. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before are you new?"

"Yep family just moved here name's Sam."

"I'm Adrien it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand to shake.

Sam reaches out and shakes. "Hey Adrien, can you help me find my class? I'm looking of literature." Sam said showing him his schedule.

"Oh, cool you're in my homeroom, follow me." Adrien said leading Sam up the stairs.

As they walk up the stairs two girls passed by them one of the them had black hair with blue reflections and blue eyes while the other girl had curly brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Adrien who's your new friend?" The girl asks.

"Oh, this is Sam he's going to be in our class Sam this is Alya and Marinette." Adrien said.

"Nice to meet you." Sam waves.

"Hi Sam pleasure to meet you I hope we can be friends." Marinette said

"Yeah that would be great." Sam said.

"So, Sam have you heard of the Ladyblog?" Alya asks.

"The what?" Sam asks never hearing of it.

Alya pulls out her phone and goes online. "It's a blog I made dedicated to all things related to Paris' local superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Superheroes? No way." Sam said not believing it.

"I'm serious I've seen them in action they're the best. If you want to see them in action just subscribe to my Ladyblog." Alya said.

"Alright I'll subscribe." Sam takes out his phone and subscribes.

"Sweet come on let's get to class Alya leads them to class.

Sam's first day of class went pretty well when the day was almost over the Principal walks in with a special assignment for the class.

"You have one day to work on your fashion piece and it must be your own design. In 10 hours you will be judged by the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, father of our very own Adrien Agreste." He said causing Adrien to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"In fact, Adrien will model the winning design at his next fashion show. And the them is Derby Hats." The Principal announces.

"Well at least he said this thing is optional." Sam sighed in relief.

He gets up and walks over to Adrien. "Wow dude you and your dad must be a pretty big deal." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess." Adrien sighed. "So, are you going to enter?"

"It's my first day I think I'm gonna take it easy." Sam said as they walked out of class to see Alya looking at a book full of designs.

"Wow Alya you've got mad skills." Adrien said causing Marinette to fall backwards startled.

"Thanks, but I can't take the credit Marinette designed all this." Alya said.

"Wow you're super talented. You've got a good chance at winning this." Adrien said.

"Well uh yeah, I like designs that go upwards." Marinette stutters causing Alya to facepalm and Sam and Adrien to look at her confused. "Uh I mean thanks."

"Well I gotta get back home it was nice to meet you all." Sam said.

"Sure thing, hey Sam if you ever want to see the city we'd be happy to show you around." Alya waved goodbye.

"Well good luck Marinette maybe I'll be wearing your hat at father's next photoshoot." Adrien said before walking off.

On the other side of the hallway two girls were listening in. An orange hair girl with glasses, Sabrina and a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail Chole daughter of the Mayor.

"Did you hear how impressed he was?" Sabrina asks.

"Of course, I heard. Her? Win the contest please. Once Adrien sees my design he'll have his father make me the winner." Chole said.

"Yeah you will Chole you're a born champion. You'll win for sure." Sabrina said.

"Yeah I will once I get my hands on that sketchpad." Chloe said looking at Marinette's sketch pad.

* * *

In the park overlooking the Eiffel Tower Marinette was trying to come up with a design for a derpy hat but was not having much luck.

"Geez it's hard to work under pressure." Marinette said when her kwami Tikki pops out of her bag.

"You save the world under pressure, designing a hat should be a piece of cake." Tikki said.

"A cake hat? Stylish and tasty." Marinette said laughing.

As Marinette comes up with design after design the pile of discarded paper gets bigger. As she was about to give up she notices a man sitting down at that bench calling lots  
of Pigeons to him with a whistle.

As he starts feeding them a police officer comes over.

"Scram! Mr. Ramier we ghave told you time and again no feeding the pigeons! You have been banned from every park, now leave!" The Police ordered.

"But who will feed my poor pigeons?" He asks before being sent away.

"Poor man I almost feel sorry for him." Marinette said.

"He kinda looked like a bird man all he needed was a coat made of feathers.

"A feather jacket? Nice thinking Tikki." Marinette said.

By the river Mr. Ramier was sulking in sadness at what had just occurred when a black butterfly flies into his Pigeon whistle.

"Mr. Pigeon, I am Hawk Moth. Neither this Police Officer nor any other park keeper should stop you from taking care of your friends, what would Paris be without Pigeons?  
What would Pigeons be without you?" Hawk Moth said as Mr. Ramier was akumatized.

* * *

Back at Sam's house he had put his backpack down on the couch as he was about to do his homework, he rummages through his backpack when he feels something unfamiliar. He reaches in and pulls out a small black box.

"Where did this come from?" Sam said looking at it.

He opens it and a bright silver light emerges from it when the light dies down a small silver wolf like thing was floating in the air.

"AAAAHH!" Sam reaches for one of textbooks. "Die you!" He tries to slam it down on the creature, but it dodges.

"Whoa easy pal I'm not gonna hurt you." He said causing Sam to jump.

"Whoa you talk?!" Sam said backing away in fear.

"Listen I know this is a lot to take in." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asks.

"I'm a kwami the name's Faang and you my friend are in for world of surprises." He said.

Sam was breathing heavily. "Alright this obviously me hallucinating from stress I bet if I sit and put on some TV everything will be fine." Sam sits down on turns on the TV.

"We interrupt this program for a breaking news story Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is a matter of major concerns for authorities. I've just been told that someone  
named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement." The announcer said as the screen brings up a man in a Pidgeon suit on top the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, dreary day for Parisians. Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris belongs to the Pigeons!" He said making cooing sounds.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam asks.

"Sam this is why I'm here that's the bad guy and you and I need to work together to help the heroes bring him down." Faang said.

"Are you crazy?! I'm a High School student and you're the size of my hand how are we gonna beat him?" Sam asks.

"Listen you see that bracelet in the box?" Faang asks as Sam picks it up. "Put it on and I'll be able to help you."

Sam puts on the bracelet. "Now when we merge you will have a special ability called Moon Call which should only be used in emergencies."

"What kind of emergencies?" Sam asks a little scared.

"You'll have to figure that out Sam, come on these people need us. Hold up your arm and say Faang Teeth Out." Fang said.

"Uh Faang Teeth Out." Sam said as Fang goes into the Bracelet turning it Silver as his clothes turn into a silver and grey wolf suit, golden eyes are hidden by a mask, wolf  
ears appear where his original ears are, and a wolf tail comes out.

When the transformation ends Sam looks at his new costume. "Whoa I look cool." He touches his hip and feels something. He lifts it up to see a sword with the end of the  
blade shaped like a crescent moon. "Oh man this is awesome."

He looks to see Mr. Pidgeon was still on TV.

"Well Fang said I needed to help take him down, but are the ones I help?" Sam heads towards the window and takes a deep breath. "I really hope this works."

Sam jumps out the window is sent flying over rooftops screaming as he landed on top of a roof.

"Oof! Okay I really need to figure out this jumping thing." He groaned.

"Whoa there new guy that was some landing." Sam looks up to see a guy in a black leather suit with cat ears, a bell around his neck, a black mask, a tail and claws jumping  
towards him from the next roof.

"I guess you must be the one my kwami told me to help." Sam groaned as the cat guy helped him up.

"Kwami? Whoa so we have another one. I'm Cat Noir what's your name?" He said bowing.

"I'm S-uh Silver Claw yeah Silver Claw." Sam said.

"Silver Claw? I like it." Cat Noir said as Pigeons were flying in large groups resembling airplanes.

"What the?" Silver Claw said.

"It just gets weirder and weirder." He looks to see a girl in a red suit with black polka dots, black hair tied back in pig tails, a red mask and a yoyo strapped to her hip.

"Birds of a feather flock together." Cat Noir said before letting out a sneeze. "Sorry I'm allergic to feathers."

"That's helpful." She said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." He groans.

"Uh hi there." Silver Claw said nervously.

"Uh who are you?" She asks.

"Oh, Ladybug meet Silver Claw, he's here to help us." Cat Noir said.

"Help us? Thank you, Silver Claw but we don't need help we've handled things like this before." Ladybugs said.

"You're fighting a guy who uses nothing, but feathered birds and your partner is allergic to them." He pointed out.

"Touche." Ladybug said.

"These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers are vanishing without a trace." Cat Noir said shocking Ladybug.

"What? We have to track down Mr. Pidgeon." Ladybug said.

"But where are we going to find him?" Sam asks.

"I don't know where we can find him, but I think I have an idea on how he can come to us." Ladybug said.

* * *

In park Silver Claw had a police cap on over his head.

"Uh why am I the one who has to do this?" He asks.

"Hey, you're the new guy so you have to do the things we don't want to do." Cat Noir chuckles.

"Wow thanks." Silver Claw sighs.

"Just try and act natural." Ladybug said as the two of them hid behind some trees.

As Silver Claw walked around the park none of them noticed a Pigeon was watching them.

About an hour later Silver Claw was still on fake patrol.

"Nothing's happening maybe if I did the dress up he would've come.

"He should be here by now, where is he?" Ladybug asks when Cat Noir lets out a sneeze.

"Uh guys I think he's here!" Silver Claw said as large flock of pigeons gathering together.

"What the?! Ladybug said as the Pigeons surrounded Silver Claw and carried him off.

"Come on hurry!" Cat Noir said as he and Ladybug follow the birds to the roof of a hotel.

"Oh man that's a lot of birds." Silver Claw said.

"Where's that Bird Brain Mr. Pigeon?" Cat Noir asks.

"I don't know, but he has to be around here somewhere." Ladybug said as they walked towards Silver Claw.

Above them Mr. Pigeon was looking down on them when Hawk Moth speaks to him.

"Another Miraculous holder very interesting. If you want to give Paris back to the Pigeons for good, you must now rid the city of those three pests." Hawk Moth said as Mr.  
Pigeon grabs his whistle.

Hearing the commands, the pigeons fly around the three heroes trapping them.

"I feel a lot like birdseed right now." Ladybug said.

"Got any idea?" Cat Noir asks.

"You're the cat don't you eat these things?" Ladybug said.

"Will you two knock it off!" Silver Claw said when the pigeons brought down a cage on top of them.

"What the?!" Ladybug said shocked to see they were trapped.

They looked up to see Mr. Pigeon floating down on more of his Pigeons.

"Chirpy day! I'm so ruthless. Your Miraculouses give them to me now or face the wrath of my feathered friends. Mr. Pigeons said as all the pigeons took their positions  
preparing to do their business on the three of them.

"On the count of 3 my pigeons will open fire, you can still save your sorry skins if you give me your Miraculous. One, two."

"Cat Noir the bars!" Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as his ring glowed allowing dark energy to surround his right hand as he scratched the bars the entire cage fell.

"Alright let's pluck the feathers from this bird." Silver Claw said drawing his sword as the three of them approached Mr. Pigeon who was backing away in fear.

"Well, looks like the pigeon is really a chicken." Cat Noir said.

"Me? I'm not flying away I'm just killing two birds with one stone." Mr. Pigeon blows his whistle before jumping off the roof.

The three of them gasp to see half of his pigeons had caught him and were flying him away while the other half was diving towards them.

As they headed towards them Silver Claw thought about what Faang told him. "Well this seems like an emergency. Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glowed as he takes a  
deep breath before releasing a sonic howl attack sending all the pigeons flying backwards in the opposite direction.

"Whoa. Did you see that?" Cat Noir said.

"Maybe he could be a good teammate." Ladybug said impressed.

When the howling stops Silver Claw makes his way over. "Well that's one way to scare off a bunch of birds." He chuckles when his bracelet starts to beep along with Cat Noir's ring.

"Uh oh looks like we're about to transform back." Cat Noir said.

"Yeah you guys wouldn't want to let your big secret out." Ladybug said as they made their way down to the lobby where multiple guests including the Mayor Chole's dad were  
trapped inside.

"Ladybug. Cat Noir thank goodness, I'm in real danger. Of losing money if my guests leave. You will stop these pigeons, right?" He asks.

"Of course, but me and friend here have some needs to take care of." Cat Noir said.

"Oh of course use the Royal Suite would you two like paper or a litter tray?" The Mayor asks.

"Uh no thanks, but do you have any Beef Jerky?" Silver Claw asks.

"Yeah no need for litter but could I have some camembert?" Chat Noir asks as they elevator goes up.

The Mayor looks at Ladybug in confusion but all she does is shrug.

At the Royal Suite Silver Claw and Cat Noir run in and slam the door.

"Thank you!" Cat Noir said when there was knock.

"Here is your Jerky sir, how would like your camembert?"

"Runny!" Cat Noir said as Silver Claw ran into the bathroom with the jerky just as the timer went off and Silver changed back into Sam and Faang.

"Oh man that was something else." Faang groaned.

"Faang what the heck was that? I mean I howled like a wolf and blasted all those pigeons away." Sam said

"That's the power of the Miraculous." Faang said eating the jerky.

"Man, this thing gets weirder with every turn. Can't we just leave it to Ladybug and Cat Noir those guys seem like pros?" Sam asks.

"Sam it's your first time and you're nervous, but you'll get better in no time." Faang said finishing his food.

"I doubt it, but I guess we better suit up." Sam said before changing back into Silver Claw.

"Bout time you finished." He walked out to see Cat Noir and Ladybug waiting for him.

"I found out where they're all going ready to go dog boy?" Ladybug smirks.

"Hey, I'm a Wolf not a dog." Silver Claw growls.

They followed the pigeons to the Grand Palais a historical exhibition hall and museum. Inside they saw all the park officials Mr. Pigeon abducted.

"Alright what's the plan?" Silver Claw asks as Cat Noir sneezes.

"My pigeon radar is on high alert." Cat Noir said.

"But where are all the pigeons?" Silver Claw asks looking around.

"Hang on I have an idea." Ladybug said leading them to the roof. "Listen Silver Claw the Bird call of his has an akuma if we can destroy it all of this will be fixed." Ladybug  
said the found themselves right above Mr. Pigeon.

"Here's the plan Cat Noir opens the window, I yank him up here and you snag his bird call." Ladybug said.

Silver Claw nods as Cat Noir opens the window, but when he does pigeon feathers fly out causing him to sneeze startling Ladybug resulting in her missing and Mr. Pigeon  
finding out they were there.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ladybug said as they jump down to attack.

As the three of them charge Mr. Pigeon calls his birds to him creating two giant fists.

"Come closer I have a bone to peck with you." Mr. Pigeon said ready to fight.

"I'd be honored." Cat Noir said when Mr. Pigeon swings his arm knocking him back along with Ladybug.

"Save us Ladybug!" A park manager said.

"Time for you dog breath!" As Mr. Pigeon charges Silver Claw draws his sword and blocks the attack.

As the two of them continue fighting Ladybug get back up. "Lucky Charm!" She throws her yoyo into the air and as it spins a coin is created from it.

"A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks before looking around to Silver Claw, the vending machine and the coin and then everything came to her. "Silver  
Claw!" Ladybug runs toward him.

As Mr. Pigeon throws his Pigeon arm Silver Claw knocks it away as Ladybug wraps her Yoyo string around his legs, before Sliver Claw cups his hands together launching her  
up in the air allowing her to tie the yoyo around a metal beam before putting her coin in the vending machine which gave her popcorn.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug throws the bag into the air and Cat Noir throws his staff into it destroying the bag and spreading popcorn all over Mr. Pigeon. "Snack time!" Ladybug yells as the birds fly towards their snack. As he's distracted Ladybug yanks her cord pulling Mr. Pigeon into the causing him to drop his bird call.

"Cat Noir grab it!" Ladybug said as he picks it up, but the bird feathers cause him to sneeze and drop it. Ladybug gasps until she sees Silver Claw pick it up.

Silver grins as he smashes the bird call in his hands.

From it a black butterfly flies out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize." Ladybug spins her yoyo catching the akuma and when she lets it go a white butterfly flies out. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yells as red lights shoot out returning the park managers to their original locations and Mr. Ramier back to normal.

"Huh where am I?" He asks.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Cat Noir said.

"Hey Silver Claw come on don't leave us hanging." Ladybug smiles.

Silver Claw smiles as he joins in the fist bump.

"Wretched Pigeons, wretched Ladybug! I'll destroy every one of you." Hawk Moth roared in anger.

* * *

At the front gate of the school Sam was sitting down on the steps with Faang on his shoulder.

"You know Sam you did pretty good for your first time being a hero." Faang said.

"Thanks, Faang I'm not gonna lie it felt pretty good saving that man back there." Sam said.

"So, do you still have your doubts about this whole hero thing?" Faang asks.

"A little, and it's going to take me a while to get used to it, but you know what I'm in." Sam said.

A smile appears on Faang's face. "Well then looks like we're a team."

"Guess so." Sam smiles before Faang goes into pocket.

As Sam was about to go inside the school he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Sam!" He turns to see Alya running towards.

"Hey, Alya what's up?" Sam asks.

"You are never gonna believe this." Alya takes out her phone and shows a picture of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw. "Ladybug has a new teammate!"

"Whoa that's pretty cool." Sam said pretending to be impressed.

"I'll say views from the Ladyblog have hit an all time high because of this guy." Alya said walking forward.

Since her eyes were glued to her phone she didn't notice the last step and misplaces her foot causing her to fall backwards. "Whoa!"

Sam sees this and moves quickly catching her as she falls back. As the two of them look into each other's eyes time seems to stand still.

A small blush appears on both their faces.

Sam helps her up. "Uh you okay?"

Alya shakes her head snapping out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine, uh thanks a lot back there."

"No problem." Sam said.

"So, want to go see Marinette's design?" Alya said pointing to the hat contest inside.

Sam nods and the two of them make their way inside.

Before the contest was about to start Sam noticed the other designs, Rose and Juleka made a sort of Steampunk design on their hat while Chole seemed to make a feather  
version of her hat.

Alya had her phone out and was calling Marinette, but no one was answering. "Where is she?" Alya asks.

"I hope Marinette shows up soon the contest is about to start." Sam said when a woman with black hair and glasses approaches the Principal.

"Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's Executive Assistant Natalie." She said introducing herself.

"Hello Miss, pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?" Mr. Damocles asks.

Natalie holds up a tablet showing a man with blonde hair and glasses. "I'm here."

Surprised at the fact that he was not there in person Mr. Damocles looks down at the tablet. "Oh hello Mr. Agreste, welcome to our school."

"Adrien, take Natalie around." He said to his son.

Adrien leads Natalie towards Rose and Juleka's design first. As he examines it Marinette runs to her stand with her design in a box.

"Wow that was close." Sam said.

"Where have you been? Do you have your hat?" Alya asks.

"Yep, here." Marinette lifts up the lid to reveal her hat was exactly the same as Chole's hat.

"What the?" Sam said confused.

"Something wrong?" Marinette asks.

"It's the same as Chole's hat." Alya said looking at Chole's design.

"What? Oh, that thieving little brat!" Marinette said.

"That's just low." Sam said watching Chole show off Marinette's design as her own.

"Want me to take care of it?" Alya asks.

"I think I can handle this." Marinette grins confusing them.

Natalie and Adrien make their way to Marinette's hat and when Mr. Agreste sees her design a silent look appears on his face.

"Turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois's hat." Natalie does so and sees they are the same. "Is this a joke?"

Chole fake gasps. "No fair Marinette copied my design! Scandalous!" Chole said fake sobbing.

"I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove this derpy hat is my design." Marinette said getting his attention.

"Go on." He said.

"Everything is handmade from the embroidery, to the weaving, and the stitching. All done by myself and there's a special that only a true designer knows about. I signed  
mine." Marinette turns the hat over to reveal her signature.

Sam walks over to Chole's hat and turns it over to reveal Marinette's signature. "Well how did this get here?" He said causing Chole to run off crying.

"Exquisite creation. You have the laboring hands of a hat maker, Miss…"

"Marinette." Adrien said.

"Congratulations on your design Miss Marinette. You're the winner." Mr. Agreste said.

Marinette and Alya smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Marinette said excited.

"Adrien will wear your derpy on our next advertising campaign." Mr. Agreste said.

Adrien reaches over to grab the hat, touching Marinette's hands in the process. "Awesome job, Marinette." He said.

Marinette smiles as Adiren puts the hat on, bit once he does he lets out a sneeze.

"Sorry I'm allergic to feathers." Adrien said before sneezing again.

Sam looks at his new friends and then to his bracelet. 'You know I think I'm going to like it here.' He thought.


	2. Stormy Weather

**Chapter 2: Stormy Weather**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter of Miraculous: Tales of Silver Claw. Between this and Nobody of Ever After High the lengths between update periods won't be as frequent as that one, but hopefully you can be a little patient. Please review and enjoy.**

It was a bright sunny day in Paris as a local competition was being broadcasted.

"Welcome to the finals of our Kidz Plus competition where today we will announce our new Kidz Plus Weather Girl." The announcer said as a limo pulled up with two girls.

One had blonde hair in a ponytail and a blue parasol, the other girl had dark blue hair.

"We started off with over 5,000 contestants and thanks to our audience at home we are down to these two fantastic ladies." The announcer points to the blonde girl on the right. "To my right, Aurore Beaureal!" He then points to the girl on the left. "And to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be our lucky winner? Text one for Aurore and two for Mireille." The announcer said as the screen moves backwards to reveal the whole thing was a video on a phone.

In the park was Sam Noctics who was watching the broadcast live with his Kwami Faang watching from his jacket pocket.

"You know your mother told you to go to the park, so you would be off the electronics." Faang said.

"Oh, stop talking and eat your jerky Faang besides it's been a whole week since I first got into this whole hero business. I'm just trying to relax." Sam said.

"To much slacking off can lead to sloppiness." Faang said going back into his pocket.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the tip.

He looks around the park and spots a photographer setting up for what looks like a photo shoot.

"Hmm I wonder what's going on?" Sam asks getting up and walking towards it.

Getting closer Sam notices his friend from school Adrien sitting nearby. "Adrien?" Sam asks.

Adrien looks over and waves. "Hey Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing much just getting some fresh air, what's going on here?" Sam asks pointing.

"My dad is having me do another photo shoot for him." Adrien said.

"Wow never in my life did I think I would be friends with a model." Sam chuckles.

"Hey maybe we can hang out after this, it'd be nice to have something to do after these things." Adrien suggests.

"Sure, thing buddy I'll just be nearby watching my friend become the envy of every guy in Paris." Sam said resulting in him and Adrien bursting into laughter.

As Adrien does his photo shoot Sam sits back down on the bench to see the results for the weather girl contest.

As the countdown clock starts the Announcer appears on screen.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for! The viewers have made their decision. And the new Kidz Plus Weathergirl is Mireille!"

The crowd erupts in cheers as the results show Mireille winning by a landslide.

"Man, she crushed you, better luck next time." The announcer said to Aurore as she storms out in anger.

"Hmm shame, I thought Aurore had a better chance." Sam said turning off his phone.

* * *

In an unknown location a window opens and dozens of white butterflies fly around, in the center of all of it was Hawkmoth.

"The vibrations are so strong I can feel the imminent anger and sadness, the moment of weakness in my next victim, such easy prey for my Akuma." Hawkmoth infects the  
butterfly with darkness before releasing it to infect his new victim.

At the station Aurore was getting into the elevator furious about the results.

"I should have won. I had the talent, the star looks everything! But she took it away from me. They took everything away from me!" Aurore said when the elevator comes to  
a sudden stop startling her.

She looks around to find the cause and sees the Akuma sliding in through the crack in the elevator door. Aurore tries to swat it away with her parasol, but the Akuma goes  
into it infecting Aurore.

"So correct. You should have won, yes. Stormy Weather I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to see revenge on them as my weathergirl. All you have to do is bring me the  
Miraculous. Can you do that?" Hawk Moth asks.

"Yes." Aurore said as she transforms.

* * *

Back in the park Sam was watching the photo shoot when he notices three people in the trees behind Adrien. It was Marinette, Alya, and a little girl.

As the photographer took pictures Alya and the girl were walking normally while Marinette was doing this weird walking as if she is hiding something and doing a bad job at  
hiding it.

When Adrien spots them he waves to them and Marinette freaks out.

"Come on girl let's go." Alya pulls Marinette to the side when she spots Sam sitting down right in front of them. Both of them were a little nervous ever since that moment at  
the hat contest, but they tried to act like it was an accident.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Alya asks.

"Well I came here to relax and then Adrien had his photo shoot and asked if I wanted to hang out after it." Sam said before looking at the little girl. "And who is this little  
cutie?" Sam smiles.

The little girl giggles. "I'm Manon."

"Marinette's babysitting her, and I thought I would help out." Alya whispers for Sam to lean in. "Between you and me Marinette likes Adrien, that's why we're here."

"Is that why whenever he talks to her she goes uh eh blech." Sam said mimicking Marinette's actions causing Alya to giggle.

"You nailed it." Alya smiles.

As they watched the photo shoot Marinette's mouth would drop in awe at the sight of Adrien.

Manon bored of watching it looks around to see a man giving away balloons with Mireille's face on them.

"Marinette! I want a balloon with Mireille on it. Marinette? Marinette!" Manon said snapping her out of her trance and angering the photographer.

"Silencio!" He said in anger.

"Come one let's go." Manon said pulling her.

"Hey, I'll take you to get that balloon." Alya said, but Manon clings to Marinette's leg.

"No, I want Marinette." She said.

"I'll do it I am her babysitter." Marinette said walking away leaving Alya alone with Sam.

Both of them look at each other before looking away nervously.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sam asks.

"Uh we can find a place to sit down and wait for the photo shoot to end." She suggests.

"Works for me." Sam said as they walk over to some trees and sit down.

"You know aside from that you transferred to our school I don't really know much about you." Alya said.

"Well what do you want to know?" Sam asks.

"Just tell me a little bit about yourself." Alya said.

"Okay let's see. Well my parents are the Executives of the Computer company Nova and they had a branch built up here in Paris which is why we moved. They taught me a  
little bit about computers too." Sam said.

"Wow you think you can help me with my Ladyblog website I could use someone to help me manage it?" Alya asks.

"I'd be happy too. So what about you?" Sam asks.

"Well I have two little sisters who are quite the handful and my mom is the Executive Chef at the best hotel in Paris so that's pretty awesome." Alya said.

"Oh man you must get the best home cooking." Sam said envious.

"Sometimes it surehas its perks, but if you want good food, you should check out Marinette's family bakery they make the best treats in all of Paris." Alya said.

"Sweet, I'll have to check it out sometime." Sam said.

Alya and Sam look over to see Manon pulling Marinette towards the Merry Go Round.

"Aw she's taken her on a ride, Marinette's pretty good with kids." Sam said.

"Yeah she is though I think that one has Marinette in the palm of her hands." Alya said.

With the photo shoot Adrien was starting to get tired and lose enthusiasm.

"No, no. Ze boy has eaten too much spaghetti. We needz more energy… more romance. We needz a girl." The photographer looks to see Alya and runs over to her. "Miss I  
need an extra."

"Who me?" She said surprised.

"Si, to pose with Mr. Adiren." The Photographer said and big smile appears on Alya's face.

"No way you don't want me I I think I'm having an allergic reaction." Alya said hinting to Sam to help her out.

"Uh yeah in fact we know the perfect person to help out, be right back." Sam said pretending to guide Alya away before she ran to the Merry Go Round.

"They need an extra to pose with Adrien." Alya said to Marinette.

"What? Really?" Marinette said happily.

"Is that boy your boyfriend?" Manon asks.

"What? No I mean yes..No." Marinette said.

"Go on what are you waiting for?" Alya asks.

"But what about Manon?" Marinette asks until Alya scoots Marinette out of the way and sits on the Unicorn from the Merry Go Round with Manon.

"I got this you deal with Prince Charming, I'll handle Miss Unicorn." Alya said.

"No! Marinette is my babysitter." Manon said.

Alya clears her throat. "Unicorn Unite! To Reespa where we can save all the sick little village kids!" Alya announces like they were in a Fairy Tail land causing Manon to cheer.

As the ride starts Manon looks to Alya. "Excuse me miss."

"Yes?" Alya asks.

"When you were talking about Prince Charmings was that guy you were with yours?" Manon asks pointing to Sam who was waving at them.

"What? N-No I mean that's not something a little girl should ask." Alya said blushing bright red.

As Marinette runs to the photo shoot she stops when she hears the sound of screaming. She looks up to see a girl with purple and white hair, a purple outfit, white gloves and  
a black parasol. With one swing of her parasol a gust of wind blows everyone away while covering the entire Merry Go Round in ice trapping Alya and Manon inside.

In the chaos Marinette runs, jumping over a bench. "Time to transform! Tikki Spots On!" Marinette said as she transforms into Ladybug.

Sam seeing Stormy Weather blast lightning bolts from her parasol runs for cover. "Alright Faang battle time! Faang Teeth Out!" Sam yells as Faang transforms him into Sliver  
Claw.

Adrien seeing her runs to his back to get his Kwami. "Plagg? Plagg!" He said looking for the missing Kwami.

"I'm not here I'm sleeping." A voice said.

Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert and a small black kwami shaped like a cat comes out. "For your information I can smell camembert even when I sleep." He said.

"No time for cheese. Plagg Claws out!" Adrien said as Plagg goes into his ring transforming him into Cat Noir.

Silver Claw runs towards the ice with his sword at the ready. He approaches it to see Ladybug talking to Alya and Manon.

"Look it's a doggy!" Manon said pointing to Sliver Claw.

Ladybug turns to see him running and smiles. "Silver Claw think you get them out?" She asks.

"Leave it to me!" Silver Claw charges to the ice with his sword and strikes, but the ice still stands. "Wow that's some strong ice." He said.

"Looks like Hawk Moth released another Akuma and the only way to get rid of the ice is to capture it." Ladybug said.

"Well it's no mystery who that is, let's move." Silver Claw said as they left the park.

Just outside the entrance Stormy Weather was scaring everyone away with her lighting.

"Hey Ice Queen!" She looks up to see Cat Noir on the fence nearby. "Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

"My name is not Ice Queen, it's Stormy Weather!" She said in anger.

"Listen, I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down, and we'll call it quits. K?" Cat Noir asks.

Her response is a powerful gust of win sending Cat Noir flying into the city and smashing into some cars like a game of pinball.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet." Ladybug said helping him up as Silver Claw lands next to him.

"Why thanks M'Ladybug, but I had it covered." Cat Noir said trying to kiss her hand, but Ladbug stops him.

"No time for your childish charm Cat Noir, but you're welcome." Ladybug said.

"Can you save the lovely dovey stuff for later." Silver Claw chuckles as Stormy Weather drops down in front of them.

"We should be expecting lightning storms, like right now!" Stormy Weather holds her parasol up and lighting shoots out from the top.

"Incoming!" Silver Claw yells as he jumps out of the way while Ladybug tackles Cat Noir out of the way.

"You just won yourself a cat fight!" Cat Noir charges towards Stormy Weather.

"Black Ice! Stormy Weather turns the ground to ice causing Cat Noir to slip before she blows a powerful gust of wind sending him flying back along with a few cars.

Silver Claw slams his sword into the ground and hangs onto it for dear life in order to not be blown away while Ladybug uses her Yoyo to loop around and grabbed Cat Noir as  
he was flying backwards.

Stormy Weather makes her way through the streets of Paris floating right past the super heroes. When she sees a TV screen with Mireille on it she blasts a giant hole through it.

The three of them recover from the wind and turn to face her.

"A little Cat Noir will knock the wind out of her sails." Cat Noir said preparing to charge when Ladybug grabs his tail.

"Whoa Kitty kitty think before you leap." Ladybug said.

"I assume you have a plan?" Silver Claw said.

"Just follow my lead boys." She said before running up the side of the buildings. Seeing her plan Cat Noir ran up the other side while Silver Claw ran straight for Stormy  
Weather.

Hearing them Stormy Weather turns to see the three of them attacking. "You again!" She blows her parasol creating a gust of wind knocking the three of them backwards  
along with multiple cars.

The three of them struggle as they avoid the falling cars. Just when they think they're safe their eyes widen to see Stormy Weather launched a bus at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Silver Claw jumps into the air and slices the bus in half with his sword before it hits them.

"Whoo quick thinking back there." Ladybug said.

"Thanks, though man compared this girl has some anger issues if she chucks an entire bus at us." Silver Claw said.

"Maybe she didn't pass her driving test." Cat Noir said as they made their way through the streets looking for her when a TV screen turns on revealing Stormy Weather.

"Hello viewers!" She said startling them. "Here's the latest forecast for this first day of summer. Looks like mother nature had a change in plans. Summer vacation is officially

over!" She declared.

"Already, but I look so good in a swim suit." Cat Noir said causing Ladybug and Silver Claw to stare at him while Cat Noir just gives them a grin.

"I think the cat suit do, thanks. At least we know where to find her." Ladybug said.

* * *

As Stormy Weather continued her broadcast the three heroes enter the TV tower to find a life size cut out of Aurore by the screen of Stormy Weather.

"Hey she looks familiar." Cat Noir said.

"Of course, she lost the weather girl contest today and all that anger must've turned her into an Akuma." Silver Claw said.

"The Akuma must be in her Parasol." Ladybug said.

"In Stormy Weather's world, it's Winter Wonderland forever!" She said as they kicked down the door only to find no one there.

"What the where is she?" Silver Claw asks looking around.

"It's a recording." Ladybug said looking at the TV in the middle of the room.

The three of them hear laughter and see the real Stormy Weather behind them. She fires a lightning bolt at the lights shutting off all the power.

Silver Claw's eyes glow golden as he and Cat Noir see Stormy Weather making a getaway.

"Cat Noir she's getting away!" He said as Ladybug trips over the light.

"Is that a damsel in distress?" Cat Noir asks helping her up.

"Not all of us have Night Vision." Ladybug said as Cat Noir grabs her hand and pulls her so the three of them could chase after Stormy Weather.

They chase her up the staircase to the roof top where she was waiting for them.

"You, airheads fell right into my trap!" Stormy Weather said as a tornado forms around the roof of the building trapping them inside. "There's no way out! Party's over fools."

"We're..." Ladybug looks to see Cat Noir was still holding her hand.

"Not the time dude." Silver Claw sighs.

"We're just getting started Stormy! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air to create the lucky charm and from it a bath towel appears.

"A bath towel what am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks.

"Great we're about to be obliterated, but at least we'll be dry." Cat Noir said.

"Hail!" Stormy Weather yells as a flurry of hail falls towards them.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw said before releasing a sonic howl keeping the hail away from them.

"So, what's the plan? Wolfy can only howl for so long?" Cat Noir asks as Ladybug surveys the area.

"See that sign over there? Check it out. Silver Claw be ready to intercept." Ladybug said just as the howling stops.

"Right." Silver Claw said ready for the plan.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said his right hand glowing black. "Hey Coldilocks! Is that all you got?" Cat Noir charges forward, lighting raining down trying to hit him. When he  
reaches the giant sign he runs his hand along it turning the support beams to rust.

The sign falls towards Stormy Weather. When she sees it she fires a lightning bolt through it creating a hole for her to fly through, unaware of Ladybug's Yoyo wrapping  
around her leg.

The sign falls knocking over a pipe revealing a wind fan, running towards it Ladybug uses the bath towel like a parachute and the wind lifts her into the air while pulling Stormy Weather down. As she falls Silver Claw snatches the parasol from her hands.

"Thank you!" Silver Claw said before throwing it to Ladybug.

"Get out of there you nasty bug." Ladybug said snapping the parasol in half causing the Akuma to fly out. "No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!"  
Ladybug said catching the Akuma in her yoyo and turning it into a butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Lady bug!" She throws the bath towel into the air as all the damage to Paris goes back to normal even the weather went back to sunny.

As Aurore returns to normal she has no idea what happened. "How did I get here?" She asks looking around.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

"Someday your Miraculous will all be mine. I don't care how many enemies I have to throw at you to win, but I will be victorious!" Hawk Moth vowed in anger.

* * *

Back at the park Sam returns to see Alya and Manon free from the ice.

"Well at least they're safe." Sam smiles.

"You're getting better Sam you saved the day and fought well." Faang said popping out his jacket.

"Thanks, Faang between me, Ladybug, and Cat Noir we make a pretty good team. Though man Cat Noir really needs to take the flirting down a notch." Sam said when  
Marinette, Alya and Manon walk over.

"Sam thank goodness you're okay." Marinette said.

"Yeah lucky I managed to get away before that ice queen froze me." Sam said.

"Lucky you I ended up getting trapped in that Merry Go Round." Alya said.

Sam looks over to see Adrien's photo shoot was still going on.

"Wow even after all that they decide to come back here." Sam said impressed.

"Ready for your big chance?" Alya asks and Marinette nods.

"Manon you stay here with Alya and Sam." Marinette said running over to the photographer. "I'm here." She said.

"Wait! Who is that angel?" The Photographer asks pointing at Manon.

In the end Manon became Adrien's partner in the photo shoot and Marinette was bummed out she missed her chance with Adrien.

"Hey, don't worry Marinette maybe next time." Alya said patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Next time, just be sure you're not babysitting." Sam chuckles as they watch the photo shoot.


	3. Time Breaker

**Chapter 3: Time Breaker**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the wait the new Kingdom Hearts trailer was released and that got me excited and I ended up focusing on my other story, but I'm back and here's the latest chapter. Please review and enjoy.**

After a few weeks since they moved to Paris Sam and his parents were sitting down having lunch at a restaurant.

"I know this is long overdue, but the company has your mother and me running up the walls." His father Nick Noctis said.

"I'm just happy I'm able to spend time with you guys." Sam said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense anything exciting happening at your new school? Have you made any friends?" His mom Lily Noctis asks.

"Yeah I've made a few friends in my class they're pretty neat." Sam said.

"Noticed any pretty ladies?" Nick snickers.

"Dad!" Sam said blushing in embarrassment.

Nick chuckles. "I'm just messing with you."

Sam looks around the restaurant trying to find something to change the subject when he spots a girl with pink hair.

When the girl sees Sam, she waves at him. Her name was Alix Kubdel she's in the same class as Sam. She was having lunch with her father to celebrate her 15th birthday.

"His name is Sam he's a new student who transferred to my class." She said to her father.

"Yes, and his parents helped me create a program for my museum." Mr. Kubdel said before looking down to see Alix was wearing sneakers. "Couldn't you have made more  
effort to dress nicely?"

"What do you mean? I took off my cap." Alix said.

"But today is a special day." He said.

"Well, it's only my birthday." Alix said.

"No no no, this is a special birthday." Her dad reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pocket watch. "This family heirloom was made by an ancestor many years ago. It's been  
passed down from generation to generation on their 15th birthday and now it's your turn to inherit it." He said pushing it towards Alix.

"It's sweet, but I already have a watch and it syncs to my phone." Alix said holding her watch up.

"Sometimes, there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say our ancestor was…" He clicks the watch and a bright blue light surrounds it and when it opens a  
hologram of a woman holding a large clock with the time on it appears. "Ahead of his time."

Alix looks at the watch in awe until her father closes. "Of course, I'd understand if you'd prefer I bought you a new pair of rollerblades."

"No dad, I'm stoked to have it, really it's awesome." Alix said reaching for the watch.

A timer on Alix's phone goes off signaling she needed to be somewhere.

"Are your friends waiting?" Her dad asks.

"Yeah, but I don't want to bail on you, it's cool." Alix said.

"No, no go ahead." He said.

Alix smiles as she puts on her hat. "Now take good care of it." He said.

As Alix walks to the door Sam and his parents were leaving as well. "Hey Sam, my race against Kim is happening today do you want to come?" She asks.

"Uh I'm kinda with my parents." Sam said.

"No go on ahead, we insist Sam go play with your friends." Lily smiles.

"Okay, where is it?" Sam asks.

"It's at Trocadero." Alix said.

"Cool let's go." Sam said running after her.

"Good to see his friends are already inviting him to events." Nick said.

"Maybe if you cross your fingers he'll bring home a girl for us to meet one day." Lily giggles.

"Hey that's my joke." Nick chuckles.

* * *

At Trocadero all of Sam's classmates were there eager to see the race between Kim and Alix.

Marinette arrives at the race with a homemade banner she made for it.

"That's pretty impressive Marinette." Adrien said causing Marinette to giggle.

"You picked the wrong side to root for, Alix hasn't even shown up. Probably too chicken to race an athlete like me." Kim bragged.

"Spoke to soon, Kim." Alix said showing up in her roller blades.

"Whoo just made it, man is she fast on those things." Sam said walking over to exhausted.

"Hey Sam, glad you could come." Adrien said noticing him.

"Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust meathead." Alix said.

"You're no match for me. My neck's bigger than your thigh." Kim said.

"Is that a good thing?" Alya asks and she and Marinette giggle.

Max walks in between Alix and Kim. "Lets review the rules. Two laps around the fountains, approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line is the victor. If Kim wins, Alix will relinquish her roller blades to him. If Alix wins, Kim will be prohibited from making any more dares for the rest of the school year."

"We're through with those stupid dares." Juleka said.

"I'll say he once dared me to try and chug a gallon of water." Sam said.

"What you do?" Alya asks.

"I told him he was nuts, juvenile and ridiculous." Sam said.

"Nice." Adrien said and the two of them high five.

"Alright, on your marks, get set."

"Wait hold up." Alix said causing Kim to fall over and the crowd to giggle.

"Forfeiting already?" Kim asks.

Alix skates over to Alya and hands her the pocket watch she got. "Alya hold this for me, would ya?"

"Wait, I can't do it I gotta.."

"Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom." Alix said moving back to the starting line.

"But." Alya turns to Marinette who was holding half of her banner. "Marinette hold this for me, I need to record this race for my blog." Alya said handing the pocket watch to  
her.

"Get set. Go!" Max said as the race starts.

"But she asked you to hold it, besides I need to hold up the banner." Marinette said accidently letting go of the watch, but luckily Adrien catches it.

"Need a hand?" He asks.

"Uh yeah thanks. Gotta be careful even if you are amazing." She said surprising him. "At holding things... in your hands." Marinette said quickly.

"Really?" Sam said.

"At holding things?" Alya said as Marinette turned back to the race.

"Last lap!" Max said as Alix and Kim finished their lap around the fountain.

"Adrikins? Whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?" Chole asks taking the watch out of his hands.

"Careful it's Alix's." Adrien warned.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Chole scoffed.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chole." Marinette said.

Chole ignored Marinette pressing the watch causing it to glow brightly. At the race Alix pulls ahead into the lead. From the light Chole drops the watch in shock and drops it causing it to roll onto the path.

Everyone gasps as Alix races forward and skates over the watch destroying it.

"Yeah!" Alix said in victory since she won the race. She turns around is horrified at the sight of her family heirloom destroyed.

"I call a rematch. That false start threw me off." Kim complained as Alix skated over to the destroyed remains.

Alix turns a glare towards Alya. "Did you do this?"

"I had to record the race, so I gave it to Marinette. She had the banner, so she gave it to Adrien. The Chloe snatched it and dropped it. The you skated over it." Alya explained.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday. This is totally a family heirloom." Alix said skating off in anger.

"It was an accident." Marinette said.

"We didn't mean any harm." Adrien said.

"As if I totally had nothing to do with it." Chole said.

"Nothing to do with it my foot." Sam said.

"You're all to blame!" Alix said in tears skating away from them.

"Alix wait!" Marinette said running after her.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth surrounded by his butterflies sensed what happened.

"Such disappointment, frustration, and negativity. How it fills my heart with exhilaration." Hawk Moth grins taking a butterfly in his hands changing it into an Akuma. "Fly  
away, my little Akuma and evilize her." Hawk Moth said and the Akuma flies out the window.

Back at the Trocadero Marinette was trying to make Alix feel better.

"Maybe we can fix it." Marinette said.

"This watch was sick, it was one of a kind. It can't be fixed!" Alix said.

"There must be a way to get it back to the way it was." Marinette said.

"Like how? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that lemme know!" Alix said skating off.

Marinette was about to follow her when she gets a phone call as she is distracted she didn't notice the Akuma fly past her and goes into Alix's rollerblades.

"Timebreaker, I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who have wronged you and to go back in time and stop the future, but you must  
do me a favor in return." Hawk Moth said as Alix transforms.

"You got it Hawkmoth!" Timebreaker said.

As Timebreaker skates past Marinette she hangs up her phone and runs after Alix.

Timebreaker races towards everyone, Adrien and Sam spot her coming towards them.

"Run!" Adrien said as they all split up. Timebreaker reaches out and touches Kim causing him to freeze in place.

"Stop Alix! What are you doing?" Marinette asks.

"The name's Timebreaker now, I'm going back in time to save my watch, using you punks to do it." Timebreaker said.

"Go back in time?" Marinette looks to Kim and sees he's fading away. "What did you do? Why is he fading?"

"I took his energy. He was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever, and so do you." Timebreaker charges at Marinette who dodges just in the nick  
of time. As she chases after her Marinette throws her banner temporary blinding Timebreaker causing her to trip.

When she recovers she find Marinette gone. "Tikki we gotta transform." Marinette said hiding behind a stone wall. "Tikki Spots on!" Marinette said as Tikki transforms her into  
Ladybug.

Timebreaker turns to find someone else when Ladybug jumps from her hiding place and throws her yoyo causing Timebreaker to fall. "Freeze Timebreaker!" Ladybug said.

"Help please help me." Timebreaker said to Rose who was at the bottom of the staircase. "I messed up please."

Rose slowly makes her way up to help her. "NO!" Ladybug yells just as Timebreaker grabs her arm absorbing her energy.

"Sweet Rose always thinking of others before yourself." Timebreaker looks at her energy. "One Minute." She races off to find more.

"I need to destroy her Akuma before everyone disappers. Where are those boys?" Ladybug asks pursuing Timebreaker.

Behind a tree Adrien was reaching into his jacket. "Time to transform. Plagg Claws Out!" Adrien said as he transforms into Cat Noir.

Timebreaker chases Mylene who tires to outrun her but fails, Timebreaker touches her and absorbs her energy. "One minute and a half. You won't be able to stop me where  
I'm going Ladybug." Timebreaker said when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see it was Cat Noir's staff.

"Let me guess, we're playing tag and you're it?" Cat Noir asks.

"Exactly!" Timebreaker said charging towards him.

"Don't let her touch you!" Ladybug yells as Cat Noir jumps out of the way.

"Missed me, just a second too late." Cat Noir said.

Timebreaker looks around and sees Alya nearby recording with her phone as Alya runs away Timebreaker grins.

Charging towards her Timebreaker reaches out to grab her when Sam pulls Alya out of the way just in the nick of time. As he pulls back the two of them fall backwards.

Timebreaker turns to face them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir jump down.

"Get to safety, we'll handle her." Cat Noir said.

Sam grabs Alya's hand and takes her away. They reach the top of the staircase when they lay low.

"Are you alright? I know what I did was stupid and- "Alya interrupts Sam wrapping her arms around him.

"You saved my life, thank you." She said.

Sam smiles. "Stay right here, I need to find another place to hide." Sam said running off.

He runs near the staircase and opens his jacket.

"Nice, ladies always love the heroes." Faang said.

"No time let's go help them. Faang Teeth out!" Sam said as he transforms into Silver Claw.

Timebreaker races past the staircase with Ladybug and Cat Noir on her tail.

"She doesn't waste time does she?" Cat Noir asks.

"And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she goes back in time. Those kids are goners if we don't get the Akuma." Ladybug said.

"Where's that dang Wolf when you need him?" Cat Noir asks just as Silver Wolf jumps down.

"Sorry I'm late had to make sure no other people came this way." Silver Claw said.

"We have to stop her." Ladybug said.

Ivan runs and tries to foolishly hide behind a small tree, Timebreaker jumps at him but Ladybug grabs her arm with her yoyo stopping her.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Ladybug said.

Timebreaker grins as she pulls Ladybug in causing her to fall in front of Timebreaker.

"Ladybug watch out!" Silver Claw yells.

Timebreaker reaches out to grab her Miraculous, but Cat Noir jumps in the way allowing Timebreaker to absorb his energy.

"Cat Noir, No!" Ladybug yells as Silver Claw runs over.

"Wow six minutes in one go, must have been those nine lives." Timebreaker said as Ladybug and Silver Claw shoot her a glare. "Gotta go, the past is waiting."

Hawk Moth orders her to take Cat Noir's Miraculous, but when she tries Silver Claw and Ladybug stand in her way.

"Just try and take it, I dare you." Silver Claw said growling.

Timebreaker charges, but they both dodge the attack and throw Timebreaker backwards.

Hawk Moth growls in anger.

"Chill out Hawk Moth, I have a sick plan." Timebreaker races away gaining speed.

Ladybug throws her yoyo wrapping around her waist and as a result Timebreaker pulls her.

"I got you!" Silver Claw said grabbing Ladybug only to be pulled along with her.

"Don't let go!" Ladybug said as electricity came from Timebreaker's roller blades when a portal appears sucking the three of them in.

They come out of the portal and the two heroes tumble towards the edge.

"Okay that kinda hurt." Silver Claw groaned.

He and Ladybug look below to see themselves down cheering for Alix and Kim as the race was going on.

"I don't believe it." Silver Claw said.

"We actually went back in time." Ladybug said just as shocked.

They look down to see Chole taking Alix's watch from Adrien just like before.

"My watch!" Timebreaker yells in anger.

"Chole, put the watch down!" Ladybug said shocking everyone as they look to see Timebreaker, the shock causes Chole to drop the watch destroying it again.

"No!" Timebreaker turns to Ladybug. "Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy I need to go back in time." She said when Alix skates over to see the destroyed  
watch.

"Ladybug, it's all Ladybug's fault." Alix growled.

"Is it possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain." Hawk Moth said creating another Akuma.

"Everyone get away from her!" Silver Claw said causing everyone to run.

"What the heck?" He turns to come face to face with Sam.

With Ladybug distracted talking to her past self, Silver Claw went to Sam.

"Listen no time to explain we need to keep these people away from Timebreaker, she touches them they are goners. Make sure everyone gets out of here then help" Silver  
Claw said.

Faang comes out of his jacket. "Trust him Sam, I sense my energy coming from him."

"Alright." Sam said running off just as the Akuma goes to Alix creating a second Timebreaker.

Silver Claw meets with Ladybug just as Cat Noir appears.

"Care to fill me in?" He asks.

"No time we need to stop her, your life is in danger." Silver Claw said.

"Which one I have nine." Cat Noir said.

"I mean it the Akuma is in her Roller blades we need to act fast." Ladybug said as the three of them jump down.

"Two of them? Why am I seeing double?" Cat Noir asks.

"Another thing we don't have time to explain." Ladybug said.

"The energy from these three will be enough for us to go farther back." Timebreaker #1 said.

"I want my watch back, let's do it." Timebreaker #2 said.

"Whatever happens don't let them touch you." Silver Claw said as they charged at each other.

Using his staff Cat Noir was able to keep one Timebreaker away knocking her to the ground, while Ladybug and Silver Claw used their teamwork to prevent the other Timebreaker from doing much allowing Ladybug to deliver a powerful strike knocking her back.

"If we were faster they'd be no match for us." Timebreaker said.

"Then let's stock up on some more energy first, then we'll destroy them." The other said as they skated off.

By doing a loop around Trocadero the two Timebreakers had gathered lots more energy and gained more speed.

"Alright time to go hardcore on those three. Once we get their energy we'll have enough to go back in time." Timebreaker said.

"And get our watch!" The other said as they dashed towards them.

"I thought we were supposed to be chasing them." Cat Noir said when suddenly a yoyo and a sword fly in knocking the two Timebreakers to the ground.

The three of them look to see Ladybug and Silver Claw with their weapons in hand.

"Hey, you guys seem like you have your hands full." The other Silver Claw said.

"Need some extras?" The other Ladybug said.

"Thanks!" Ladybug smiles as the two extra heroes join them.

"Who better to watch my own tail than myself." Silver Claw smiles.

"Those two are insane on their roller blades" Ladybug said.

"And on the ground." Silver Claw said.

"So, what if they weren't on the ground?" The other Ladybug suggests.

"Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven." Cat Noir smiles.

"Good thing there's not two of him." Silver Claw rolls his eyes.

"Change of plan let's go back in time now, they'll be fewer of them." Timebreaker said as the two of them sped off.

"They're planning to go back in time again." Both Ladybugs said at the same time. "Lucky Charm!" Both use their Miraculous and end up creating a traffic cone and a bike  
cable. "Any ideas?" They asked.

"You girls figure that out we'll deal with them." Cat Noir said as he and the two Silver Claws ran after them.

The original Silver Claw looks and sees a giant rock carving up ahead. "Cat Noir over there!" He points.

"You got it! Cataclysm!" Cat Noir slams his glowing hand into the statue destroying it and causing the rocks to fall blocking the path for the Timebreakers.

They turn around to see one of the Ladybugs in front of them.

"Let's freeze her!" Both Timbreakers reach out their hands to freeze Ladybug, but she dodges their attack and ties their legs together with the bike cable.

"Silver Claw give them a turbo boost!" Ladybug said.

"Moon Call!" Both Silver Claws fire their sonic howls sending the Timebreakers flying towards a ramp the other Ladybug made using a sign and the traffic cone.

"We're going too fast! We can't stop!" Timebreaker said as they shot into the air.

"Now!" Both Ladybugs throw their yoyos grabbing their roller blades and breaking them freeing the Akuma. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Both  
Ladybugs said as they captured the Akumas and turned them back into butterflies.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" They both throw their luck charms into the air fixing all the damage including Alix's watch and turning her, Ladybug and Silver Claw back into one  
person.

Ladybug walks over to Alix and hands her the watch. "Here I think this is yours."

"Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you." Alix smiles. "I never should have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility, my bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know." Ladybug said.

"I'll be more careful I promise." Alix said leaving.

Cat Noir and Silver Claw go to Ladybug. "And to think I was really getting used to two Ladybugs around." Cat Noir said.

"Sorry, but you're getting no Ladybugs around, gotta spilt before I change back." Ladybug said taking off.

Cat Noir sighs "She'll fall for me, it's only a matter of time."

Silver Claw pats him on the shoulder. "Until then buddy, try to patient."

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious. "You slipped by me this time Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw, but know this past, present or future. You will be destroyed,  
and I will have your Miraculouses. I will be unstoppable!" Hawk Moth declared.

* * *

Outside Trocadero Sam was walking away. "Man, today was something else." Sam said.

"Agreed it's not every day you see another you around." Faang said.

"Least it's over maybe I can get something to eat." Sam said when he sees Alya walking over to him. "Hey Alya, what's up?" Sam asks.

"Hey, thanks for getting all of us away from that crazy super villain back there." She said.

"Well those guys had their hands full I was just helping out." Sam said.

"Still good to see you're alright." Alya said.

"Hey uh you want to go grab a bite to eat or something?" Sam asks nervously.

"You know that actually sounds perfect after today I could use something sweet." Alya nods.

"Marinette's bakery?" Sam suggests.

"Lead the way." Alya said as the two of them walked away together.


	4. Pharaoh

**Chapter 4: Pharaoh**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I decided to skip Copy Cat since it was mainly a Ladybug and Cat Noir episode but I hope you enjoy this next one. I plan to do my own OC chapter in the future to make up for that though so in the meantime please review and enjoy.**

It was a relaxing weekend and Sam was relaxing in his room. "So Faang anything you want to do today?" Sam asks.

"After what we've been through a break doesn't sound too bad." Faang nods.

Sam lays down and bring sup his laptop. "Let's see what's going on the Ladyblog." Ash said bringing up Alya's newest video.

"Hey peeps Alya here bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. Huh what's that?" Alya looks up towards the sky a helicopter flying through the sky and Ladybug was apparently hitching ride with her yoyo tied around it. As she flies by something falls from Ladybug and lands in front of Alya.

"Ladybug in action. Hang on, we're going for a ride." Alya said going to pick the book up and gasps. "Freak out. This is not ordinary book it's a 10th grade History textbook and I should know because I have the very same textbook. Could Ladybug be a high school student it real life?" Alya asks.

"Whoa Ladybug in my class? What if she and Cat Noir are really my classmates?" Sam asks.

"Let this be a warning Sam always make sure to cover your tracks when out on a mission." Faang said.

"Oh man Alya is probably going to be clinging to that book like its her life line." Sam said.

"Sam nobody can find out the identity of you, Ladybug, or Cat Noir we must get that book away from her and back to Ladybug." Faang said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sam asks.

"Don't you humans have a name for when a male asks to spend time with female?" Faang asks.

"You mean a date?" Sam asks not sure.

"Exactly ask that female on a date." Faang said causing Sam to turn bright red.

"What?! Why would I do that?" Sam said.

"Sam you face evil Akumas, but you can't talk to a girl?" Faang asks.

"I think it would be easier to ask the Akumas." Sam said.

"Sam." Faang said.

"Fine I'll see what I can do." Sam reaches for his phone. "Oh, I really don't want to do this."

"Hello?" Alya said pikcing up.

"Oh, hey Alya it's me Sam um I was calling to ask if maybe you wanted to hang out and uh I don't know go somewhere." He said nervously.

"Sure, Marinette and I are going to Egyptian exhibit with Marinette she says she has a big scoop for the Ladyblog, I could really use some help." Alya said.

"Wait what?" Sam said confused.

"You're an IT guy I might need some help." Alya said.

"Okay where the exhibit?" Sam asks.

"At the Louvre meet us there in an hour." Alya said hanging up.

"Well?" Faang asks.

"She and Marinette are going to the Louvre for a scoop on Ladybug." Sam said.

"Then we go and get that book back." Faang said and Sam nods understanding.

* * *

At the Louvre Sam was waiting around the entrance when Alya and Marinette walk over to him.

"Sam I am so glad you are here." Alya said.

"Yeah I saw your latest entry." Sam said.

"Can you believe? I am this close to figuring out who Ladybug is." Alya smiles.

"How do you plan to find out when she's using a book every high school student use?" Marinette asks.

"Nope because I looked only our school uses that book. I just need to figure out who lost their book last week. There are 43 girls in our class not including myself." Alya said.

"Wow you really have done your research." Sam said.

"Yep and once I figure out Ladybug finding out Cat Noir and Silver Claw will be a snap." Alya said.

"Uh don't you mean 42 not counting you or me." Marinette said.

Alya looks to Marinette. "I don't know someone didn't being their book to class last week."

"What but you know I always forget my stuff." Marinette panics.

Alya looks at Marinetee before nudging her. "I'm just messing with you. I'll drop you from my list only after you bring your book to class." Alya said as they enter the exhibit.

Walking through it a teenager with brown hair and glasses run past them bumping into Alya before he fell to the floor. Alya falls backwards only to be caught by Sam.

Alya blushes softly. "Uh thanks Sam."

"N-No problem." Sam said blushing.

"Oh thank goodness it's safe." He said looking at an object.

"Uh I'm ok too." Alya said offended.

"Sorry, hey you three are in the same class as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil. So, are you into King Tut as well?" He then spots his father and runs to him.

"What is with that guy?" Sam asks.

"Beats me. So Marinette you said there was something here that had to do with Ladybug." Alya asks looking in.

"Uh yeah it's over there." Marinette bring Alya to a tapestry.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asks.

"Look for yourself Sam it's possible." Faang said.

As they looked at the hieroglyphics Jalil and his father walk up behind them.

"You see father it's all in front of you is Tutankhamen the first and his wife Nefertiti, between them is 100 mummies, she died several years before him and the Sun God Ra took her as his Goddess." Jalil said.

"Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition after all." His dad said.

"Then you should know Tutankhamen wanted to bring her back to life, so he offered a new wife to the Sun God as a sacrifice. Nobody has ever deciphered the ritual, but I have deciphered it I'm sure of it." Jalil said.

"Sounds like someone else with crazy ideas. You." Marinette said pointing at Alya.

"You just watch my Ladybug theories are spot on, you'll see." Alya smiles.

"Still gotta give the guy credit those make no sense." Sam said.

"Jalil frescoes like these are often illustrations of legends and those aren't true." Jalil's father said walking away.

"But it is real and I can prove it." Jalil said.

"And how do you plan to prove that?" He asks.

"I just need Tutankhamen's scepter and I can recite the spell." Jalil said reaching for the scepter only to be stopped.

"Are you nuts? I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless artifact, not a toy."

"But father what if King Tut figured out how to bring his wife back?" Jalil asks.

"Jalil get your head out of these scrolls and focus on the real world, this one." His father said before storming off.

Dropping all his papers in shock Jalil frowns at the thought of his father hating his theory.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw what just happened. "There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy, especially when I can make it a reality." Hawk Moth said turning a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly my little Akuma and transform that young man." He said as the Akuma flies out the window.

Outside the Louvre Jalil was sitting by the fountain when the Akuma flies into his scarab necklace. "Pharaoh I am Hawk Moth. I have an endowed you with the power of the ancient gods, but you must do me a favor in return for this gift."

"My precious Nefertiti will come back to life." Jalil said as he transforms.

* * *

Back in the exhibit Sam and Faang were slowly sneaking towards Alya when she was distracted.

"This thing is hurting my eyes." Alya groans as Marinette tries to find a clue. Alya turns to the book and Sam quickly pulls his hand back and yawns. "Let me guess Marinette is boring you too?" She asks.

"I stopped listening 10 minutes ago." Sam admits.

"Things would definitely be a lot more interesting if I just left to hang out with you." She giggles causing him to blush.

"Hey!" A man yells as a large figure with clothes resembling an Egyptian with a golden mask on his head approaches the exhibit.

"Tut, give me time!" He yells as his mask changes to another form. He releases balls of light trapping people in orbs. "Move faster!" He moves his arms sending them all out of the exhibit.

Sam and Marinette duck for cover while Alya takes out her phone to record the action.

Running to their hiding spots, Tikki pops out.

"We have to transform. Tikki Spots on!" Marinette said as Tikki goes inside her earrings transforming Marinette into Ladybug.

At his spot Sam watches Pharaoh head towards the scepter. "Why do things never go easy for me?" Sam asks.

"It's the superhero luck." Faang said popping out.

"Alright let's knock this Egyptian off his throne. Faang Teeth out!" Sam yells as Faang goes into his bracelet turning him into Silver Claw.

Alya watches the Pharaoh take the scepter. O.M.G I am actually at the scene before Ladybug, Cat Noir, or Silver Claw. This is insane." Alya whispers as she records it all.

As Pharaoh moves to the scroll and takes it the alarm goes off bringing down a cage, but Ladybug enters just in the nick of time.

"You know that's called stealing." Ladybug smirks.

"It's not if it rightfully belongs to me." Pharaoh said.

"Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh which you're not." Ladybug said getting in position.

"Whoa Ladybug in action, awesome." Alya said when Ladybugs waves for her to get away. "Ladybug waved at me so cool."

Ladybug throws her Yoyo at Pharoah but he catches it with ease and spins her around throwing Ladybug into the stone wall.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" Pharaoh yells as a lion's face appears on his mask which gives him the strength to bend the bars only to see Cat Noir and Silver Claw on the other side.

"You know it's so nice to see someone with such good manners." Cat Noir said.

"I know we should reward him." Silver Claw said.

"How about we send him back to his tomb in style?" Cat Noir grins.

"You read my mind." Silver Claw said as he and Cat Noir charged. Cat Noir jumps in the air swinging his staff, but Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into the Sarcophagus. Seeing what he thought was an opening Silver Claw charges in with his sword only to have Pharaoh sidestep and knock him backwards with a powerful punch.

As Ladybug and Silver Claw try to get Cat Noir out of the coffin Alya records everything, but when she's distracted Pharaoh walks up behind her. "Uh hi." She said terrified.

"Fate has placed you on my path, come with me!" Pharaoh said grabbing her.

"Hey hands off the threads! I can walk myself." Alya struggles as Pharoah carries her out.

"Seriously?" Ladybug groans.  
"As if our job isn't hard enough!" Silver Claw yells finally lifting the lid open letting Cat Noir out.

The three heroes ready their weapons and charge. "Let her go!" Silver Claw yells.

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander. That's weak Phaorah." Cat Noir said.

"I'm way more powerful than you." Phaorah said bending the bars back into place.

"And don't forget to check out the latest behind the scenes clips of my blog." Alya winks at them.

"That Alya is one brave chick." Cat Noir said.

"If by brave you mean bossy, feisty and bold then yes she is." Ladybug points out.

"Still she is quite amazing." Silver Claw said.

"Alright you two time to bust out of here." Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's hand glowed black as he destroyed the bars with ease. "So how do we find her?"

"Alya has a live stream on her blog." Ladybug said as she brings up Alya talking as Pharaoh was carrying her outside.

"Got to give the girl credit she's committed to this." Silver Claw said when Cat Noir's ring blinks.

"You two go ahead I need to recharge." Cat Noir said.

"Hurry up it's going to take all three of us to beat this one." Ladybug said as she and Silver Claw ran ahead.

As they reached the lobby Ladybug looked down at the live stream. "Ladybug help it turns out I'm going to be this guy's sacrifice to the Sun God." Alya said in a panicked tone.

"Hang on Alya!" Ladybug runs forward and without realizing it into one of Pharaohs time bubbles.

"Whoa!" Silver Claw takes out his sword and destroys the bubble freeing her.

"What would I do without you boys?" Ladybug smiles.

"You'd be in serious trouble milady." Cat Noir said running towards them.

"Come you guys we have to find that Akuma before he sacrifices her." Ladybug said as they ran up the staircase to see an army of mummies by the entrance. "I don't see Pharaoh or Alya."

"Let's get to the roof we'll have a better view from there." Silver Claw said.

* * *

They reach the top to see Pharaoh had turned the civilians into Mummies and were using them to create the Ankh which is the Egyptian symbol for life and at the center was Pharaoh preparing to sacrifice Alya.

As she struggles to escape Alya notices a symbol of a woman with black spots on the papyrus. "Hey who's that?" She asks.

Pharaoh looks at the symbol. "Ladybug my sworn enemy. My nemesis may have kept me from completing the ritual 5,000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back this time."

"Hold up Ladybug 5,000 years ago?" Alya said shocked.

"Everyone does have a past they can learn from." Ladybug said surprised.

"Well you don't look a day over 3,000." Cat Noir said.

"Now you boys know why I'm so much wiser than you." She smiles.

"Ha ha ha history lesson is over, what do we do?" Silver Claw asks.

"O sacred Ra, God of the Sun. I, Pharaoh offer to thee a pure soul. This sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti I bow to you and present this gift with my mummies. We pray to you the safe return of Princess Nefertiti. Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!" Pharaoh chants as a beam of light shoots into the air.

"Ladybug help!" Alya yells as the mummies carry her towards the light.

"If we don't stop the ritual Alya will be gone, forever." Ladybug said.

"What do we do?" Cat Noir asks.

"Cat Noir you deal with the mummies, Silver Claw you get Alya and I'll deal with Pharaoh." Ladybug said.

"Why do we have to do all the hard stuff?" Cat Noir asks.

"I'm the only one that can capture his Akuma remember, besides you boys are the brave ones." Ladybug said jumping down.

"I doubt she meant it, but I'll pretend she did." Cat Noir said.

"No one ever said this Superhero thing was easy." Silver Claw sighed.

"Awaken Nefertiti! Awaken!" The Mummies said carrying Alya to the light when Cat Noir jumps down onto a lamp post.

"How about we wrap this up?" Cat Noir asks.

"Cat Noir!" Alya said with joy.

"Seize him!" Pharaoh orders as most of the mummies chase after. "Wait a minute this seems like a trap!" He turns to see Silver Claw dashing towards Alya.

"Out of the way!" Silver Claw jumps and grabs Alya taking her to the roof.

"Horus give me your wings!" Phaorah yells as his mask changes to resemble a Falcon.

On the roof Silver Claw sets Alya down when Ladybug arrives.

"Good job Silver Claw." Ladybug smiles when Alya takes out her phone.

"You're here live folks where the Silver Claw just saved my life. Thanks a lot." Alya said.

"Thanks, but this is far from over I need to help Ladybug…"

"Find the Akuma, it's in his pendant. I pay attention to these things." Alya interrupts.

"Wow you continue to impress." Ladybug smiles when Horus suddenly flies in and knocks Ladybug off the roof.

"Ladybug!" Alya yells when Ladybug uses her Yoyo to avoid hitting the ground.

"Alright you step away from the girl." Silver Claw glares taking out his sword. Silver Claw charges bringing his sword down, but Pharaoh catches the blade in-between his hands. "Uh oh." Silver said as Pharaoh throws him off the roof sending him falling to the ground.

"Silver Claw!" Alya yells when Pharaoh picks her up and carries her to the light which traps her and lifts Alya up to the circle of darkness high in the air.

Silver Claw is slow to get up when Ladybug and Cat Noir run to him.

"You ok buddy?" Cat Noir asks.

"I'll live." Silver Claw said.

"We need to get to Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness." Ladybug said as the three of them sprinted to the Louvre only to see Pharaoh block their path.

"You will not get in the way of bringing back Nefertiti, I'll finish you. Anubis bring me mummies!" Pharaoh's head turns into a jackal and beams shoot out of his eyes.

Silver Claw pulls out his sword and throws it hitting Pharaoh in the head causing him to scream in pain, using this opening Ladybug throws her yoyo tying him up. Seeing his chance Cat Noir uses his staff to pole-vault over Pharaoh and run up the Louvre towards Alya.

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh yells as he takes off into the air with Ladybug flying along with him.

Climbing onto his back Ladybug yanks the cord causing the pendant to fall to the ground. "Cat Noir, Silver Claw get the pendant!" Ladybug yells.

Both heroes stop what they were doing and run for the Pendant with Ladybug right behind them. As they were about to reach them Pharoah gets in their way.

"Sekhmet, give me you-"

"Oh no you don't Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath releasing a Sonic wave in the form of a howl sending Pharaoh flying backwards into the wall.

Seeing this chance Ladybug walks up to the pendant and punches it, destroying it and freeing the Akuma. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug catches the Akuma in her yoyo turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug uses her powers to turn all the mummies back to humans, save Alya and turn Pharaoh back into Jalil.

"What the? What happened?" He said.

"Pound it." The three heroes said.

"Nice timing out there wolfy, today you won us the battle." Cat Noir said as Alya runs over to them.

"Ladybug you guys were so awesome." Alya said.

"Thanks, good to see you're ok." Silver Claw said.

"Hey Ladybug, I need to ask how old are you really?" Alya asks.

"Much older than a high school student that's for sure." Ladybug said leaving.

"Anything you want to know about us?" Cat Noir asks.

"I think I'll be finding out soon enough." Alya said pointing at Silver Claw's bracelet.

"Oh boy uh gotta run!" Silver Claw ran away as fast as he could with Cat Noir leaving in another direction.

* * *

In the Egyptian exhibit Sam reaches into his bag and pulls out Ladybug's history book and attaches a note to it. "As much as I want to find out who Ladybug is I can't." Sam sighed putting it by the entrance and leaving.

Unknown to him Marinette walks in right after looking for the book. "Come where is it?" Marinette asks looking to see her book with a note saying, "Try to keep better track of your stuff I don't want to have to bail you out of trouble all the time. S.C."

Tikki pops out and smiles along with Marinette. "Wow if Cat Noir found out I don't know if he would have done this." Marinette said.

"Silver Claw is a good friend Marinette." Tikki smiles.

"Yeah he is." Marinette said taking the book and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was walking though halls. "You did the right thing Sam." Faang said.

"Thanks Faang, but I gotta know why would a 5,000 year old hero need a history textbook?" Sam asks.

"One problem at a time Sam." Faang said as they entered the exhibit.

"Sam you're alive!" Alya said running to him. "What happened to you?" ALya asks.

"You won't believe this that Pharaoh guy grabbed me and threw into a supply closet trapping me inside." Sam said.

"Well at least you weren't a mummy trying to sacrifice me." Alya smiles.

"You were about to be sacrificed?" Sam asks.

"I know crazy he said I reminded him of the queen he tried to sacrifice the first time." Alya said.

"Wow well you're certainly pretty enough. Wait what did I just say?" Sam blushes with Alya turning a little red at the complement.

"W-Wow nobody has ever said that to me before. Really?" Alya.

"Well yeah." Sam said when Alya looks away before turning back and pecking him on the cheek.

"So uh thank you, m-maybe we can hang again b-bye." Alya said walking away.

Sam blushes as he reaches up to touch the cheek she kissed.

"Hmm she certainly is a unique human, I approve." Faang chuckles.

"S-Shut up." Sam glares before following her.

 **Hope you like the changes I made to the episode.**


	5. Lady Wifi

**Chapter 5: Lady Wifi**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter sorry about the wait. This one was a particularity tricky chapter to write, but I think you will be interested in the changes I've made. Please review and enjoy.**

Today in class everyone was listening to Ms. Bustier's lecture, well almost everyone. Alya had a picture of Ladybug and was holding it up to the girls in her class hoping for a clue until she turns to her teacher and quickly hides it.

"Is Marinette still in the girl's room?" Ms. Bustier asks.

"Uh I don't know Miss." Alya said as the bell rang.

"Now I want all of you to read chapter three of France: The First Thousand Years and then answer this simple questionnaire. See to it that Marinette receives this." Ms. Bustier said handing an extra copy to Alya.

As she walks towards the door at the same time as Sam and the two of them bump into each other.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." They both said at the same time nervously.

"Uh you first." Sam said allowing Alya to walk out.

Once she leaves Sam lets out a sigh ever since she kissed him at the Louvre he didn't know what to think sure Alya was definitely pretty, smart, funny, and a blast to be around. "If only taking to her was as easy as dealing with Hawk Moth." Sam said walking out of the classroom.

Outside Alya was on the phone. "Hey Marinette, call me, ASAP." Alya said when she noticed Sam walking out. "Sam wait!"

"Uh yeah?" Sam asks when Alya grabs his arm.

"Come with me I need your help." Alya said pulling him away.

At a bench by the river the two of them sit down. "So what is it?" Sam asks when Alya puts a finger to his lip and tries calling Marinette but fails.

"Ugh I hate it when she goes AWOL. Where is that girl?" Alya sighs.

"Yeah she does do that disappearing act often." Sam said in agreement when Alya's phone gets an alert. She opens it to see a news video.

"Once again Ladybug and Cat Noir have once again saved Paris from another menacing villain." The News Reporter said turning the camera to Ladybug who was waving to everyone.

"Hey, I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is." Alya said taking out Marinette's tables and a note, scribbling a message for her. Alya leans in close to Sam and whispers. "Chole."

Immediately Sam bursts into laughter. "Chole Ladybug? Have you even met her? Chole is no way a superhero."

"You'll see." Alya said getting up.

* * *

The next day at school Sam and Alya were at the front entrance of the school when Chole pulls up in her limo.

"Alya please think this through, there is no way Chole is Ladybug." Sam said.

"I'm telling you she's Ladybug." Alya said grabbing him again.

"What is with you and all this pulling?" Sam asks.

They follow Chole to her lockers as she puts her stuff inside Alya turns to Sam. "Don't mess up your lines." She said pushing him towards Chole.

'Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this.' Sam thought. "Hey Chole, did you see Ladybug yesterday, I wonder who she really is." Sam said.

"Ha nice try Sam, but if that's your way of coming onto me forget it." Chole scoffs while Alya tries to take a picture of the inside of Chole's locker.

"Chole! Alya's looking in your locker!" Sabrina snitched causing Chole to turn around.

"I was so not that's a lie." Alya said hiding her phone when Kim comes up behind her and grabs her phone. "Hey give it back!" Alya said as Kim handed to Chole.

"Who's the liar now?" Chole asks showing a picture Alya took of the inside of her locker.

In the Principal's office Alya was in there with Chole, Sabrina and Kim.

"She's guilty of invasion of privacy. I have proof!" Chole said showing Alya's phone.

"What? All I did was take a measly photo." Alya said.

"I'm sorry Chole, but there's no school policy on invasion of privacy." The Principal said.

"Then breaking and entering." Chole accused.

"I didn't break in, it was open." Alya said.

"And nothing was stolen?" He asks.

"Only my very soul. My locker is my secret garden. He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being." Chole said breaking into tears.

"Right. An hour of detention Alya." The Principal said.

Smirking at the fact she was getting her way Chole decides to go in for the kill. "Are my ears failing me? One miserable hour of detention for a heinous Criminal. Sabrina." Chole snaps her fingers and Sabrina steps forward.

"The rules state any student guilty of theft must be suspended for one full week." Sabrina states.

"Yes, but she hardly stole anything." He said.

"I'm not sure my father would agree with you on this." Chole said busting out her dad is the mayor card.

"Well no Chole there's no need to involve the honorable Mayor in a simple locker situation." The Principal said when Chole reaches for her phone and dials her father up. "What I mean to say is Alya your suspended." He said and Chole hangs up.

"That is so unfair, I'm gonna protest this on the school blog." Alya said standing up.

Holding up her phone Chole smirks causing the Principal to sigh. "The school blog is also suspended as well."

Alya glares a Chole. "She's not a superhero! She's super psycho!" Alya grabs her phone and storms out.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw the whole. "Ah school life such a science experiment. A Petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal. A thriving vivarium for my evil little Akumas."

A butterfly flies into Hawk Moth's hands and darkness forms around it. "Fly my evil Akuma and evilze her." Hawk Moth said as the Butterfly flies out the window.

Outside the school by the river Alya was sulking when the Akuma goes into her phone.

"Lady Wifi I heard that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug I'd like to help you if you agree to help me, too." Hawk Moth said.

"I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth. Sign me up." Alya said as the Akuma transforms her.

* * *

Sitting in class Sam was thinking about what happened to Alya. 'I can't believe Alya got suspended for looking in Chole's locker she didn't even do anything.' Sam thought when Marinette walks in only to find the seat next to her open.

"Hey where's Alya?" She whispers.

"She got suspended." Sam said shocking her.

"What!" Marinette yelled startling everyone.

"Marinette if you're going to be late can you be more discreet?" Ms. Bustier asks.

"Sorry." Marinette said before leaning towards Sam. "What happened to her?"

"She got accused of breaking into Chole's locker because she thought she was Ladybug." Sam whispers.

"What!" Marinette yells again.

"Marinette, go to the Principal's office!" Ms. Bustier said.

As Marinette grabs her bag and walks out the door Adrien looks to Sam. "What do you mean?" Adrien asks.

"Alya thinks Chole is Ladybug. I know it's crazy." Sam said.

Adrien looks over to Chole who winks at him.

As class resumes the projector turns on to reveal Alya in a black mask and black jumpsuit with the Wifi symbol ion it.

"I'm Lady Wifi, Revealer of Truth. Your Principal would like to share a tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?" She asks.

"Yes, it is." Mr. Damocles admits.

"So, you were biased, unfair, and totally unjust?" Lady Wifi asks.

"Yes, I was." He admits.

"Well viewers for my next scoop I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask. Stay connected." Lady Wifi said firing something from her phone freezing the principal in place.

Sam looks in shock to see it was a stop logo on him. 'Alya no.' He thought.

"Alright everyone please go directly home and don't forget to read chapters 4 and 5." Ms. Bustier said as they all packed up their things.

As everyone ran to the exit Sam headed towards the Janitor's closet and lets Faang out.

"Oh man I should've gone with her to the Principal's office, Faang we need to save Alya." Sam said.

"And we will Sam, but you need to calm down if she still thinks that Chole girl is Ladybug we know where to look." Faang said.

"Right, let's go. Faang Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

* * *

Running across the rooftops Silver Claw comes to a stop when he is across from the Mayor's Hotel. Having his eyes glow bright Silver Claw looks in to see Chole dressed in a Ladybug costume trying to use a Yoyo.

"I want to laugh, cry and shudder all at the same time." Silver Claw said as Cat Noir arrives next to him.

"Hey Wolfy, find something?" Cat Noir asks.

"Yes, but I kind of wish I didn't." Silver Claw said as Cat Noir has a look.

"What it can't be?" Cat Noir said.

"You know it's a little weird when two boys are spying on a girl." They both turn to see Ladybug standing next to them.

"Ladybug…but." Cat Noir said confused.

"What you boys don't honestly think she's the real Ladybug." Ladybug said as they look inside to see Chole tying herself up with her own Yoyo.

"Yeah of course not." Cat Noir said.

"No way." Silver Claw chuckles.

"Who would believe she's the original Ladybug? She's just a diehard fan." Ladybug said.

"Clearly." Silver Claw said.

As night came Chole was still trying to untangle herself when her phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said when her phone starts to glow, Chole sees this and throws her phone across the room and out of it Lady Wifi appears.

"Well, hello there, Ladybug." Wifi said taking her phone out.

Chloe tries to make a run for it, but from her phone Wifi throws a pause logo stopping her in her tracks.

Outside the three heroes see this and stand up. "We got Wifi, let's go." Ladybug said as they ran towards them.

Inside Lady Wifi throws the record Logo as she walks towards Chole. "Well, well so my hunch was correcto mundo." Lady Wifi said as she appears on every screen in Paris. "Everyone thinks the girl behind the Ladybug mask is an angel. Think again, people. The real Ladybug is Chole Bourgeois everyone." Lady Wifi said taking off her mask when Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw bust in shocked at this Wifi looks to Chole and then Ladybug. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Seriously?" Silver Claw said as he gestures to Ladybug.

"But I thought you were Ladybug." Lady Wifi said looking at Chole.

"Sorry to bust your news story. Next time double-check your facts." Cat Noir said.

Lady Wifi undoes her attacks and the pause logo on Chole and the record one come undone.

"Alya?" Ladybug asks.

"Alya's been disconnected, I'm Lady Wifi. Newsflash. Ladybug let's find out who you really are." Wifi said launching her attacks at Ladybug who dodges them.

"Follow me." Ladybug as the three heroes jump past Lady Wifi and run towards the stair case.

"What's the plan?" Cat Noir asks as they ran downstairs.

"Her powers come from her phone. In the basement there's no service." Ladybug said.

"And once she loses her powers we get her." Silver Claw said as he ran ahead when a blast almost hits Ladybug.

"We got to go lower." Ladybug said as they continued.

"I've got you now Ladybug." Lady Wifi said firing another blast only to find out she no longer had any bars.

At the bottom of the staircase Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Silver Claw all had their weapons drawn.

"Get ready." Ladybug said.

"So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Cat Noir asks causing Ladybug to sigh.

"Can't you see we're a little busy right now." Ladybug said when they heard footsteps moving away.

"She's gone back into the hotel." Silver Claw realizes.

They run up the stairs to see Lady Wifi had locked the doors.

"Hey, you guys know we might actually know each other in real life." Cat Noir said as they ran up the stairs.

"I doubt it." Ladybug said when they finally reach an open door. "Alright get ready for an ambush." Ladybug said as they ready their weapons.

They charge through only to find there was no ambush.

"What the?" Silver Claw said.

Looking around they saw they were at the restaurant and on each of the tables was a phone.

"What's with all the phones?" Ladybug asks when one of the phones glows and Lady Wifi appears.

Lady Wifi lets out a laugh as she fires pause icons at them.

"How now brown cow. I thought it was you she was after." Cat Noir said jumping behind a table only to have Lady Wifi blast it sending him tumbling backwards.

Using the opening Ladybug throws her yoyo wrapping it around Lady Wifi's arm. "Silver Claw!" Ladybug yells as he charges at her with his sword, but at the last second Lady Wifi disappears.

"What the?" Silver Claw turns to see wherever a phone was Lady Wifi could appear there.

"You can't get me." Lady Wifi said.

"Yes I can." Ladybug smirks.

Using her yoyo Ladybug smashes phone after phone forcing Lady Wifi to retreat to the kitchen.

As Ladybug runs after her Silver Claw and Cat Noir are right behind her when Lady Wifi locks the door.

"No, no, no. Hold on Ladybug!" Cat Noir said.

"Is there another way in?" Silver Claw asks as Cat Noir looks at the map of the hotel.

"Of course, the service elevator. I'll go help Ladybug you stay here incase Wifi makes an escape." Cat Noir said running off.

Inside the kitchen Ladybug was fighting off Lady Wifi with pots and pans dodging her attacks when Lady Wifi hits her arms with the lock icons trapping her.

Lady Wifi grins as she brings up the record icon again broadcasting this everywhere. "Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super werido? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she is? We have the right to know." Lady Wifi said reaching to take off Ladybug's mask, but for some reason it won't come off. "Why isn't this coming off?"

"Uh, because it's magic." Ladybug said as Cat Noir comes down the service elevator.

"You're out of minutes Lady Wifi." He said.

"Ah the tomcat has come to save his lovebug. What happened to the mutt?" Lady Wifi asks.

"I am not his lovebug." Ladybug said.

"We'll come back to that later." Cat Noir when Lady Wifi blasts him into the freezer locking him inside with a lock logo.

"What am I gonna do with both of you?" Lady Wifi asks when Hawk Moth speaks to her telepathically.

"Get her to use her lucky charm. It will force her to change back and her identity to be revealed. Then her miraculous will be mine." Hawk Moth said.

"If you don't get him out soon, he'll be slush." Lady Wifi cackles undoing the locks on Ladybug. "Good luck with your cat popsicle I have other news to cover." Lady Wifi said leaving.

Outside the hotel the mayor gestures for Chole to make a break for it when she reaches her father Chole's phone rings, but when she answers it Lady Wifi jumps out and onto the roof.

"Listen everyone. I present you with an award-winning news story. Ladybug is about to drop the bomb on her real identity." Lady Wifi said.

"Yeah sorry, but that's not happening today miss." Lady Wifi turns to see Silver Claw standing behind her.

"So, it appears the wolf wants a piece of stardom as well." Lady Wifi smirks.

"Hate you to tell you this, but your show is cancelled." Silver Claw said getting into a fighting stance.

The two of them lock eyes before they both charge at each other.

Lady Wifi fires multiple pause icons at him, but Silver Claw runs past them.

Getting in close Silver Claw throws a punch only for Lady Wifi to block it. Lady Wifi jumps to deliver a kick to the side, but Silver Claw grabs her leg and throws her backwards.

"Is that all you got?" Lady Wifi asks when Silver Claw charges and delivers a round house kick to the gut sending her falling backwards.

"Where the heck are those two?" Silver Claw asks as Lady Wifi gets up.

* * *

Back in the kitchen.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug spins her yoyo creating what appears to be a box. "This must be some lucky box." She said before noticing the microwave. "Of course."

The Lucky charm was non-microwaveable so by putting it in the microwave and moving towards the lock on the freezer Ladybug disrupted the signal disabling the lock and freeing a very cold Cat Noir.

"You okay, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks when her earrings started to beep.

"You used your lucky charm, there's not much time." Cat Noir said.

"I know here's the plan." Ladybug leans into whisper what he needed to do.

Back on the roof Silver and Lady Wifi were continuing their fight. "Gotta admit Wolfy you can fight, but it's over." Lady Wifi knocks him back to the wall with a punch and fires lock icons trapping his arms. "You know I could probably get double the viewers if I unmask two super heroes." Lady Wifi said walking towards him.

Silver Claw looks in fear as she approaches when Cat Noir runs out from the door behind them and heads toward the Wifi antenna.

"Here you are. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as his ring glowed and dark energy surrounds his hand. He runs to the Wifi tower only to see Lady Wifi appear on top of it.

"Nice idea kitty cat, but I'm not going to let you cut me off that easily." Lady Wifi said firing pause icons at him.

As he dodged all the attacks Cat Noir throws his staff into the air which splits into two pieces. The two pieces fly towards Lady Wifi who blasts them both with ease. As she looks around for Cat Noir she realizes what he just did and looks down in horror. "No!" She yells as Cat Noir hits the Wifi Tower with Cataclysm destroying it and as a result all the powers that came from her phone were stopped freeing Ladybug and Silver Claw.

"Thanks Cat Noir." Silver Claw said walking over.

"Any time buddy. Now give us that phone!" Cat Noir said as they both charged at Lady Wifi.

Lady Wifi struggles to fight them off and keep her phone away, she pins Cat Noir to the ground, but Silver Claw grabs her from behind. "Oh no you don't!" Silver Claw yells when Ladybug's yoyo flies in wrapping around Lady Wifi's phone.

They look to see Ladybug catch the phone and throw it to the ground releasing the Akuma. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug throws her yoyo capturing the Akuma and turning back into a butterfly. "Bye bye little Butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her lucky charm into the air and undoes all the damage from the fight and turns Lady Wifi back into Alya.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

"Wow Ladybug, Silver Claw, and Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Let me grab my phone." Alya said turning around when Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"You've only got a minute left." Cat Noir notices.  
"Come on let's go." Silver Claw said as the three of them ran out.

"So…oh no where'd they go?" Alya asks.

In the lobby Ladybug runs to an empty room when Cat Noir grabs her arm. "Please stay, I won't tell anyone cat's honor." He said.

"Nobody must know who we are, not even us." Ladybug said going inside.

Cat Noir reaches for the handle to look inside but stops himself and walks away.

"Hey, you did the right thing." Silver Claw said.

"Thanks, but I really wish I knew." Cat Noir said.

"Maybe someday." Silver Claw said as Cat Noir left.

* * *

As Alya was walking out of the hotel she looks around when she notices Sam sitting by the front looking tired. "Sam?" She said causing him to look up and smile.

"Alya you're ok." He said getting up.

"Of course, I am what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I came looking for you, after I heard you got suspended I was worried about you and called the principal we talked it over and he said if you come in for one hour of detention he'll drop the whole thing. After I saw Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw going after you I rushed over and have been waiting here all day." Sam said bringing a smile to her face.

"You did all that just for me?" She said blushing slightly.

"Yeah I mean it's not the same without you and when I saw the what happened to you I rushed over as soon as I could and." Sam explains when Alya leans in and kisses him on the lips shocking him.

Alya wraps her arms around him smiling. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met."

Looking at her smiling face Sam takes a deep breath mustering up ever last ounce of courage he had. "Hey Alya, I want to ask you something?"

She looks up curiously. "What's up?" She asks.

"Alya Césaire you are an amazing girl, you're determined, smart, kind and the I love everything about you, Alya *deep breath* will you be my girlfriend?" Sam said an Alya turns red.

"Me? Be your girlfriend?" Alya said in shock.

"Oh my god did I rush it? Oh I'm so embarrassed I-"Sam said freaking out when Alya grabs his shoulders.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already." Alya smirks kissing him on the lips again, after recovering from shock Sam slowly wraps his arms around her kissing back.

When they separate the two of them gaze into each other's eyes. "So, is that a yes?" Sam asks.

"You know it is." Alya smiles. "So new boyfriend care to walk me home?" Alya asks.

"Absolutely." Sam said as they reach out and hold each other's hands as the new couple walks away.


	6. Phantom Nightmare

**Chapter 6: Phantom Nightmare**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one is my own original for Miraculous Ladybug. I hope you like it, this is my first time creating my own episode, it took awhile to figure everything out. So enjoy and review.**

It had been 2 weeks since Lady Wifi and Sam asking Alya to be his girlfriend and since then the two lovers were inseparable. Alya of course went to Marinette and told her the big news and she squealed with joy about how happy she was for them.

Sam told Adrien who at this point had come to be his closest friend and Adrien was happy for him and wished him the best of luck.

Today Sam was at his house walking towards the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Well Faang looks like it's just you and me for movie night." Sam said as Faang came out of his jacket.

"I can't wait to see the Avenger League movies those people know how to fight. You know Sam if you study their movements you can fight just as well as them." Faang said excited.

"I think I'm good with the way I'm learning." Sam chuckles when they hear a knock at the door. "Faang quick hide." Sam said as Faang goes into his jacket.

Sam puts down the popcorn and walks to the front door. "Hello?" He said opening it to see Alya outside. "Alya what are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"It's a slow week for the Ladyblog and since you usually spend movie night by yourself I thought it would be nice if I came over and gave you company." Alya smiles.

"You're always invited here Alya. Come on in." Sam said as Alya walks in.

"Wow nice place Sam." Alya said looking around.

"Yeah, my parents get lots of cool things in their travels, but when you're the only one here it gets kind of boring." Sam said.

"Well don't worry cause Alya is here to save you from your boredom. So what movie are we watching?" Alya asks walking over to him.

"Uh let me go get some choices." Sam said walking towards his room.

Once inside Sam lets Faang fly out. "This girl really loves you Sam." Faang chuckles.

"Yeah, she does, but what if she ends up seeing you Faang? How am I going to explain that?" Sam asks worried.

"Sam calm down I'll just hide in here. Now go it's rude to keep a lady waiting." Faang chuckles.

"Oh, right the movie." Sam said walking out to Alya and grabbing the remote. "So, any requests?" Sam asks.

"Well you know me I love Superheroes." Alya smiles.

"Well what do you know." Sam turns on the TV and the superhero marathon he planned to watch appeared on screen. "How about this?" Sam asks.

"Perfect, now I just need to get comfy." Alya said scooting over to Sam and resting her head on him.

Sam blushes slightly before wrapping an arm around Alya pulling her in close as the movie starts.

As Alya leans in close Sam could see that her shirt was a little unbuttoned, giving him a partial view of her breasts, trying to look away he noticed at her long legs, followed by an incredibly hot body.

'Calm down Sam. Calm down.' He thought looking towards the movie.

As the movie progressed Alya leaned in close to the point she was cuddling him. Seeing this Sam wraps his arms around her.

"You know a girl could get used to this." Alya smiles leaning in and kissing Sam on the lips.

As he kisses back Sam sits up and pulls Alya in close wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes the two of them separate for lack of air. "Wow that was amazing." Alya said breathing heavily.

"Have I ever said how much I love you?" Sam asks.

"Easy tiger." Alya giggles.

* * *

The next day at school Sam was walking towards class when Alya walks up to him.

"Hey, guess what the best girlfriend in the world just found out?" Alya said holding out her phone showing an ad for a convention. "Hero Con is coming this weekend."

"Whoa seriously that's awesome." Sam smiles.

"They have everything shops, stands, they even have a special guest appearance of Ryan Steves the guy who starred in Avenger League." Alya said.

"Oh, baby we have to go!" Sam said excited.

Alya looks at her phone for details. "Hey, says there's a deal if buy 4 tickets maybe I can invite Marinette."

"Who should we give the fourth ticket too?" Sam asks when a grin appears on Alya's face.

"How about Adrien?" She asks.

"Adrien why would he…oh." Sam said seeing her plan.

"Exactly." Alya smirks.

"I'll go ask him." Sam said giving Alya a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Turning around Alya watches Sam walk away and sighs. "That's why I love him." She said walking away to find Marinette.

After class Sam walks over to Adrien. "Hey Adrien."

"Oh, hey Sam what's up?" Adrien asks.

"I've got an extra ticket to Hero Con this weekend you interested?" Sam asks.

"I don't have any plans…you know what I'd love to." Adrien smiles.1

"Great I'll see you there." Sam said taking out his phone and dialing Alya. "I talked to him and he said yes."

"Sweet! Marinette will want to come for sure." Alya said before hanging up and walking over to her. "Hey girl what would you say to a chance to hang out with Adrien this weekend?"

Marinette smiled widely. "Adrien?! Oh my gosh! How?" Marinette asks excitedly.

"He's going to the convention this weekend and if he runs into you there maybe he'll ask to hang out with you." Alya said causing Marinette to smile.

"Oh, thank you Alya!" Marinette said hugging her best friend.

"Always looking out for you bestie." Alya said.

* * *

The following weekend Alya and Marinette arrived at the convention. "I can't believe it an entire day with Adrien." Marinette said.

"Chill girl at this rate you'll freak out before Adrien even shows up." Alya chuckles.

"Hey Alya!" She looks over to see Sam waving at her. Alya looks over to Marinette.

"Go ahead." Marinette smiles as Alya runs over to Sam and wraps him in a hug. "Those two make such a cute couple." Marinette smiles.

"Don't they?" She looks to see Adrien standing nearby.

"Adrien?! Oh, uh yeah I mean uh I'm really happy for Alya." Marinette said blushing nervously.

"They do seem happy together, so you like superheroes too Marinette?" Adrien asks.

"Oh, uh yeah I mean I yeah uh I watch the Ladyblog a lot." Marinette said as Sam and Alya walks back to them holding each other's hand.

"So, you guys ready to go in and get our tickets?" Sam asks.

"You know it." Adrien said as the four of them walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the convention a man was sitting down getting ready for the guest panel. He had short black hair and muscular physique. His name was Rick Steves one of the super Heroes of the movie Avenger League.

As he took his seat his manger walks over. "So, what's the news on the next movie?" Rick asks.

His manager looks at him and sighs. "I'm sorry Rick, but they plan to kill you off in the next movie. That next Avenger League movie will be your last."

"What? But Phantom is one of the best heroes ever." Rick said shocked.

"Sorry Rick maybe you'll find some other movies to work in." His manager said walking away leaving a devastated Rick behind.

"It's not fair I gave 5 years of my career to those people how can they do this to me?" Rick growls in anger.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth sees this.

"Ah a celebrity being taken away from the spotlight, a perfect target for my Akuma." Hawk Moth said as he infects a butterfly with darkness turning it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him."

The Akuma flies out the window and towards the convention.

Looking at the watch he was given for the first Avenger League movie he was in Rick sighs when the Akuma flies in and evilizes him.

"Phantom Nightmare, I am Hawk Moth I can give you the stardom you deserve all I ask for is the Miraculous of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw in return." Hawk Moth said.

"Consider it done." Rick said as darkness surrounds his body.

* * *

In the convention Adrien and Sam were looking ahead with Alya and Marinette right behind them.

"Come Marinette now's your chance." Alya whispers.

"I can't I'm too scared." Marinette said shaking.

"Come on girl don't chicken out on me." Alya said as she pushes Marinette forward towards Adrien.

"Oh, uh hey uh." Marinette looks around and notices a few people dressed like Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw at a booth. "Look they have Ladybug stands." Marinette said pointing.

Adrien looks over. "Yeah it's really cool how they have all this stuff."

Sam looks over to see Alya nodding. "Hey why don't you two go have look?" Sam suggests.

"Yeah come on Marinette." Adrien said reaching for her hand causing Marinette to blush.

"Mission accomplished." Alya said as Adrien leads Marinette to the booth.

"You are amazing." Sam said wrapping his arm around her.

"I know now come on what do you say we go enjoy ourselves?" Alya said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam smiles as the two of them walk off.

At the guest panel fans were lining up excited to see Rick Steves and hear news about the next movie. The panel begins, and suddenly a figure drops down.

It was a man in a black grey hooded cloak, a grey belt, two swords on his back and a silver mask.

"And there he is folks it's Rick Steves as his hero, the Warrior of Darkness, Phantom!" The announcer said as the crowd erupts in cheers.

"Yes, and I have a special announcement to all of you." Phantom Nightmare said, and the crowd leans in with anticipation. Drawing one of his swords. "Phantom Nightmare is in control now!" Black energy surrounds the sword and with one swing of his sword destroys the table with ease and send the chunks flying into the wall towards the fans causing the crowd to scream in fear and run.

* * *

In another part of the convention Adrien and Marinette were looking at items and laughing.

"Hey Marinette, look who am I?" Adrien said putting on some fake cat ears and a mask causing her to giggle.

"Well then that must make you my sidekick." Marinette said putting on a plastic Ladybug mask causing them both to laugh.

"This is a lot of fun Marinette." Adrien smiles.

"Yeah I'm having a great time." Marinette smiles.

Nearby Sam and Alya were looking at a stand full of trinkets. "Hey Alya, look at these." Sam said holding up chibi figurines of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"OMG hold them up I got to put a picture of those on the Ladyblog." Alya said taking out her phone.

Sam laughs when he notices Adrien and Marinette laughing. "Hey, looks like those two are having fun." He said as Alya looks over. "Hey maybe if Marinette ever works up the courage we can go on a double date someday." Sam said.

"Maybe until then I'll have to make do just spending my dates with you." Alya winks.

Sam rubs the back of his head blushing when they all heard a screaming nearby. They look to see people running for their lives in horror.

"What's going on?" Alya asks when Phantom is seen jumping from the walls destroying booth after booth at the convention. "What the heck is going on?!" She said when the crowd comes in the direction of her and Sam separating the two of them. "Wait a minute. Sam?! Where are you?!" Alya yells.

Sam on the other side runs to the side and lets Faang out. "Talk about rotten timing." Faang said.

"Agreed, but we'll talk later. Faang Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

With Marinette and Adrien both look at the crowds screaming and gasp.

"Uh I better go find Alya." Marinette said.

"Yeah I'll go look this way." Adrien said as they ran off.

Marinette runs behind the food stand and lets Tikki out. "Sorry about this Tikki, too bad I had to stop spending time with Adrien. This was literally the best day ever." Marinette sighs.

"Marinette focus." Tikki said snapping her out of it.

"Ok I'm back. Tikki Spots On!" Marinette said as her earrings glows and Marinette transforms into Ladybug.

Adrien runs behind the staircase and lets Plagg out of his jacket. "Some convention where's the cheese?" Plagg asks.

"Not the time. Plagg Claws Out!" Adrien said as his ring glows and he transforms into Cat Noir.

As Phantom Nightmare walking through the convention he sees a poster of the new Avenger League that would have him killed off, growling in anger his sword glows and he slashes it to pieces.

"What didn't like the last movie?" Phantom turns around to see Cat Noir and Silver Claw on the staircase behind him.

"Shame I thought the movie was pretty good." Silver said.

"Beat it kids I'm the only hero around here." Phantom said drawing his second sword.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Cat Noir said as he pulled out his staff and Silver Claw drew his sword.

The two of them jump down towards Phantom who blocks both their attacks with his swords. As he pushes them backwards he attacks Cat Noir swinging his swords sending him skidding backwards before turning to Silver Claw who blocks his attacks.

"You call that swinging around sword fighting?" Phantom Nightmare grins. "Let me show you how it's done." He swings his sword up and Silver Claw's is sent flying. As Silver Claw looks up Phantom delivers a powerful kick sending Silver Claw falling backwards.

"You're mine!" Phantom charges towards him when Ladybug throws her yoyo tying up Phantom.

"Sorry movie star but, you're not winning the fight today." Ladybug said tossing Silver Claw his sword.

"About time you showed up milady." Cat Noir smiles.

"That guy is insane with a sword we need to find the where the Akuma is." Ladybug said.

"Agreed." Silver Claw said.

"Follow my lead." Ladybug said as she throws her yoyo and jumps over Phantom followed by Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"You think you can run? Not a chance." Phantom Nightmare chases after them.

Running down the main hall the three heroes turn to face Phantom Nightmare.

"Ok boys ready?" Ladybug asks.

"Ready." Cat Noir and Silver Claw said readying their weapons.

Ladybug charges forward as Phantom's swords glowed.

He charges at her, but Ladybug ducks into a slide just in time. Phantom turns to face her when Cat Noir swings his staff.

"Sorry pal, find your own girl." Cat Noir said as he and Phantom clashed weapons.

Ladybug studies Phantom's outfit and at the edge of his wrist notices a watch. "Guys I found the Akuma it's the watch on his arm!" She yells.

"Got it!" Silver Claw jumps swinging his sword, but Phantom ducks in the nick of time and jumps backwards.

"We need to find a way to get close to him." Silver Claw said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's yoyo spins and from it a bottle of paint appears. "Paint?"

"Sorry Art isn't my thing." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug looks around and examines her surroundings until she sees what to do.

Phantom Nightmare charges with his swords.

"Silver Claw stop him!" Ladybug said.

"Right! Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows and he inhales before releasing a sonic howl stopping Phantom in his tracks.

"Cat Noir the swords!" Ladybug yells as she throws the bottle of paint into the air, throwing her yoyo at it the paint is knocked out falling on top of Phantom's mask blinding him.

"My eyes!" Phantom yells trying to wipe the paint away.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's hand glows black as he charges forward grabbing the swords and turning them to dust.

Ladybug throws her yoyo tying him up, so he can't move. Charging with his sword Silver Claw slams it down on the watch destroying it and releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de evilize!" Ladybug throws her yoyo capturing the Akuma inside it. "Bye bye little Butterfly." She throws the paint bottle into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Using her power Ladybug undoes all the damage to the convention and turns Phantom Nightmare back to Rick Steves.

"Uh what happened?" He asks looking around.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

"Hey, you three are those superheroes everyone takes about." Rick said walking over to them.

"Yep that's us want an autograph?" Cat Noir asks.

"Man, I wish I was half the hero you guys are in my movies maybe then my character wouldn't have been killed off." Rick said.

"Well Phantom's time in the spotlight may be over, but yours isn't." Ladybug said.

"Yeah I bet you can land another movie easily." Silver Claw said.

"Thanks a lot." Rick said when their Miraculous start to beep.

"Uh we got to go, good luck in your movies!" Ladybug said as the three of them took off.

"Those are some interesting heroes." Rick said.

* * *

A half hour later the convention was back on and Alya was looking everywhere for Sam, Adrien, or Marinette.

"Alya!" She turns to see Sam running to her.

"Sam!" She runs over and hugs him tightly. "What happened? After we got separated I was worried something happened to you?" Alya said.

"Hey, it's okay I'm fine I promise." Sam said holding her close.

Alya leans into the hug enjoying the embrace.

At the end of the hallway Marinette was looking around for Adrien. "I hope nothing happened to Adrien."

"Don't worry Marinette I'm sure he's fine." Tikki said.

"Marinette there you are." Adrien said walking over. "Good to see you got out ok."

"Uh yeah uh sorry everything was cut short." Marinette said nervously.

"Yeah I have to get home soon." Adrien sighs.

"Really?" Marinette said sad to hear it.

"Yeah, my dad wants me back, but uh I got you something." Adrien said holding a bag out to her. "It's not much but we had lots of fun with those."

Marinette reaches in to see the Ladybug mask she wore earlier.

"See you at school Marinette." Adrien said walking away.

"He bought me a present…this is the best day ever." Marinette sighed.

Sam and Alya look over and sigh. "Well so much for that." Alya said.

"Guess those two have awhile to go." Sam said.

"Well in the meantime how about we enjoy the rest of this by ourselves?" Alya smiles.

Sam smiles as she kisses him on the lips. "I love you you know, that right?" He said.

"Oh, I know and it's mutual." She smirks walking ahead swaying her hips for him.

Sam blushes at the sight before following her.


	7. Evillustrator

**Chapter 7: Evillustrator**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter sorry this one took awhile I wasn't sure about doing this one, but then I realized I would need this one. So please review and enjoy.**

It was Science class at school and Sam was sitting down taking notes on Ms. Mendeleiev's lecture when she walks past him to the table in the back where a kid with bright orange hair.

"Nathaniel!" The teacher yelled getting his attention. "What are you drawing?" She asks.  
"Wh..wh." He said not sure what to say.

"This is why you are failing science." She said.

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel apologizes.

"Go to the Principal's Office and show him that chicken scratch then you'll be sorry." She said as Nathaniel gathers all his stuff.

Walking to the front he trips on Chole's backpack and his sketchbook falls out revealing a sketch of him dressed like a superhero with Marinette.

Chole picks up the sketchbook and laughs. "Look Sabrina, it's him as a Superhero. And look who he's saving it's Marinette, he is so crushing on you Marinette." Chole laughs.

"Give it back!" Nathaniel said taking his sketchbook back and walking out.

* * *

In his unknown location Hawk Moth was watching this.

"Artists can be so emotional. I love it." Hawk Moth said as a butterfly flies into his hands and he turns it into an Akuma. "Fly to him my little Akuma. Draw him into our evil web."

The Akuma flies out the window towards Nathaniel.

Walking through the halls of the school Nathaniel drops his pencil as he turns around to pick it up the Akuma flies into it.

"Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustartor, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support, but I don't give this power for free. I have some items that need retrieving." Hawk Moth said.

"Just tell me what you want." Nathaniel grins as he transforms.

* * *

Back in class Ms. Mendeleiev walks to the front.

"The next particle physics presentation group is Adrien, Nino, Sam and Alya." Ms. Medeleiev said causing Adrien and Nino to fist bump and Alya to send Sam a wink causing him to blush.

"So lucky." Marinette said with envy in her voice.

"And the next group will be Sabrina, Chole, and Marinette." Ms. Mendeleiev said causing Marinette to gasp.

"So unlucky." Alya said.

"Uh can't you add her to another group? We do better on our own." Chole said.

"This is a group presentation not pairs, deal with it." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"I hate dealing with it." Chole growls as the bell rings.

"Any chance you want to trade?" Alya asks.

"And deal with those two? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you to Adrien." Alya said causing her to smile.

"You're the best!" Marinette said hugging her.

At the lockers Chole was getting things from hers while talking with Sabrina.

"Forget it Sabrina I don't have time for dumb projects. Besides now you have Marinette to help you." Chole said.

"Ok that's fine we'll do the work. Don't worry." Sabrina said.

"What? Is everything okay?" Marinette asks walking over.

"Everything is fine Marinette." Chole said not wanting her to be there.

"So why can't you help us with the project?" Marinette asks.

"None of your business, nosey." Chole said.

"Actually, since I'm part of this group it is." Marinette said.

"It's ok Marinette you and I will do all the research and writing and then Chole can present it, that way it's equal." Sabrina said.

"That's not equal at all. Is that how you two work?" Marintte asks shocked.

"Yeah ever since Grade School and I started doing Chole's homework and we've been BFFs ever since." Sabrina said.

"You got a problem with that? Come on Sabrina." Chole said.

"Sabrina, Chole's taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a best friend acts." Marinette said.

"Not only am I Sabrina's best friend, but I'm her only friend. So, she better do what I say, because without me she has nothing." Chole said.

"Well I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you." Marinette said.

"Whatever I have more important things to do. My hair's a mess and Jean- Claude promised to work his magic. Later." Chole said walking away.

As Marinette walks to the front door Sabrina runs after her. "Marinette! That was amazing how you stood up to Chole." Sabrina said happy.

"Well…yeah what are friends for?" Marinette said.

"You are my friend and I'm super excited to hang out with you and have a friend who actually helps with the project. We'll have the best time together, then we'll do the presentation and tell the truth about Chole ok?" Sabrina asks excited.

"Sounds…great." Marinette said uncertain.

"Great! See you in the library bestie." Sabrina said running off.

* * *

In the library Sam and Adrien were getting books for their presentation. "See anything that might help us?" Adrien asks.

"Uh, this might have a couple facts." Sam said reaching for a book.

"Perfect, but Sam do me a favor when we start working on the report promise me you'll focus more on the paper and less on your girlfriend." Adrien chuckles as Sam's face turns red.

"Shut up, at least I have one." Sam said when they overheard Chole talking.

"What do you mean you're not doing my assignment?" Chole asks furious.

"Marinette's right I'm not your slave." Sabrina said.

"I never actually said that." Marinette said.

"But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Garbrielle's and I did. And perhaps I can lend it to you." Chole said holding it out for them to see.

"Are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend with a hat?" Marinette smirks.

"A really, really adorable hat. That would look fantastic on me." Sabrina said excited.

"Excuse me, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!" Chole said when out of nowhere berets came dropping down on her. "Hey, my hair!" Chole yells when a giant hair dryer appears and chases after Chole.

Seeing this Sam and Adrien look in shock before they ran off in different directions.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glows and he transforms into Cat Noir.

"Faang, teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

Running behind a book case Marinette opens her back. "Time to transform. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glow and she transforms into Ladybug.

Chole is cornered by the giant hairdryer and just as it was getting closer Ladybug ties jumps on top of it and the hairdryer starts moving like a wild bronco. "Run and hide!" Ladybug said as Cat Noir drops in.

"I got wind you were being blown away by a hairy situation." Cat Noir said.

"Not the time for puns buddy!" Silver Claw said running after Ladybug.

Silver Claw draws his sword and tries to slice the hair dryer in half, but it was too quick for him.

Ladybug throws her yoyo wrapping around a metal support pole causing the hairdryer to spin around and fall to the ground allowing Cat Noir to jump down and destroy it with his staff.

They look above on the second floor to see a guy his skin is light purple, and his hair is brushed back while colored orange with purple tips. On his head he has a dark purple beret, and on his face, he has a dark purple butterfly-shaped mask. He wears a white suit with dark purple stripes. On his chest, there is a black circle with smaller red, yellow, and blue circles inside. And strapped to his arm is what looked like a tablet. This was Evillustartor.

"Hey that guy looks pretty sketchy." Cat Noir said.

They jump onto the second floor and run towards him when he pulls out a pencil and draws something on his tablet and suddenly a wall appears in front of them and the heroes run into it.

"What the heck?" Silver Claw groans.

Ladybug looks around to see the villain had disappeared. "Where did he go?" She asks.

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Cat Noir said as Ladybug groans.

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel the three heroes decided to go and have a word with Chole about the attack.

"So, it seems this Evillustartor is targeting you specifically. Any idea why?" Cat Noir asks.

"No, everyone adores me." Chole said.

"Yeah cause you're so adorable." Ladybug said sarcastically, but Chole didn't seem to catch that.

"Yay! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of us!" Chole said taking a selfie with Ladybug.

"Well that was unpleasant." Ladybug said in a huff.

"Well I look great, but your smile is a little wonkey. Let's try again." Chole said taking another one.

"Sorry I'm just a little camera shy." Ladybug said walking away.

"Well looks like you have a fan." Cat Noir smiles.

"Great." Ladybug said not liking the sound of that.

"What's going on Ladybug? You're acting weird." Silver Claw said.

Ladybug looks at a sheet of paper and sees it was Nathaniel's sketch of him saving Marinette, but Chole had drawn big glasses and a mustache on Marinette.

"Ugh seriously? That's it we're leaving." Ladybug said walking to the balcony.

"What?" Silver Claw said shocked.

"But what if the Evillustrator comes and attacks her?" Cat Noir asks.

"Fine you two stay, later." Ladybug said.

"What do you mean later?" Cat Noir asks.

"I mean you two want to protect her, so you don't need me. So…later!" Ladybug said pulling out her yoyo and swinging away.

"Ladybug, text me ok?" Chole calls out.

Silver Claw and Cat Noir escort Chole back inside. "What do we do now? If he comes back to get her how are we supposed to capture his Akuma?" Cat Noir asks.

"I don't know, but until we figure things out the only thing we can do is stay here." Silver Claw said.

Sitting down at a chair Chole tried working on the project. "Sabrina is so selfish, making me do this project by myself. Ugh my brain hurts." Chole whines before looking at the two heroes in her room.

"Hey boys are any of you good at particle physics?" Chole asks in a flirtatious way.

"This cat has particle physics in the bag." Cat Noir said.

"Great." Chole pulls Cat Noir over to her seat and hands her a binder. "Sit kitty. Now make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See that I made a cat joke. I can be funny." Chole laughs.

"Yeah…hilarious." Cat Noir said sarcastically.

"I'm starting to see why Ladybug left in the first place." Silver Claw said when he and Cat Noir get a call.

"Wow it's only been a few minutes since you ditched us, and you already need our help." Silver Claw said.

"He's right you can't just fly off and make cat calls, Ladybug." Cat Noir said as they stepped outside.

"I'm sorry that wasn't cool, but you two can leave Chole. I need you to protect this girl instead." Ladybug sends them a picture of Marinette. "Her name is Marinette. Cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her. He won't harm Chole unless Marinette comes to his party. While he's distracted I want you both to take him down." Ladybug said.

"And what will you be doing?" Silver Claw asks.

"I have a very secret mission can you boys handle it?" Ladybug asks.

"Please it'll be a cinch." Cat Noir said.

Popping his head back in Cat Noir turns to Chole. "You're out of danger. So, uh…later." Cat Noir said leaving.

"Later? What about my presentation?" Chole asks angrily.

"There's a little thing called studying you should try it." Silver Claw said leaving.

* * *

Walking out of her house Marinette turns to see Sabrina waiting outside.

"Sabrina? You startled me." Marinette said surprised.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes…yes I did. And I was totally going to call you." Marinette said.

"I knew you would…eventually. I did your Geography homework." Sabrina said handing her a folder.

"Whoa you didn't have to do that." Marinette said.

"Well since you're my new best friend it's the least I can do." Sabrina said.

"Oh, wow…I'm sorry, but I can't except this." Marinette said trying to hand the folder back.

"Really?" Sabrina said depressed.

"Well maybe just this one time." Marinette said not wanting to upset her.

"Great! So, want to start the project tonight?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, but I have something really important I have to do tonight." Marinette said.

"Something important? That's funny you know who else uses that excuse?" Sabrina asks.

"Uh no." Marinette said.

"Chole. I'm beginning to see how similar you two are. I bet you expect me to do all the work like she did. Right?" Sabrina asks.

"What? No…I uh." Marinette said having trouble finding the right words when Sabrina takes her folder back.

"I can't believe I actually did your geography homework for you." Sabrina said walking away.

Marinette tries to say something when Cat Noir and Silver Claw jump down.

"Whoa I thought I was going to have to say you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws. I haven't introduced myself I'm Cat Noir." He said getting down on one knee to kiss Marinette's hand, but she pulls away.

"Yes, I know and you're Silver Claw. You guys save the day all the time and stuff. I'm Marinette. So why are you here?" Marinette asks.

"We're here to take down Evillustartor so don't worry you'll be safe with us." Silver Claw said.

"That puts my mind at ease." Marinette said when Cat Noir leans in.

"But we are going to need some help. Care to assist some superheroes?" Cat Noir asks.

"What about Ladybug aren't you guys a team?" Marinette asks turning around.

"She's busy so for tonight you get to be my Ladybug." Cat Noir said.

"Really?" Silver Claw said face palming himself.

"Wow me? With Cat Noir and Silver Claw. Amazing. What do I have to do?" Marinette asks.

"Just get his pencil away from him and we'll take care of the rest." Silver Claw said as he and Cat Noir ran off.

"First Ladybug and now Marinette do you flirt with every girl you see?" Silver Claw asks.

"Oh, like you don't wish you could show off for the ladies." Cat Noir said smugly as he ran ahead.

"Ugh where's Ladybug when you need her?" Silver Claw groans before running after him.

* * *

That night on a decent sized boat on the river Evillustartor was doing everything he can to make sure the night with Marinette was romantic.

"What a lovely scene you're setting, but I don't want you to get distracted boy." Hawk Moth said speaking to him telepathically.

"I just want Marinette to love me." Evillustrator said.

"And I want the Miraculous, so get it! Or else…" Hawk Moth said angrily making Evillustrator's hand start to throb.

"Ok ok." Evillustrator said as the throbbing stopped.

"Happy Birthday." He looks over to see Marinette walking aboard.

"Marinette. Thank you for accepting my invitation." He said.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Marinette said looking at the decorations.

"You like it? Well hold on. I'm just getting started." Evillustrator is about to draw something when the clouds cover up the light from the moon. "Are you kidding me?" Hey yells surprising Marinette. "I'm sorry to startle you, it's just I can't draw well in the dark." He said moving down to one of the lanterns to see.

Marinette smiles at this helpful information.

"Voila." He said drawing a little moon over a small version of the Eiffel Tower.

As the boat went down the river Marinette sat with the Evillustrator as he wrote music notes that came to life.

"You're so talented. Why would you want to use your talent to hurt people?" Marinette asks.

"Not all people, just Chole. And I won't do it again. You were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine." Evillustrator said.

As they pass under a bridge Cat Noir and Silver Claw jump down onto the back of the boat.

"I actually draw a little too. I'm not as good as you are, of course." Marinette said.

"I'm sure you're great." He smiles.

"Can I draw you something special for your birthday?" Marinette asks giving them the signal as she reaches for his pencil.

"That would be amazing." He smiles when he hears their footsteps and gasps. "Marinette give me my pencil back I need to draw something…now."

"No…I'm keeping it. Cat Noir, Silver Claw now!" Marinette said running away as Cat Noir extended his staff and Silver Claw drew his sword.

"You're with them? I'm so stupid. I thought you liked me, but you're just like Chole. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!" Evillustrator said in anger.

"Seriously? Why is everyone comparing me to Chole?" Marinette said in anger.

Evillustrator kicks up Cat Noir's staff and the end knocks the pencil out of Marinette's hand allowing him to jump up and grab it.

Silver Claw and Cat Noir draw their weapons and jump up at Evillustrator who makes a cube dropping it on them trapping the two heroes and Marinette.

"And I'm taking back my promise. Chole's gonna get a lesson she'll never forget." Evillustrator said drawing a hole in the boat to let water come as he makes his escape.

"Come on! Come on!" Silver Claw said slashing the cube with his sword.

"We're pegged in." Cat Noir said trying to lift it up with his staff.

Marinette looks at them and then the top. "Cat Noir your staff use it like this." Ladybug said pointing to the upwards.

"Great thinking." Cat Noir said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah I'm a genius." Marinette said moving his arm off and grabbing his shoulder while Silver Claw grabs the staff.

It extends lifting the cube into the air and getting them all off the boat.

"We gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. Damsel's in distress, ladies in waiting…we've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank us later." Cat Noir said running off.

Silver Claw sighs before turning to Marinette. "We appreciate all your help sorry we have to leave here, but we gotta run." Silver Claw said running after him.

"At least Silver Claw has manners if it wasn't for me they would still be trapped." Marinette said as Tikki flew out of her bag.

"Speaking of which." Tikki brings up.

"Those boys are going to need help saving Chole." Marinette said.

* * *

Back at the Le Grand Paris Hotel the Evillustrator was looking for Chole as she hid from him.

"Chole where are you? That is so cute. You're playing hide and seek. In the closet?" Evillustrator said causing Chole to gasp.

Evillustrator erases the door to Chole's closest and then erases all the dresses and shoes inside causing Chole to scream giving away her hiding spot.

Evillustrator erases her bed that she was hiding under. "I win, Chole. Found you." He grins.

"My designer dresses, my heels…You're a monster!" Chole yells.

"You enjoy walking all over people, but you don't like it when others trample on you, do you Chole? Do you?" Evillustrator said drawing a giant high heel to trample Chole to illustrate his point.

Chole runs as fast as she could to avoid getting crushed when Ladybug's yoyo breaks off the heel destroying the shoe.

Evillustrator looks over to see Ladybug spinning her yoyo. "Oops broke your heel, better watch your ankles." Ladybug said when Cat Noir and Silver Claw arrive.

"Oh, now you show up." Silver Claw said drawing his sword.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Cat Noir said pulling out his staff.

"No cat dragged me in boys I flew in all on my own." Ladybug said.

"So, what was this secret mission?" Cat Noir asks.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Ladybug smirks.

"In the comics this would be known as the final showdown. The thing is if you knew her you wouldn't bother saving her. She's the real baddie!" Evillustrator said.

"It's not true. Everyone adores me." Chole said in denial.

Evillustrator creates giant boxing gloves that shoot out at them.

"Look out!" Cat Noir spins his staff to deflect it, but the glove knocks him out onto the patio.

Silver Claw charges and slices one glove in half while Ladybug jumps over hers and throws her yoyo destroying the glove meant for Chole.

Ladybug throws her yoyo at him, but Evillustrator makes a wall blocking it as he draws a chain saw blade that spins toward them.

Silver Claw throws his sword causing the chain saw to spin out of the way and Cat Noir throws his staff destroying it.

Picking up his staff he splits it into two pieces and throws them at Evillustrator they both miss, and one destroys a light forcing him to move closer to the other one.

"The lights…Cat Noir he can't draw in the dark!" Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as he charges to the light switch, but Evillustrator erases the light switch causing Cat Noir to destroy the wall.

"Here Kitty, a little ball and chain to play with." Evillustrator said tying a metal ball and chain to Cat Noir's leg.

"Hey!" Cat Noir snaps.

"Sadly, those who get in my way are erased." Evillustrator said erasing the floor beneath them causing Cat Noir to dangle when his ring started to blink.

"On no! Not now!" Cat Noir panics.

"Cat Noir's Miraculous! Take it now!" Hawk Moth orders.

"Before you go, you have something I want." Evillustrator said.

"Guys, this can't doesn't have nine lives!" Cat Noir yells.

"Mooncall!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath before releasing a powerful howl sending Evillustrator flying backwards.

Running to Cat Noir he draws his sword and cuts the chain.

"Good work. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's yoyo spins creating a bouncy ball. "A bouncy ball?"

"Just try and stop me with that little lady." Evillustrator said getting up.

Ladybug looks around and see her surroundings. "Gladly." She throws the ball with all her might as it bounces around the room destroying all the lights. As Evillustrator looks around for a light to draw with Ladybug throws her yoyo grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her allowing her to grab his pencil and break it in half releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug throws her yoyo trapping the Akuma inside turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yells throwing the ball into the air and turning everything back to normal and Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel."

"What the? What happened?" Nathaniel asks.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

From his location Hawk Moth was furious. "No! The Miraculous were practically mine, and they will be! Once I have them all in my grasp I will have absolute power." Hawk moth vows.

* * *

The next day at school Alya was interviewing Chole for the Ladyblog.

"So, what happened when Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?" Alya asks.

"Honestly they only made matters worse. They came barreling in and started smashing things with rubber balls." Chole said.

"Balls?" Alya said confused.

Looking over from her locker Marinette giggles when Sabrina walks over.

"I hope you had fun taking care of that important thing you had to do." Sabrina said not happy.

"I'm really sorry, Sabrina, but I can meet you today and work on the project." Marinette said.

"Too late. Chole and I are working on the project." Sabrina said.

"You mean you're doing the project." Marinette said.

"Of course, after all she's been through." Sabrina said causing Marinette to groan.

"Nice new beret." Marinette points out.

"Thanks, Chole lent it to me. She really is my BFF." Sabrina said running off to Chole.

Marinette sighs as she closes her locker to see Adrien nearby.

"I heard about your adventure with Cat Noir and Silver Claw. Weren't you scared? He asks.

"What no? I mean it was like a dream you're a dream I mean in your dreams." Marinette said.

"Okay, so what did you think about Cat Noir was he awesome?" Adrien asks.

"What? Oh, I mean sure he was. Not as awesome as you I mean yeah." Marinette stutters.  
"So is that a yes?" Adrien asks when the bell rings. "Well see you later." Adrien said patting her on the shoulder before leaving.

"You do realize you just called Adrien awesome right?" Tikki said.

"He touched my shoulder, I'll never wash this jacket again." She sighs.

"You really need to get your feelings in check." Tikki said.

Walking out of the locker room Sam was about to get to class when a hand grabs him he turns around to see Alya.

"Oh, hey Alya." Sam said nervously.

"So, mind telling me why you didn't show up to work on the project yesterday?" Alya asks.

"I'm sorry something came up at the last minute is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Sam asks.

"Hmm." Alya said putting a finger to her lip. "I'll think about and get back to you, but don't expect to be off the hook if you pull this again."

"I promise if anything happens I'll call you." Sam said.

"You better." Alya leans in and kisses him on the lips before walking away to class with Sam following right behind her.


	8. Rogercop

**Chapter 8: Rogercop**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait I was really into my other stories. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

At Sam's house he and his mom Lily were getting ready for Career Day at school.

"Thanks a lot for doing this mom." Sam said.

"No matter how busy your father and I are we'll always find time for you." Lily smiles.

"Have a great day you two." Nick said kissing his wife goodbye before leaving for work.

"So, Sam, do you think afterwards you can bring your girlfriend over? I think it's about time your father and I meet her." Lily said.

"Uh I'll ask her." Sam said nervous.

"Don't worry sweetie we won't embarrass you." She giggles.

At school everyone's parents had shown up to discuss their careers well almost everyone's.

As Marinette's father was discussing his life running a bakery Adrien walked in depressed that his father didn't show up.

"Marinette will come around passing out fresh croissants." Mr. Dupain said as Marinette held up a tray.

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain, next we have Alya's who is head chef at Le Grand Paris Hotel run by our Mayor Bourgeois."

As Marinette walks around she looks to see Chloe showing Sabrina a new bracelet.

"It's beautiful." Sabrina said reaching for it when Chloe pulls it away.

"Look, don't touch." Chloe said.

"Put it away Chloe it could fall into the wrong hands." Her dad said as Marinette handed Sabrina a croissant.

"I wonder how many of those your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these Marinette? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store." Chloe said.

"Well if you're so rich then no free croissants." Marinette said walking away.

"Jealous much?" Chloe said putting the box back in her purse.

From across the room Plagg pops out of Adrien's bag and looks over. "Is that camembert?" Moving inside Plagg opens it to see he mistook the jewelry box for cheese. "Wait this isn't camembert, but it is very shiny. I like shiny." Plagg smiles.

"Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share, but maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel for lunch." Alya's mom said as everyone claps.

From Chloe's bag Plagg had decided to play with his shiny new toy as he threw it up into the air the bracelet falls on him causing Plagg to roll out of the purse spilling all of Chloe's belongings.

As Marinette walks by she trips on Chloe's stuff and falls. "Ugh is there ever a day when you're not tripping over something." Chloe said.

Alya walks back up to her seat and sits next to Sam. "Uh mom this is Alya." Sam introduces.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Noctis." Alya said.

"A pleasure." Lily smiles.

"So Alya, uh I was wondering if you would uh like to come over tonight for dinner at my house?" Sam asks nervously.

Alya turns towards her mom who gives her a nod of approval. "I'd love to." Alya smiles.

"Next, we have Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger." The teacher said as they walk up.

"I have been an officer for 15 years and I always believe everyone is innocent until proven guilty." Officer Roger said when Chloe gasps.

"My bracelet it's gone! I had it a second ago. You! You stole it!" Chloe said pointing to Marinette.

"What? What are you talking about?" Marinette asks.

"You purposely tripped over my own bag, so you could steal my bracelet. You're a policeman, arrest her." Chloe demands.

"My daughter is not a thief." Mr. Dupain said offended when Officer Roger blows his whistle.

"Hold on Ms. Bourgeois we don't accuse without any proof. Everyone calm down maybe you just misplaced it." Officer Roger said.

"Are you calling me a liar? Daddy!" Chloe said turning to her father.

"Roger, I demand you search this girl immediately. Need I remind you as Mayor of this city I am your superior?" The Mayor said.

"But sir it's against the law. I can't just go…" Roger said.

"Alright, then you're fired." Mayor said.

"But sir you can't be serious. Over a missing bracelet?" Roger said in shock.

"This is my daughter's bracelet. You're incompetent and you're fired. Get out!" The Mayor ordered as Roger sadly made his way out.

"Let's call Ladybug she can actually do something." Chloe said as Marinette sighs.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth's window opens seeing all of it.

"Parent-child relationships can be so complicated and a perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left." Hawkmoth said evilizing an Akuma. "Fly away, my evil little Akuma, and take control of this policeman." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma flew out of his window.

Going into his police car Officer Roger was furious. "Asking me to break the law, that's just criminal." Roger said as the Akuma went into his whistle.

"Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth, this city needs a true, ruthless, righter of wrongs and that is where you come in." Hawk Moth said.

"Yes, sir." Rogercop grins as he becomes akumatized along with his car.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want retribution. You will seize the Miraculous of all three for me. Do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asks.

Stepping out of his new high-tech police car Rogercop had taken on a robot police man like body.

"Affirmative! Silver Claw, Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me. Justice will prevail in Paris." Rogercop said.

* * *

Back in the classroom Mr. Dupain was in an argument with the Mayor.

"Do not go anywhere near my daughter's bag." Mr. Dupain said.

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking with?" The Mayor said.

"Gentleman, this is a school. Think of the children. I'm sure the bracelet is around here somewhere." Ms. Bustier said trying to calm them down.

"It probably just rolled out of her bag." Marinette said.

"If I was that bracelet I'd want to get as far away from that brat as I could." Alya said as the two of them laughed.

Marinette looks around. "Hey, Nino's been filming everything. We can see what really happened.

Playing the video, they saw Sabrina holding the bracelet last.

"There you see. Sabrina was the holding it." Marinette said as everyone looked to Sabrina.

"Yes, but I gave it back straight after." Sabrina said.

"Chloe, take a look in your BFF's bag." Marinette said.

"Are you saying I'm a thief?" Sabrina asks offended.

"No, Chloe's the one calling people thieves. I just going by what I saw on the video." Marinette said.

Sabrina groans in anger knocking into Nathaniel who drops his notebook and in them was an exact sketch of the bracelet.

"Yes, I sketched the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else." Nathaniel said picking them up.

"Give me that camera I can have it analyzed." The Mayor said to Nino.

"No, it's my camera." Nino said defensively.

"Do you know who I am? I am the Mayor! Where is the Principal?" The Mayor said furious.

Looking at his feet Adrien sees Plagg with Chloe's bracelet stuck on his head. Quietly sneaking out Adrien grabs Plagg and brings him outside.

"I won't bother you with the story, it's a long and boring—" Plagg started.

"Oh yes you will and fast. We have a big problem." Adrien said.

"If by big you're referring to my hard abs, thanks for noticing." Plagg said.

Suddenly Adrien hears whirring and stomping, looking downstairs he sees Rogercop walking into the school.

"And now we have a bigger problem." Adrien said.

"Hey! You can't just walk in here." The Janitor said.

"I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law." Rogercop said.

"Well I'm the authority here. The Janitor said.

"You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice." Rogercop zaps the janitor and blue and red rings appear on the Janitor's arms resembling handcuffs. "I sentence you to do laps." Rogercop blows his whistle and the Janitor's hands pull him forcing him to do laps.

Looking in shock Adrien looks to Plagg. "What do you mean I can't transform?" He asks.

"The bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers." Plagg said causing Adrien to groan forcing him to run off to find a solution.

* * *

Back in the classroom Marinette was trying to defend herself against Chloe's accusations.

"You see Chole? I tripped on the bag, Sabrina held the bracelet and Nathaniel sketched it. We are all suspects." Marinette said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe it." Nathaniel said defensively.

"And neither did I but Chloe could accuse anyone and everyone." Marinette said.

"Well if you're so confident let me search your bag." Chloe said.

"Ok, only if you search everyone else's too." Marinette said.

"No one is rummaging through my bag." Nathaniel said.

"Marinette, leave this to the adults." Mr. Dupain said.

"She called me a thief. I'm just defending myself." Marinette said.

"You're also accusing all your friends just like Chloe." He said.

"I'm Chloe's BFF. I would never steal from her." Sabrina said trying to avoid trouble.

"What about Adrien? He was in like 4 seconds of that footage." Kim asks.

"Not Adrien. Why would he want to steal a bracelet? It has to be one of us." Marinette said.

"I'm not guilty." Nathaniel said.

"I want an attorney." Kim said.

"Marinette stop it." Her father said.

"Where is the Mayor?" Everyone turns to see Rogercop entering the room.

"Dad?" Sabrina said shocked.

"That's your dad?" Marinette said in shock.

"Whoa they really upgraded the uniforms." Sam said.

"Hello, may I help you?" Ms. Bustier asks as Marinette slips out the door and Sam climbs out the window.

"Where is the Mayor?" He repeats.

"I think he already left." She said.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes…I mean no." Ms. Bustier corrects herself.

"If nobody speaks up I'll arrest you all. Where is your father?" Rogercop asks.

"I don't know." Chloe said.

"Mr. Principal, I demand you find out who stole my daughter's bracelet immediately!" The Mayor shouted from the Principal's office.

As Rogercop left the classroom Marinette looks to Tikki. "I was only defending myself. My dad's right I accused everyone in the process. I don't think any of us took it." Marinette said.

"You'll find a way to make it right." Tikki said.

"Yea, well, right now, I gotta transform. Tikki Spots On!" Marinette said as her earrings glow and she transforms into Ladybug.

Sam was under the stair case looking up at Rogercop when Faang comes out of his pocket. "Seriously? I was looking forward to my dinner with Alya." Sam groans.

"Focus Sam, we have a job to do." Faang said.

Sam sighs. "Right right sorry. Faang Teeth out!" Sam's bracelet glows as he transforms into Silver Claw.

In the locker room Adrien was struggling to pull the bracelet off Plagg.

"I thought it was a box of camembert. Anyone could make that mistake." Plagg said.

"You're always thinking with your stomach…wait." Adrien said getting an idea. Taking out a piece of camembert Adrien puts pepper on it. Holding Plagg up by the bracelet he brings the cheese close to Plagg when he sniffs it Plagg sneezes and shoots out of the bracelet.

"Bless you. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien's ring glows as he transforms into Cat Noir.

* * *

Back in the Principal's office the Mayor was furious at the principal.

"If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening I'll cut funding to the school!" The Mayor said.

"But sir I—" Before he could finish Rogercop kicks the door down.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" The Mayor asks.

"Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor you're under arrest for abuse of power." Rogercop declares as Mayor Bourgeois gasps.

"Look who's talking." He said offended.

As Rogercop was about to zap him Ladybug's yoyo wraps around his arm. "Ladybug, Paris has a new righter of wrongs. Your services are no longer needed." He said turning towards her and firing his attacks.

Ladybug jumps backwards avoiding his attacks. "You can't accuse everyone of every little wrong doing!" Ladybug said jumping down to ground level avoiding multiple laser blasts.

Looking around Rogercop can't seem to find her. When Chloe walks out of the door behind him. "Mr. Rogercop, I need your help." Chloe said.

Using this opening the Mayor ran down the stairs and out the door.

Seeing this Rogercop pursues him, when he reaches the entrance Rogercop attempts to zap the Mayor when Cat Noir jumps onto his arm causing Rogercop to miss and hit his car.

"You are obstructing justice Cat Noir. You must pay." Rogercop said.

"Add bodily harm to the charges." Cat Noir charges with his staff, but Rogercop grabs it and throws Cat Noir into a trash can.

"Hey, it's not nice to throw cats in the garbage at least take him to a shelter." Silver Claw said jumping down next to Ladybug.

"Listen, you're Sabrina's dad and a good cop. Don't let the person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you." Ladybug said.

"Don't listen to her. Take their Mircaulouses! Their powers belong to me!" Hawk Moth commands.

"Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris." Rogercop fires his red and blue lasers at Ladybug and Silver Claw who jump out of the way to dodge.

Ladybug jumps into the air to deliver a kick, but Rogercop grabs her legs and throws her sending Ladybug flying back into the school. Silver Claw draws his sword to deliver a powerful slash attack, but Rogercop catches the blade in his hands and delivers a powerful punch knocking Silver Claw backwards.

"The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best officer." Rogercop said as his car pulls up.

"Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem. Worse than a bad hair day." Chloe said walking towards him.

"Come with me and we'll talk about it." Rogercop said.

"Ok." Chloe said getting in the car.

Cat Noir and Silver Claw recover just in time to see the car driving off.

"Chloe no!" Cat Noir yells.

Inside the car Chloe was sitting in the back waiting patiently when two thumps echoed from the back. Rogercop tilts the mirror to see Cat Noir and Silver Claw had jumped onto the car. Flipping a switch, the police car turned into a hovercar. Rising into the air Ladybug loops her yoyo around it pulling herself up next to the boys.

"I bet you two missed me." Ladybug smiles.

Seeing them all on board Rogercop does a series of spins and sudden stops to try and throw them off when none of that works he puts the car on auto pilot and climbs up onto the car to face them.

"Hey where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?" Chloe asks.

"Did I ever thank you for the lift?" Cat Noir grins as the three of them attack Rogercop. He holds his own against the three heroes before tilting the car over causing it to spin.

The three heroes run on the car like professional log rollers hoping not to fall off while Rogercop's shoes allow him to stay on the car no matter what.

"Okay why do the bad guys always get the good stuff?" Silver Claw asks.

"Seriously I could use a pair of shoes like that." Cat Noir said as Rogercop comes up and delivers a punch knocking Ladybug and Silver Claw off the car.

"Grab onto me!" Ladybug throws her yoyo, but Rogercop grabs Cat Noir misses and the two heroes fall.

"Ladybug! Silver Claw!" Cat Noir screams.

"Ladybug if you have a plan do it now!" Silver Claw yelled as they fell.

"Your sword! Throw it!" Ladybug said as he threw his sword onto a roof top. By looping her yoyo around it Ladybug and Silver Claw safely landed on the ground.

"Quick thinking." Silver Claw smiles.

"I got your back." Ladybug said when they look up to see Cat Noir falling.

"Uh hope you got his back as well." Silver Claw said as Ladybug throws her yoyo over a lamp post catching Cat Noir just before he hit the ground.

"Well hey, I am head over heels to see you milady." Cat Noir smiles as he leans into kiss her, but Ladybug lets go of her yoyo making him fall to the ground.

"Thanks, but you owe me one." Ladybug said helping him up.

"Sure, but I'll take credit for that." Cat Noir points to smoke coming out of Rogercop's car.

"Even so we'll never catch up to that thing on foot." Silver Claw said.

"Well if it's the Mayor he wants…" Cat Noir said.

"He'll be going straight for city hall." Ladybug finishes.

"Sounds like you have a plan." Silver Claw said as Ladybug grins.

* * *

Arriving at City Hall the three heroes saw multiple police officers in front looking up at the TVs with the Mayor on them.

"Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all power to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer to him." The Mayor said as they arrived.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted down and taken into custody immediately." Rogercop said shocking them as the police officers attempt to surround them.

"This way!" Silver Claw said leading them away.

That night police were surrounding City Hall looking for Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

Hiding behind a chimney just in front of City Hall the three heroes were sitting down.

"So now we're the nations most wanted felons?" Cat Noir said.

"This is so unfair." Silver Claw said.

"We haven't done anything." Ladybug said.

"Exactly, you can't accuse someone without proof. We should defend ourselves in court." Cat Noir said.

"Please with Rogercop as the Chief of Justice we'll lose for sure." Silver Claw said.

Cat Noir sighs. "How many times have we saved Paris?"

"We're still saving Paris." Ladybug smirks.

As the cops looked around Cat Noir jumped down with the spotlights shining on him and does a little dance.

"Something about Paris just makes you want to dance." Cat Noir smiles.

"You won't be dancing after I'm done with you. Arrest him." Rogercop orders as the Police charge.

"Does that mean you won't be joining me?" Cat Noir asks as he fights them off.

While Cat Noir kept the cops distracted Ladybug and Silver Claw silently snuck into the Mayor's Office.

Chloe turns to see the two heroes tiptoeing in. Ladybug holds up her finger to shush her.

"Go Ladybug, go!" Chloe whispers loudly getting Rogercop's attention.

"Oh, come on." Silver Claw groans.

"Ladybug and Silver Claw, it is time for justice to prevail." Rogercop said as he fires his lasers at them, but they easily deflect them with their yoyo and sword.

"I'm seeing this more along the line of Police Brutality." Silver Claw said.

"You've got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it an oven mitt appears. "Oven Mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks as Silver Claw shrugs.

Rogercop fires a barrage of lasers forcing the two heroes to jump behind a glass table and use it as a shield.

"Fabulous, so wrenchingly fabulous!" Hawk Moth grins seeing what was happening.

After finishing off the police Cat Noir runs into the office giving Ladybug and Silver Claw the chance to jump to his side.

Turning around Rogercop blows his whistle. "Get Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." He orders as the glowing handcuffs on Mayor Bourgeois and Chloe forcing them to charge at the three heroes.

Dodging them Cat Noir and Silver Claw throw the two of them out of the room and close the door before ducking for cover as Rogercop shoots at them.

"Stop shooting at them like an idiot! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!" Hawk Moth orders.

"The Akuma must be in his whistle, we have to get to it." Ladybug said.

"How?" Cat Noir asks as they run for cover behind a table as Rogercop keeps up the attack.

"Ladybug, we're waiting." Silver Claw said as she looks around and grabs a belt from an extra pair of pants.

"Okay, I've got an idea, but I need something like a ring." Ladybug said when Rogercop punches a hole right through the table. Running behind a food cart Ladybug grabs another oven mitt.

"Where are we going to get ring around here?" Silver Claw asks looking around.

Cat Noir digs into his pocket and pulls out Chloe's bracelet and flicks it causing it to roll over by the plant. "Ladybug, over there." Cat Noir points.

"That's Chloe's bracelet. Just what I need." Ladybug said grabbing the bracelet. "Think you boys can hold off Rogercop?"

"You know we can." Silver Claw grins. "Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath before releasing a super sonic howl attacks sending Rogercop flying backwards.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as black energy surrounds his hand. Touching the ground where Silver Claw sent Rogercop the ground crumbled under his weight and Rogercop's lower body fell through the floor.

As Rogercop struggles to break free Ladybug ties the two oven mitts together with the belt and bracelet allowing her to cover Rogercop's arm lasers. "Gotcha." Ladybug said as she took Rogercop's whistle.

"No." Rogercop said as Ladybug stomped his whistle releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug throws her yoyo capturing the Akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-bye little Butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her oven mitt into the air fixing all the damage and turning Roger back to normal.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Roger asks.

"Pound it." The three heroes fist bump.

"As Rogercop would say justice has prevailed in Paris." Cat Noir said robotically as his ring started to beep. "Got to go if I transform here you won't be able to resist me." Cat Noir smirks.

"Not likely, but I'll have to take your word for it." Ladybug said as he left.

"Hey, see you later Ladybug I gotta go too." Silver Claw said leaving.

"Those boys." Ladybug smiles.

* * *

At Sam's house both his parents were waiting around anxiously while Alya tried calling him.

"Anything?" Nick asks.

"Nothing all I get is voicemail." Alya said.

"I hope he's okay if anything happened to my boy I don't know what I'd do." Lily said when Sam walked in the door.

"Sam!" They three of them said as Alya ran over and hugged him.

"What happened? When Rogercop appeared, you vanished what happened?" Alya asks.

"It was horrible the guy made run around the city for getting in his way I couldn't stop until Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir beat him." Sam said.

"I was so worried about you." Alya said as Sam smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

Sam's mom and dad see the two of them embrace and couldn't help but smile.

"You know Alya you're still invited to stay for dinner." Lily brought up.

Alya looks to Sam and smiles. "I'd love to.

Sitting down Alya and Sam's family have a great time talking, sharing stories and having delicious food and it went on for hours until Sam had to walk Alya home.

"Your parents are pretty cool Sam." Alya said.

"Yeah they are they totally loved you." Sam smiles.

"Well not to brag, but I am pretty great." Alya smirks.

"Yes, you are, and I love that about you." Sam smiles.

Sam pulls Alya in close as she leans in and kisses him on the lips. The two of them continue to kiss until Alya's tongue taps against his mouth, opening it their tongues dance around each other Sam holds her tightly not wanting to let go. With Alya's body pressing against his the two eventually separate after a few minutes for air and were breathing heavily.

"Wow we really went for it that time." Sam said.

"Yeah…I really liked it." Alya said.

"We should do that more often." Sam said.

Alya walks her fingers along his shoulder. "Just when it's the two of us."

Sam walks Alya back to her home and before she goes up she kisses Sam one more time.

"I love you more than anything you know that right." Sam said.

"I do, but I love hearing you say it." Alya smiles.

Walking into her house Sam let's out a sigh before turning around and walking home.


	9. Dark Cupid

**Chapter 9: Dark Cupid**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm going to give you the heads up now and also when it's about to happen, but this chapter has the reason I made this M. It's my first time writing one so go easy on me. Please review and enjoy.**

It was Valentine's Day in Paris the most romantic city on earth and love was in the air. At school Ms. Bustier was talking to her class about literature of Fairy Tales.

"In most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Who can tell us why?" Ms. Bustier asks.

"Because only love can conquer hate." Rose said.

"Correct Rose." Ms. Bustier said.

"Technically, this is only true in 87% of the cases." Max said.

"Thank you Max. Adrien I hope what you're writing has something to do with my lesson. What did I just say?" Ms. Bustier asks walking over to Adrien who was writing something on a piece of paper.

"The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate." Adrien said.

"Very good." Ms. Bustier said as the school bell rang. "Don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty. And Happy Valentine's Day." She said as everyone walked out.

"Hey, you go ahead I'll meet you outside." Marinette said to Alya.

As Alya walks out of the room Sam walks over to her. "Happy Valentine's Day Alya." Sam said.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiles as the two of them hug. "So, what do you have planned for us?"

"Well I was thinking tonight, just you, me spending the night together with a romantic dinner and a movie." Sam said.

"You're going to cook me dinner?" Alya blushes.

"Well I wanted to do something special for my girlfriend." Sam said.

Alya smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "How did I get so lucky and meet someone like you?"

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Sam said leaning in to kiss her, but Alya holds up her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah sorry not til our date." Alya teases.

"What? Why?" Sam said not liking this.

"Good things come to those who wait." Alya smiles walking away.

Sam sighs. "Man I love that girl."

"Well maybe now would be the time to get everything ready for your date. You are cooking everything." Faang said popping out of his jacket.

"Oh yeah, good idea Faang let's go." Sam said leaving.

Crumbling up a piece of paper and throwing it away Adrien walks out of the classroom when Chloe and Sabrina walk over with a rolled-up poster.

"Adrien, sign here please." Chloe said rolling a bit of it open.

"You know I hate signing autographs Chloe." Adrien said.

"That's not what this is it's a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen the hideous sweaters they have to wear?" Chloe said.

Adrien sighs as Chloe hands him a marker so he can sign his name before walking away.

As Chloe cheers in victory the two girls see Marinette pull something out of the trash.

"Well, well Marinette, looking for something to eat?" Chloe mocks.

"Maybe she's looking for some better clothes." Sabrina said as the two of them walk away laughing causing Marinette to growl.

"Ignore them Marinette they're not worth it." Tikki said popping out of her purse.

"Yeah you're right." Marinette uncrumples the paper Adrien threw out. "Hair as dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes. I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other, and I hope that you'll be mine. Together our love could be so true please will you be my Valentine."

"Wow, now that's a love poem." Tikki said impressed.

"Who could he be talking about?" Marinette asks.

"Well…you." Tikki points likes it's so obvious.

"Me no way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes." Marinette giggles.

"Yeah, but bluebell eyes?" Tikki asks.

Marinette looks at the note. "What do you think he means by strong disguise?"

Tikki sighs. "This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you. He's talking about you."

Marinette squeals in delight. "Pinch me." Thinking it was an order Tikki pinches Marinette causing her to shriek. "Not literally!"

As Marinette and Alya walked out of school they saw Max and Kim nearby.

"Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my research of shopping sites, this jewel was ranked highest in popularity." Max said handing Kim a heart shaped box. Inside was a beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Perfect. I'll hit a home run with this. Love is like baseball, right? You got to have a strategy, or you strike out. But if you aim right you'll hit a homerun." Kim said.

Looking closely Alya and Marinette come over.

"Great Metaphor Kim." Max said.

"Meta-who?" Kim said confused.

"Wow, sparkly. Is that for me?" Alya teases.

"No, Alya it's for someone else." Max said, but before he could say more Kim grabs him.

"Shh! Keep quiet." Kim said.

"Scoop! Kim's got a crush. Who's the lucky lady?" Alya asks.

"It's gorgeous Kim. She's going to be ecstatic." Marinette said.

"Well she still has to accept it. *gasps* What if she says no?" Kim asks scared.

"No way, don't hold back. Go for it. No regrets!" Marinette said.

"Yeah. Operation Valentine's Day is underway!" Kim said excited.

"Alright if you at 10 miles per hour you'll get a 4-minute lead on her. Wait here facing south, the third most romantic spot in Paris. Go, go, go." Max said handing Kim a map.

"Thanks guys." Kim said taking the map and running off.

"I know someone who's good at giving advice, but not good at taking it." Alya said pointing to Adrien getting in his car.

"You're right it's time I told him the truth." Marinette said surprising her.

"Say what?" Alya asks shocked.

"I'm gonna tell him my true feelings. Well I'm gonna write them…on a card." Marinette said.

Alya smiles seeing her best friend finally do it. "Yeah.

"Operation Valentine's Day!" The two girls said running off giggling in agreement.

Across the school a group of girls were admiring a poster of Adrien from his recent photo shoot when Chloe and Sabrina walk over.

"Keep dreaming all you want girls, but the boy is mine." Chloe said as Sabrina unrolls the poster causing everyone to gasp.

"To Chloe, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed Adrien!" The girls burst into tears of sadness.

* * *

Later that afternoon at Sam's house he was laying out all the food he picked up for dinner and Faang was watching him prepare the vegetables.

"I have to say Sam it's impressive seeing you do all this." Faang said eating a piece of Beef Jerky.

"Well when your parents are out of the house for long periods of time at a computer company you learn to take care of things yourself." Sam said.

"Still you're really doing a lot for Alya." Faang said.

"Faang we've been together for a few months and I want to show how much it's meant to me." Sam said.

"To be young and in love." Faang chuckles.

"I just hope she likes it." Sam said nervously.

"Come on, of course she will. That's just nerves talking." Faang said.

"Sorry it's just I want this to go well." Sam said.

"Sam she's nuts for you and you're nuts for her it's going to be fine." Faang reassures him.

"You're the best buddy. Heads up." Sam tosses Faang another piece of jerky who catches it with ease.

* * *

At the Pont des Arts bridge in Paris where the rails were covered with locks put there by couples Kim was standing there waiting when Chloe walked by on her phone.

"That's right in a 24-carat frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to daddy. I mean Mr. Bourgeois." Chloe said when Kim walked in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I…I" Kim said nervously.

"You…you." Chloe said trying to get an answer out of him.

Kim clears his throat and leans down and ends up kneeling in a puddle. "Will you be my Valentine?" Kim asks when a bike zooms past him soaking him in water and a bag of chips flies in hitting him in the face.

"Don't move." Chloe holds up her phone and takes of picture of him and laughs. "Wait til everyone sees this. No offence Kim, but my heart is saved for someone more awesome. Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?" Chloe laughs walking away.

Dropping his gift Kim starts to sob from being humiliated.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw this.

"Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil Akumas, you are going to have such a field day." Hawk Moth said evilizing a butterfly. "Fly away my little Akuma, and evilise him." Hawk Moth said as it flew out the window.

At the bridge Kim held the brooch he was going to give Chloe in his hands when the Akuma goes into it.

"Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendships. But there is something you must do for me in return." Hawk Moth said.

"No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again." Kim said as he transformed.

Dark Cupid had a red and black suit with a broken heart on his chest, red and black wings growing out his back, the brooch wrapped around him, and a large bow in his left hand.

Taking off into the air Dark Cupid sees a man give his date a heart shaped cake, pulling an arrow from his quiver Dark Cupid fires it hitting the woman causing her lips to turn black and making her throw the cake into the river before running off.

As Dark Cupid flew all over Paris firing his arrows of anti-love Hawk Moth laughed.

"It won't be long before Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom." Hawk Moth laughs evilly.

* * *

At her family bakery Marinette and Alya were leaving so Marinette could send her love letter to Adrien.

"Candy Apples girls?" Mr. Dupain said holding up treats in the shape of hearts.

"Thanks papa." Marinette said taking two and giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Come on Marinette, do it before you chicken out." Alya said standing by the mailbox.

Marinette takes a deep breath handing her candy apple to Alya. Marinette struggles in fear until she puts the letter inside causing them both to cheer. "I did it." Marinette smiled when suddenly they both got a text.

They take them out to see the text was from Chloe.

"Since when did Chloe start texting us?" Alya asks as Marinette shrugs opening the picture they see the picture of Kim humiliated. "What a witch!" Alya growled.

"And I was the one who told Kim to go for it. I didn't know he was talking about her." Marinette said in regret.

"I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to do." Alya said causing Marinette to freak out and try to pull her letter out of the mailbox.

"What have I done?" Marinette panics.

"Chill girl I was joking, kind of. Adrien would never do that. Wait what is that?" Alya points to the sky and they see Dark Cupid flying above them.

Dark Cupid looks around and spots the candy apples shaped like hearts in Alya's hands. "All hearts must be destroyed!" He said grabbing one of his arrows and fires it hitting Alya.

"Alya?" Marinette gasps worried when Alya shoves the candy apples onto Marinette causing them to stick to her shirt. "Hey, seriously?"

"You're not my BFF. You're a joke! Adrien will laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry." Alya cackles running off.

"What did he do to her?" Marinette asks looking at Dark Cupid and notices the brooch strapped to him. "I've seen that jewel before. It's Kim's pin. He's been Akumatized. This is…not good." Marinette said taking the candy apples off her shirt. "We've got to find him fast." Marinette runs into the park and finds a secluded spot. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed, and she transformed into Ladybug.

At Le Grand Paris Hotel Chloe was furious with the frame for the signed poster of Adrien the delivery men brought.

"I never said 18-carat gold. The tone will never match my 24-carat toilet. Idiots!" Chloe yells.

From the top of a nearby building Dark Cupid pulled back his bow ready to fire as he was about to fire it Ladybug's yoyo hits the bow causing Dark Cupid to hit the delivery truck startling everyone.

"Ladybug!" Dark Cupid said in anger.

"Stop, Kim." Ladybug said.

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid. If I can't have love no one can!" Dark Cupid declared as the delivery people drive away and Sabrina grabs Chloe running inside the hotel.

"Ok, I get it. Chloe burned you, but you don't have to take it out on all of Paris." Ladybug said.

"Yes, I do, and I won't stop until all hearts are crushed. Say adios to your loved ones from now on you'll hate them!" Dark Cupid said firing arrows at Ladybug who uses her yoyo to deflect them. Jumping across the rooftop the two of them battle until Ladybug slips and almost falls off the roof but manages to loop her yoyo around the storm drain before falling.

Flying up into the air Dark Cupid looks around but can't seem to find Ladybug.

"If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous or I'll remove your powers." Hawk Moth ordered telepathically as Dark Cupid continued to search for her.

"Falling for me already?" Ladybug looks down to see Cat Noir was standing on his staff. "I need to talk to you." Cat Noir said helping her down.

"Can it wait—" Ladybug said but Cat Noir hushes her. "I swore to myself I would tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I…Look Out!" Cat Noir yells as Dark Cupid flies in firing an arrow. Doing the only thing he could think of Cat Noir moves in front of Ladybug taking the hit himself.

Ladybug gasps. "Cat Noir!"

"Ladybug I-I loathe you." Cat Noir said infected.

"Cat Noir snap out of it." Ladybug said trying to break free.

"You're nothing to me, Ladybug. I hate you." Cat Noir growled.

Stomping on his foot Ladybug uses the opening to escape and jump towards the Le Grand Paris Hotel to find Chloe and Sabrina hiding in the lobby.

"Ladybug it's so good to see you. What took you so long?" Chloe said.

Outside Cat Noir retracts his staff and climbs up towards the roof to find Dark Cupid at the top waiting for him.

"Offer to help him in return for Ladybug and Silver Claw's Miraculous." Hawk Moth said.

"I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give her and Silver Claw's Miraculous in return." Dark Cupid said.

"No…problem." Cat Noir smirks taking his hand.

"Yes…yes. Once I have Ladybug's and Silver Claw's Miraculous taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!" Hawk Moth grins.

Back in the hotel Ladybug and Silver Claw were trying to warn Chloe.

"You have to leave. Kim has turned into Dark Cupid. He can't find you here." Ladybug said.

"Me? But how can he have a vendetta against me?" Chloe asks completely oblivious.

"Who doesn't?" Ladybug whispers.

"It's because of that." Chloe points outside to the framed poster of Adrien. "His name's Adrien, a super-hot guy in my class and rich too. He's hot for me of course." Chloe bragged.

"Not according to the poem." Ladybug mumbles when Sabrina points outside.

"It's alive!" She yells as they see the frame poster walking inside. Jumping out from behind they see it was Dark Cupid who was moving from behind.

"Look out!" Ladybug deflect the arrows. Wrapping her yoyo around Chloe Ladybug pulls her out of the hotel.

"Run Chloe! Run!" Ladybug orders as they ran down the street only to have Cat Noir jump in front of Ladybug and Silver Claw while Dark Cupid flew after Sabrina and Chloe.

"Well, well Ladybug and her trusty mutt." Cat Noir said.

I don't want to fight you Cat Noir." Ladybug said.

"That friendliness is revolting. You're not my friend." Cat Noir said as they readied their weapons.

Using his staff like a spring Cat Noir shoots up into the air and dives down towards her. Jumping out of the way Ladybug jumps on to the rooftops with Cat Noir following close behind. Turning a corner Ladybug throws her yoyo wrapping it around Cat Noir's Staff.

"Why are you so full of hate?" Ladybug asks.

"Because hate conquers all." Cat Noir grins.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all, love does." Ladybug said when she remembers what she heard in class about love and breaking a spell by kissing.

"You're stalling…Fight!" Cat Noir said splitting his staff into two.

Ladybug brings back her yoyo. "I have a better idea." Ladybug walks towards him. "Come on kitty-kitty, just a peck." Ladybug leans in puckering her lips.

"Get away from me you savage!" Cat Noir yells as he runs away freaked out.

* * *

Meanwhile at Marinette's Bakery Sam was walking out with a small box. "Thanks again Mr. Dupain." Sam waves goodbye.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said.

Walking down the street Sam sees Alya across the street. "There she is." Sam smiles walking over to her. "Hey Alya, you ready for our dinner tonight?"

Alya turns around still infected by Dark Cupid's arrow. "Ugh no why on Earth would I want to hang out with you?"

"What? Uh because I invited you." Sam said surprised.

"Please there's nothing in the world that can make me want to be with you." Alya laughs running off.

Faang pops out of Sam's jacket. "Okay what was that about? Did she hit her head or something?"

"I don't know Faang, something is up with her." Sam said.

"Well you're her boyfriend try doing something that will snap her out of it." Faang said.

"Right." Sam nods going after her. "Alya!"

Sam runs after her to find her taking a bouquet from another couple and smashing it.

"Alya what's going on this isn't you?" Sam said grabbing her from behind to stop her.

"I said beat it loser I don't want anything to do with you!" Alya said breaking free from his grip forcing him to drop the box Mr. Dupain gave him. "Oh, what's this?" Alya opens it to find a small chocolate heart shaped cake. "Did you buy this for mwha?"

"Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise." Sam said.

"Well here's a surprise." Alya smashes the cake on Sam's head causing it to fall apart.

"Oh, that's it, nobody treats my buddy like that!" Faang sneaks out and throws a can under Alya's foot causing her to fall forward crashing onto Sam.

Wrapping his arm around Sam holds her down.

"Let go of me!" Alya struggles.

"Sam do something! Anything!" Faang said.

Doing the only thing he could think of Sam pulls her into a kiss and the effect of Dark Cupid's arrow goes away.

Snapping out of it Alya looks around. "Uh where am I?" Looking down she sees she was still on top of Sam who had pieces of cake on his face. "Uh Sam what's with all the desert on your head?" She asks getting up.

While she was distracted Faang went back into his jacket.

"Long story, but this was supposed to be your Valentine's gift, but it ended up on me." Sam shrugs.

Alya smiles. "Oh you." Reaching up she takes a piece off him and eats it. "Mmm chocolate my favorite." She said.

Sam smiles seeing his girlfriend back to the way she was. "So, will I see you tonight?"

"You bet see you in a bit." Alya kisses Sam and ends up getting some chocolate on her face. "Thought I would recommend showering first." Alya said walking away.

"Thanks, Faang I owe you one." Sam said.

"No one treats my friend like that." Faang smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of town Chloe was running for her life with Dark Cupid right on her tail. "You can't outrun me." Dark Cupid said as Chloe turned a corner and crashes into a stand of flower pots.

"Help." Chloe said to nearby people, but when they see Dark Cupid fly in they all run away.

Chloe gets up and turns to see Dark Cupid right behind her with an arrow ready.

"Happy Valentine's Day Chloe. Now you'll get what you deserve." Dark Cupid grins.

"My hair!" Chloe screams confusing him. "There's nothing worse than a bad hair day. First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair. Go ahead and change me. This day can't get any worse."

"I don't need to waste an arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled there's no room for love." Dark Cupid laughs taking off into the air.

"How dare you?" Chloe said looking up not knowing where she was going and bumped into Sabrina. "Why are you just standing there? Help me up!" Chloe said looking up to see Sabrina was hit by one Dark Cupid's arrows.

"You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you?" Sabrina grins taking a picture of her. "Wait til people see this." Sabrina cackles running off causing Chloe to groan.

Chasing after Cat Noir Ladybug throws her yoyo wrapping around his foot causing him to fall. Before he could escape Ladybug wraps her yoyo around him tying Cat Noir to a light post.

"No, no!" Cat Noir said struggling to get away.

"I'm not looking forward to this either." Ladybug said as she leaned in to kiss him, but Cat Noir kept moving his head. Grabbing his nose Ladybug sighs. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Good thing Silver Claw isn't here to see this." Ladybug sighs. As he leans into kiss him one of Dark Cupid's arrows fly past her. As more fly in towards her Ladybug jumps out of the way resulting in Cat Noir being freed.

Dark Cupid flies in and lands next to him. "How are you gonna fight both of us now, bug-eyes?" Cat Noir taunts as they fist bump. "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as black energy surrounds his hand.

Hiding behind a tree Ladybug looks over. "I've often wondered what would happen if I used this on someone." Cat Noir said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a candy apple appears. "A Candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug looks around until she sees her options and smiles.

Jumping out she spun her yoyo ready to fight. "I've got a Valentine's gift for you." Ladybug said as they both charged.

Dark Cupid fires arrow after arrow at her, but Ladybug uses her yoyo to block them all. Cat Noir uses this to charge in with Cataclysm.

Narrowly dodging the attack in the nick of time Ladybug grabs his tail belt and pulls him back. Using his as a spring board she jumps into the air and throws her candy apple at Dark Cupid causing it to stick to his head. Dark Cupid reaches up and pulls it off only to have it stick to his hand.

"Looks like you're in a sticky situation." Ladybug said.

Dark Cupid struggles to get it off and when he does he tries to get another arrow only to find his hands were too sticky to draw an arrow. "Ladybug!" He said in anger.

"And now for the pussycat." Ladybug said as Cat Noir chased after her and pins her to the ground.

"Cat Noir her Miraculous." Dark Cupid said as he went to the nearby fountain to soak his hand.

"With pleasure. I'm finally gonna find out who you are. Your little secret will be out of the bag." Cat Noir said.

Seeing this opening Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's head and pulls him into a kiss undoing Dark Cupid's spell.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Cat Noir said having no memory of what happened.

"No time, the quiver pin, Cat Noir now!" Ladybug yells throwing Cat Noir towards Dark Cupid.

Using Cataclysm Cat Noir destroys the strap holding the pin. "Sorry need that. Happy Valentine's Day." Cat Noir said throwing it to her.

"You shouldn't have…woops." Ladybug drops the pin and smashes it causing the Akuma to fly out. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise." Ladybug throws her yoyo capturing the Akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her candy apple into the air and undoes Dark Cupid's control on Sabrina unfortunately for Chloe it wasn't until after she vandalized her poster of Adrien ruining it.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Cat Noir said as Kim returns to normal.

"Hey what happened to Silver Claw?" Cat Noir asks.

"Guess the wolf had plans today." Ladybug said when her earring beeped. "Gotta go."

"Wait Ladybug there's something I need to tell you." Cat Noir said.

"Look about the kiss, I had to break the spell." Ladybug said trying not to make it sound like a big deal.

"Kiss? What kiss? I just wanted to say—" Cat Noir was interrupted by his ring beeping.

"Cat Noir your ring." Ladybug points.

"Your too." Cat Noir said.

"Guess we better go before we turn into pumpkins." Ladybug said as they ran off.

At his unknow location Hawk Moth was not happy.

"Blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!" Hawk Moth said in anger.

* * *

That night Sam and Alya were laughing about what happened today.

"Wait so Marinette wrote a love letter to Adrien, but forgot to sign it?" Sam laughs.

"It's the truth." Alya laughs.

"If she had remembered that small thing Adrien would have asked her to be his Valentine for sure." Sam said carrying the dishes to the counter when Faang appearis under the dishwasher. "Sorry Faang I kinda want to enjoy the rest of the night with Alya. Do you mind?" Sam whispers gesturing to his bracelet.

"Go ahead." Faang nods as Sam takes off his bracelet sending Faang back inside.

"You know you never did ask me to be your Valentine." Alya smirks.

"I kinda thought you already were my Valentine." Sam smiles walking back to her.

"Right answer." Alya leans in and kisses him on the lips which he gladly returns. "Sam I've been thinking…what if tonight we tried taking another step in a relationship?"

"What kind of step?" Sam asks.

Alya leans in close and whispers into his ear. "Want to be my first?" She said seductively.

Sam turned red from the question but pulls himself together. "Yes, I do I want you." Sam said.

Alya smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you too."

 **(Lemon begin)**

The two of them kiss fiercely neither one wanting to separate. Alya reaches down and takes off his shirt and jacket revealing his bare chest. Letting go Alya unbuttons her shirt and takes it off revealing a purple bra holding back her C-cup breasts. At the sight of them a bulge starts to form in Sam's pants.

Seeing this Alya gets an idea. Stepping off the bed she turns around and bends over to take off her pants giving Sam a perfect view of her ass, turning around she undoes her bra causing it to drop to floor leaving her naked.

Sam was breathing heavily as he got so hard he felt like he was going to explode. Reaching down Sam takes off his pants and boxers revealing himself to her.

Almost immediately the two of them resumed kissing their naked bodies pressed against each other has their hands were exploring every inch of their bodies. Moving down Sam's hands move towards her rear he starts to rub it causing Alya to moan softy. Seeing this reaction, he grabbed it again causing her to moan louder.

Alya moves and down and grabs his length causing him to gasp before she starts moving her hand up and down causing Sam to moan.

"Oh god Alya." Sam moaned as she kept going.

Moving her head down Alya puts his entire length into her mouth and begins to suck driving Sam crazy. Letting out a shout Sam releases a load down her mouth.

"Wow you really enjoyed that." Alya said.

"Yeah it was amazing." Sam said leaning towards her and moving his fingers toward her entrance. "Now its my turn." Sam said as he inserted a finger inside her.

"Oh, this feels so good! Why did we wait so long?" Alya said as he inserts a second finger.

Alya moans loudly before Sam silences her with a lust filled kiss.

"Please no more waiting." Alya breathed heavily.

Taking his fingers out Sam lines up his length and inserts it causing them both to scream.

After getting used to the feeling Alya moves her body as she starts to slowly go up and down.

"This feels incredible!" Sam yelled thrusting his hips upward matching her.

"Faster, harder!" She panted enjoying it as much as he was.

Looking up Sam saw her breasts moving up and down, not being able to take it anymore he reaches up and squeezes them.

"Yes! Oh, that feels so good!" Alya moans.

"Alya I'm going crazy! I love you so much!" Sam moaned thrusting as fast as his hips could move.

"I'm gonna I'm gonna!" Both Sam and Alya scream as they climax together.

Slipping out of her Sam was breathing heavily as she saw beads of sweat falling down her body causing him to get hard again.

"Ready for more?" Alya smirks admiring it.

"Absolutely." Sam said he leans in and with one hand grabs her breasts while he puts the other in his mouth.

"Yes suck them keep going! This feels so good!" Alya moaned as he switched to the other breast.

"Alya get on your hands and knees." Sam said leaning up and kissing her neck.

Doing what he said Alya turned around presenting her ass to him. Deciding to taunt him Alya gives it a shake as her rear goes up and down Sam gets harder at the sight before grabbing it.

"AH! Yes rub it! Please rub it!" Alya said as Sam rubbed her cheeks.

Lining up his dick again Sam inserts it again.

As he thrusted into her Sam held her by the hips as her body moved back and forth.

"Yes oh this feels so good!" Sam said holding her tightly.

"This is the best! Oh my god!" Alya said matching her movements to him.

Continuing this Sam and Alya scream as they both climax one more time.

 **(Lemon End)**

Alya collapses next to him and both were breathing heavily.

Wiping the sweat from his face Sam laid his head down. "We really did it."

"You were pretty amazing." Alya said kissing him.

"Not as much as you." Sam smiled.

The two kiss one last time before laying in each other's arms after having a Valentine's Day the two of them would never forget.


	10. Horrificator

**Chapter 10: Horrificator**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait I got distracted with my other stories. This chapter has a small lime at the beginning I'm slowly improving on these I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

Sam opened his eyes for a split second and wondered if everything that happened last night was just a dream. But relief came when he saw Alya snuggled up in his arms.

'I can't believe it, it really happened.' Sam thought as a smile appeared on his face when Alya slowly started to wake up.

"Good morning Sam." She smiled softly.

"Good morning Alya." Sam leaned in to kiss her which she lovingly returned. Their naked bodies pressed against each other as the kiss became more intense. Both loving it until they separated.

"Wow so last night really did happen." Sam said.

"You bet it did and you were pretty wild." Alya grins.

"You were amazing yourself." Sam said.

Alya giggles and rolls her eyes before sitting up out of bed and stretching her body giving him a perfect view of it. Climbing out of bed she walks away swaying her hips. "Well I'm going to take a shower? Want to join me?" She winks before walking into the bathroom swaying her hips deliberately.

"I'd be a giant idiot if I said no." Sam said climbing out of bed and following her inside.

With the hot water flowing down on them Sam and Alya kissed each other fiercely as they explored their wet bodies.

Separating from the make out session Alya moved down putting his wet rod in between her breasts.

"God Alya!" Sam moaned as he thrusted his hips forward as Alya rubbed them together while she licks and suck the tip. Sam moaned loudly as he climaxed all over her face causing it to drip down her body.

"Wow even after last night you still have so much." Alya said as the water from the shower rinses it off her.

"You think there's any chance we have time for another go?" Sam asks.

"I wish, but if we did we'd never leave and Nino needs us to help with his short film." Alya sighs.

"Well we better make this count then." Sam said moving Alya's back to the wall of the shower as he holds her up by her rear as they make out. "I know this is cheesy, but you are so hot."

"Lucky for you I like cheesy." Alya said as they kissed fiercely.

After their shower the two of them got dressed and went to school.

* * *

In Ms. Bustier's classroom everyone was helping Nino create his short film for a contest where Adrien and Mylene were the main stars.

"Agent Smith we have to evacuate." Adrien said.

"You're suggesting we run Officer Jones after it devoured my family, friends, even my beloved dog Snffles? No, I won't run from it. I will face it I—" Mylene shrieks in fear.

"Cut!" Nino said in frustration.

"Sorry Mylene." Ivan said taking off his monster mask.

"Mylene this is our 10th take and it's only the first scene." Nino groaned.

"14th, but who's counting." Alix said holding up the counter.

"You're in the special forces you're not supposed to get freaked out." Nino said reminding Mylene of her character.

"I know, but that monster mask is so realistic and scary." Mylene said.

"Just big old me Mylene, nothing to be scared of." Ivan said.

"If you ask me he doesn't even need a maks." Chloe said as she and Sabrina laugh.

"What a bratty snob." Marinette said.

"Seriously can't we kick her out?" Sam asks.

"Ivan put the mask back on you're playing a monster and Mylene you need to stay in character." Nino said.

As Ivan puts it on Mylene panics. "I need to sing my happy song. It always makes me feel better. Smelly wolf Smelly wolf stinky breath and slimy…" Mylene sang before bumping into Adrien causing her to jump in fear.

"And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy- cat afraid of her own shadow goes to Mylene!" Chloe cackles.

"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien asks.

"Yeah so what?" Chloe said as Mylene ran out of the classroom crying.

"Mylene wait!" Marinette said.

"Is anyone going to go after her?" Sam asks.

"Mylene wait!" Ivan takes off his mask and runs after her.

At the bottom of the stair case Mylene was sitting on a bench sobbing when Ivan comes over to her. "Hey, don't listen to them. It's easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera, you're doing awesome." Ivan smiles. "Come back, I promise to roar quietly."

Mylene smiles at this but is hesitant. Seeing this Ivan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a button. "Here, it's from my favorite band. The Zombie Skull Crushers." Ivan said handing it to her.

"Wow." Mylene said putting it in her bandanna. "Thanks Ivan, but they're right. I can't act to save my life. Excuse me." Mylene said running off to cry.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawkmoth saw this.

"A film shoot…Oh yes. So many emotions, some fake, yet others very…very well." Hawk Moth grins as a butterfly flies into his hand. Sending darkness into the butterfly Hawk Moth turns it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and overpower this young misunderstood artist." Hawk Moth said releasing the Akuma as it flies out the window.

"Epic Chloe! Way Epic! What do we do without our lead actress?" Nino asks.

"Who needs her? She was lame." Chloe said not caring.

"You're lame!" Ivan said coming in. "Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom thanks to you."

"Me?!" Chloe said offended.

"Alright calm down everyone." Marinette said moving towards Ivan. "Yes, Chloe is annoying." She whispers. "I'm the Producer and I'll do all I can to fix this before tonight."

"The deadline for the Short Film festival is tomorrow in precisely 26 hours and 15 minutes and 13 seconds from now." Max said.

"Thank you, Max. We still have editing, post sound." Sam said.

"Who's gonna take Mylene's part?" Adrien asks.

"Me of course." Chloe said.

"You haven't even read the script." Alya said in denial.

"Of course, I have the first scene anyway. I can even tell it ends between a kiss with Officer Jones and Agent Smith." Chloe said moving towards Adrien shocking Marinette.

"You wrote that?" Marinette asks Alya.

"No, I didn't." Alya said looking at the script.

"Uh I did." Nino admits. "I thought it would move things along."

"What? You edited my script without telling me?" Alya asks frustrated.

"Our script." Nino said.

"Who cares who wrote it we need to film this thing right?" Chloe asks.

"She's Principal Damacles only gave us until 6pm sharp." Max said.

Grabbing Alya's shirt Marinette pulls her aside. "Chloe and Adrien cannot kiss! No way."

"It makes no sense anyway. The main characters—" Alya said when Marinette gets an idea and runs to the others.

"Wait. We can't leave Mylene alone we all chose her to be the lead female role. I'm going to go find her." Marinette said.

"Same old Marinette always trying to be the hero. Good luck trying to find what hole that scardey cat crawled into." Chloe mocked as she left the room.

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom Mylene was looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Why are you so scared all the time?" She sobbed when suddenly the Akuma flies into the button Ivan gave her.

"Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now you have felt fear now you will make fear. I will make them fear you and in return you must do something for me." Hawk Moth said.

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Mylene grins as she transforms. When she does a pink goo shoots out towards the mirrors in front of her. The transformed Mylene grins when suddenly the doors open.

"Mylene? Mylene?" Marinette asks walking only to find nothing. Looking at the mirror she sees the purple slime as she reaches out to touch it Alya rushes in.

"Marinette did you find Mylene? Because we got some serious lip action about to go down." Alya said causing them to run back to the room.

There Sam was trying to stall for as long as he could.

"Listen Nino we can't use Chloe she's a horrible actress." Sam said.

"Sam you're in charge of editing I'm the director." Nino said.

"And Marinette is the producer she says who does what." Sam said as they walked in.

"Well unfortunately Mylene is MIA and we need to get this done." Nino said.

"But Agent Summers doesn't even need a man she just lost Sniffles." Alya said.

"Do you want to finish this film or not?" Nino asks.

"Then let's just make Agent Smith a Nurse instead. That makes everything better." Chloe suggests.

"And how is that?" Alya asks.

"I don't know but I look good in one." Chloe smirks.

"We are not doing another rewrite." Nino groans.

"Everyone calm down. This movie is a team effort. Chloe your Nurse idea is perfect." Marinette said.

"Of course, it was because it's mine." Chloe smiles.

"But Chloe, you don't have a uniform." Marinette said causing her to gasp.

"That's why it makes no sense." Alya said frustrated.

"Chloe why don't you take your assistant down to the Nurse's office and try some on." Marinette suggests.

"Kim, Max come with me you've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard." Chloe said much to their dismay.

"You did that, so she would leave didn't you?" Sam asks.

"Duh." Marinette smirks as the two of them fist bump.

"Nice going Miss Producer now we have no lead." Nino said.

"We use Mylene we just need to find her." Marinette said.

"We don't have time remember." Nino said when Alya gets an idea.

"Marinette can do it." Alya said.

"What? But I'm the producer." Marinette said shocked.

"Come on don't you want to." Alya whispers pointing to Adrien.

"Not like this." Marinette whispers.

As Chloe, Sabrina, Max and Kim walked to the Nurse's office Chloe would not stop bragging unaware that something was watching them.

"I knew my idea was genius even that dimwit Marinette liked it." Chloe said reaching for the door when she realized something. "Wait a minute. Marinette never likes my ideas, I think you all have been duped. You two take care of the uniform just in case." Chloe said leaving Max and Kim alone as she and Sabrina walk back to class.

"Hey did you hear something?" Kim asks.

"No why?" Max asks when a dark giant figure appears behind them causing them to scream.

In class Marinette and Adrien were getting ready for their scene with Sam and Alya having a front row seat.

"Oh man this has turned into the best movie ever." Alya grins.

"You really are a script writer." Sam smirks.

"Horrificator take 16." Alix said.

"Action!" Nino said.

"I'm not scared of that monster Officer Jones." Marinette said.

Adrien leans in for the kiss when Chloe bursts through the door. "Cut! I knew it." Chloe said.

"Oh, come on!" Nino groans along with Sam and Alya.

"So close." Alya sighed.

"I really hate that girl." Sam mumbles.

"Well played Marinette, going on about teamwork and then you stab me in the back. Your stupid movie won't make it into the film festival if I'm not in it because my daddy is one of the judges!" Chloe said when they heard screaming down the hall.

"What was that?" Adrien asks.

"If this is another plot to get rid of me you can forget it because—" Chloe is interrupted by more screams.

"I definitely heard that. We better scope it out." Marinette said as they all leave the room.

Following her with his camera on Nino records everything as they look to see pink goo on the floor with Kim's armband.

"I saw this same pink goo in the bathroom." Marinette gasps.

Sam reaches down and picks up the armband. "That's Kim's." Adrien realizes.

"They've vanished." Nathanial panics.

"Or they're playing a sick joke." Alya said.

"We should tell Principal Damocles what's going on. Nino stop filming." Marinette said looking at him.

"No way. This is just getting good." Nino smiles.

"Guess it's time to bring in the alter ego." Marinette whispers.

Trying to sneak away Nino spots Sam and Adrien walking away. "Hey where you guys going?" Nino asks.

"I left Officer Jones' jacket in the room I figured I'd wear it in all the scenes." Adrien said.

"Uh yeah and I want to get some more footage of the bathroom for the movie." Sam said.

As they all went into separate rooms a large pink creature was on the roof of the school, when they went inside the creature jumped across the roof and was spreading the pink slime.

In the classroom Adrien lets out Plagg and takes off one of his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Plagg asks.

"So, they think I've disappeared too." Adrien said when Plagg gets a whiff of it.

"And you say I stink of camembert." Plagg said as Adrien threw his shoe to the floor.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glows and he transforms into Cat Noir.

In another room Sam lets out Faang.

"About time this happened you guys stunk at acting." Faang said.

"Yeah it's good thing Nino is into directing only Adrien seems to have a future in front of the camera." Sam shrugs as takes off his jacket and puts it on the ground. "At least this way they'll think I disappeared. "Faang, teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

"Mr. Damocles? Sir?" Alya knocks as they walk into his office only to find he was missing too. As they walk in to see pink slime everywhere Marinette drops her phone and runs to the library.

"Time to transform." Marinette said as Tikki comes out. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed, and she transforms into Ladybug.

Looking around the office Nino notices Marinette was missing. "Hey where's Agent Smith I mean Marinette?" He asks.

Running back outside Alya finds Marinette's phone on the ground and gasps. "Oh no, this is Marinette's phone."

Looking around they saw pink slime all over the windows and covering the roof.

"Quick check the windows." Chloe said terrified.

"Crazy." Juleka said impressed by it.

"We're trapped. I'm calling daddy." Chloe said taking out her phone.

"Dude's phones don't work in horror movies." Nino said as everyone tried but failed.

"Everyone okay?" They all turn to see Ladybug jumping in.

"Ladybug in my movie! This is legit." Nino said.

"And on my Ladyblog." Alya said holding up her phone.

"We have to get everyone out of her quick." Ladybug said.

"Easier said than done." They turn to see Cat Noir and Silver Claw by the door.

"Triple Legit!" Nino said excited.

"We tried getting rid of the goo, but it wouldn't budge." Silver Claw said.

"So, looks like we're trapped in here for a while can we take a stroll?" Cat Noir said as the three heroes walked towards the corner.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's happened here." Silver Claw said.

"Hawk Moth has akumatized another student." Cat Noir said.

"And the only way to get everyone out is to find the Akuma and capture it." Ladybug said.

"Exactly, I love it when you read my mind." Cat Noir said.

"We better find this Akuma and its prisoners." Silver Claw said.

"Bingo the wolf nails it." Cat Noir said when Nino walks over.

"Oh, don't mind me just solving a mystery with Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Nino said.

"Alright folks let's keep moving." Silver Claw said walking ahead.

"You too Spielberg." Ladybug said grabbing Nino.

Running down the hallway Alya spots something by a bench. "Oh no, please no." She walks over and picks up Sam's jacket. "Whatever it was it got Sam." Alya gasps.

"Don't worry we'll find him and everyone else." Ladybug said as they kept going.

"Ugh why are we doing this?" Chloe asks. "We'd be much better off hiding on our own." Chloe said as she and Sabrina went in another direction.

Walking into the classroom they find Adrien's shoe on the ground.

"Anyone know whose shoe that is?" Cat Noir asks.

"That's Adrien's shoe." Nino said.

"But there's no slime here." Ladybug said.

"Yes, there is right here." Nathanial said pointing to the nearby desk when suddenly a large pink monster lifts the desk up and throws it before grabbing Nathaniel in its tail and letting out a roar.

"Everybody run!" Ladybug yells as they made their way to the exit.

"Awesome." Juleka said looking at the monster as it roars in her face. "So awesome." She smiles causing the monster to shrink a little.

As it tries to spit slime at her Ladybug pulls her out of the way.

"Ew what's your name Drool-ator?" Cat Noir asks.

Horrificator shoots slime at them but Cat Noir and Silver Claw deflect it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you say it don't spray it?" Silver Claw said leading Nino out.

"Where's the Akuma?" Ladybug asks.

"I don't know all I see is slime." Cat Noir said.

The heroes jump down to the ground floor for room to fight with Horrificator right on their tail. Jumping down Horrificator lets out a roar with Nathanial still trapped in its tail.

From their hiding spot everyone freaks out in fear when Horrificator looks their way causing it to grow bigger.

"Fear, it's fear that gives it its strength." Ladybug realizes.

Spitting slime at them Cat Noir and Silver Claw jump out of the way while Ladybug uses her yoyo to deflect it. Charging through it Ladybug slides under Horrificator and ties her yoyo around it's arm. Looking up Cat Noir and Silver Claw jump down to attack, but Horrificator spits slime at them causing them both to stick to the rails. Turning around it grabs Ladybug's yoyo and spins her around before throwing her into a basketball hoop and shooting her with slime.

Turning towards the students Horrificator grows as they scream in fear. Walking towards them it looks at Ivan, but instead of taking him it licks him before grabbing Alix instead and leaving.

"It's taken Nathaniel and Alix!" Rose panics.

"The more people fear it the more powerful it gets. We need to defeat fear to stop it." Ladybug said.

"But first we need to get out of this sticky situation before it dries." Cat Noir said extending his staff and destroying the basketball hoop freeing Ladybug.

In return she wraps her yoyo around Cat Noir's staff and Silver Claw's sword pulling them out.

"Why did that monster do that to Ivan?" Silver Claw asks.

Ladybug gasps. "I think that monster is Mylene."

"Where are Sabrina and Chloe?" Alya asks as she, Nino, Ivan, Rose and Juleka ran over.

"We'll find them. If we can find a way out." Ladybug said when they heard screaming coming from the science room.

"Think I found them." Silver Claw said as they ran only to find Chloe and Sabrina were already taken.

"We're too late." Cat Noir said.

"But look. We can track the monster." Ladybug said pointing to the spots of slime on the ground.

"I am so amped." Nino said excited.

"Well turn it down would you." Cat Noir said.

"Sorry." Nino said as they followed the trail and to a cellar filled with everyone trapped within pods of slime.

"Use their fear and with it you can become more powerful than Ladybug, Cat Noir or Silver Claw. Now bring me their Miraculouses!" Hawk Moth said telepathically as Horrificator moved in.

"Anybody in here?" Ladybug calls out.

"Ladybug it's me Chloe Bourgeois!" Chloe said from inside a pod.

"We'll get you out of there." Ladybug said.

"Well hurry up already!" Chloe said.

"Is everyone else here? Mr. Damocles?"

"Present."

"Alix? Nathaniel?"

"Yes."

"Adrien? Adrien?" Ladybug calls out worried.

Thinking quickly Cat Noir hid behind a pod. "Yeah I'm here too." He said causing Ladybug to sigh in relief. "What about Marinette?"

"Yep everyone's here." Ladybug said.

"Wait where's Sam?" Alya asks.

"Uh I got him he's here too." Silver Claw said thinking quickly.

The three of them struggle to get the prisoners out, but nothing worked. Suddenly Horrificator spit out some more slime blocking their escape.

Jumping down from the railing Horrificator lands in front of Ladybug. "Ok now this is getting scary." She said when Cat Noir and Silver Claw picked up some small pieces of hardened slime and threw them at Horrificator.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it guitar strings appeared. "Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Alright let's see Guitar, music…Mylene's song." Ladybug realized.

Looking around she sees a cart filled with different items. Using her yoyo she brings it over to them.

On the other side of the room Horrificator was chasing Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"Alright this is getting really old." Cat Noir said.

"Time to trap this thing. Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath and releases a sonic howl sending Horrificator flying back to the railing.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as black energy surrounds his hand. Swiping multiple poles, they drop down trapping Horrificator preventing any movement whatsoever.

Handing them trash can lids, cones, a box and a dust pan Ladybug loops the guitar strings around a broom. "Ok we're all going to sing."

"Sing? That's your plan?" Cat Noir asks.

"The only way to face fear is to get through it. You all know Smelly Wolf, right?" Ladybug asks.

"Seriously? That song?" Silver Claw said.

"Care to join us?" Ladybug asks holding up trash can lids. "Alrigh 4."

Smelly wolf smelly wolf trapped in a stinky hut

Smelly wolf, Smelly wolf I'm gonna kick your…

Smelly Wolf Smelly wolf stinky breath and slimy drool

Smelly wolf Smelly wolf You're just a silly…

As they sang Horrifcator shrank down to the size of a little dog.

"Whoa it worked." Cat Noir said impressed.

Looking around the small Horrificator ran into Ivan's arms when he notices something. "That's the same button I gave Mylene." He said.

"That's where they Akuma is." Reaching for it Ladybug breaks the button releasing the Akuma. "No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilse!" Ladybug throws her yoyo catching the akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the guitar strings into the air getting rid of all the slime, freeing all the captives, and turning Mylene back to normal.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious. "You don't scare me Ladybug! I'll destroy someday, somehow I will destroy you!" He vowed.

At the mayor's office Nino was showing him the final version of the movie ending with Ivan and Mylene kissing. But when he came out to Adrien, Marinette, Sam, Alya and Mr. Damocles he was not happy.

"He said the monster was a horrible replica, no joke!" Nino said.

"Hey, that's how all directors start out." Adrien said reassuring him.

"Besides the movie was awesome and we know it." Sam said.

"Even if the kiss at the end wasn't what we expected." Alya said.

Marinette giggles. The movie was not what they planned, but it was interesting that's for sure.


	11. Darkblade

**Chapter 11: Darkblade**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and if any of you are fans of my other story "The Nobody of Ever After High" please go to my profile page and vote on the poll I have set up. Please review and enjoy.**

Today at school elections for Class representative were being held and Chloe was the first to stand up.

"Alright class Chloe has volunteered to be student representative with Sabrina as her deputy. Any other candidates?" Ms. Bustier asks.

Kim raises his hand until Chloe and Sabrina shoot him a glare causing him to put his hand down.

"Yes, Kim?" Ms. Bustier asks.

"Uh never mind." Kim sighs when Marinette comes running in.

"Sorry I'm late. The bus…uh dry throat." Marinette said sitting down next to Alya.

"Chloe's running again. She's been class rep since kindergarten." Alya whispers.

"Maybe you should run. You'd be a great class rep." Marinette suggests.

"No can do running my blog is a full-time job." Alya said.

"Alright I'll give all of you until the end of lunch to decide on being a rep." Ms. Bustier said.

"Hey Sam, what if you tried to be student rep?" Marinette asks as he walked by them.

"Uh sorry Marinette I'm not into that stuff." Sam said walking away. 'Not to mention being Silver Claw is more than enough for me to deal with.'

Down stairs Chloe and Sabrina were telling Kim something before going over and taking to Rose.

"What did Chloe say to you this time? Did she say she'd go on a date with you?" Marinette asks.

"No, she said she'd tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders." Kim said.

"She threatened to kick me out of the Scrapbooking club and you know how much I love the colorful papers and gluing." Rose said.

"I couldn't care less about running." Alix said when Marinette asks her. "What's your excuse?"

"Um well I'm really busy." Marinette said thinking about what she does as Ladybug.

"With what Marinette?" Sam chuckles.

"Probably oversleeping." Alya smirks.

"What? No. I mean I guess I would run if no one else did." Marinette said.

When Lunch ended everyone went back to class.

"So, anyone else who would like to run against Chloe?" Ms. Bustier asks.

Marinette looks up to see Kim and Rose were keeping their mouths shut.

"Well since no one else is running Chloe and Sabrina you are—"

"I'll run!" Marinette said surprising everyone.

"Wonderful! Prepare your campaigns and tomorrow we'll have a vote." Ms. Bustier said.

After class Sam and Alya were sitting on a bench with Marinette.

"So, Marinette what's the plan?" Sam asks.

"Yeah how are you going to represent?" Alya asks.

"I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand." Marinette said.

"Way to go Marinette." Looking up they saw Nino, Juleka, Rose and Ivan walking over to them. "You spoke from the heart. Truly authentic." Rose said.

"Oh, uhh…thanks." Marinette said.

"When you win can we get new chairs? Our old ones are so uncomfortable, maybe pink ones?" Rose asks.

"And maybe if we can listen to music in the library?" Nino asks.

"I uh you know…well I know" Juleka said nervous.

"Uh sure Juleka." Marinette said.

"Hey Adrien, can Marinette count on your vote?" Alya asks calling out to him.

"Sure, depending on her speech." Adrien nods.

"Better get cracking." Marinette smiles.

"I've seen my daddy win every election and I know how to win this one." Chloe said looking at Marinette from across the hall.

"Run a batter campaign?" Sabrina asks.

"Hardly. You destroy your opponent's reputation." Chloe said.

* * *

Later that day at Adrien's fencing practice Adrien was sparring against the teacher Mr. D'Argencourt who had also run in the Paris election for Mayor but had lost to Chloe's dad.

As Adrien charges Mr. D'Argencourt appears to be open, but at the last second parries the attack knocking him to the ground.

"Wow Mr. D'Argencourt you're on fire today. That was some attack." Adrien said picking himself up.

"It should be that move was developed by my ancestor Darkblade." Mr. D'Argencourt said taking off his helmet.

"Darkblade?" Adrien asks.

"Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist until he was overthrown by a wealthy Frenchman who used gold to buy the loyalties of the people. Not to long ago my ancestor's flag was above Paris." Mr. D'Argencourt said unaware of a news team walking up behind him.

"Is that why you ran in the election? For revenge?" The reporter asks.

"Par de far. Who do we have hither?" Mr. D'Argencourt asks.

"Nadia Chamack. Don't be demused it's just the news. Do you have anything to say about your landslide defeat?" She asks.

"Hey what are you doing here?" The janitor said heading towards them.

"Time to go." Nadia said as she and the rest of the news crew left.

"Here endeth the lesson." D'Argencourt said leaving.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth's window opens revealing what happened before his eyes.

"A loser and an utter failure, the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign." Hawk Moth grins as a butterfly flies into his hand.

Using his dark power Hawk Moth turns the butterfly into an Akuma.

"Fly away my little Akuma and take control of this defeated fighter." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma flew out the window towards his next victim.

Walking down the front steps of the school Mr. D'Argencourt was stopped by Nadia and her news crew.

"Mr. D'Argencourt, someone said that your and I quote stuck in the Dark Ages. What do you say to that?" Nadia asks.

"Poisonous wretch." Mr. D'Argencourt growls walking away. "Stop thou venomous questions. Begone you pain in the neck!" Not looking where he was going he bumps into a poster of Mayor Bourgeois. Enraged he attacks the poster slashing it to pieces.

Growling in anger he doesn't notice the Akuma flying into his fencing sword.

"Darkblade, in return for these powers capture Ladybug, Silver Claws, and Cat Noir's miraculouses for me." Hawk Moth said.

"When the flag of my ancestor's flies above City Hall then to thee I shall be indebted." He said as he transforms into a black suit of armor shocking Nadia.

"Anything y-you'd like to say about your transformation into a…"

"Darkblade! The lord of Paris!" Raising his sword a red beam shoots out of it zapping Nadia and her cameraman in the eyes forcing them to bow to him. "Thou shall become my knights. Soon my army shall become immense and unstoppable." Darkblade taps their shoulders like he's knighting them turning them into knights like him. "We will storm City Hall and reclaim the throne from Bouregois the usurper."

As his driver pulls up Adrien and Plagg look at what happened in shock.

"Now that's some medieval madness." Plagg said as Adrien ran back inside.

"Time to transform. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glows and he transforms into Cat Noir.

* * *

At Sam's house he was browsing his computer when he got a text from Alya. Reading Sam groans. "Seriously? Chloe got Jagged Stone to sign autographs. How is Marinette supposed to compete with that?" Sam said sitting back in his chair.

"This Chloe is bribing everyone, so they'll vote for her it's low, but very effective." Faang said.

Suddenly he hears a marching coming from the streets outside. Looking outside he saw Darkblade knighting multiple citizens and they were marching through the streets in the direction of City Hall.

"Well that's not good." Sam gulps.

"Time to transform." Faang said.

"Right. Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

As the army made their way through town Cat Noir jumps down in front of them.

"The people chose Bourgeois over you D'Argencourt." Cat Noir said pulling out his staff.

"Thy people matter not. D'Argencourt was defeated not Darkblade. En garde!" Darkblade said as they charge.

* * *

At City Hall Marinette was running to the front door Marinette enters to see a line with Pop Star Jagged Stone sitting a bench.

"Welcome all, to the launch of Chloe's electoral and a special thank you to world famous Pop Star Jagged Stone for endorsing her." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"And if you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged Stone's next concert." Chloe said as Jagged Stone started signing autographs.

As Alya grabs on she walks away with a big smile until Marinette walks in front of her.

"You got an autograph?" Marinette said angrily.

"Yeah, got you one too. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Alya said holding it out for her which Marinette almost takes before she pulls it away.

"No, I'm not falling for it. But I'll forgive you if you vote for me." Marinette said as Alya nods.

* * *

On the Pont Des Arts Bridge Cat Noir was fighting Darkblade while his army awaited victory. Using the same move from fencing Darkblade disarms Cat Noir sending his staff flying.

"Seriously? How did I not see that coming?" Cat Noir asks.

"Seize him!" Darkblade yells.

The troops charge at Cat Noir when suddenly a pair of hands pulls him over the side of the bridge.

Cat Noir looks to see Silver Claw was the one who grabbed him. Putting a finger to his lips he tells the cat to be quiet.

The troops run over to the edge only to Cat Noir was gone.

"Not a minute to be wasted. City hall awaits us!" Darkblade said leaving.

Under the bridge Cat Noir was hiding under with Silver Claw next to him.

"City Hall huh?" Silver Claw said.

"You go first we'll catch up." Cat Noir said.

* * *

Meanwhile at City Hall Chloe had sent Sabrina to retrieve Marinette's diary to use as blackmail, but what they didn't know was the Marinette put a little security in there make sure nobody got it.

Sabrina runs back to Chloe who was awaiting her. "Did you get her diary?" Chloe asks.

"Sort of." Sabrina holds up her hand to see a small pink box had clamped down on her.

"What is that?" Chloe asks furious.

"When I reached for her diary inside this crazy box closed on my hand." Sabrina said showing she couldn't get it off.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Why do I bother?" Chloe groans as Marinette walks over to her classmates.

"Don't you all see you're being bribed? Concert tickets are great, but they won't solve our school problems." Marinette said.

"Well what's your campaign?" Nathanial asks.

"Uh well I was thinking instead of chairs we could get new cushions, yours can be pink." Marinette said to Rose. "And we can have Music in the library but must wear headphones obviously." Marinette said to Nino.

"Well look at you sounding like a Class Rep. too bad you have no chance of winning. A word?" Chloe asks leading her away.

Seeing Sabrina holding the box Marinette gasps. "My Diary! How did you?"

"If you don't back out now all your secrets will be revealed." Chloe taunts.

"Don't! I mean what secrets?" Marinette said.

"We'll find out as soon as I get my hands on a Chainsaw." Chloe said scaring Sabrina when they suddenly hear trumpets outside.

Opening the door they peak outside to see Darkblade's army at the door.

"Oh ye! Oh ye! Darkblade shall speak now!" A knight said as Darkblade steps forward.

"Listen or be imprisoned! My flag shalt fly over the kingdom. Bourgeois, pathetic knave come hither and do battle!" Darkblade declares.

"What he say?" Mayor Bourgeois asks not sure what he was saying.

"Basically, he's gonna bust you up." Alya said.

"Ask my secretary for an appointment." He said closing the door in fear.

"Bow down or fear the wrath of mine sword!" Darkblade cackles as his army charges.

Jumping down from the roof tops Cat Noir and Silver Claw throw their weapons knocking the knights away.

"Do you guys only know heavy metal?" Cat Noir asks.

The two heroes fight off the knight army sending them flying one by one.

"Par le far!" Darkblade screams jumping down towards Silver Claw as the two of them engage in an epic sword fight with Cat Noir assisting his friend.

Inside the noise of metal clanging alerts Jagged Stone.

"Wait is that the sound of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control." He said as he grabbed his guitar and walks out the front door.

As he starts playing he notices Silver Claw and Darkblade were fighting at the moment. Silver Claw pushes Darkblade back only for him to sick his army on the two heroes forcing them to run.

"Behold a minstrel." Darkblade said walking over to Jagged Stone.

"Guys, guys, I know you love me, but there's no reason to fight over me." Jagged Stone said.

"Are you the usurper's champion?" Darkblade asks.

"Say what?" Jagged Stone asks when Darkblade zaps him with a beam and knights him turning him into another soldier.

"Oh no!" Chloe screams

"What do we do?" Ivan asks.

"The doors quickly!" Marinette said.

"The doors quickly!" Chloe repeats like it was her idea.

"Quit, Chloe." Marinette said.

"Quit, Chloe." She repeats before realizing what she said.

"Kneel before the flag of Darkblade. Bow down before my eyes." Darkblade said marching towards the door.

Scared they shut it right in front of him.

"Chloe what do we do? What would a class rep do?" Rose panics.

"Well, if you vote for me I'll give you an answer…tomorrow." Chloe said hiding.

"But we can't wait that long." Rose said.

"Tough luck, guess you'll have to ask someone else." Chloe said.

Running up the stairs Tikki flies out of her bag.

"Tikki what am I going to do? Cat Noir and Silver Claw need Ladybug, but my class needs me too." Marinette said.

"Trust your instincts." Tikki said as Marinette thought it over.

As the knights ram against the door everyone is too afraid to do anything.

"Kim, Ivan lock the doors makes sure all the windows are closed too! Quickly!" Marinette said as they ran to do that. "Nino, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alya come with me."

"Good job girl. There's a future class rep in the making." Alya gloats.

Well I was going to do the same thing." Chloe said.

As the knights rammed the door the students made a barricade of whatever they could get their hands on.

"I hope Silver Claw and Cat Noir are ok." Nino said.

"It's time to retreat. Sir we have to get out of here." Marinette said to the Mayor who nods in agreement.

"Everyone this way." He said leading them up the stair case.

"You guys go on ahead I'll make sure all the windows are closed." Marinette said as Tikki comes out. "They should be safe for now. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed, and she transforms into Ladybug.

Outside Cat Noir and Silver Claw were surrounded.

"Get back you tin cans." Cat Noir said when Ladybug's yoyo dropped down in front of them.

"Grab on you two!" Ladybug yells as she pulls them up and into the hallway on the second floor.

"Sorry guys, I was doing damage control inside." Ladybug said.

"Thanks for the save, but we were doing just fine down there." Cat Noir said.

"Speak for yourself." Silver Claw said.

"Column formation!" Darkblade orders as the knights stack themselves like towers to try and climb city hall, but Ladybug swings out and knocks them down while Cat Noir and Silver Claw attack from windows. "Cursed acrobats!"

Walking towards two parked cars Darkblade knights them turning the cars into catapults.

As Knights launched themselves towards City Hall the 3 heroes were baffled.

"Why are they all aiming for the roof?" Silver Claw asks when one of the knight's smashes into the wall next to them.

"Well most of them anyway." Cat Noir said.

"The flag." Ladybug realizes.

"Tallyho!" Darkblade yells as the catapult launches him to the top of City Hall where the flag was. "Once mine coat of arms flies here I shall reign supreme." Darkblade cuts the French flag down and his knights bring up his flag.

"The Akuma must be in his sword." Ladybug said.

"How are we gonna get it?" Cat Noir asks.

"By getting close to him!" Ladybug throws her yoyo wrapping around Darkblade's arm lifting her up towards him. She jumps at him to try and grab the sword, but Darkblade swings it forcing her to dodge at the last minute. "Cat Noir, Silver Claw don't let him hang the banner!"

Running towards the tower of knights bringing up the flag the two of them tackle the knights at the bottom causing them to fall, but just before they did one knight hangs on and delivers Darkblade the flag.

"Villains thou has not impressed me. By the power of darkness, I declare henceforth all the people in this kingdom are mine!" Darkblade yells placing his flag at the top of city hall.

Once he did a dark circle formed in the sky surrounding all of Paris. "Bow to King Darkblade!" He yells as dark light rains down on the city and everyone the beam touches turns into a knight and all of them headed towards City Hall.

Darkblade cackles. "Soon you shall join my army you venomous insects!" Darkblade swears.

"Not if I have anything to say about!" Cat Noir jumps up to him and raises his staff. "En Garde!"

As Cat Noir fights Darkblade Silver Claw charges at the knight army surrounding them.

"Soon Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir will meet their doom." Hawk Moth cackles seeing it all.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath and releases a sonic howl knocking all the knights off the roof leaving Darkblade by himself.

Ladybug looks towards Silver Claw and gives him the thumbs up, as she looks over she sees the dark beam heading closer to them.

"Lucky Charm!" Spinning her yoyo in the air a small ladybug windup toy appears and lands in her hands. "Ok?" She said confused as she looks around for a clue and then notices the gap between Darkblade's armor and body. "Let's hope he's ticklish." Ladybug said.

As Cat Noir and Darkblade fought Darkblade went into his family trademark position. "Not this time." Cat Noir smirks as he evades the surprise attack and strikes.

Swinging in Ladybug throws her windup toy into the arm gap in Darkblade's armor causing him to laugh as the toy scurries around his body causing him to drop his sword. Cat Noir grabs it and throws the sword in the air to Ladybug who breaks it in half stopping the beam and releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug yells capturing the Akuma in her yoyo and turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye bye little Butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her windup toy into the air turning all the knights back into people and Darkblade back into D'Argencourt.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping when Silver Claw's bracelet beeps.

"Whoops gotta run." Silver Claw said leaving.

"Yeah me too." Cat Noir said running off.

"Our duel is not over Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!" Hawk Moth vows.

Back at City Hall Ladybug swings in and transforms back into Marinette.

"See Marinette you can be Ladybug and class rep." Tikki said.

"Yeah I didn't think I could do it until I had no choice." Marinette said rubbing the back of her head.

Walking down the stair case everyone was taking down the barricade.

"Well look who it is. Where were you hiding under a rock?" Chloe asks.

"Very funny Chloe, I was transformed into a knight." Marinette said when Adrien and Sam walk by.

"So were we, it was a real knightmare." Adrien said.

"Medieval times are not my thing." Sam said.

"Now that that's out of the way I want my personal items back." Marinette said getting everyone's attention.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chloe lies when Sabrina steps forward.

"Yes, please take it off." Sabrina said as Marinette takes out a key and opens the box freeing Sabrina's hand.

"So, Chloe, any reason why Sabrina had that?" Sam asks as Alya held up her phone.  
"I didn't take her diary and I'm offended you would think that." Chloe said.

"I didn't tell you my diary was in here." Marinette said reaching in the box and showing everyone causing them all to gasp.

"It was Sabrina's idea." Chloe said denying all of it.

"So uncool." Nino said.

"Well with this you're our new class rep, nobody is gonna vote for Chloe now." Alya said.

"Hold on Alya." Marinette said.

"Ha! See she's undependable. She's already giving up." Chloe mocks.

"No, I'm not I want to be voted in fairly not because you don't want to vote for Chloe, but because you believe in me. I'm not gonna make promises I can't keep, I won't get you everything you want, but I am resourceful, and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and multi tasker. I want to be someone you can all believe in so vote for Marinette for student class representative." Marinette said as everyone burst into cheers.

* * *

The next day at school it was pretty obvious who was going to win, and everyone was cheering as Marinette and Alya stood in the front of the class.

"By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative and Alya will be her deputy." Ms. Bustier said as everyone cheers.

"Those two are gonna make a great a team." Adrien said.

"For sure." Sam smiles happy at his friend's success.


	12. Kung Food

**Chapter 12: Kung Food**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait I got wrapped up in my other stories for awhile. I hope you like what I have planned. Please review and enjoy.**

Sitting in the park Sam was waiting for Alya who he had a surprise for.

"I hope Alya likes the what I have planned for today. I mean my parents will be at the event." Sam said when Faang came out of his pocket.

"Sam, your parents are judges and they want you and Alya to be there. It's going to be fun." Faang said.

A few minutes later Sam feels a pair of hands wrap around his eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar voice said surprising him for a second before he smiles.

"Hmm Adrien buddy, how are you?" Sam jokes.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I'm kidding I know it's you Alya." Sam smiles as she takes her hands off so he could see her standing behind him.

Alya giggles as she sits down next to him. "So, what's the pan for our special day?" Alya asks.

"Well my mom and dad are going to be judges at the chef tournament today at the Grand Du Mont hotel today and they got us in to see it up close." Sam said.

"Hey, my mom's a judge too. What are the odds?" Alya giggles when her phone starts to ring. "Hang on a second. Hello, Alya here."

"Alya it's me. You know my mom's uncle. I don't know if I can do this. Please help me." Marinette said on the other line.

"Chill Marinette I got this." Alya said hanging up.

"So what is it this time?" Sam asks.

"Marinette's uncle you know the famous chef is here and she can't speak the language." Alya said refreshing his memory.

"Wait a minute isn't he competing today?" Sam asks.

"He sure is I know just how to help her out. Tell me Sam who do we know that has been taking Chinese lessons since forever?" ALya asks.

"Just Adrien but I— clever." Sam smirks seeing where this was going.

"She is going to owe me big time for this." Alya smiles dialing up Adrien.

"I'll meet you at the Hotel after the contest." Sam said kissing her on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

At the hotel Sam were sitting in the lobby with Alya's mom and Sam's parents waiting for Chef Sifu the final contestant and Marinette's Uncle.

"I wonder what specialty Sifu will be making today?" Nick said.

"Well if it's good enough it'll be the new special I get to make here." Alya's mom said.

"And we get to be your first customers of whatever the specialty is." Lily smiles.

"Already put in your reservation." She smiles.

Suddenly cameras turn on as Alec the TV announcer starts the show.

"In the World's Greatest Chef, the best chefs from around the world will blow your mind with their creations." Alec said as Chef Sifu, Adrien and Marinette stepped out of the car.

"Cheng Sifu. I am honored to have you here as the final contestant on our show." The Mayor said walking over to him. You'll have a chance to defeat all the chefs that have come so far."

"Only one will be named World's Greatest Chef and the winner's dish will be the new special on Le Grand Paris's restaurant menu. Tell us Cheng Sifu what dish will you be making?" Alec asks.

Sifu looks to Adrien who whispers him the translation in Chinese. "My Dish is Celestial Soup." Sifu said.

"Wow, we've heard so much about it and now we finally get to try it." Alec said excited.

"Would you like for me to come with you?" Adrien asks.

"No need Adrien, cooking needs no words." Sifu said as he and Alec walked away.

"Hey glad you guys could make it." Sam said.

"Wow looks like the four of us have a front row seat to all of this." Adrien smiles.

"I'm sorry to drag you all the way here for nothing Adrien, I really thought he couldn't speak English." Marinette apologizes.

"Don't worry Marinette it was great to actually be able to practice my Chinese." Adrien said.

"Well if it isn't my favorite person in the world, Marinette Dupain Cheng." Turning around they saw Chloe walking towards.

"Oh no." Sam groans.

"Does your great-uncle seriously think he can win with a soup? It's not even a main dish. Can't he make sushi like everyone else?" Chloe asks.

"Japanese people make sushi, Cheng Sifu is Chinese." Adrien explains.

"And he's not like everyone else. My Uncle is the best in the world, his soup is legendary." Marinette said.

"Well I despise soup." Chloe said.

"And why should we care?" Sam asks.

"Because I'm on the Jury Marinette's uncle won't get a single vote from me." Chloe said.

"Yeah? Well he doesn't need your vote to win. The other judges have much better taste than you. I mean look at your clothes." Marinette mocks.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Chloe said walking to the stairs. "You're gonna regret that."

"Wow I didn't even know you had that in you." Sam said impressed.

"You really stood up for Sifu he would have appreciated it." Adrien said.

"I'm not sure I don't think he likes me." Marinette admits.

"Cheng Sifu isn't just a chef he's an artist. He says he's going to put flowers in the soup. He believes in using faithful ingredients handed down to him. The flowers must be yours." Adrien said.

"So, you think he actually likes me?" Marinette asks.

"He's shown you great respect in his own way." Adrien smiles.

In the kitchen Cheng Sifu was hard at work making his Celestial soup adding many ingredients including Marinette's flowers she gave him.

Peeking in through the door Chloe walks in.

"Mr. Cheng? Marinette is looking for you outside." Chloe said as he walks out. Smirking Chloe heads over to the soup and starts dumping a bunch of random ingredients in it. "Let's if the judges like your Uncle's soup now Marinette."

As Chloe walks to the door Cheng Sifu reenters. "Marinette was not there." He said.

"Sorry no speak Japanese." Chloe said leaving.

An hour later Alec was on camera announcing it was time. "Our panel of judges is made up of Andre Bourgeois, mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel. His daughter Chloe, representing her generation, the two tech wizards taking Paris by storm Nick and his wife Lily Noctis, rock start Jagged Stone and his crocodile Fang, and finally the divine head chef of this very hotel Marlena Cesarie and your truly Alec." Alec said as they all made took their seats and Cheng Sifu brought out 7 bowls of his Celestial Soup.

"And now let's see how amazing Cheng Sifu's famous Celestial soup really is." Alec said as all the judges, but Chloe took at taste and instantly they all spit it up. "What is this?" Alec asks surprising everyone.

"I don't think this soup would fare well with our guests. I'll give it a 3 out of 10." The Mayor said.

"Seeing how it's pretty unappetizing I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry, but this is not something I would eat. I'll give it a 2." Nick said.

"I'll give it a one I can't get the taste out of my mouth." Lily said.

"It's like kissing the singer from the Zomebeats Negative 0." Jagged Stone said.

"I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it a 1." Marlena said.

Shocked by this Cheng Sifu walks over to taste his soup and ends up spitting it out.

"I didn't put these ingredients in. Someone sabotage soup." Cheng Sifu said.

Standing Chloe walks away unaware of a purple flower petal falling down.

"This has to be Chole's fault." Marinette said.

"I can see that." Sam nods.

"I want to say you two are wrong, but I know her all too well." Adrien sighs.

Walking over to her uncle Marinette puts her hand on his shoulder. "Uncle it's not your fault I think Chloe's behind it. It's because I provoked her, I'm sorry."

"Shame is on Celestial Soup. I will never be world's greatest chef." Sifu said walking into the kitchen.

"Why don't we head down stairs and give him a minute?" Sam suggests as the three of them leave.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw it all as his large window opens.

"A great artist was wronged today. I can feel it. I can hear his heart screaming for revenge." Hawk Moth said as a butterfly floats into his hand and he turns it into an Akuma. "Fly my little Akuma, and evillise him. Victory never tasted so good." Hawk Moth laughs as the Akuma flies out the window.

In the kitchen Chen Sifu was looking around his station to possible see what could have gone wrong when he notices a bottle of Olive Oil nearby and gasps. "Marinette was right. It was that evil brat! No respect for Cheng Sifu." He said when the Akuma goes into his chef's hat.

"Kung Food, I am Hawk Moth. Those who tasted your soup will be your servants. The one who wronged you will pay dearly." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I will show I am the greatest chef in the world!" Cheng said as he transforms.

In the competition room Alec holds his stomach in pain along with Marlene, Jagged Stone, Sam's parents and Mayor Bourgeois.

Jumping out from the kitchen Kung Food jumps out. He had spiky golden hair, an orange gi, gray skin, and his white chef's hat.

"You have eaten my soup. You become my servants." Kung Food said as the 6 of them stood up with glowing orange eyes.

"At your command Master." Alec said.

"Grab the girl!" He ordered pointing to Chloe who was talking on her phone.

Turning around Chloe saw them ganging up on them.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm the Mayor's daughter remember?" Chloe said when her father grabs her from behind trapping her.

"Kung Food make new soup, Brat Soup." He grins.

"But I don't like soup!" Chloe screams.

From his location Hawk Moth laughed at all the chaos.

"Perfect! Soon Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir will show up and meet their doom!" Hawk Moth laughs.

* * *

In the lobby of the hotel Marinette, Adrien and Sam were waiting downstairs when the TV cameraman ran past them.

"Quick! Get out while you can!" He yelled as a piece of Dim Sum with wings flew after him shocking them when the dim sum creates a projection of Kung Food.

"Not polite to leave. Cut off all exits!" Kung Food said shocking them.

From the hotel rooftops they dumped giant vats of orange liquid. Running to the exit Sam and Adrien try to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge as the orange goo drops down.

"What is that stuff?" Marinette asks.

"It looks like…caramel." Sam said as Adrien grabs some.

"It may taste good, but its indestructible. We're trapped." Adrien said.

"My Uncle is still upstairs." Marinette said.

"I'll go find him." Adrien said running off.

"I got to go find my parents." Sam said running off in another direction.

"Uh right I'll go find a way out." Marinette said walking away to see the projection of Kung Food.

"You will taste Kung Food's soup. You all become my servants and Kung Food become world's greatest chef!" Kung Food said when Marinette realizes who it was.

"Uncle?!" Marinette said in shock before running to a hiding spot and lets Tikki out. "I never should have riled Chloe up. I have to save my Uncle."

"You'll do it Marinette. I'm sure you will." Tikki said as Marinette nods.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed as she transforms into Ladybug.

Running towards the staircase Adrien lets out Plagg.

"Time to transform." Adrien said.

"You didn't happen to grab a little piece of camembert, did you?" Plagg asks.

"Cheese comes after the meal. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glows as he transforms into Cat Noir.

Running into the janitor's closet Sam lets out Faang.

"This isn't good what if Kung Food got my parents?" Sam asks.

"Then we'll do whatever we can to save them." Faang said.

"Right, let's do this. Faang, teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows as he transforms into Silver Claw.

Jumping out the three heroes land in front of each other.

"What the?" The three of them said surprised to see their teammates already in.

"I don't know about you two but I'm getting hungry." Cat Noir said.

"Well let's go eat then." Ladybug said.

"Let's hope we don't need a reservation." Silver Claw said as they ran to the elevator.

Watching them from his cameras Kung Food was on the roof.

"Who are those three?" He asks.

"They're Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw. They've come to stop you. You must add them to your soup." Hawk Moth said.

"Surprise ingredients? Delicious." Kung Food grins turning to Jagged Stone and Sam's Mom. "You two deal with them."

"Yes, Master Kung Food." Jagged Stone nods.

"As you wish." Lucy nods as they run off.

"Brat soup more powerful with superhero flavor." Kung Food said looking to the pool of bubbling liquid and Chole dangling above it.

"I will not eat your soup!" Chloe said in denial.

"Foolish girl. You will not eat soup. You are soup!" Kung Food said causing Chloe to scream.

"Help! Get me down!" Chloe screams.

"Don't worry you will be let down soon." Kung Food cackles.

Downstairs Cat Noir pushes the button of the elevator, but it doesn't show up. "It's jammed." Cat Noir said as a projection of Kung Food appeared behind them.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw, you soon be ingredients for Kung Food's soup, but first you taste today's special." Kung Food said as the elevator opened to reveal Jagged Stone and Lucy Noctis.

"Seafood appetizers." Jagged said holding a sword made up of seafood.

"And a refreshing Chef salad." Lucy said holding balls of lettuce like bombs.

"Jagged Stone!" Ladybug said in shock.

Silver Claw gasps seeing his mom under Kung Food's control.

Lucy throws a ball of Lettuce towards them, but the heroes jump out of the way as it explodes.

"Who was it that said veggies never hurt?" Cat Noir said as Jagged Stone swings his seafood sword at them.

"That's not very rock n' roll of you Jagged Stone." Cat Noir said.

"Rock is one thing, soup is another. When I'm done with you you'll be mincemeat." Jagged said charging at them.

Jumping out of the way Cat Noir draws his staff and Silver Claw draws his sword. Sending a nod to Ladybug Cat Noir charges at Jagged Stone while Silver Claw runs towards Lily.

Swinging his staff Cat Noir charges at Jagged who blocks the attack, using this opening Ladybug ties her yoyo around his leg and pulls pulling Jagged Stone away as she spins him around and throws him into the janitor's closet.

Lily throws lettuce bomb again and again at Silver Claw who dodges jumping around the room.

'Oh man I would get so grounded for this if she knew this was me.' Silver Claw thought jumping into the air.

As Lily prepares to throw another bomb Silver Claw throws his sword slicing the veggies in half before delivering a powerful kick knocking her into the same closet as Jagged.

As Cat Noir slams the door shut Ladybug closes it with chair.

"Good job." Cat Noir smiles.

"No time to lose. Chloe may be the main dish and I we really don't want to wait to find out." Ladybug said as they ran to the elevator.

* * *

Up on the roof Kung Food was making the preparations to his soup.

"This Brat Soup be Kung Food's greatest masterpiece." Kung Food smiles.

"Must you tie me up above this foul-smelling liquid? My clothes will stink of grease." Chloe whined.

"Soup not greasy at all, very well balanced." Kung Food laughs when his cameras show Jagged Stone and Lily had been defeated. 'Bad Sous-Chefs! You two, do me justice!" Kung Food points to Nick Noctis and Mayor Bourgeois.

"As you wish Master." Nick said as he and the Mayor ran off.

* * *

In the elevator Cat Noir tried flirting with Ladybug into joining him for dinner causing her and Silver Claw to roll their eyes.

"Seriously Kitty can't you take a hint? No is not the time." Silver Claw said when suddenly the elevator came to a stop.

"I think the electricity between me and Ladybug short circuited the elevator." Cat Noir said.

"You wish, brace yourselves boys." Ladybug said as the elevator door opened to reveal Mayor Bourgeois and Nick Noctis.

"Royal hotpot with giant smoked sausages." Mayor said swinging a rope made of sausage and potatoes.

"And to compliment it. Soup De Poisson." Nick said with a giant tank of scalding hot soup strapped to his back hooked up with a hose.

"Looks like we have a food fight." Ladybug said.

"I prefer my sausages with Mashed potatoes." Cat Noir said.

Throwing his rope Mayor Bourgeois ties up their legs throwing them into a hotel suite.

"Welcome to the world-famous Suite 36 of this hotel." Mayor said as Nick fires a blast of soup at them.

"Incoming!" Silver Claw yells jumping out of the way.

Silver Claw runs into the bedroom with Nick right on his tail.

"Looks like the dog is cornered." Nick said holding the hose ready to fire.

"Not quite." Silver Claw jumps up and grabs the ceiling fan delivering a double kick knocking Nick backwards. Using the hose from his weapon Silver Claw ties up Nick preventing any movements.

In the main room Cat Noir spins his staff, but Mayor Bourgeois wraps his sausage and potato whip tying up Cat Noir's hand pulling him forward.

"Time to pick up the bill Kung Food. Grab me Cat Noir's Miraculous. His ring!" Hawk Moth said telepathically.

Looking up Ladybug sees the Mayor was right under the chandelier. "You got the wrong superhero, Bourgeois. I bet you can't do this." Ladybug spins her yoyo around like a pro including a spin overhead.

"Really Ladybug?" He mimics her movements easily, but when he does the over head he pulls down and his whip gets stuck in the chandelier. He struggles to get it free but ends up pulling the chandelier out of the wall and it crashes down on him.

"Very Clever." Silver Claw said walking in.

"Great job taking care of the other guy." Ladybug said.

"So, shall we go find the head chef?" Cat Noir asks looking through the hole in the ceiling for them to go through.

* * *

On the roof Kung Food saw everything and growled in anger.

"Pea brain! Useless! My recipe not perfect without those three! Capture them! And don't mess up or you end up in soup!" Kung Food said to Alec and Marlena.

"Yes master." They both said running off.

"My hair is ruined! Do you know how long it took to style?" Chloe complains.

"That won't be a problem soon." Kung Food said.

"Ladybug help me!" Chloe screams as Kung Food laughs.

* * *

Back in the hotel Cat Noir extends his staff through the hole and the three heroes climb up it to the restaurant level.

"We're almost there." Ladybug said.

"Next stop, the roof." Silver Claw said.

"Good thing to, all this fighting is making me hungry." Cat Noir said when a projection of Kung Food appears.

"Kung Food is being very generous, instead of choice between Cheese and Dessert you get both." Kung Food said as Alec appears with a cheese crossbow and Marlena had a bow and arrows made of desserts.

"Watch this spectacular demonstration of the famous Flying Cakes." Alec said as Marlena drew her bow and fired multiple arrows at them.

Jumping out of the way the three heroes draw their weapons deflecting the arrows.

"Our guests seem to have a few tricks up their sleeves how will they fair against the Stinky Cheese Bomb?" Alec fires balls of cheese Ladybug jumps out of the way as Cat Noir smashes one with his staff, but when he does the cheese explodes in his face.

"Aw! Oh man this cheese really stings your eyes." Cat Noir said.

Running towards Marlena Ladybug delivers a powerful kick to her bow get Marlena's attention. As Marlena draws her bow Ladybug gets behind Alec so when she shot her arrow Ladybug ducked out of the way making it hit Alec instead.

Grabbing one of his cheese bombs Silver Claw throws it at Marlena's feet and it explodes blinding her.

"Alright boys time for the next course." Ladybug said as they ran to the elevator and went up to the roof.

On the roof Kung Food was examining his soup.

"Ah, the perfect temperature, now to add final ingredient." Kung Food said as the rope holding Chloe started lowering her down.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Chloe screams when Silver Claw throws his sword cutting the rope freeing Chloe allowing Ladybug to run and save her before she hit the soup. "Ladybug? What took you so long? Just wait til I tell everyone—" Before Chloe could finish Ladybug drops her making her hit the ground.

"Oops. My bad." Ladybug said not really meaning it.

"No! My Brat Soup will be so flavorless now!" Kung Food said.

"You're more honorable than this Cheng Sifu." Ladybug said.

"I am not Cheng Sifu, I am Kung Food! The world's greatest chef and nobody will stop me from finishing my brat soup!" Kung Food reaches into his bag and pulls out two tonfas from his bag. "I'll deal with you three myself!"

Kung Food charges, but Cat Noir and Silver Claw block with their staff and sword allowing Ladybug to deliver two kicks knocking the tonfas out of his hand and into Ladybug who throws them away.

"Cat Noir, Silver Claw the Akuma must be in his chef's hat, try and grab it!" Ladybug said.

As Silver Claw lunches forward Kung Food grabs a baguette club and whacks him backwards.

Cat Noir breaks the bread in half, but Kung Food pulls some paprika out of his bag and blows it at Cat Noir.

"Ah! It burns." Cat Noir flinches in pain.

"Like it spicy?" Kung Food mocks.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from a bright light a credit card machine appears.

"A check?" Ladybug asks.

"I think it's gonna be a steep one." Cat Noir said as Silver Claw stood up.

Reaching into his bag Kung Food pulls out a giant sword that looked to be made up of Pizza shocking all of them.

"You think you can beat me with paper?" Kung Food laughs.

"You're one to talk, you've been trying to beat us with sausages and cheese without much luck." Cat Noir mocks.

Kung Food swings his giant sword, but Cat Noir and Silver Claw block allowing Ladybug to run across it. Seeing this Kung Food flips the sword sending Ladybug flying into a lawn chair.

Looking around for any clues Ladybug sees the big pool of soup and the paper from the credit card machine and gets an idea.

"Silver Claw stop him!" Ladybug yells.

"You got it. Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath before releasing a sonic howl that forces Kung Food to drop his sword as he holds his ears in pain.

Using this opening Ladybug dunks the paper in the soup before throwing it at Kung Food, with the paper wet it became super tough and sticky.

"Cat Noir, all the weapons come from his bag destroy it!" Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as black energy surrounds his hand, running forward he destroys the bag with one touch.

As Kung Food falls backwards, Ladybug grabs his chef's hat. "Take that Akuma." Ladybug said ripping it in half releasing the Akuma. "Time to de-evilse!" Ladybug throws her yoyo trapping the Akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the credit card machine in the air and it undoes all the damage to the hotel and turns Cheng Sifu back to normal.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious at another failed attempt.

"This evil dinner was supposed to be perfect. Revenge is a dish best served cold so watch yourself because soon I'll be ready to strike again!" Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

Back at the hotel Cheng Sifu was working on his retry of Celestial Soup when Marinette walks in with a pot of flowers.

"Do you think you could teach me how to make Celestial Soup?" Marinette asks.

"I'd be happy to." Cheng Sifu smiles.

From the door Sam and Adrien were watching with smiles on their faces.

"Cooking it really needs now words." Adrien smiles.

"Got that right." Sam said when Alya walks in.

"Wow whatever is in there smells really good." Alya said.

"Yeah I hope it wins." Sam smiles.

"Seriously? Still making Soup? I hate soup! The jury will not want to hear about this." Chloe complained.

"Uh didn't your father kick you off the jury?" Adrien said causing them all to chuckle.

"What? No I-I-I resigned." Chloe said making an excuse.

"I think Marinette and Cheng Sifu have this covered. How about we leave this to the real jury." Sam smirks as Chloe storms off.

At the judging all of them were tasting Cheng's Celestial soup.

"Congratulations Cheng your Celestial Soup has received the highest marks making you the final winner!" Alec announces as they all burst into applause.

"And it will soon be the mayor's special at my prestigious hotel restaurant." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten." Nick said enjoying more.

"Thank you, but no longer Celestial, now Marinette Soup." Cheng said gesturing to his niece.

"Way to go girl." Alya smiles.

"Talk about an honor." Sam said.

"Come on up Marinette and join your Uncle, the world's greatest chef." Alec said as all of them burst into cheers at the success.

Walking over Sam grabs an extra bowl of Marinette soup. "I promised you would try something amazing."

"Aw such a sweetie." Alya smiles as Sam feeds her a spoonful. "That's got to be the most delicious soup I've ever had."

Sam smiles at this as the two of them share a delicious meal.


	13. Gamer

**Chapter 13: Gamer**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait was working on my other stories and got really into them. I hope you like what I have planned. Please review and Enjoy.**

It was a nice peaceful day in Paris and the line shined into Sam's room waking him up. As he opened his eyes and sat up in bed to see Alya sleeping next to him.

Smiling Sam bends down and kisses her on the lips. "Time to wake up beautiful."

Alya slowly opens her eyes. "Now that's a way to wake a girl up." She said kissing him back. "Can't we stay here a little longer?"

"Alya you know we can't." Sam said.

"Aw." Alya pouts.

"Come on don't be like that." Sam said trying to resist.

Alya smirks before getting out of bed. "Alright but you better make it up to me."

"Don't I always." Sam smiles.

As the day went by Sam and Alya were in the library with all their classmates watching Adrien and Max play a video game when Marinette walked in.

"Hey what's going on?" Marinette asks, but Alya hushes her so she could record it.

"Tryouts for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike Tournament. The school sends the 2 students with the highest scores." Rose said.

"Actually, its mainly tryouts for who Max's partner is going to be." Sam said.

"Why Max?" Marinette asks.

"Because he's unbeatable he's got the highest APM out of anyone." Kim said.

"APM?"

"Actions per minute, Max has been practicing all year for this." Kim said when Adrien manages to beat Max.

"And Adrien has the new high score." Ms. Bustier said as the class cheered.

Adrien looks over to Max who merely smiles. "Excellent work we're sure to make a killer combo." He said.

"Let me get this straight if someone beats Max's high score they get to team up with Adrien?" Marinette asks.

"Impossible Max and Adrien are our school's dream team." Kim said.

Knowing what Marinette was thinking Alya pulls her away.

"I see where you're going with this." She said.

"Just imagine…teaming up with Adrien." Marinette said excited.

"Are you insane, girl? This is about stepping up and representing, not snuggling up and snogging. This is serious business." Alya said.

"Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with it?" Marinette said walking away.

"I think we have our champions."

"Wait!" Marinette yells getting everyone's attention. "Is it uh too late to try out?" She said surprising everyone.

"Well the Library closes in 5 minutes I guess we have time." The Principal said as Marinette sat down.

Adrien shrugs as hehands her his controller.

"Please tell me she is not doing it to be close to you know who." Sam whispers to Alya who merely sighs signaling yes causing Sam to facepalm.

"There's no way she can do it." Kim said.

"Unless that person had a particular motivation." Alya said taking out her phone to record.

Max walks over to face her. "The rules are elementary you battle each other's robot…"

"And every time you win you loot the player and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a newb." Marinette said thinking back to all the times she played her dad and won.

"Sounds like you know enough. Let's see if it's enough to beat me." Max said.

Up above on the staircase looking down at them were Sabrina and Chloe.

"Ugh seriously how can someone sit in front of a screen for so long?" Chloe asks.

"Totally." Sabrina said before both girls put themselves in front of their phones.

As the match start everyone watched in shock as Marinette was wiping the floor with Max winning the match easy.

"What? She beat him?" Kim asks in shock.

"Beat him? She pulverized him." Alya said as they all cheered.

"Wow Marinette where'd you learn to play like that?" Sam asks impressed.

"I accept this defeat and relinquish my position. Congratulations Marinette and Adrien." Max said sadly as he stood up to leave.

"Max wait." Adrien said.

"Look I'm fine, I lost fair and square. If you don't mind I'd like some solitude." Max said leaving the library.

"So, Adrien and Marinette will represent our school at the Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 Tournament." Principal Damocles said.

"Well I guess I'll be coming over to your place to practice, partner. See ya later." Adrien said leaving.

"See…ya." Marinette said dreamily when Sam and Alya walk over.

"Uh hate to break this to you, but you have to win this thing now." Sam said.

"You're representing the school not just hanging out with Adrien." Alya said.

"Adrien." Marinette sighs ignoring them.

"Oh brother." Alya groans.

"This is just sad." Sam agrees.

* * *

Outside Max was walking away from the school in anger.

"This is a travesty, a complete travesty." Max said.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth sees the whole thing.

"A competition. I know you like that my little Akumas. Where there's a winner, there's a loser." Hawk Moth said opening his hand and letting dark energy surround a butterfly turning it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise him." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma flew out the window.

"I should be the one going. I worked so hard for it. This is inconceivable." Max said as the Akuma flew into his glasses.

"Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I will help you win the tournament of your life. But in return you must help me achieve my high score." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now they'll see who's the greatest gamer in Paris!" Max said as dark energy surrounding him giving him a black full body suit and green glasses in the form of a butterfly. Gamer laughs as a dark pyramid surrounds him.

* * *

Walking back to her house Marinette felt like a million bucks.

"Training with Adrien, Adrien!" Marinette said excited when Tikki came out of her bag.

"There are other ways to spend time with Adrien." Tikki said.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asks.

"You know how much Max wanted to be in the tournament. Kim said he had been training all year." Tikki said.

"You're right. All I could think about was Adrien." Marinette said when she gasps in realization. "Adrien's coming to my house. Adrien is coming…to my house! This is a disaster I have to clean my room!" Marinette said as they ran back to her room to find the place filled with pictures of Adrien.

"This is what I was trying to tell you." Tikki said.

"This….is not…happening!" Marinette panics.

"Calm down Marinette you still have time. He won't show up right now." Tikki said when the doorbell rang.

Panicking Marinette and Tikki grabbed all the photos of Adrien.

"Marinette! Someone's here to see you." Her mom called out.

"C-Coming!" Marinette said.

Downstairs Adrien was talking to her parents.

"Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 Tournament." Adrien explains.

"No way! Well, she did learn from the best. Tom style, boo yah!" Tom said.

"Marinette never told us about a tournament." Sabine said.

"We were just paired up today." Adrien said.

"So, you're a pair? It's no surprise. She talks about you a lot." Sabine said surprising Adrien a bit.

"Mom!" Marinette said walking down. "Uh follow me." Marinette said leading Adrien up to her room.

As they walked up both parents sighed at how cute they looked together.

* * *

Roaming through the streets of Paris Gamer's little pyramid had everyone looking.

"Gamer, it's time to take this to the next level and show everyone who's the best." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"No time like the present." Gamer grins as his pyramid fires green blasts blasting civilians and turning them into green orbs.

Gamer laughs as the green orbs come to him like XP in a game.

Back at Marinette's room there was a small silence between her and Adrien as the game turned on. As they both reached for the same controller they both pulled back as their hands touched for a second.

"Uh sorry. No, you go." They both said before taking their own controllers.

"Your parents seem nice." Adrien said.

"Yeah, they are, but sometimes…" Marinette looks over to see Tikki was showing a framed picture of Adrien and lets out a small shriek. Slamming it down quickly she ties to act causal.

"Sometimes what?" Adrien asks when Tom comes up with a plate of croissants.

"Hey you guys, I brought you a snack in case you got hungry." He said.

"Not now papa, we're training." Marinette said.

"Oh, well maybe you want so tips dad style." He said striking a pose.

"Not now." Marinette said as left. "Sometimes they can be a little nosey."

Back outside Gamer was blasting every living thing in site.

"Excellent, I'll be at level 2 in no time." Gamer said as he zapped two cars absorbing all the people inside them. "I am unstoppable!" He laughs as pyramid suddenly grew two large legs and rose up to resemble an arch.

"Excellent." Gamer said as his newly leveled up fighter continued to zap civilians.

From a distance Sam was walking across the street when he sees Gamer's robot in the distance zapping people. Thinking quickly he ran into an alley and open his jacket to let Faang out.

"Talk about going big." Sam said.

"We got quite a gap to close to catch whatever that is." Faang said.

"Well we better get moving. Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows transforming him into Silver Claw.

* * *

Back at Marinette's she and Adrien were just finishing up a game.

"Wow, we won again. Thanks to you." Adrien said.

"Yeah…yes, we did." Marinette said nervously.

"We? That was practically all you. You're amazing Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you." Adrien sighs.

"What…no it's not that you're good I'm the one who's not I mean I'm just lucky." Marinette said when her dad comes in.

"Who wants cookies fresh from the over?" He asks.

Adrien smiles at this, but Marinette was not. "We're working." Marinette said as he closed the door.

"Hey Adrien, come here I've got a little secret." Marinette reaches into her pocket and pulls out a keychain. "This is why I win."

"Are you messing with me?" Adrien asks not believing.

"Give it a try." Marinette smiles when her mom pops in.

"How about a delicious Salmon and Spinach Pie? You can tell me what you think." Sabine said.

"You know Marinette it's fine if you want to take a snack break." Adrien suggests.

In the park Adrien and Marinette were sitting at a bench eating the snacks Marinette's parents made.

"I'm sorry about that I can't get anything done with them around." Marinette said.

"It's okay Marinette. Your dad makes great pies." Adrien smiles.

"Yeah…so shall we go back?" Marinette asks.

"Let's see if this works." Adrien said taking out her good luck charm. Suddenly they heard screaming and look to see Gamer blasting multiple civilians and absorbing them.

"Is this some kinds of publicity stunt for the tournament?" Marinette asks as Gamer looks in her direction.

"Well, well Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time." Gamer grins.

"I don't think we should find out." Adrien said as it fires a beam destroying the bench they were sitting on.

Grabbing Marinette's hand the two of them ran away until Gamer fired a beam making the two of them separate.

"Looks like this is the end Marinette!" Gamer said.

"How does he know my name? Max!" Marinette gasps realizing who it was before running away.

"I guess he wanted that spot in the tournament after all." Marinette said.

Back in the park Adrien lets out Plagg. "Time to transform. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glows turning him into Cat Noir.

As Marinette ran from Gamer suddenly a sword flies in and chops a piece off one of the large legs.

"What the?"

Looking over they saw Silver Claw charging in with his sword.

"Oh, I'm sorry here let me fix that." Silver Claw throws his sword destroying a piece of the other leg.

"Silver Claw!" Gamer said in anger when Cat Noir's staff swings in and hits Gamer in the head.

"Hey think this game has multiplayer?" Cat Noir smirks.

"Cat Noir get the civilian to safety!" Silver Claw said.

"Right!" Sprinting forward Cat Noir scoops up Marinette and takes her to the top of the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

"I heard you ticked off the final boss." Cat Noir said.

"Well it doesn't give him extra points hurting innocent people." Marinette said as Cat Noir was about to help Silver Claw. "Cat Noir wait! I left my friend Adrien in the park we have to go back!"

"Uh don't worry he's fine I bet Silver Claw managed to get him to safety. You just stay here. Now Arch-leap and do a barrel roll!" Cat Noir said jumping in the air.

"He's always so over the top." Marinette said as Tikki came out.

"If ever there was a game to win it's this one." Tikki said.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed turning her into Ladybug.

Running across the rooftops Cat Noir spotted Silver Claw doing his best to dodge all the attacks and keep Gamer's attention away from the civilians.

Looking near the school Cat Noir saw a group of civilians near a bus.

Thinking quick he swung in and grabbed Silver Claw pulling him out of Gamer's range.

"Thanks man." Silver Claw said breathing heavily.

"Take a break later follow me." Cat Noir said leading him to the civilians. "Get away from here as fast as you can!"

"He's right it's not safe for you!" Silver Claw said as Gamer approached. "Hey, you worthless tin can how about round 2?" Silver Claw taunts.

Looking towards the two heroes Gamer grins.

"Hate to tell you both this but your system's about to crash!" Gamer said when Ladybu loops her yoyo around a light post and Gamer's legs.

"The only thing about to crash is you!" Ladybug said pulling with all her might making the giant robot fall to the ground.

"He turned into a real robot from Ultimate Mecha Stirke." Cat Noir said as he and Silver Claw ran over.

"I know. And it's nearly level 3, 4 is the highest." Ladybug said.

"Wait you know that game?" Cat Noir asks.

"Of course." She said.

"Wow never pegged you for a gamer Ladybug." Silver Claw said.

"See Ladybug, we were meant to be." Cat Noir said.

In the control part of the robot Gamer looks to see the bus nearby. Smirking he hits the button firing the beam giving him enough XP to level up.

The three heroes look in shock to see the robot become more human like with arms, legs, a head and a chest.

"Oh boy this is not good." Silver Claw said.

"You can say that again, our problem just got a whole lot bigger." Cat Noir said.

"Level 3." Gamer grins.

"If you want to be the most powerful robot, you must capture Ladybug's, Cat Noir's and Silver Claw's Miraculouses. Then it really will be game over." Hawk Moth said showing him images.

"Those Miraculoses are mine!" Gamer said reaching down to grab them, but the three heroes jump out of the way.

Firing multiple beams at them the heroes jump onto the roofs and run.

"We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris." Ladybug said when they all see a poster for the Ultimate Mecha Strike Tournament.

"The stadium!" All three heroes smile getting the same idea.

* * *

Racing to the stadium the three heroes jump in to find the stadium empty.

"Now where's Clunky?" Ladybug asks as Gamer and his robot jump in and land behind them.

Grabbing their weapons they throw their yoyo, staff, and sword at it's head, but they just bounce off it.

Gamer fires his beam at them forcing them to run.

"Cat Noir use your Cataclysm maybe that will help!" Ladybug said.

"You got it. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as dark energy surrounds his hand.

Charging forward Cat Noir slams his hand into the robot disintegrating it and making Gamer fall to the ground.

"Nice job kitty." Silver Claw smirks when suddenly from his robot two spheres appeared one red and black the other silver.

"Whoa talk about some serious loot." Cat Noir said.

"System crash, Gamer!" Ladybug said thinking they got this in the bag.

"You forget the rules. I saved my last level." Gamer cackles as he touches his glasses and from it his robot reappears. "Re-spawn!"

"Oh come on!" Silver Claw snaps.

"Not the old spawn point glitch again." Cat Noir said.

"Did you guys see that? The Akuma must be in his glasses." Ladybug said.

"Well then let's fight him on even ground." Silver Claw said as he touched one sphere and Ladybug touched the other.

From the spheres two giant robots appear one was cat robot with ladybug patterns around it and the second one was wolf robot with a large sword strapped to its back.

"We've leveled up too!" Ladybug said.

"We better hurry I don't have much time left." Cat Noir said looking to his ring which was beeping.

As Silver Claw jumps into the wolf robot Ladybug and Cat Noir jump into the other.

"Good thing Alya introduced me to this game." Silver Claw said taking the controls.

In the other one Ladybug and Cat Noir jump in.

"I'll man it you shoot." Cat Noir said.

"Why do you get to man it?" Ladybug asks.

"Want to flip for it?" Cat Noir asks.

When Cat Noir takes control the robot moves weirdly until Gamer punches them knocking them to the ground. "Ok, you can man it." Cat Noir said.

"Look guys!" Silver Claw said as Gamer charged and started repeatedly punching them.

Switching positions Ladybug mans the controls. "Don't let it go to your head." Ladybug said as she punches Gamer knocking his robot's head off with a rocket punch.

Shocked by this Gamer orders his robot to pick it up, but Silver Claw uses this opening to ram into Gamer knocking his robot backwards.

Gamer picks himself up and puts his head back on.

"Pyra-Missiles!" Gamer said as multiple missiles came out of his robot.

"Silver Claw get behind! Cat Noir force field!" Ladybug said.

Cat Noir activates the force field shield and Silver jumps behind them to deflect the attack.

"Cat Saber!" Cat Noir said pulling off the robot's tail and turning it into a sword.

"Wolf Blade!" Silver Claw said as he robot drew his sword.

Both robots charge in with their weapons, but Gamer jumps in the air. "Pyradrill!" Spinning like a drill Gamer smashes into Silver Claw sending him flying backwards before destroying Ladybug's force field.

'He seriously powerful. He just took out our force field." Cat Noir said.

"We'll have to do without. Ladybombs!" Ladybug fires multiple missles.

"Laser Wall!" Gamer puts up a wall blocking the attack when Silver Claw charges in.

"Heavy Slicer!" Silver Claw's robot has claws shoot out of his fist but Gamer evades it with ease.

"Kitty Punch!" Ladybug launches both fists but Gamer dodges.

"This is nuts, how can we beat him if we can't even touch him?" Silver Claw asks.

The three robots engage in a video game style fight with them clashing back and forth, but no matter what the three heroes tried nothing seemed to work.

Ladybug looked around and an idea came to her. "Silver Claw I need you to ditch your robot!"

"Are you serious?! How am I supposed to fight him?" Silver Claw asks.

"I got an idea trust me." Ladybug said.

Silver Claw takes a deep breath and sighs. "She better know what she's doing." Flooring the controls the robot charges to ram into Gamer.

At the last second Silver Claw jumps out of the robot and lands on top of Ladybug's.

"Whatever you're gonna do do it now!" Silver Claw said as Gamer destroys his robot just as Laadybug locks arms with him.

"Take the controls." Ladybug said climbing out and Silver Claw climbs in.

"Where's she going?" Cat Noir asks.

"Just the two of us Gamer." Ladybug said.

"What the?" Gamer said confused.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a can of spray paint appears. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug looks around and suddenly she sees it.

Running along the arm Ladybug jumps towards the head and uses the spray can to spray paint all over the screen.

Gamer growls. "You won't get away with this." As he popped his head out to see Ladybug grabs his glasses.

"Game over, Gamer." Ladybug said breaking the glasses and releasing the Akuma. "Game over for you too Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug throws her yoyo capturing the Akuma and turning it into a buttefly. "Bye-bye little butterfly." Grabbing her spray can she throws it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

All the civilians and vehicles Gamer destroyed are restored, the robots disappear, and Max turns back to normal.

"What happened? Max asks looking around.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was angry.

"Such insolence! The moment you challenged me was the moment you sealed your fate! This battle is not yet over." Hawk Moth vowed as his window closed.

* * *

At the stadium everyone was excited for the tournament.

"Alright the score to beat is 245,000." The announcer said as everyone was in the sidelines.

"Marinette you can't be serious?" Sam said.

"After all this you want to drop out?" Alya asks.

"But I just feel bad for Max. It…just wouldn't be right." Marinette said looking over at him.

"Well Marinette I think you're doing the right thing." Sam said.

"But she is giving up a big chance to hang out with Adrien." Alya said as Marinette walked over to him.

"Max…I thought about this a lot and…"

"And next up Francis Dupont Highschool!" The announcer said.

"And I think you should be playing tonight Max." Marinette said surprising him.

"What?" Max said surprised.

"Don't get me wrong I love gaming, but it's not my heart and soul. This is your tournament Max I don't want to take that away from you." Marinette said.

"Dudes make up your mind. They're waiting for you." Nino said walking over.

"I insist." Marinette said handing the controller to Max.

"How can I ever thank you?" Max asks when Adrien walks up.

"By winning the tournament with her." Adrien said surprising her. "You're way better than me you belong on the team. Win it for the school. I know you can do it."

Sam and Alya facepalm.

"Seriously?" Sam groans.

"Come you guys everyone's waiting." Nino said as Max made his way over.

"No uh only with you." Marinette said before Nino grabs her arm.

"Let's show them who's gold." Max smiles as the two of them go to compete.


	14. Animan

**Chapter 14: Animan**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took awhile since the original episode had Nino getting together with Alya in this I had to make some personal changes to get it to work for my story. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a normal day at school and Sam and Alya were giving Marinette a pep talk.

"Alright girl you got this, he's right there." Alya said pointing to Adrien across the hall.

"You remember what you're going to say?" Sam asks.

"I'm gonna try to ask Adrien out." Marinette said.

"Alright girl go for it." Alya said pushing Marinette towards him.

"Whoooaa oh hey Adrien." Marinette said trying to act casusal.

"Hey Marinette, what's up?" Adrien asks.

"Uh well I was I mean if you wanted we could." Marinette tries to say but ends up stuttering.

"And there she goes again." Sam sighs.

"At least she's getting better at talking to him." Alya said as Marinette walks back in defeat.

"I blew it." Marinette sighs.

"Marinette if you ever want to ask Adrien out you have to at least be able to ask him." Sam said.

"I'm sorry it's just so hard." Marinette sighs. "Sam when you wanted to ask Alya out how you do it?"

"Well after I got Alya out from suspension asking her out was pretty easy." Sam shrugs.

"And I don't think anything like that can happen to Adrien." Alya said.

"Guess it's back to square one." Marinette sighs.

Alya looks to Sam. "Is there anything else we can do to help?"

"The only way Marinette could get a date is if we did all the talking to get Adrien to say yes." Sam said when Alya smiles.

"Sam that's it." Alya smiles kissing him on the lips.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what did I say?" Sam asks.

"Go talk to Adrien and meet us at the front of the school. We're going on a Double Date." Alya smiles.

"I love the way you think." Sam smiles before walking over to Adrien. "Hey Adrien, are you free this afternoon?"

"Uh yeah why?" Adrien asks.

"I kinda need you to be my wingman on a date I'm going on with Alya. We want to go to Zoo together, but Marinette wants to come along with us. She's Alya's best friend, would you mind keeping her company?" Sam asks.

"Sure Sam sounds like fun." Adrien smiles.

"Thanks buddy." Sam said walking away and taking out his phone. "He said yes Alya, we'll meet you and Marinette at the zoo for our date."

"I love you so much right now." Alya said.

"Love you too Alya." Sam smiles when he realizes something. "Wait a minute how are we gonna get Marinette to even say a complete sentence around Adrien?"

"Don't worry Sam I got this." Alya said hanging up.

* * *

At the zoo Marinette was sitting on a bench with a Bluetooth microphone in her ear.

"Hello, one two three testing. Do you read me?" Alya said on the other side of the microphone.

"I hear you, but I don't think I can do this." Marinette said.

"You got this Marinette just remember be yourself." Sam said.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time I was myself?" Marinette said making them remember when they both told Marinette that advice and ended up walking into the boy's restroom.

"Fine be yourself and look where you're going." Alya said.

"You know Alya even if this double date thing was a lie I wouldn't going on a regular date with you." Sam said.

"I would love to." Alya kisses Sam on the lips which he gladly returns.

Back with Marinette she was sitting down patiently.

"Oh, where are you love of my life?" Marinette asks when Tikki pops her head out of her purse.

"How can he be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?" Tikki said.

"Tikki, stay hidden. I'm gonna talk to him. You'll see, I will talk to him." Marinette said.

"That's it girl, way to be motivated." Alya said.

"Uh yeah." Marinette when she heard footsteps. "Oh there he is." But when she looks over she sees Max and Kim.

"Hi, Marinette." Kim said as she sighs in relief.

"False alarm. Hi, Max, Kim what are you doing here?" She asks.

"We heard there's a new panther here. I wanna see who's the strongest." Kim said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Max asks.

Right before she was about to answer Alya spoke into the microphone.

"Marinette target at 10 o'clock." Alya said.

"No!" Marinette jumps surprising them. "Uh I mean, no thanks I'm meeting someone."

"Well see you later." Max said as they walked away.

"Marinette here he comes." Sam said as Marinette looks to see Adrien walking over.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien waves.

"Oh, uh hi Adrien." Marinette said nervously.

"So, where's Sam and Alya?" Adrien asks.

"Tell him you don't need us." Alya said.

"You don't need me uh I mean them." Marinette said.

"Tell him you want to hang out just the two of you." Alya said.

"Not yet." Marinette whispers.

"What was that?" Adrien asks.

"Uh nothing." Marinette said. "Uh why don't we wait for them?"

"No, we're not coming it's just the two of you." Alya sighs.

"Better sit down Alya this could take a while." Sam groans.

* * *

At the panther exhibit the Zookeeper was giving the panther her lunch.

"Look what daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby." He said as the panther started to eat.

"Wow! Look at the size of the piece of meat it's eating." Kim said as he and Max approached the exhibit.

"Typical diet for a feline requiring the strength to run at 60 mph." Max explains.

"Only 60? I thought they were faster than that. I bet I can beat it in a race easy." Kim brags.

"Impossible. No human can compete with my panther." The Zookeeper said.

"Really? What place did your panther come in at the Country Athletics? I came in first." Kim said.

"You can't honestly compare yourself to my panther." He said.

"No need. I'm obviously the better looking one." Kim said causing the panther to growl. "Hey, kitty. How about a race? Last one's a rotten egg."

"Let's see, 6ft per second wind and the sun at 45 degrees…you wouldn't be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch." Max said.

"Your friend's right kid. Now please leave, she needs peace and quiet while she eats, you're stressing her out." The zookeeper said.

"Aw what's the matter kitty?" Kim taunts making the panther growl.

"Leave now or I'll have you kicked out the zoo!" He said.

"Come on Max, let's leave the kitty with her mean old babysitter." Kim said walking away laughing with Max right behind him making the Zookeeper growl like his panther.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw all of this.

"Unleashing the animal within all of us. I like that idea. Hawk Moth said as he turns a butterfly into an Akuma. "Go ahead, my evil little Akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper"

The Akuma flies out the window towards the zoo.

* * *

At the bench Adrien and Marinette were sitting in silence.

"Come on Marinette you got to say something." Alya said.

"Are Sam and Alya not coming?" Adrien asks.

"Repeat after me." Sam said taking the mic. "Adrien what do you say we go look around while we wait?"

"Uh Adrien what do you say we uh go look around?" Marinette asks.

Adrien looks at her and smiles. "Sure, beats sitting around waiting all day." Standing up he holds out his hand to help her up. "Shall we?"

"Uh sure." Once Marinette touches the hand she turns bright red.

In the bushes Sam and Alya pump their fists.

"Finally." Alya sighs happy.

"I thought she'd never say anything." Sam said before looking to Alya. "You know when I told him to hang out with her I said because we were going on date. Care to join me?" Sam asks.

"Absolutely." Alya said taking his hand.

Outside the panther exhibit the zookeeper was standing there patiently when an Akuma goes into his shark tooth bracelet.

"Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to see revenge for a price." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Animan grins as he transforms into a panther with his tooth bracelet still on his wrist.

With Max and Kim, the two of them were looking at the Gorilla exhibit.

"Hey kiddo, still want that race? Go on I'll give you a head start." Animan said with a group of zoo animals behind him.

Seeing them Kim and Max ran away as fast they could.

"He's mine." Animan said leading the charge chasing after them.

With Adrien and Marinette the two of them were about to check out the exhibits when Max and Kim ran past them.

"He's coming!" Kim yells as Animan sprinted past Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette and Adrien look in shock to see the rest of the zoo animals making their way towards them.

"I really hate to cut our trip short, but I think we better go before it becomes feeding time." Adrien said as they both ran off.

Turning to the side Marinette lets out Tikki.

"Man, after I finally got some alone time with Adrien this happens." Marinette groans.

"We'll worry about that later, time to transform." Tikki said.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and she transforms into Ladybug.

"Time to transform." Adrien said letting Plagg out who merely sighs. "Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed turning him into Cat Noir.

Running away from some animals Sam and Alya turn a corner.

"What kind of zoo lets animals run around freely?!" Sam asks.

"I don't know but right now we better run!" Alya said as they ran past a janitor's closet.

"Alya over here!" Sam said leading her inside. "Please stay here I'll be back soon."

"What? But what about the animals?" She asks worried.

"Don't worry I'll be safe I promise." Sam said closing the door and running into the bushes allowing Faang to come out.

"For your sake you better come back to her." Faang said.

"Tell me about it. Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed transforming him into the Silver Claw.

As Kim ran as fast as he could Animan sprints past him and turns around.

"You lost kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?" Animan asks.

"That panthers are awesome." Kim whimpers.

"Well what do you think about Ladybugs?" Ladybug asks dropping in front of him along with Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"Or another black cat?" Cat Noir said.

"Or maybe a Wolf." Silver Claw said.

"I think I'm higher on the food chain." Animan growls.

"Animan take their Miraculouses, their jewelry." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"If you value your life, get out of here now." Ladybug said as Kim made a run for it.

Animan tries to pursue him but Ladybug throws her yoyo tying him up allowing Kim to escape.

"Cat Noir Silver Claw the Akuma must be in his bracelet." Ladybug said.

"You hold him, and we'll grab it." Cat Noir said, but as they were about to walk over they see Animan's animal army walking over.

"Get them!" Animan orders.

"We should probably run." Silver Claw said as the three heroes made a run for it.

"We got to get them back in their cages!" Cat Noir said.

"Yeah I bet they'll all cooperate without a fight." Ladybug sarcastically.

As the three of them ran they soon found out there were too many animals and jumped onto the roof.

"There's no way we can cage all of them." Silver Claw said.

"Guess it's back to Plan A. If we destroy his bracelet I can capture his Akuma and make all this return to normal." Ladybug said.

"Sounds like a plan." Cat Noir said.

Heading back to where Ladybug tied up Animan they look to see only her yoyo was there.

"How did he escape? This is unbreakable." Ladybug said picking up her yoyo.

"Look closely, he didn't break out." Silver Claw said looking at it.

"Either way we better find Kim…I mean that boy before he does." Cat Noir said.

Jumping up onto the rooftops the three heroes look for any trace of him.

"Over there!" Cat Noir points to the bridge where Kim was backing away as Animan got closer.

"It's down to just you and me kiddo." Animan said as Kim fell to the ground in fear. "And then there was one." Animan pounces at him but Ladybug throws her yoyo tying up his legs like last time.

"You're not getting away this time!" Ladybug said as Cat Noir and Silver Claw jump down.

"Quick run into the first building you find." Cat Noir said to Kim before placing a tracker on his back as Kim ran away.

"Alright Kitty let me show why canines always come up on top." Silver Claw said drawing his sword.

"You'll never hold me!" Animan said as he transformed into an eagle and slipped out of the yoyo surprising everyone.

"He can change into other animals?" Silver Claw said.

"Well now we know how he got out the first time." Cat Noir said.

"Where's Kim?" Ladybug asks when Cat Noir shows the tracker he put on him. "Good kitty." She said as they ran off to save Kim.

At Marinette's family bakery Kim rushes through the door.

"Please help me! Save me." Kim said before dropping to his knees exhausted surprising Marinette's parents.

"Hang on son you're safe here." Tom said as they helped him.

Up above the three heroes land on top of the roof.

"He's safe here, panthers can't open doors." Cat Noir said.

"But what if he morphs into a smaller animal like a mouse?" Ladybug asks.

"At least since we know where Kim is we don't have to run around looking for Animan." Silver Claw said.

"We better use our time to think up a plan." Ladybug said.

Looking out they saw a bear scaring a man away from his car.

"Something tells me we better hurry before Paris becomes a jungle." Cat Noir said.

"Follow me." Ladybug said as they jumped down and walked in through the front door. "Hi mo…madame."

"But you're…you're Ladybug." Sabine said surprised.

"Yeah, exactly." Ladybug nods.

* * *

Upstairs in the house above they saw on the news about how the animals were roaming all over the city.

"Can I borrow this?" Ladybug asks gesturing to Kim's armband.

"Uh sure." He said taking it off.

"Come on guys we've got work to do." Ladybug said walking over to the door.

"Be sure to lock all the doors and windows." Silver Claw said.

"Don't worry, we got this." Cat Noir said.

"Thanks for everything da…I mean sir." Ladybug said.

"Our pleasure Ladybug." Tom said.

Walking down the stairs they wrap Kim's armband at the bottom post at the stair case. "And voila." Ladybug said.

As they waited Silver Claw and Cat Noir were looking outside to see all the damage being caused.

'I hope Alya's ok." Silver Claw thought when Ladybug sprays them both with something.

"Hey what's that?" Cat Noir asks.

"Air freshener, that way Animan won't smell us." Ladybug said.

"Good thinking, I've always wanted to smell like a summer breeze." Cat Noir said when he spots a small box. "You think we could trap him in this?"

"Only until he grows into something bigger." Ladybug said.

"Well, what about that?" Silver Claw points out the window and they see an open bus.

"That'll definitely work, but how would we get him inside?" Cat Noir asks when his ears perk up. "Get down." He said as they all ducked under the window just as Animan flew in and circled the area.

"It's working, he's sniffing out Kim." Ladybug said when she noticed Cat Noir sniffing her.

"Seriously dude." Silver Claw narrows his eyes.

"Follow me." Ladybug said as they made their move.

Following Kim's scent Animan transforms into a Ladybug and slips through the doors to the arm band when he did Ladybug traps him in the box.

"A Ladybug? Smart choice." Ladybug grins when Animan transforms back into a panther.

"Run for it!" Silver Claw said as they bolted out the door with Animan right on their tail.

"Couldn't he have chosen a slower moving animal?!" Cat Noir said as they jumped into the bus.

Hiding behind the seats Animan searches for the heroes when Ladybug gives the signal and they jump over him allowing Cat Noir and Silver Claw to draw their weapons.

Ladybug runs to the door only to see it was closed. "Seriously?" She tries pressing buttons only to see there no key in the ignition.

Turning into a bear Animan swats Cat Noir's staff away before knocking him to the ground.

"Take his Miraculous! His ring!" Hawk Moth orders.

Jumping up Silver Claw attempts to slash Animan but he transforms into a Ladybug to dodge it. When he transforms back into a panther a tired expression appeared on his face.

"All these transformations seem to tire him out." Ladybug grins.

"You two thinking what I'm thinking?" Silver Claw asks.

"Let's let him tire himself out." Cat Noir said running to the controls. "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as dark energy surrounds his hand.

Slamming his hand on the controls the bus goes haywire as the alarms and doors go off and on. Using the opening the three of them jump out leaving Animan trapped inside.

"And now we wait." Silver Claw said as Animan transformed into a bear, ladybug and a gorilla trying to break out, but none of them work forcing him to turn back into a panther.

"It's working." Ladybug grins.

Suddenly Animan transforms into something large shocking them as a T-Rex bursts out of the bus and roars at them.

"Please be a plant eater! Please be a plant eater!" Silver Claw panics.

"Since when do extinct animals count?" Cat Noir asks.

"T-Rex might be extinct, but it's still an animal." Ladybug said as Animan roared.

"Well I know of some other animals that will soon be extinct: the cat, the wolf, and the ladybug!" Cat Noir said as they made a run for it.

Animan chases the three heroes around the area until he rams his head into a building while trying to bite down on them.

Using this opening they ran behind some cars to hide.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a carjack appears.

"A Carjack?" She said.

"Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires." Cat Noir said.

"Look at how small his front arms are." Ladybug notices.

"So he can't play basketball. What are you getting at?" Cat Noir asks.

"You get onto his back and distract him while Silver Claw deals the heavy hit and then I'll floor him." Ladybug said.

"Sounds good to me, I can be very distracting." Cat Noir flirts when Animan crushes the car they were hiding behind with his foot. "This is going to be close!" Cat Noir said as he jumped onto Animan's back.

Anima tries to shake him off, but Cat Noir hangs on tight. Using the opening Ladybug loops her yoyo around Animan's legs.

"Now Silver Claw!" Ladybug said.

"Right. Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath and releases a sonic howl sending Animan crashing to the ground with his legs tied up.

"It's weird we didn't have to use this." Ladybug said holding up the carjack.

"I guess it means we rock as a team." Cat Noir said walking over to get the akuma.

"Cat Noir wait!" Ladybug said as Silver Claw pulls him back as Animan was about to bite him in half.

"What is it?" Silver Claw asks.

"I know what to do." Ladybug said running towards Animan.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir and Silver Claw yell.

"Enjoy your meal!" ladybug said as Animan bites down on Ladybug swallowing her whole.

"NO!" Cat Noir screams as he and Silver Claw drew their weapons.

"You're gonna regret that you stupid lizard." Silver Claw glares.

The two of them were about to charge when they see Animan's mouth open to reveal Ladybug had used the carjack to prevent him from biting down on her.

Both heroes smile as Ladybug walks over and breaks the bracelet releasing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilse!" Ladybug throws her yoyo catching the akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the carjack up in the air and it the bright lights bring all the animals back to the zoo, undoes all the damage and turns Animan back to normal.

"Pound it." Ladybug said holding out her fist, but instead Cat Noir hugs her.

"Please don't do that to us again. We thought we lost you." Silver Claw said.

"Agreed." Cat Noir nods.

Suddenly they both heard beeping and look to see their time was up.

"Whoops looks like we better get moving." Cat Noir said as he and Silver Claw made a run for it.

"Thanks boys." Ladybug smiles before walking over to the zookeeper.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"Everything's fine, but you should go back and check on your animals." Ladybug said.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious at his newest fail.

"Curse you Ladybug! This was not how it was supposed to end! But one day it will be me at the top of the food chain and you'll be nothing!" Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

Back at the zoo Alya walks out of the closet and looks around concerned.

"Sam? Sam, where are you?" She calls out worried.

"Alya!" Turning around she sees Sam running towards her making a big smile appear on her face.

"Sam!" She runs over and gives him a big hug. "What happened? I was so scared something might have happened to you."

"It was crazy as the animals were loose I had a gorilla chasing me when Silver Claw jumped in and took me to away from all this. I came running back to see if you were okay." Sam said.

"Well I'm fine, but I don't think Marinette is very happy her date with Adrien was ruined." Alya smirks.

"Well the animals are back in their cages and we still have some time. What do you say we go off and have our own date?" Sam suggests.

Alya smiles and wraps her arm around his before kissing him on the cheek. "Lead the way."

* * *

At Marinette's House she was sighing as she laid on her bed.

"I finally got to hang out with Adrien and then this happened." She sighs.

"Don't feel too bad Marinette, maybe you'll get another chance." Tikki said.

"Yeah in a million years." Marinette said when her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said appearing on the other line.

"Adrien?! Uh I mean hi what's up?" She stutters.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay after the zoo animals got out I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"He cares about me." Marinette said silently to herself.

"Listen if you want to hang out again I'd be happy to meet up." Adrien said.

"Really? Uh I mean yeah sounds great." Marinette smiles.

"Great, see you at school." Adrien said hanging up.

"Oh my goodness Adrien wants to hang out with me again! This is the best day of my life." Marinette cheers.

Tikki giggles. "I got a feeling Sam and Alya will be helping her with this one too."


	15. Giga Hurt

**Chapter 15: Giga Hurt**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new original chapter idea. This one came from my friend IncognitoBrony. Thanks again for the idea buddy if any of you have any interesting ideas you'd like to share send me a review or a PM. Sorry this one took awhile, but I think you'll like it. Please review and enjoy.**

It was the end of the at Francoise Dupont High School and Sam was walking Alya back to her house who had a big smile on her face as she held Sam's arm in between her breasts.

"And here we are milady your home sweet home." Sam said as they arrived at her place.

"I love our walks home." Alya smiles as she opened the door and let them in.

"Me too Alya, I'd love to stay and work on our homework, but I promised Mom and Dad I'd go over to the company today." Sam said.

"It's pretty cool how even with they're busy they still ask you to come over." Alya said.

"Well they mainly have stuff an intern would do, personally I think those two are planning to have work with them during the summer." Sam said causing Alya to giggle.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Alya said.

"It isn't but I wish they would take a break from it all." Sam said.

"Well until then at least you have me to keep you company." Alya said hugging him.

"And that is why I love you." Sam smiles hugging her back.

"Well good luck Tech boy." Alya said giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Thanks Blogger girl." Sam smirks walking out.

* * *

At NOVA computer company Nick was at the production line for the team assembling the laptops for the consumers.

"What's the quota for this supply?" Nick asks.

"We should actually reach our goal this month sir." An employee said.

"That is news I am happy to hear." Nick smiles.

Walking away Nick heads to the Stock room where Lily was going over the stats for their next big release date.

"So, any idea when we should release it?" Nick asks walking in.

"I'm trying to decide between Spring or Fall to release it." Lily said still on the fence.

"What about during Summer that way people can get the new upgrade just in time for the new school year?" Sam said walking in.

Both of his parents smile at that idea.

"You see that way of thinking is why we know you belong working here." Nick smiles. "You know we still have some internship opportunities."

"Nick, we agreed on this. Sam needs time to be with his friends and have a normal life before he figures out his life." Lily said.

"Thanks mom." Sam smiles.

"Speaking of school life how are things with your friends? How's that girl Alya?" Nick asks.

"It's uh good." Sam blushes.

Lily giggles at her son's reaction when a man with orange hair, a white collared shirt and tie comes in with a computer.

"Mister and Misses Noctis please a moment of your time." He said eagerly.

"Hello Charlie, what's going? There's not a manufacturing problem is there?" Nick asks walking over.

"No sir, I just created this new program that could really help the company." Charlie said.

"Where have we heard that before?" Sam whispers.

"Sam mind your manners." Lily whispers back.

"My program is a new anti-virus software that not only stops viruses, but also lets you know what site has them making the internet safe." Charlie said.

"Very interesting, but how would people know what site is dangerous and what isn't?" Nick asks.

"Watch and learn Mr. Noctis, this is going to make this company a lot of money." He clicks the button and starts the program, but instead of blocking a virus attack the computer ended up crashing. "No, no, no! Not again!" Charlie panicked causing Richard to sigh. "Please just give me few minutes."

"Charlie how many times have you tried to pitch this program?" Richard asks.

"I don't know maybe 15 times." Charlie said.

"Maybe programming just isn't your thing." Richard said.

"What? What are you saying?" Charlie asks.

"I'm saying maybe you should just stick to manufacturing and excel there." Richard said.

Charlie hung his head in shame as he took his laptop and left the room.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"Ah the bitter sting of having your hard work rejected, the perfect prey for my Akuma." Hawk Moth infects a butterfly with dark energy turning it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise him." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma flew out the window towards its newest victim.

At the NOVA employee break room Charlie had his head on his laptop.

"Why can't I make anything work? I hate this job." He said when the Akuma goes into his laptop.

"Giga Hurt, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to make your program a reality and get rid of all the viruses of the world. All I ask in return is you bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I am at your service Hawk Moth." Charlie grins as he transforms.

* * *

Walking to the main entrance Sam walks out the front door.

"I feel kinda bad for Charlie I mean if he got a little help on his program it could be really good." Sam said when an image appeared on the tv in the main room.

On it was man with blue and orange hair, a suit a high tech looking armor and laptop in his hand appeared.

"Greetings NOVA Employees, as of now this company is under new management." Giga Hurt said.

"Wait what?" Sam said in shock.

Giga Hurt typed on his laptop and his image appeared on screens all over Paris, including at Marinette's and Adrien's houses causing their eyes to widen.

"Prepare yourself Paris. I am about to show you the amazing powers of technology!" Giga Hurt said typing on his computer causing what looked like a giant fire wall to appear around the city.

Sam runs to the janitor's closet and lets Faang out. "Geez you humans and technology." Faang said.

"Not the time. Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows transforming him into Silver Claw.

* * *

At Marinette's house she and Tikki looked outside to see the firewall.

"Hawk Moth must have released another Akuma." Tikki said.

"We have to find it and fast! Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed transforming her into Ladybug.

Throwing her yoyo Ladybug swung off the roof to look for the Akuma.

* * *

From Adrien's house he saw that from the firewall car sized viruses were roaming the city destroying everything in sight.

"I don't know much about computers besides how to order cheese and this is crazy." Plagg said.

"Agreed. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed transforming him into Cat Noir.

Swinging onto the rooftops Ladybug runs along them trying to find the cause when Cat Noir climbs up as well.

"Cat Noir what's going on?" Ladybug asks.

"I don't know, but if we don't do something these viruses will eat all of Paris and everyone in it." Cat Noir said when they both got a call. Answering it they saw it was Silver Claw on the other line.

"Silver Claw where are you?" Ladybug asks.

"Where the Akuma is. He's at the NOVA tech company building." Silver Claw said.

"NOVA tech? Why would he be there? Does he need a new laptop?" Cat Noir jokes.

"Focus." Ladybug said looking at him. "We're on our way, try to hang on until we get there."

"On it." Silver Claw said hanging up.

* * *

Back at NOVA Silver Claw snuck out of the Janitor's closet.

"I gotta save everyone and stop Giga Hurt." Silver Claw said running to the lobby.

From the security camera Giga Hurt saw Silver Claw.

"Well looks like we have an unidentified threat." Giga Hurt said before making his way into the main office where Nick and Lily Noctis were.

"W-Who are you?" Nick asks.

"The man who's going to revolutionize the world of Technology." Giga Gurt said typing on his computer and a virus headed towards them.

Lily lets out a scream that echoed through the company and reached Silver Claw's ears.

"Mom." He gasps as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't." Giga Hurt said looking at the security camera. As he types on his laptop and the upper stair levels become blocked.

"Dammit! Time for Plan B." Silver Claw pulls out his sword and cuts the nearby door open and runs down the hall.

Running down the hall he saw viruses destroying all the technology products in sight.

"Hey!" Silver Claw yells getting their attention. "That stuff takes a lot of time to make."

The viruses charge towards him firing blasts at him, but Silver Claw dodges them and slashes one in half destroying it.

One fires a beam at him that hits a conveyor belt and destroys it easily. "Oh man I'm glad it missed." Silver Claw said ducking behind some boxes for cover.

As the virus destroys the boxes one by one Silver Claw jumps up and throws his sword stabbing the virus right in the eye destroying it.

'Hang on mom and dad I'm on my way." Silver Claw said running through the halls.

* * *

As Ladybug and Cat Noir run across the rooftops they jumped through the front door to see many employees surrounded by viruses.

"Ladybug save us!" A woman said.

"Hang on!" Ladybug spins her yoyo destroying one as Cat Noir jumped in with his staff.

Bring his staff down he smashes a virus to pieces getting the other viruses attention.

"Everyone get out now!" Ladybug said as the employees made a run for it to the doors.

Fighting off the remaining viruses Ladybug and Cat Noir look around for any sign of Silver Claw, Giga Hurt or anyone.

"Buggaboo the elevator's over there." Cat Noir points.

"Good let's go…and don't call me that." Ladybug said shooting him a glare before getting in the elevator with him.

Silver Claw made his way up the fire escape and making his way into the higher floor when he hears a noise.

Crouching down he draws his sword as the noise got closer. Taking a deep breath he jumps out at them only to meet a metal staff and his legs tied up.

Widening his eyes he saw he had run into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Phew it's just you." Ladybug sighs in relief letting him go.

"Easy for you to say he almost sliced me in half." Cat Noir said.

"Sorry, a little on edge since I entered this building." Silver Claw said putting away his sword.

"We got the employees out of here anyone left?" Ladybug asks.

"I know the heads of the company are here." Silver Claw said.

'Sam's parents?' Ladybug thought.

"Do you know what room they are in?" Cat Noir asks when a TV screen turns on and Giga Hurt appeared on screen.

"Hello there intruders, you are not welcome in my software." Giga Hurt said.

"Says the guy who broke into this company and is holding hostages." Silver Claw glared.

"Hostages? I'm offended I'm merely showing those ignorant fools why my program is so superior." He said typing on his laptop showing an image of his firewall around the city. "Soon my firewall and viruses will eliminate everything in the city and as for the people who denied me my greatness." He shows an image of Nick and Lily Noctis being trapped in a cage about to be deleted by viruses in the main office.

Silver Claw's eyes widen in fear. "Let them go!"

"Be careful what you say I might just type the wrong keys causing them to be deleted…from existence." Giga Hurt smirks before logging off.

"We have to stop him." Cat Noir said.

"The Akuma must be in his laptop there's no other explanation." Ladybug said.

"Let's hurry." Silver Claw said as they ran down the hall.

In Nick's office he and Lily were clinging to each other for dear life as Giga Hurt sat in his desk.

"This is getting boring maybe I need some entertainment." Giga Hurt said.

"Bring me their Miraculouses Giga Hurt, stop wasting time." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

Giga Hurt looks at the security camera footage and sees them entering the supply room and grins.

"Great idea Hawk Moth." Giga Hurt stood up and looked towards his dangling victims. "Try not to get deleted before I get back."

Entering the large supply room, the three heroes look to see the many parts and pieces of technology.

"So, this is what people use to make laptops." Cat Noir said looking around.

"Stop looking at the shiny objects Kitty and focus." Ladybug said.

They made their way to the door when it opened to reveal Giga Hurt.

"You." Silver Claw glares.

Giga Hurt typed on his laptop and a small fire wall appeared around the room trapping them inside as multiple viruses appeared.

"Time to delete some rogue programs." Giga Hurt said as the viruses charged.

"Time to do a little virus busting." Ladybug said. **(Anyone get that reference?)**

The three of them draw their weapons and charged.

As the viruses attacked Cat Noir extended his staff jumping above them and brings it down smashing one virus into pixels.

Ladybug spun her yoyo deflecting multiple beams fired at her as she threw it knocking many of the viruses away.

As she knocked one away a virus appeared behind her and was about to attack when Silver Claw sliced it in half with his sword.

"How many more of these things are left?" Cat Noir asks.

Silver Claw looks over to see Giga Hurt creating viruses as quick as they were destroying them.

We gotta slow down his typing." Ladybug said.

"Any ideas?" Silver Claw asks.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a CD falls into her hand.

"A CD?" Ladybug said confused.

"Wonder if it has any music on it?" Cat Noir said as Ladybug looks around at her surroundings when she sees what she had to do.

"Guys we have to stop those viruses." Ladybug said.

"You got it. Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath releasing a sonic howl destroying more than half of the viruses.

"Destroy as many as you want I can easily make more." Giga Hurt said about to type on his laptop.

"Oh no you don't! Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as black energy surrounds his hand.

Charging towards the racks filled with equipment Cat Noir swipes his hand at the bases making them fall down crushing the remaining viruses and the flying parts distract Giga Hurt from his typing as he shielded his eyes.

Using this opportunity Ladybug throws the CD which bounces off the wall and into the disk drive in Giga Hurt's laptop causing the ladybug pattern to appear on his screen.

 **(Play Miraculous theme)**

"What the heck? What did you do?" Giga Hurt tries to type on his computer but the cd caused the laptop to overload and short circuit.

"Silver Claw now!" Ladybug said as Silver Claw rushed forward and kicked the laptop out of his hand and into the air.

Jumping up Cat Noir catches the laptop and throws it to Ladybug who smashes it to the ground releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug catches the Akuma in her yoyo and turns it back into butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the CD into the air getting rid of the all the firewalls and viruses, undoing all the damage, saving Sam's parents and turning Giga Hurt back into Charlie.

"What the? Where am I?" He said looking around.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was enraged at his newest failure.

"Curse you Ladybug! This fight is far from over and soon I'll be victorious!" Hawk Moth said as his large window closed.

As Charlie picks up his laptop Silver Claw walks over.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Silver Claw asks.

"I just wanted to show I'm more than just a manufacturing guy." Charlie frowns.

"Here's an idea try finding someone who can give you hand with the program I'm sure there's someone who would gladly help you out." Silver Claw said.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Never be afraid to ask for help someone's always around to be the hero. Look at us." Silver Claw smiles when his braclet started to beep. "Uh gotta run see you later." Silver Claw said running off.

"We better go too before we change back." Ladybug said as she and Cat Noir left as well.

Silver Claw runs into the fire escape and transforms back into Sam and Faang.

"That was a good thing to say Sam." Faang said.

"Thanks Faang." Sam said as he went into his jacket.

Heading up to the office Sam saw his parents were safe and sound.

"Mom, Dad." Sam smiles.

"Sam, you're okay!" They smiled running over to hug.

"We were so worried about you. We didn't know what happened." Lily said.

"I'm fine mom luckily Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir came and saved the day." Sam said.

"Well thank goodness for them. You know what Lily I think we need to take some time off. Spend some more time with Sam." Nick smiles patting him on the back.

"I like the sound of that Nick." Lily smiles.

"Me too dad." Sam said as he and his parents hugged.


	16. Antibug

**Chapter 16: Antibug**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I am pleased to see that so many people are offering suggestions on what they would like to see and they all motivate me to write my very best. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel Chloe was rummaging through her closet. As she went through which shoes were in style she heard a smashing noise.

"Is someone there?" Chloe walks out of her closet towards the noise "Anybody?"

Suddenly out of nowhere multiple objects were thrown all around her room and the pair of shoes she was holding were swiped and led out the balcony

"What? No come back shoes!" She yells as they flew over the edge.

The next day at school Chloe was struggling to stay awake.

"Whoa, look at Chloe." Marinette noticed.

"That girl's a total wreck." Alya said.

"Maybe she misses her BFF." Marinette said.

"Sabrina has been absent since yesterday." Alya said when Ms. Mendeliev shushes her.

Suddenly Chloe let out a scream as something pulled her hair.

"Chloe, what is it?" Ms. Mendeliev asks walking over.

"Someone pulled my hair." Chloe said as the teacher looked towards Mylene who was sitting behind her.

"It wasn't me I swear." Mylene said.

"It's not her it's some sort of invisible, mystical being, like a leprechaun or a unicorn without a horn." Chloe said causing everyone to laugh.

"Quiet class! Eyes on your papers!" Ms. Mendeliev said when something started pulling on Chloe's purse.

"It's happening again." Chloe said as she falls to the ground.

"Chloe sit down!"

"I can't my purse is beating me up!" Chloe said as she threw the purse and ran to the corner of the room.

Marinette, Adrien and Sam narrow their eyes when suddenly multiple pencils were thrown at Chloe causing her to run.

"Chloe no running in class!"

However instead of listening Chole's sunglasses were being pulled off her head and then her hair was pulled causing Chloe to run out the door.

"Tikki, we gotta get out of here." Marinette whispers.

"Uh excuse me I need to go see the Nurse I'm not feeling to well." Sam said grabbing his backpack.

"And I need to use the restroom." Adrien said.

"So do I please." Marinette said.

In the women's restroom Marinette walks in to see doodles of Chloe graffitied all over the wall.

"Somebody really seems to have it in for Chloe." Tikki said flying out.

"The hard part is going to be figuring out who doesn't." Marinette said when her phone beeped as her and everyone else got pictures of Chloe being humiliated. "Something strange is going on."

"Time to transform!" Marinette, Sam and Adrien said.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed transforming her into Ladybug.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed transforming him into Cat Noir.

"Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed transforming him into Silver Claw.

* * *

At Le Grand Paris Hotel Mayor Bourgeois was talking to a crowd of reporters.

"Damaging my daughter's reputation is like soiling the reputation of the mayor of Paris, which is me. An attack on Chloe is an attack on Paris." Mayor Bourgeois said as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw jumped in.

"We'll find the culprit sir, you have our word." Cat Noir said.

Smiling at the news Mayor Bourgeois leads them up to Chloe's room.

"Chloe, my darling we have some special guests." He said when Chloe noticed Ladybug and smiles.

"Ladybug! I knew you'd come save me, considering we're good friends." Chloe said hugging her.

Walking to Chloe's closest to investigate they saw they were almost empty.

"I had to make calls to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine my daughter wearing department-store clothing? How humiliating." Mayor Bourgeois said as they then moved to the security cameras on the giant TV screen.

"Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?" Silver Claw asks.

"I never have any run- ins with anyone. Everyone loves me." Chloe said when Ladybug notices a photo on the ground of Chloe and Sabrina.

"Not even with your closest friends?" Ladybug asks showing her the photo.

"Sabrina? Please, she adores me. I'm her idol." Chloe said causing Ladybug to groan.

"She's safe here with the doors locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls." Ladybug said.

"Thanks Ladybug, I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again just like it was before." Chloe said as Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir and Silver Claw before leaving to the elevator.

"Is something up?" Cat Noir asks.

"She's hiding something." Ladybug said as they made their way to the lobby to talk to one of the staff. "Whatever you tell us will not leave this room."

He looks around before leaning into whisper. "She did have a run-in with someone. She and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Cat Noir. I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day." He said.

"Big Mustachio?" Ladybug asks.

"One of Chloe's ideas. Big Mustachio wants all Parisians to have heinous mustaches." He said.

"Glad she didn't choose to have someone dress up like me." Silver Claw said.

"Talk about a hairy situation." Cat Noir jokes causing all of them to roll their eyes.

"Please go on." Ladybug said.

"You see during our chase I stumbled across an interview with Jagged Stone and they mistook Chloe for you and asked for an interview." He said.

"She pretended she was me? How often does that happen?" Ladybug asks.

"And more importantly how in anyway did they think Chloe is Ladybug? Do you not see the big differences in just about everything?" Silver Claw asks.

"She idolizes Ladybug, but when Sabrina made the mistake of calling out Chloe's name the news interviewer was furious at her causing Chloe to be humiliated. Mademoiselle does argue with Sabrina at times. I'd even go so far to say it's the norm, but this time was different. When Sabrina came back the next day Chloe completely ignored her and proclaimed Sabrina was invisible."

Little did they know Chloe was watching them on the security tapes.

"Well if the story checks out it's pretty clear what happened." Silver Claw said.

"This invisible person is obviously Sabrina." Ladybug said.

"Who's been akumatized by Hawk Moth." Cat Noir finishes.

"Impossible. She's too weak to do something so bold, especially to me." Chloe said.

Back in the lobby Ladybug thanked the staff member for all his help. Walking towards a vase Cat Noir picks a flower and walks towards Ladybug.

"It's gonna be hard finding someone we can't see." Cat Noir said handing her the flower.

Taking the flower Ladybug puts it in a rose vase. "We'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we have the advantage. She doesn't know we're onto her." Ladybug said.

Little did they know the invisible figure picked up the flower from the vase.

"And now I do Ladybug." She said.

"It's time to fulfill our agreement, Vanisher. Cat Noir, Silver Claw and Ladybug are at your mercy. Take their Miraculouses and bring them to me." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"They'll never see me coming Hawk Moth." Vanisher said tossing the flower up in the air.

When it hit the ground the sound alerted Cat Noir.

"Something wrong?" Silver Claw asks.

"The flower…it." Suddenly Cat Noir notices something parting Ladybug's hair to reveal her earrings. "Look out Ladybug!" He yelled taking out his staff and charging making Ladybug and Silver Claw draw their weapons.

In her room Chloe stood up and paused the cameras.

"If it really is you Sabrina, I want to be one to take you down. Too bad you didn't get my costume. Now you'll have to deal with me." Chloe said pressing a button revealing a hidden compartment that had a Ladybug costume in it.

Downstairs Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw were knocking away various objects Vanisher was throwing at them.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a bottle of red glitter appears. "How handy."

"Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here come on!" Chloe taunts as she comes out in her Ladybug costume.

"Oh no, seriously? You need to leave!" Ladybug said.

"If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again." Chloe said walking down the stairs.

"You've got no friends left Chloe, and you'll never have any ever again! I'll make sure of that." Vanisher said throwing books at her.

Cat Noir and Silver Claw knock the books away while Ladybug grabs Chloe.

"You don't scare me. Everybody loves me." Chloe said.

"This isn't a game Chloe." Ladybug said when Vanisher grabs her.

"It's over Ladybug." Vanisher said.

"Not yet, Vanisher." Ladybug knees the bottle of red glitter into the air and it spills over Vanisher covering her in it and making her visible.

"Just because you can see me doesn't mean you can defeat me." Vanisher said when Silver Claw and Cat Noir block her path to Ladybug. "Well look who's come to the rescue."

Ladybug grabs Chloe and hides her behind the front desk. "You stay here, don't move!"

"Hey! This concerns me too you know." Chloe said.

Vanisher charges at Silver Claw who blocks her attacks, throwing his sword up in the air Vanisher looks up only for Silver Claw to deliver a kick to the side sending her skidding backwards before he catches his sword.

"Gotcha." Silver Claw smirks as Ladybug runs over to him and Cat Noir.

"The Akuma must be in her bag." Ladybug said.

"Wait Ladybug, I don't think that's where the Akuma is." Chloe said spinning her yoyo to mimic Ladybug only for it to fly out of her hand and hit Vanisher on the head.

"So, you wanna fight after all Chloe?" Vanisher asks turning towards her.

"Can you guys handle her?" Ladybug asks.

"With pleasure." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug rushes towards Chloe and pulls her into the elevator.

"Wait! The Akuma must be in the designer pin I got her. It's on her sweater, such an ugly sweater. It was a gift from me." Chloe said.

"I won't tell you again. You need to leave. You're putting us all in danger." Ladybug said pressing a button.

"Why aren't you listening? It's in her pin." Chloe said as the door closes, and the elevator takes her up to her floor.

Back with Silver Claw, Cat Noir and Vanisher the two heroes were smashing all the objects Vanisher was throwing at them.

"Normally I'm not one to trash a hotel, but circumstances aside. Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he releases a sonic howl destroying a large chunk of the lobby and all objects Vanisher could possibly throw.

Throwing her yoyo Ladybug wraps it and pulls Vanisher's bag towards her. "Your days are over Akuma." Ladybug said ripping the bag in half only to see there was no Akuma.

Growling Vanisher rushed towards Ladybug who quickly drops the bag and grabs Vanisher's arms. Seeing the highlight of the designer pin. Pushing Vanisher to the wall the pin drops to the floor and Ladybug stomps on it releasing the Akuma.

From her room Chloe sees the Akuma fly off.

"I knew it. So, who was right?" Chloe asks.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug throws her yoyo catching the Akuma and turning it into a butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the glitter bottle into the air and undoes all the damage Silver Claw did and restores Chloe's closet.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was really pissed off at his most recent failure.

"Inconceivable! I was so close!" Hawk Moth roars.

Back at the hotel Vanisher turns back into Sabrina. "What happened? What am I doing here?" She asks when she noticed her brooch on the ground. "Oh no the brooch Chloe gave me."

Ladybug holds up her fist for the three heroes to fist bump, but the boys just look at her.

"Why didn't you listen to Chloe back there? She was only trying to help." Cat Noir asks.

"Yeah and in the end, she was right." Silver Claw adds.

"First, because she put us in danger, and second, she lied to us earlier. I won't listen to a liar." Ladybug said not knowing that Chloe saw the whole thing.

"You're calling me a liar? How dare you! I was your hugest fan, but not anymore. You don't deserve my devotion!" Chloe said throwing the tv remote causing it to change the channel for the news which showed the three heroes leading Sabrina out. "I'm through with you Ladybug!"

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"A betrayed Ladybug worshipper. Just what I need to recover from the defeat of Vanisher. This…is…perfect." Hawk Moth grins turns a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma, and evilise her." The Akuma flies out the window towards its new victim.

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel Chloe ripped off her Ladybug mask and stomps on it before breaking into tears when the Akuma flew into her earrings.

"Antibug, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug has let you down. I want her downfall too. So, shall we defeat Ladybug together?" Hawk Moth asks telepathically.

"You can count on me Hawk Moth. There will be only one heroine in Paris, me Antibug!" She declares as the Akuma changes her costume to a black version of Ladybug's outfit, but with red polka dots.

On screen Ladybug was talking to the reporters. "Cat Noir, Silver Claw and I, we're an unstoppable team." She said before Antibug turned off the TV.

"Your time is up Ladybug." Antibug said.

As they were being interviewed Ladybug's earrings and Silver Claw's bracelet beeps signaling they were about to transform back.

"Excuse me, I've got to go. Bug out." Ladybug said.

"I need to be somewhere too." Silver Claw said as they left the interview.

"Thank you, Ladybug." Nadia said.

Both heroes were about to leave when they heard laughter, looking up they saw Antibug looking down at all of them

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now I'm going to defeat you!" Antibug declares.

"Chloe?" Silver Claw, Ladybug and Cat Noir said as she jumps down.

"Wrong, super-wrong. I am Antibug." She said taking out her yoyo.

"We've got a problem. I'm about to change back." Ladybug whispers.

"Me too." Silver Claw growls.

"You guys go ahead I go this." Cat Noir said.

"Look at her, she's useless without you boys." Antibug said.

"Don't get cocky." Silver Claw said.

"We'll meet up soon, trust me." Ladybug said as she and Silver Claw ran off.

"It's just you and me, Antibug!" Cat Noir said drawing his staff.

"I love a good catfight." Antibug said spinning her yoyo.

As one of the news copters flies above the hotel Antibug and Cat Noir fight all along the hotel.

* * *

Turning a corner Ladybug transforms into Marinette.

She reaches into her bag onto to find she didn't pack any food for Tikki.

"You'll figure something out Marinette." Tikki said exhausted.

Marinette takes out her phone to show they were recording the fight between Cat Noir and Antibug.

"This is all my fault. I should have listened." Marinette said.

"You can't do everything by yourself. Sometimes it's okay to listen to others." Tikki said.

"You're right Tikki, but right now we have to help Cat Noir. I hope Silver Claw catches up soon." Marinette said sneaking back into the hotel.

Meanwhile across the street Sam ran into a nearby convenience store.

"One bag of Beef Jerky please." Sam said putting some money on the counter.

"What's got you in such a rush?" The store clerk asks grabbing a bag and giving Sam his change.

"Let's just say I'm in a hurry to meet someone." Sam said when he looks up at the TV to see Antibug having Cat Noir on the ropes. "And something tells me I better hurry."

Sam grabs the bag and rushes into an alley where he lets Faang out.

"Alright buddy eat up, Cat Noir needs us." Sam said giving Faang some jerky.

"Let's go." Faang said taking a bite.

* * *

In the hotel kitchen Marinette grabs a cookie and gives it to Tikki before making her way up to roof. Looking down she gasps to see Cat Noir tied to his own staff and dangling over the edge, the only thing keeping him from plummeting was Antibug standing on the opposite end of his staff.

"Hurry up, Tikki." Marinette said.

"I'm eating as fast as I can." Tikki said eating the cookie.

"Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?" Antibug asks.

"And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?" Cat Noir asks angering her.

"Keep it up Antibug. Cat Noir is the perfect bait." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Team up with me Cat Noir." Antibug said.

"Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug, Silver Claw and I are a team. Let's hope they show up soon." Cat Noir said as Antibug started shaking the staff making Cat Noir rattle up and down.

"I know you can hear me Ladybrat, where ever you are. If you want to keep Cat Noir alive then give me your Miraculous and if not then take a good look at Cat Noir because this will be the last you ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten. One." Antibug started.

"Uh can you make it 20?" Cat Noir asks.

"I need more time, go save Cat Noir." TIkki said eating as fast as she could.

"Two." Antibug said.

"But I can't transform." Marinette said.

"Three." Antibug said as Sam ran into the hotel.

"Come on Faang we got to hurry!" Sam said.

"Let's transform." Faang said as they ran to the stairwell.

"You're Ladybug, with or without the costume. I'd think I'd know if I was able to." Marinette said.

"I'm giving you advice. Don't make the same mistake twice." Tikki said.

"I have an idea." Marinette said taking out her phone.

"Four."

"Cat Noir, Silver Claw and I are an unstoppable team." Ladybug's voice calls out getting Antibug's attention.

"Ladybug?" Antibug said as she put a chair on the other end of the staff to keep Cat Noir from falling so she could investigate.

Using this opening Marinette snuck over and pulled Cat Noir in.

"Ladybug." He smiles.

Making her way to the roof Antibug looks around for any sign of Ladybug when she notices Marinette's phone with the recording.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Antibug growls when Silver Claw walks out with his sword drawn. "You."

"Sorry we're expecting someone else?" Silver Claw smirks.

Anitbug threw her yoyo at him, but Silver Claw swats it away before charging in.

Antibug ducks out of the way dodging the sword when suddenly a staff is thrown knocking Antibug to the ground.

"What the?" She looks to see Cat Noir coming to Silver Claw's aid.

"What took you so long?" Silver Claw asks.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing." Cat Noir smirks.

From Chloe's room Marinette smiles at how successful her plan was.

"I'm all set." Tikki said ready to go.

"Perfect. Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said as she transformed into Ladybug.

Up on the roof Silver Claw and Cat Noir were knocking away all of Antibug's attacks.

"Bad kitty, teaming up with a filthy wolf. Come get your leash." Antibug said.

"Sorry but we don't take orders from a copycat." Silver Claw said.

Anitbug throws her yoyo when another one knocks it away.

"Nice yoyo, mine's better." Ladybug said jumping in.

"What kept you?" Cat Noir asks.

"I'm thinking the Akuma's in her yoyo." Ladybug said.

"I think it's her earrings." Cat Noir said.

"What makes you say that?" Silver Claw asks.

"She was already wearing them when she was akumatized and her yoyo was broken." He explains.

"Smart thinking." Silver Claw said.

"For a cat." Ladybug teases when Antibug throws her yoyo at them.

"Look out!" Silver Claw deflects it with his sword as Ladybug throws her yoyo.

Antibug throws her yoyo and pulls the pool gate out allowing her to rush towards them.

As Ladybug and Antibug face off in a yoyo battle Silver Claw and Cat Noir watched waiting for the chance to make their move.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a bag of marbles appeared.

"Anti-Charm!" Antibug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a giant deadly looking sword appears.

"A bag of marbles? What do I do with this?" Ladybug asks as Antibug cackles.

"You plan to defeat me with marbles? Child's play." Antibug mocks.

Ladybug looks around and it immediately comes to her. "That's your downfall, you're always so quick to judge."

Ladybug rushes towards Cat Noir and Silver Claw while Antibug tries to slice her in half. Ducking under the blade Ladybug slides towards them. "Over to you guys." She said tossing the marbles up.

Swinging his staff Cat Noir knocks the marbles towards Antibug who trips over them causing her sword to fall out of her hands, but Silver Claw catches it.

"I'll take that." Throwing it with all his might Silver Claw sends the sword smashing into the Eiffel Tower.

"I knew it, you're nothing without your boys backing you up." Antibug said.

"Cat Noir, Silver Claw and I are a team. You take me on, you take them on too. It's not my problem you have no friends." Ladybug said as the three heroes chuckle when suddenly Ladybug's and Antibug's earrings beeped.

"Take her Miraculous before it's too late!" Hawk Moth orders.

"Cataclysm!" Dark energy surrounds Cat Noir's ring as he slams his hand onto the pool gate causing Antibug to fall through it.

"Ready for a boost?" Silver Claw asks cupping his hands together.

"You know it." Ladybug runs to him and Silver Claw gives her a boost allowing her to grab Antibug's earrings and smash them releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilse!" Ladybug throws her yoyo catching the Akuma and turning it into a butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the marbles into the air returning everything back to normal and turning Antibug back into Chloe.

"What am I doing here?" Chloe asks.

"Pound it." The three heroes fist bump.

"Ladybug?" Chloe said getting up.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I should have taken your advice." Ladybug said.

"Well in that case I might reconsider." Chloe said.

"Reconsider what?" Silver Claw asks.

"I might just have to stay Ladybug's most devoted fan after all." Chloe smiles.

"Thanks…I suppose. In that case, let me offer some advice, you should work things out with your friend Sabrina." Ladybug said.

"Well since it's coming from you Ladybug." Chloe shrugs.

"Thanks guys." Ladybug said looking at her teammates.

"No problem." Cat Noir smiles.

"It's what we do." Silver Claw smiles.

* * *

The next day at school everyone was sitting down when Chloe walked in.

"Hey there's Antibug." Alya said when Sabrina walked in. "And Vanisher. Now all we need is Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir."

Sabrina walked over to her seat but was hesitant.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Sit down." Chloe said causing Sabrina to smile, looking away Chloe smiled as well.

"Did you see that? Chloe smiled nicely…kind of. I think she's really happy to have Sabrina back." Marinette said.

"Weirdly, I think the feeling is mutual." Alya said.

As Sabrina took out her books Chloe passed the designer pin towards her.

"Here, put this on your sweater it will make it less hideous." Chloe said.

"Thank you, Chloe." Sabrina smiles putting it on.

"Yeah, yeah you can show your gratitude later class is starting." Chloe smiles.

"Those two really are BFF's in their own way." Marinette said.

"I like our way better." Alya smiles as they fist bump.

Little did they know Sam and Adrien were smiling from their seats.


	17. Puppeteer

**Chapter 17: Puppeteer**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a difficult one to write for Silver Claw but I think you'll like what I have in store. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Marinette's room she was babysitting Manon and was using homemade dolls of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"Glad to see you Cat Noir."

"Of course you are, I'm the cat's meow." Marinette said mimicking Cat Noir's voice.

"He shouldn't say that." Manon said.

"No?" Marinette asks as Manon shakes her head. Marinette holds up the Silver Claw doll. "This is no time to goof around Cat Noir. We have to capture the baddies' akuma before they…uh what do they want to do?"

Manon looks at her dolls of Lady Wifi, Evillustrator and Rogercop. "Uh we want to win." Manon said holding them up.

"Yeah but win what?" Marinette asks.

"I don't know. What do they usually want?" Manon asks.

"Depends, Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity. Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl who mocked him. Then, there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth who controls them wants to take Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw's jewels from them, their Miraculouses." Marinette said.

"And what would happen if he did take them?" Manon asks.

"The bad guys would win." Marinette said making Manon gasp.

"I know what the bad guys want! Give me your Miraculous Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir or you'll be super duper sorry you goodey two shoeses." Manon said.

"You won't get our Miraculouses." Marinette said as Manon charged at her.

As the dolls fought Marinette knocked all the villain dolls out of Manon's hand.

"Vicotry! Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw win again!" Marinette said.

"No fair you always win!" Manon whines.

"But Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw always win, and the bad guys always lose." Marinette said trying to calm her down.

"But you never let me play as them!" Manon cries.

"Oh don't cry, you can be the heroes I'll even let you borrow one." Marinette said and instantly Manon calmed down as she reached for the Ladybug doll.

"I'm back Manon. Have you been a good girl?" Walking up the stairs was Nadia Chamack.

"Mommy! Marinette didn't let me win! She didn't play fair and square!" Manon said running to her.

"Oh, Manon you can't win all the time." Nadia said.

"Yes, you can! Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir win all the time." Manon said.

"You're right there, but they're superheroes." Nadia said.

"You'll win next time Manon." Marinette said.

"Now give the doll back to Marinette." Nadia said picking up the Ladybug doll.

"No! I wanna keep her!" Manon said pulling it away.

"I told her she could borrow it." Marinette said.

"That's sweet of you Marinette, but she already has enough toys. I wouldn't know where to put it." Nadia reaches down to grab the doll and as she was about to hand it back to her Manon screams and pulls it away ripping off the arm. "Look at what you've done Manon. Give it to me." Nadia said as Manon handed her the doll. "I'm sorry Marinette."

"It's nothing. I can sew it up again." Marinette said as Nadia handed the doll to her.

"Thank you, come on Manon say goodbye." Nadia said.

"I…want…that…doll!" Manon whines.

"No. You can play with it here, next time. Now say goodbye." Nadia said picking up her daughter who sobs.

"Goodbye." Manon said as Nadia carried her down the stairs.

Nadia was about to leave when her phone started to ring. Putting Manon down she answers it. "Hi Alec. Didn't I leave it for you on my desk?"

Looking over her shoulder she saw Manon walking up the stairs.

"I left my bag upstairs mommy." Manon said.

"Go quickly." Nadia said before going back to her phone call.

Up in her room Marinette took out her sewing kit and laid out all the dolls.

"I think out heroes need a little TLC." Tikki jokes.

When they heard footsteps coming up the stairs Tikki quickly hides. Turning around they Manon walking in.

"Manon?" Marinette said surprised.

"I forgot my backpack." Manon said grabbing her backpack and her toy magic wand. "Can I have the Ladybug doll?" She asks pointing at it.

"Sorry Manon your mom said no. Besides I have to fix her." Marinette said.

"Pretty please." Manon said with big eyes.

"Please, please no not the baby-doll eyes." Marinette tries to be strong, but Manon's cuteness was too much. "Fine, you can have Lady Wifi." Marinette said handing her the doll.

"Can I have the Ladybug doll?" Manon asks, but before Marinette could answer Nadia calls for her.

"Hurry Manon!" Nadia calls.

"Coming Mommy!" Manon puts the doll in her backpack and heads downstairs.

"Wow Marinette she had you wrapped around her little finger." Tikki said flying out.

"What? No I wasn't it's just I uh."

"Can't resist those baby-doll eyes?" Tikki said making her own. "It's a good thing none of the baddies has this power or you'd be powerless." Tikki said as they both giggled.

* * *

At the TV station Manon was playing with the Lady Wifi doll and a magazine that had a picture of Ladybug on it.

Nearby at the front desk Nadia was taking to Alec.

"I'm sorry Alec I must have left it at the studio." Nadia said.

"Now sweat." Alec said.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Manon? I won't be lon—" Nadia stops when she notices the Lady Wifi doll in Manon's hands.

"Where'd you go Ladybug?" Manon said mimicking an evil voice when Nadia comes over and grabs the doll.

"This is one of Marinette's dolls. You took it even though I told you not to." Nadia said.

"But Marinette wanted me to have it." Manon said.

"You disobeyed me. I told you the dolls should stay at the house. You won't be needing this anymore." Nadia said putting the doll in her purse.

"No mommy! Please don't!" Manon whines.

"I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here." Nadia said walking away with Alec to get her papers.

Picking up the toy wand Manon growls in frustration.

"I didn't steal that doll! I…want…that doll!" Manon whines.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"What could be more pure than a innocent child's emotions, especially anger? I love it." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly my little Akuma and commiserate with this frustrated child." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma flew out the window.

Marinette and Alya were running downstairs into Paris' underground subway hoping to catch a movie.

"The movie starts soon, or we could buy your book and see the next one." Marinette said looking at her phone.

"Whatever works." Alya said when suddenly her phone vibrated showing she got a text. Looking at her she immediately looks past Marinette and smiles.

"Marinette 9 o'clock." Alya said.

"No there's no 9 o'clock show." Marinette said.

"Not that one, this one." Alya points down to see Adrien and Sam walking onto the subway. Just Sam walked in he gestured for them to hurry.

"Adrien." Marinette smiles.

Grabbing Marinette, the two girls ran and jumped in the compartment right across from them.

* * *

Back at the TV station the Akuma flies into Manon's toy wand.

"Puppeteer, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you can control anyone." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Even Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir?" Manon asks.

"Yes, as long as you possess their dolls." Hawk Moth said.

"And will I finally be able to win?" Manon asks.

"Yes, you will. But in return you must do something for me." Hawk Moth said.

"I know, bring you their Miraculoses." Manon said as she transformed.

"What a smart little girl you are." Hawk Moth grins.

At the front desk Puppeteer floats in the air above scaring the front desk lady. Puppeteer had purple skin, a black hair and a blue fairy dress. In her hand was her black wand.

"Want to play a game?" Puppeteer asks as the lady ran for her life.

Puppeteer floats over to the elevator as it closes. "I must have the Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw dolls. I…want…those…dolls!"

Exiting the elevator Puppeteer made her way to the studio room where Nadia was looking for her file.

"Here it is." Nadia smiles as she hands the file to Alec unaware that Puppeteer had taken the Lady Wifi doll.

* * *

Back on the train Alya was texting Sam. "I don't suppose you and Adrien are going to the movies as well?" She texted.

Waiting a few minutes Sam replied back. "Yep, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Alya smiles as she looks through the window to see Sam smiling at her. 'Man, I love him.'

"I wonder where Adrien is getting off at? Maybe he's going to the same movie. How cool would that be? But wait if he sees me following him and thinks I'm a stalker?" Marinette asks.

"Who are you talking to?" Alya giggles as Marinette looks over at Adrien through the glass.

On the other side Sam tapped Adrien's shoulder as he points to see Marinette and Alya on the other side.

Unfortunately, Marinette got cold feet and hid behind Alya making Sam sigh.

'Seriously Marinette? You can't even wave to him?' Sam thought.

Back at the TV Studio Puppeteer placed the doll on a stand.

"Ok Lady Wifi, come to life!" Puppeteer zaps the dolls with her wand.

On the train a light surrounds Alya.

"What's happening?" Alya said as she transformed into Lady Wifi surprising Marinette, Sam and Adrien.

"Marinette give me those Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir dolls!" Lady Wifi said.

"Lady Wifi?" Marinette said in shock.

"No! I'm Puppeteer. And I…want…those dolls now!" Lady Wifi said acting like a little girl.

"Puppeteer? Dolls? But I don't have them. They're at my home. Why do you want them Puppeteer?" Marinette asks.

"Because you said I could have them, but mommy said no. Now giv'em to me or you'll be super duper sorry." Lady Wifi said making Marinette's eyes widen.

"Manon?" Marinette said as the train came to a stop.

"I want Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir's Miraculouses so I can win forever and ever!" Lady Wifi throws a fast forward icon to the ground and hops on it to allow her to race out.

"Manon, this isn't a game!" Marinette said.

Behind her Sam and Adrien had horrified looks on their faces.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I just realized I have a scheduling conflict with the movie." Adrien said.

"Yeah…uh I wasn't really that interested in seeing it anyway." Sam said as Adrien ran to the front of the train to the conductor.

"Excuse me sir there's uh a cat loose on the train." Adrien said.

"Really? Thanks kid." He said leaving to check.

"A cat really?" Plagg said flying out of his jacket.

"We have to transform Plagg." Adrien said.

"Just when we had shaken off your bodyguard." Plagg sighs.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring glowed and he transforms into Cat Noir.

Sam ran behind an area that was closed for renovations and lets out Faang.

"How does my girlfriend end up turning into Lady Wifi?" Sam asks.

"I don't know I didn't see an Akuma fly in." Faang said.

"Well it doesn't matter how, I gotta save her. Faang, teeth out!" Sam's bracelet glows as he transforms into Silver Claw.

"I gotta transform." Marinette was about to leave when Cat Noir grabbed her shoulder startling her.

"That was Lady Wifi. Did she say anything?" Cat Noir asks.

"I'm not sure, her voice belonged to a girl I babysit. Its as if she was controlling my friend Alya, I mean Lady Wifi from a distance." Marinette said.

"And what's all this about dolls?" Cat Noir asks.

"I have some dolls at my house she likes to play with." Marinette said.

"Ok where do you live?" Cat Noir asks.

"12, ru Gotlib." Marinette said when Silver Claw ran over.

"I saw Lady Wifi, what's going on?" He asks.

"Follow me I'll explain on the way." Cat Noir said as they ran up the stairs.

Marinette made her way down some stairs and into the train tunnel letting out Tikki.

"I don't like the idea of those boys rummaging around in my room." Marinette smirks.

"Just say the words." Tikki said.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and she transforms into Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug was sprinting across the rooftops until she landed on the roof of her house.

Looking over she saw Cat Noir and Silver Claw running in her direction. "Here boys!" She calls out getting their attention.

Inside Lady Wifi was grabbing all of Marinette's dolls.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you stealing is wrong?" Silver Claw said.

Turning around Lady Wifi saw the three heroes with weapons drawn.

"It's not nice to steal from your babysitter." Ladybug said.

"This calls for a serious time-out." Cat Noir said.

"I'll get your Miraculouses and then I'll be the winner you good two-shoeses." Lady Wifi said.

"There's only one goodey two shoes and I'm not her." Cat Noir smirks.

Lady Wifi fires a pause icon at them, but Cat Noir swats it away making it hit a poster of Adrien making Ladybug's eyes widen.

"Hey, you guys remember how we beat her last time?" Marinette asks.

"Take out the wifi signal. Got it." Cat Noir said jumping out the window.

Ladybug throws her yoyo at the bag knocking out all the dolls and grabbing her doll.

However, Lady Wifi blasted her with a pause icon freezing Ladybug in place.

"Ladybug!" Silver Claw gasps as Lady Wifi made her way towards her. "Oh no you don't!" Silver Claw jumps in and delivers a kick to the chest knocking Lady Wifi into Marinette's desk.

Silver Claw looks down to see his doll had fallen out of her back. He reaches down to grab it, but as his hand was inches from it Lady Wifi freezes him in place with a pause icon.

Lady Wifi bends down and picks up the dolls. "Nice moves Puppeteer now take their Miraculoses." Hawk Moth orders.

Up on the roof Cat Noir found the Wifi box.

"Cataclysm!" Dark energy surrounds Cat Noir's hand as he slams it into the Wifi box running in the signal.

Down below Lady Wifi was about to grab Silver Claw's Miraculous when he breaks out of her attack and throws Lady Wifi backwards.

Lady Wifi reached for her phone only to see Silver Claw had grabbed it.

"Looks like you just lost your signal Wifi." Ladybug smirks as Silver Claw throws the phone to the ground and smashes it only to find there was no Akuma inside it.

"Uh where's the Akuma?" Silver Claw asks.

"I want those dolls Lady Wifi." Puppeteer said telepathically.

Lady WIfi picks up a chair and throws it at them allowing her to grab the dolls she did have and run out the window.

Silver Claw and Ladybug jump out to see Cat Noir down below.

"Did you capture the Akuma?" Cat Noir asks.

"There wasn't one." Silver Claw said.

"How's that possible?" Cat Noir asks.

"Puppeteer is the one controlling her, she must have the Akuma." Ladybug said.

"You're right Lady Wifi is just a puppet." Cat Noir said before realizing what could happen. "Please tell me you got my doll."

"No all I managed to get was mine." Ladybug said.

"We better find Puppeteer fast before she gets me and Cat Noir." Silver Claw said when Cat Noir's ring beeped.

"Cat Noir your ring." Ladybug said.

"I'll be right back, don't let her take control of me." Cat Noir said as he ran off.

"So what's the plan?" Silver Claw asks.

Ladybug takes out her Yoyo phone. "Gotta give someone a call."

At the TV Station Nadia answers the phone. "Hello? What? Ladybug?"

"Where are you at?" Ladybug asks.

"At the TV Station." Nadia said.

"Silver Claw run as fast as you can to the TV Station we'll meet you there." Ladybug whispers as he runs off. "Is your daughter with you?"

"Yes why?"

"No reason we'll be right there." Ladybug said chasing after Silver Claw.

Hiding in an alley Adiren was waiting as Plagg was slowly eating his cheese.

"Can't you hurry?" Adrien said.

"What? I'm savoring the cheese." Plagg said.

"Enjoy it faster. Plagg, claws out." Adrien said as he transformed again.

* * *

At the TV Station Ladybug and Silver Claw were with Nadia and Alec looking at the security cameras.

"I found her." Silver Claw said looking at the footage in the TV room where Puppeteer was with Lady Wifi.

"She's still here. You all need to leave." Ladybug said.

"No, I need to find my daughter." Nadia said.

"I'll find your daughter Mrs. Chamack, but it'll be easier if I know you're safe." Ladybug said as Nadia nods in understanding.

In the TV room Puppeteer had all the dolls lined up.

"Evillustrator, come to life!" Puppeteer blasts the doll making Nathanial who was at the Louvre transform into Evillustrator.

"Rogercop, come to life!" As he was helping people cross the street he transformed into Rogercop.

Ladybug and Silver Claw were making there way to the TV room when Ladybug got a call from Cat Noir.

"Have you two found Puppeteer?" He asks.

"She's at the TV station." Ladybug said.

"I'll be right there." Cat Noir said.

A few minutes later Silver Claw and Ladybug were just outside the room Puppeteer was in when suddenly they felt a tap on their shoulders. Instincts kicking in the two of them grab the figure only to realize it was Cat Noir.

"Good to see you both too." Cat Noir said as they let go. "We better stop her before Silver Claw and I become puppets."

"Alright boys on three." Ladybug said as they back up. "One…two…three."

The three heroes kicked down the door to see Puppeteer pointing her wand at the Cat Noir doll.

"Cat Noir, come to life!"

"No!" Cat Noir runs to grab his doll, but it was too late. Puppeteer zaps the doll putting Cat Noir under her control.

Silver Claw looks to see Puppeteer was aiming at his doll next.

"Silver Claw—"

"Oh no you don't!" Silver Claw lunges at her grabs the doll before Puppeteer can control him. "This wolf doesn't chance packs."

"Use Cat Noir to take Ladybug and Silver Claw's dolls. Then you'll have won everything and Ladybug will be defeated." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Give me those dolls!" Puppeteer and Cat Noir said at the same time.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to say please?" Silver Claw asks.

"Not happening rug rat!" Ladybug throws her yoyo allowing her to swing over Puppeteer and sees the wand in her hand. "Silver Claw, the Akuma must be in the wand!"

Ladybug lands and throws her yoyo at Puppeteer, but she waves her wand and Cat Noir takes the attack for her.

"Sorry Cat Noir." Ladybug said when Evillustrator and Rogercop walk in.

"Seriously?! Them too?" Silver groans.

"5 against 2 hardly seems fair." Ladybug said.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, your time is up Ladybug even with Silver Claw you have no chance of winning. You're doomed!" Hawk Moth said.

"The Ladybug and Silver Claw dolls! Get them!" Puppeteer orders.

Evillustrator draws on his pad and a new phone for Lady Wifi appears.

"Thanks, Evillustartor, now the dolls." Lady Wifi said as she, Cat Noir, Evillustrator and Rogercop charge at them.

Ladybug throws her yoyo and swings out of their way. Looking behind her she sees a tape dispenser and grabs it.

"Silver Claw! Throw it!" Ladybug said.

"Go long!" Silver Claw said throwing his doll to her like a football.

While everyone was distracted by the doll Silver Claw jumped over them towards Ladybug.

"Follow me." She said as they ran out the door.

"The dolls. She got away with them. Get them!" Puppeteer orders as they ran after the two heroes.

Chasing the heroes up the stairs the 5 of them found themselves on the roof but saw no sign of Ladybug and Silver Claw.

"Where'd they go?" Lady Wifi asks.

Hiding behind the stair entrance Silver Claw looked over.

"We'll never get to Puppeteer with these guys in the way." Silver Claw said.

"We deal with them first then Puppeteer. I got Evillustrator and Rogercop you deal with Cat Noir." Ladybug said.

"What about Lady Wifi?" Silver Claw asks.

"I got an idea, but I'll need your doll." Ladybug said.

Silver Claw nods as he hands it to her.

As Lady Wifi, Rogercop, Evillustrator and Cat Noir were looking around when Silver Claw climbed up and flashed the giant roof light on them blinding them.

Using this opening Ladybug runs in and uses the tape dispenser to tie up Evillustartor and Rogercop.

Cat Noir extends his staff, but Silver Claw side steps and grabs his end. "Sorry in advance." Silver Claw yanks Cat Noir in and throws him over the building.

Looking down he saw Cat Noir had used his staff to stop him from landing in the river causing Silver Claw to sigh in relief.

"You want these dolls so badly? Go get them!" Ladybug throws the Ladybug and Silver Claw dolls towards the Eiffel tower surprising Lady Wifi as they land on the top.

Creating a fast forward icon Lady Wifi zooms after them. "I'm faster than you. You lose Ladybug."

On the Eiffel tower a little girl sees the dolls and picks them up when Lady Wifi appears in front of her.

"Gimme me those dolls! They're mine!" She said scaring the little girl.

Running back to the TV room Ladybug and Silver Claw rush in only to find Puppeteer was gone.

"Oh this isn't good." Silver Claw said.

"Come on we gotta hurry!" Ladybug said as they ran out.

In the main lobby Puppeteer waited as Lady Wifi handed her the Ladybug and Silver Claw dolls.

"You lose Ladybug." Puppeteer said when Ladybug and Silver Claw ran in.

"Drop the doll Manon." Ladybug said.

"I'm not Manon. I'm Puppeteer and I'm the winner. Silver Claw come to life." Puppeteer blasts Silver Claw's doll putting him under her control.

"Silver Claw!" Ladybug gasps.

Silver Claw turns to Ladybug and swings his sword at her forcing Ladybug to retreat behind a desk.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug spins her yoyo in the air and it creates a power strip. "A power strip?" She said when Rogercop, Evillustrator and Cat Noir walk in.

"You've lost Ladybug." Puppeteer said as Ladybug looks around for clues and gets an idea.

Evillustrator erases the desk to reveal Ladybug spinning her yoyo and the power strip.

"There may be 5 of you, but I'm twice as dangerous." Ladybug said as she charges at them.

Lady Wifi, Evillustrator and Rogercop fire pause icons, lasers and chainsaws at her, but Ladybug deflects them all.

Silver Claw and Cat Noir charge in with their staff and sword, but Ladybug slides under them and ties the yoyo and power strip around their legs and throws Cat Noir into Lady Wifi and Silver Claw into Evillustrator.

Using this opening Ladybug wraps her yoyo around Rogercop and throws her towards Lady Wifi who releases a pause icon stopping him in midair.

"Ladybug…" Puppeteer lifted Ladybug's doll into the air and was about to control her.

"Freeze!" Lady Wifi was about to fire a pause icon at Ladybug but wraps her yoyo around Wifi's arm forcing her to launch the pause icon at Puppeteer freezing her and everyone else in place.

Smiling at her victory Ladybug whistles as she walks over and breaks Puppeteer's wand releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug throws her yoyo catching the Akuma and turning it into a butterfly. "Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the power strip in the air and it breaks Silver Claw, Cat Noir, Lady Wifi, Rogercop and Evillustrator from her control and returns Puppeteer to Manon.

"Uh what happened?" Cat Noir asks.

"You guys were being controlled, but don't worry nothing silly happened." Ladybug said.

"That's a relief." Silver Claw said.

"FYI you can pull my heartstrings anytime." Cat Noir flirts.

"I think I liked you better when you sounded like a 5-year-old." Ladybug laughs.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious.

"No, this cannot be happening!" He roars in anger.

Back at the TV studio Nadia runs in to see Manon with Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir.

"Manon!" Nadia smiles running over to hug her daughter.

"Mommy!" Manon smiles.

"Thank you, Ladybug." Nadia said.

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me I need to bug out." Ladybug said running off.

* * *

Walking out of the TV studio Silver Claw runs down an alley and transforms into Sam.

"I don't know about you Faang, but I have had enough for one day." Sam sighs.

"Agreed, let's go to the movies and relax." Faang said.

Making his way to the theater he saw Adrien was in line already.

"Adrien?" Sam said surprised.

"Hey Sam, what took you?" Adrien asks.

"I thought you had to leave to do something important." Sam said.

"Got let out early. I got snack money if you're still in." Adrien said.

"Sure." Sam said as they walked into the theater to see Alya and Marinette inside at the counter.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Adrien asks surprising Marinette.

"Oh uh nothing really, just here to see the movie." Marinette said nervously.

Sam looks to Alya and Marinette who gestures for them and nods.

"Hey Adrien, can you and Marinette grab the snacks? Alya and I will find us some seats." Sam said.

"Sounds good." Adrien said as the two of them high fived as they walked away leaving a nervous Marinette with Adrien.

"You would not believe the day I've had." Alya said.

'Oh I can imagine.' Sam thought. "Well how at least we're at the movies together."

"Yep, this day just got better." Alya smiles taking his hand.

* * *

The next day Marinette was at her house talking to Nadia about what happened.

"I'm sorry about what happened Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given it to her after you said no." Marinette said.

"Manon is very persuasive." Nadia said.

"With her baby-doll eyes." Marinette said.

"The hardest thing I ever learned was to resist those. See you later, kiss Manon." Nadia said as Manon gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Mommy." Manon said as she left. "Hey Marinette, can I play with Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw?" Manon asks.

Marinette picks up the dolls, but after some thought puts them down. "I have a better idea, lets go to the zoo."

"But I want to play with the dolls. Pretty please." Manon said giving the baby doll eyes.

"Don't even try it Manon." Marinette smirks.

Manon giggles. "I love the zoo."

Marinette looks to Tikki who winks signaling a good job as they left for the zoo.


	18. Reflekta

**Chapter 18: Reflekta**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I don't know about you but those most recent Miraculous epsiodes gave me very mixed emotions. When I reach those I might end up doing some changes of my own. In the meantime many of you have been asking when I would add another lemon, well wait no further. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning as Sam arrived at Alya's place. Walking up to the door he knocked on it to see Alya's mom answer it.

"Oh hello Sam." She smiles.

"Hi Mrs. Cesarie. Is Alya ready?" Sam asks.

"It's nice to know my daughter has someone like you to walk to and from school everyday." She smiles.

"No worries." Sam smiles as Alya walks out. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." She smiles. "Bye Mom." Alya said as she and Sam left for school.

"Smile nice sweetie, it's picture day." Her mom calls out.

"I never got why people make such a big deal about Picture Day. It's just a picture." Sam shrugs.

"Well I bet if that picture had me and you kissing in it you would change your mind." Alya smirks.

"Well…yeah I mean I wouldn't say no to that kind of picture, but there's no way they would take that picture." Sam blushes.

Alya giggles at his reaction. "Well maybe I'll just have to find a way to make you interested." Alya gives him a kiss on the lips as the two of them made their way to school.

* * *

At school the photographer was taken a photo of one of the classes as Ms. Bustier's class next. Looking over excited Marinette was looking at Adrien with a big smile.

"I don't believe it. I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien." She smiles.

"Somehow I knew this going to happen." Sam smirks.

"Yeah because you're in the same class as him." Alya said.

"I know isn't that great. Oh...my…gosh, what if we're in the same row together?" Marinette asks making Alya and Sam laugh.

"Girl you are too funny." Alya smiles.

"At least you know you'll be in the photo." Juelka said.

"No, Juelka I'm telling you you're not jinxed. I know this is going to work." Rose said.

"Jinxed? What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Ever since I was little, every time someone tries to take a photo of me something goes wrong." Juleka explains.

"I find that hard to believe." Sam said.

"Don't worry Juleka this time it'll work." Rose said.

"For sure, we'll do everything we can to help. Don't forget to smile." Marinette said as Juleka smiles.

"Alright class thank you very much." The photographer said as the class left and he set up for the next one. "Okay you all in the first row." He said as Marinette, Rose, Mylene, Alix and Max sat down in the front row.

"Ha! Look at that Sabrina, they're in the baby seats." Chloe mocks.

"Alright for the back, you, you, you and you." The Photographer said pointing at Nathanial, Alya, Sabrina and Chloe.

"What? This is no fair I'm the same height as Adrien. See." Chloe measured herself to show she was actually shorter.

"Go stand in the back with the rest." He said.

"With the rest? Do you know how my father is?" Chloe asks.

"Is he a photographer?" He asks.

"No."

"Bummer I need an assistant now take your seat or I'll put you up front." He said as Chloe stood next to Sabrina. "Now you boys stand in the middle." He said as Nino, Kim, Sam, Adrien and Ivan walk to the middle row.

"Don't worry Chloe it's just a picture." Adrien said.

"Alright is everybody ready?" The photographer asks setting things up.

"Uh sir, you forgot Juelka." Marinette points.

With Juelka she was looking at a jewel strapped to her arm, opening it she was able to see her reflection.

"Aw sorry my bad." He walks over to Juleka. "Go sit in the middle next to the blonde boy."

Juleka walks over and stands next to Adrien in the middle row.

"See, no way this photo can go wrong." Sam said.

"Hmm something's not right." The photographer said.

"Uh yeah, I'm in the wrong spot." Chloe said.

"Let's see, you over there and you over there." After doing some changing around Sam ended up standing next to Nino and Adrien with Alya right behind him. "There perfect."

"No, it's not. I'm not next to Adrien." Chloe said making Sam, Marinette and Adrien sigh.

"Vincent, please we have 16 other class photographs to take." The Principal said.

"Alright everyone say Spagetti."

"Spagetti." All of them smiles, but as Vincent was about to take the picture the battery died.

"Ugh hold on everyone I need to get a new battery." Vincent said running off.

Seeing this Juleka sighs and walks over to Ms. Bustier. "Can I use the restroom?"

"Sure Juleka but hurry." She nods as Julkea walks away.

"Make sure she doesn't come back." Chloe whispers to Sabrina who goes after her.

In the restrooms Juelka walks into one of the stalls, but when she closes the door Sabrina puts a chair in front of it preventing her from getting out.

Making her way back Sabrina nods to Chloe signaling the job was done. Taking this chance, she moves down to Adrien.

"Hey what are doing down here?" Sam asks.

"Yeah where's Juelka?" Marinette asks.

"Forget about her, all that matters is that I'm in the right spot." Chloe said.

"Flash your best smiles because this is the last time we're doing this." Vincent said.

"Wait!" Marinette said just as he took the picture.

"Thanks kids." Vincent said.

"Wait we have to redo the photo." Marinette said.

"Juleka never showed up." Sam said.

"Who?" Principal Damocles asks.

"You know long black hair and purple streaks." Sam said causing everyone to agree.

"Mr. Damocles isn't it time for lunch and aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?" Chloe asks.

"Uh right of course. Let's take a break." He said.

"Lunch break." Vincent said stepping away from his camera.

Rose made her way to the restroom to hear Juleka sobbing. Moving the chair out of the way Rose opens the door.

"I missed it, didn't I?" Juleka asks.

"Yeah, another one of Chloe's tricks." Rose said.

"Why should I expect any different? Nobody ever hears me or sees me. I'm invisible even in photos." Juleka said.

"Don't say that Juleka, it's not true!" Rose said.

"Forget it. As long as Chloe's in the picture she'll find a way to keep me out of it." Juleka said running to the door.

"Wait Juleka!" Rose calls out.

"Just forget me Rose. Forget me." Juleka runs out of the school sobbing.

* * *

At Hawkmoth's unknown location he saw the whole thing.

"Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must be to feel like you don't even exist. Come here my little friend." Hawkmoth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly me evil Akuma and give this transparent soul a vison."

The Akuma flew out the window and towards Julkea.

* * *

Back at School Sam, Marinette, and Alya were sitting down when Rose came over.

"Juleka was locked in the bathroom this whole time, she really is jinxed." Rose said.

"Figures Chloe would pull a stunt like this." Sam said.

"We have to break this curse Rose." Marinette said.

"We could ask the photographer." Rose suggests.

"He won't want to. Unless…if the photo disappeared. He would have to shoot another one, but this time with Juleka." Marinette suggests.

"Good thinking but how are we gonna do that?" Sam asks.

"Rose, you find Juleka I'll handle the rest." Marinette said as Rose ran off. Little did they know Chloe and Sabrina heard the whole thing.

"She is not running my perfect phot with Adrien. Think of something." Chloe orders.

* * *

In the park Juleka ran to a park bench to sob when an Akuma flew into the jewel on her arm.

"Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth. From now on you will be the only one people see. But in return you must do something for me." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Juleka said as she transformed. Her new form was a bright red dress with white make up on her face, high heels, her hair twisted up into two ponytails and on her right arm was a black jewel.

Back at the school Marinette was hiding just nearby the principal's office.

"All the materials stay in the principal's office during lunch." Marinette said when Tikki flew out.

"I refuse to be a part of this." Tikki said.

"There's no time, we have to break Juleka's jinx before the photographer leaves." Marinette said as Vincent and the Principal left.

"There has to be a better way." Tikki said as Marinette made her way into the office unaware that Chloe and Sabrina were watching her.

Grabbing the camera Marinette scrolls until she reaches her class, but before she could delete it she heard footsteps.

When Chloe and Sabrina walk in Marinette quickly hides under the principal's desk.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Tikki whispers.

Outside everyone was enjoying lunch when Relekta jumps down from the top. "Hello!" She said startling everyone.

"What? Who are you?" The Principal asks.

"Nobody has ever noticed me, but those days are over. Soon nobody will ever forget me, because everyone will look like me. Time for a makeover." Reflekta fires a blast from her wrist turning everyone it hit into her. "Soon there will be Reflekta's everywhere!" She said blasting everyone in sight turning them into Reflekta's.

A few students ran to the door but Relekta threw multiple lockers at the doors blocking their escape. "No escape! Soon everyone will look like me including Miss Chloe Bourgeois." Reflekta cackles.

"Beautiful, soon Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir will show their faces too." Hawk Moth said from his location.

Walking through the halls Reflekta was blasting everyone in sight as she looked for Chloe. "Chloe? Where are you?" She asks.

From the locker rooms Adrien looks to see the students still in their regular forms trying to comfort the ones who had been turned into Reflekta. Adrien makes his way into the bathroom and lets out Plagg.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed and he transforms into Cat Noir.

Cat Noir ran under the stair case and looked to the door. "It's blocked." Cat Noir said when the door

"Hey it's Cat Noir!" Nino points getting Reflekta's attention.

Cat Noir fires multiple beams at Cat Noir who dodges looked around he spotted the basketball hoop.

Jumping up he grabs the hoop free and brings it down on Reflekta like a form of rope trapping her.

Running down to the lockers Cat Noir raised his hand. "Cataclysm!" As the black energy surrounds it Reflekta broke free and zapped Cat Noir turning him into her.

"Much better, I hate cats." Reflekta grins standing behind Cat Noir.

"Cataclysm!" But when Cat Noir looked at his hand he saw his ring was gone. "My ring. My Miraculous it's gone!" Cat Noir said in horror.

"His Miraculous, you should have taken it before you transformed him!" Hawk Moth said outraged.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Reflekta cackles. "Where is Chole Bourgeois?!"

Meanwhile in the Principal's office Marinette was hiding under the desk with Chloe and Sabrina on the other side.

"I know you're in here Marinette." Chloe said.

"Hide, Tikki." Marinette said as Tikki went into her purse. Standing up Chloe points at Marinette.

"Aha! Caught red handed Marinette Dupain-Chang. Wait til the Principal sees you snooping around." Chloe said.

Marinette looks to the camera and moves quickly to grab it. "Stop or the photo disappears, which would be a shame. You look so good next to Adrien." Marinette taunts.

"No!" Chloe gasps.

"Give me the phone." Marinette said.

Chloe growls in defeat as she hands it over. Putting the camera down Marinette reaches over to get it, but Sabrina rushes over and gets the camera's memory card.

"Give me the card!" Marinette said reaching for it.

"Give me the phone!" Chloe said.

"Give me the card or I keep the phone." Marinette threatens.

"Please I can get a new one." Chloe scoffs.

"Where are you Chloe?" Reflekta calls out.

"What was that?" Chloe asks.

Using this opening Marinette grabbed the card and ran for it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Chloe turns to Sabrina. Don't just stand there after her!"

As Sabrina and Chloe rushed out Marinette hide behind the staircase.

Meanwhile Sam and Alya were running down the hall hoping to find a hiding spot when Reflekta appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" She smirks as she fires two blasts at them. Reacing quickly Sam pulls Alya into a room, but not before one of the blasts hits her. "Alya!" Sam gasps as she takes in her new form.

"Well this is embarrassing." Alya said as Sam took in her new look. "How bad is it?"

"Well it could be worse, you could've been forced to look like Chloe." He said causing her to giggle.

Sam leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "You stay here, I'm gonna see if any others need help." Sam said running into an empty room.

"Alright Faang, let's do this. Faang, Teeth out!" Sam's bracelet glows as he transforms into Silver Claw.

As Reflekta spotted Chloe she grins jumping onto the rails behind her.

"Hello Chloe Bourgeois." She said.

"Who are you?" Chloe asks.

"I'm a sneak peek into your future." Reflekta said blasting Chloe turning her into a copy of Reflekta.

"Do you know how much my outfit cost?" Chloe asks outraged.

"If you ask me this is an improvement." Reflekta smirks.

Seeing this Marinette gasps as she ran into the library. "Time to transform Tikki. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed transforming her into Ladybug.

"You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time." Reflekta glares shocking Ladybug.

"Juleka." She realized as she jumps down in front of Chloe. "Juleka stop this!"

"I am not the Juleka nobody remembers. Now I am the unmistakable Reflekta!" She declares when suddenly Silver Claw jumps down next to Ladybug with his sword ready.

"With all that yelling finding you was easy." Silver Claw said.

"Good to have some backup." Ladybug grins.

"Before you transform them take their Miraculous, her earrings and his bracelet." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I'm sure you two will love your new image." Reflekta grins.

"Thanks, but we prefer the ones we got." Ladybug said spinning her yoyo.

"I'm not much for makeovers anyway." Silver Claw said.

"You sure? Ask Cat Noir. I'm sure he loves his new look." Reflekta said firing her beams at the two heroes as they deflect and dodge leading to Reflekta chasing them around the school.

From the front door Cat Noir saw them. "My powers may be gone, but I can still help." He tried to run after them but tripped over his shoes. "Who invented these things?" He growls.

Entering a room he saw many people who had been changed by Reflekta. "Hey you want your faces back? Well ever here of safety in numbers?"

By the front door Ladybug and Silver Claw were fighting Reflekta. As Ladybug threw her yoyo which she blasts away with ease tiring Ladybug out. Rushing in Silver Claw swings his sword, but Reflekta dodges them narrowly before blasting Silver Claw's sword out of his hands.

Looking to where his sword landed Reflekta delivers a kick to his chest knocking him into Ladybug.

"Soon like everyone else you two will look just like me! But first I'm gonna take your earrings and bracelet as trophies." Reflekta said reaching for them.

"Time to face off!" Turning around Reflekta saw many of the people she turned glaring at her. "Get her!"

They all rushed at her, but Reflekta jumps over and runs over some of them and lands on the other side.

"You're no match for me Ladybug. Soon this will be all over for you and Silver Claw!" Reflekta said leaving the school.

"Are you gonna help us?" Rose asks.

"We want our faces back." Nino said.

"We'll handle this, we promise." Silver Claw said.

"Yeah, these shoes are killing me." Cat Noir said surprising them.

"Cat Noir?" Silver Claw asks.

"Excuse us, move out of the way." Cat Noir said leading Ladybug and Silver Claw away from everyone.

"Cat Noir is that really you?" Ladybug asks.

"Of course it is, can't you tell by my swagger? Am I still the cat's meow?" He asks.

"Yep, that's Cat Noir." Silver Claw chuckles.

"I don't know what to say." Ladybug said.

"How about a thank you?" Cat Noir smirks causing Ladybug to laugh.

"I'm sorry Cat Noir, but you just don't look like yourself…but thank you." She said.

"You're welcome, but now we need to focus on de-akumatising Reflekta." Cat Noir said.

"We? What are you gonna do? You have no powers." Ladybug asks.

"Yet I saved you both." Cat Noir said.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas then?" Silver Claw asks.

"I do actually. Taking Reflekta on face to face isn't the best idea isn't the best idea unless you want a facelift too." Cat Noir said.

"You're right." Silver Claw nods.

"And that gives me an idea." Ladybug wraps her arm around Cat Noir and throws her yoyo.

"Where are we going?" Cat Noir asks.

"The TV station. Watch your nails." Ladybug said.

"Your jokes are so lame." Cat Noir said.

"You're one to talk." Silver Claw points out as they take off.

* * *

Throughout Paris Reflekta was blasting everyone left and right turning them into her creating a panic.

As the citizens were taking in their new forms Ladybug's image appeared on the TV screens across Paris.

"People of Paris. Reflekta is not invincible. You can help. Just put on a disguise. Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down." Ladybug said.

In the Mayor's office Reflekta was making her way towards Mayor Bourgeois.

"Everyone must look like me, even you Mr. Mayor." Reflekta said when the Mayor looked at Ladybug's broadcast.

"You're no match for Ladybug." He said.

"Why would you say that? She's just given away her secret." Reflketa said blasting the mayor turning him into her.

"Ladybug will save us." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"Ladybug won't be saving anybody." Reflekta vows.

"Don't let Ladybug escape this time or I'll remove your powers!" Hawk Moth said telepathically.

* * *

Back at the TV station Silver Claw and Cat Noir just ended Ladybug's message.

"And cut." Cat Noir said.

"Not bad." Silver Claw said as they high fived.

"Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated?" Cat Noir asks.

"Yeah what if Reflekta saw the broadcast?" Silver Claw asks.

"That's the real plan, now that Reflekta knows where we are she'll come to us." Ladybug said.

"And fall right into our claws." Cat Noir smiles.

"Don't you mean your nails?" Ladybug asks.

"Still not funny." Cat Noir said as Silver Claw snickers.

"I beg to differ." He smirks.

Soon Reflekta entered the room only to find the room was empty. Making her way in Ladybug throws her yoyo tying her up while Silver Claw sprinted towards her.

"The Akuma must be in her bracelet!" Cat Noir said.

"Got it!" Silver Claw said ripping it off and throwing it to Ladybug who smashes it to the ground only to find no Akuma.

"This isn't the real one." Ladybug said as the three heroes walked over to the fake Reflekta while the real one's cackling echoed throughout the room.

"I'm sorry, she promised to change me back if I tricked you."

"Mayor Bourgeois?" Ladybug asks surprised.

Suddenly a beam fired towards Ladybug.

"Lookout!" Cat Noir took the hit for her. "I've already been changed so I'm safe."

"Good thing we brought you along." Silver Claw smiles.

"Use your charm." Cat Noir said.

"Right. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a camera appeared. "A Camera?" Ladybug looks around and gets an idea. "Silver Claw, the lights!"

Silver Claw nods as he rushes to turn them off making the room pitch black.

"Hey Reflekta, say cheese!" Ladybug takes multiple shots of her making the flash blind Reflekta as she tries to blast her.

As Reflkta lunges Silver Claw sticks out his foot tripping her. As she falls to the ground Silver Claw grabs her arm pinning her to the ground.

When Cat Noir turned the lights back on Silver Claw had removed the bracelet from her arm. "Do your thing Ladybug." Silver Claw said throwing it to her.

Ladybug takes it and smashes it to the ground releasing the Akuma. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma! Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug throws her yoyo and captures it turning it into a butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the camera into the air and returns everyone back to normal.

"Not bad Cat Noir. You were pretty awesome." Silver Claw said.

"And in those shoes. By the way those should be illegal." Cat Noir smirks as Juleka returned to normal.  
"Where am I?" She asks.

"Pound it." The three heroes fist bump.

"Could you take this girl back to her school?" Ladybug asks bringing Juleka over to Mayor Bourgeois.

"Of course, Ladybug." He smiles.

"Gottta go, bug out." She smiles leaving.

At Hawk Moth's unknown location he was furious at the outcome.

"You may have pulled it off today Ladybug, but nothing is ever as it seems. Watch out Ladybug, I will destroy you when you least expect it." Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

Back at school Marinette was walking up the steps when she looks at the memory card.

"You were right Tikki, I shouldn't have stolen this." Marinette said.

"So, you're gonna give it back?" Tikki asks.

"Yep and I have an even better idea." Marinette smiles.

"That's my girl." Tikki smiles.

Walking in Marinette hands Chloe back her phone before making her way to Vincent as he was about to take a picture.

"Hey uh you dropped this." Marinette said holding out the memory stick.

"Grazie." He smiles taking it.

"Listen one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took do you think you could take it again?" Marinette asks.

"Hmm I am already late with all that has happened not to mention Mr. Damocles." Vincent points.

"What if we did it after school in the park? Please we want our class photo taken by the best photographer ever." Marinette begs.

"When you put it that way. Ok." He nods.

After school everyone was sitting at a bench for Vincent to take the photo…well almost everyone.

"This photo was a great idea Marinette." Adrien said.

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette smiles.

Across Chloe and Sabrina were not allowed in the photo.

"Like I would want to be a part of it anyway." Chloe huffs as she walks away allowing Vincent to take the photo.

"The class photo curse is broken." Rose said as they looked at it.

"Thanks Marinette." Juleka said.

* * *

After the photo Sam was walking Alya back to her house.

"See I told you the jinx was all in her head." Sam said.

"Well real or not Juleka's really happy, but I noticed you weren't as happy as you could've been." Alya said.

"Well school photos aren't my thing that's all." Sam said as they entered her place.

"Nuh uh. I don't buy that. I bet if you were motivated enough you'd have the biggest smile in the world." Alya said.

"And I suppose you have an idea to make me smile?" Sam asks.

"Hmm I might have an idea." Alya said leading him to her room and closing the door.

Soon Sam was pressed against her bed with Alya making out with him fiercely. As their tongues entered each other's mouths Sam wrapped his arms around Alya and fondles her rear making her moan softly.

After a few minutes the two of them separate for air and Alya notices the smile on Sam's face. "I knew I could really get you to smile." She smirks.

"You little sneak." Sam said.

"You know we have a couple hours before anyone comes home." Alya hints.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Soon their clothes were flying off as Sam and Alya pressed their naked bodies against each other massaging every inch of each other as they made out.

Sam moans as Alya grinds her breasts against his chest before moving her hand down towards his length and started stroking him.

"Aaah! Alya!" Sam moaned.

"It's been awhile since we've done this Sam. You know what I want to do?" Alya whispers seductively.

"What?" Sam asks in a weak voice.

"I want to get down on my knees and suck your big cock." She said cupping her big breasts. "And then I'm gonna let you have me anyway you want and you'll keep going until I'm screaming for more."

Just hearing this made Sam weak in his legs at Alya's words and sexy show. Alya drops to her knees and starts licking Sam making him moan like crazy as she interested the whole thing in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

Sam reached behind her and grabs the back of her head and presses her deeper in as the sound of her slurping echoed from below.

"Oh god I can't get enough." Alya said in between breathes.

"Alya I'm gonna—" Sam let out a scream as she shot a load down her mouth as some dripped out of her mouth and went down her chest.

Alya coughed a little before she took the part that went down her chest and licked it off her fingers.

"My turn." Sam said as he picked Alya up and her down on her bed with his hard cock rubbing against her.

"Come and get it." Alya said spreading her legs.

Sam lined up and entered Alya making her scream as Sam thrusted into her.

"Oh yes! Sam I love this so much!" Alya screamed as she thrusted her hips to match his movements.

Sam lifts Alya up so now she was riding him as she bounced up and down. Leaning in both of them make out as their sweat drenched bodies pressed against each other.

Sam reaches behind and spanks Alya's bouncing rear making her moan as Sam continued it.

"Keep doing it Sam! It feels so good!" Alya moans.

"As you wish." Sam said as he turned her around and pressed Alya against the wall and rubbed her breasts vigorouslyly as he entered her from behind making Alya moan loudly as she turns around for the two of them to kiss.

"Sam I can't take it anymore!" Alya pants.

"Me neither!" Sam yells as he pulls out and climaxes all over her.

 **(Lemon End)**

As both of them caught their breath Alya looks to see she was completely covered in his essence.

"Wow you had a lot more than I thought." She said.

"If you want I can help clean you up." Sam offers causing Alya to giggle.

"If you go with me in that shower I don't think I'll be getting any cleaner." Alya said.

"That doesn't sound like a no to me." Sam said.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't." Alya said walking to the bathroom but not before giving him a wink. Taking the hint Sam followed his sexy girlfriend.


	19. Santa Claws

**Chapter 19: Santa Claws**

 **Hey everyone, the holidays are coming up and I'm happy to present my version of the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas special. Happy Holidays and I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was Christmas Eve in Paris and all was peaceful as Marinette, Manon and Alya were making their way through the snow to Marinette's bakery where Marinette's parents were inside making Christmas logs. Alya looks over to see a Christmas donation bin with cut outs of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

 **Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery. To hand out Christmas logs to all my friends you see. Merry Christmas Alya and your family**

" **Thanks, my BFF! Same to you three**

 **Alix and her dad, Merry Chirstmas to you**

 **Tom, Sabine, Marinette. Happy Holidays too**

 **Rose and Juelka, gifts for you? You bet**

"Merry Christmas to you." Rose smiles.

"Merry Christmas Marinette." Juelka said.

 **Manon, Merry Christmas and Nadia. Merry Christmas Nino, Sam and Sabrina**

"Merry Christmas Chlo—" Marinette stops as Chloe and her father entered the bakery.

"Do you want a photo?" Chloe asks.

"Marinette, it's Christmas." Her mom said.

"Merry Christmas Chloe." Marinette whispers.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you." Chloe smirks.

 **Merry Christmas Chloe!**

"Chloe it's Christmas." Mayor Bourgeois said.

" **Merry Christmas Marinette!** " Chloe sang before leaning in to whispers. "I still hate your guts, don't you forget." She said before walking out.

Finally Adrien's bodyguard Gorilla walks in the door causing Marinette to gasp.

"The present! I'll be right back!" Marinette said rushing to her room.

As he walked out with the Christmas log Marinette came running after him.

"Wait! If you don't mind could you uh give this to Adrien and wish him a Merry Christmas from me?" Marinette asks holding out a wrapped present.

He takes the gift and gets in the car.

"I hope Adrien has a good Christmas." Marinette smiles thinking about him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Adrien's house he and Natalie were decorating the Christmas tree.

"Check it out Natalie, do you think he'll like the decorations?" Adrien asks as his bodyguard walk in the house. "He should be down here already. Did you call him?"

"Perhaps we should give him a few more minutes." Natalie suggests.

"What's the point? He's not coming." Adrien was about to walk away when his bodyguard hands him Marinette's gift. "Thank you. Merry Christmas both of you." Adrien said walking to his room causing Natalie to sigh.

In Gabriel's office he was looking at the painting of his wife when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

The door opens to reveal Natalie.

"I can imagine how difficult this must be for you sir, but it's Adrien's first Christmas without his mother I really think—"

"You're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time." He said.

"Of course." Natalie said leaving.

In Adrien's room Adrien was sitting on his bed. "He's still only thinking of himself. I just want this horrible day to be done with. I hate Christmas! Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said in frustration as his ring glows transforming him into Cat Noir.

Little did he know Marinette's gift was still strapped to his side as Cat Noir left his room and into the snowy night in Paris.

 **It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright,**

 **But I am all alone tonight.**

 **Families are together with their gifts by their side;**

 **Only Cat Noir's alone tonight.**

 **There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me,**

 **I'm alone like a cat in the night.**

 **I'm a sad lonely kitty, won't anyone take pity?**

 **Cat Noir is alone tonight.**

 **Cat Noir is alone tonight.**

 **No one cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found,**

 **Then I'm just like a cat in the night!**

 **I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground.**

 **I'm the vengeful cat of the night.**

 **I'm the vengeful cat of the night.**

Cat Noir rushes towards a giant Christmas tree in the middle of town ready to strike it down. "Cataclysm!"

Black energy surrounds his hand as he was about to destroy the tree when an image of his mother's smiling face appears in his mind. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" Looking around he slams Cataclysm onto a billboard destroying it.

 **I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain**

 **All that anger was all in vain**

 **I need to go back home to try and find a way**

 **Tomorrow will be a brand new day**

"Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out." Cat Noir said as he transformed back into Adrien, but when he did Plagg collapsed in the snow. "Plagg? Plagg?"

 **I wish that I could help you, to assist your transformation**

 **But I can't Adrien, don't you see?**

 **I'm tired and distressed, I've got nothing to digest**

 **I'm weak and I'm running on empty**

"Plagg? Plagg, what have I done? Wait. I'll help you." Adrien rummages around when he feels Marinette's gift. Opening it he finds the gift to be a beautifully crafted Santa Hat. Looking at it he sees the card and opens it. "Merry Christmas. Signed Marinette. She's so awesome. Don't worry Plagg you're gonna be just fine." Adrien said when he heard a bell ringing. "Do you hear that Plagg? It's Christmas. Merry Christmas Plagg."

"Merry Christmas Adrien." Plagg said as they left.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Sam was walking out of a store with two bags in his hands.

"Thanks again and Merry Christmas." Sam said walking away. "Only one gift to go." Sam said as Faang popped out of his coat.

"I hope we can hurry back soon Sam, it's getting cold." Faang shivered.

"I know Faang, but I need to find the perfect gift." Sam said as he was window shopping.

"Why is it so important?" Faang asks.

 **It's Christmastime in Paris, there's lots and lots of snow**

 **It glitters like a Christmas card picture everywhere I go**

 **People spreading Christmas joy far and near**

 **Because they all know that it's the best holiday of the year**

 **It's my first Christmas since moving here, but how could I have known**

 **That in such short of a time, this city would come to feel like home**

 **I've already made so many new friends, like Adrien and Marinette**

 **I'm so happy here with them and parents...and yet...**

 **It's Christmastime in Paris, snow is falling from above**

 **But I still need to find the perfect gift for Alya, the girl that I love**

As Sam passes by a store, he notices something in the window and smiles. "It's perfect." He said walking into the store.

* * *

At Adrien's house his father was making his way up to Adrien's room with a present. "Adrien." He walks only to find an open window and no sign of his son. "Adrien? Adrien!"

Natalie and the Gorilla run in. "Find him immediately! Immediately!"

The Gorilla grabs the car and drives off while Natalie rushes to the phone.

"Hello. Yes. Merry Christmas." She said.

"No mam he's not at my house." Nino said.

"He's not at home?" Alya said on her phone.

"What happened?" Sam said arriving at his house and putting his gifts down.

"He's been kidnapped. No joke." Kim said to Max over the phone.

Sabrina and her dad get into a police car. "Don't worry Sabrina, we'll find him."

At Marinette's house they had just found out the news.

"Kidnapped? I'm sure there's an explanation." Sabine said.

"We better look around the neighborhood, the presents can wait. You coming Marinette?" Tom asks.

"I'm not feeling to well. I'll stay here." Marinette said going up stairs and letting out Tikki. "Quick we have to find Adrien. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette's earrings glow as she transforms into Ladybug.

"Faang, Teeth Out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows transforming him into Sliver Claw.

From their houses both heroes leave in search of their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in the snow streets of Paris Adrien was making his way through the snow trying to find food for Plagg.

"Don't worry Plagg I'll find you something. But I'm not sure if it'll be camembert." Adrien said when he heard a ho ho ho. Looking over, he saw a Santa presenting gifts to a family.

"No need to grab children. Santa Claus has gifts for everyone." He said handing two kids presents.

"These gifts are lame. And I bet this is totally fake." The girl said pulling his beard to reveal it was real.

"Hey! Easy on the beard." Santa said as the kids threw snowballs at him.

"Now way you're the real Santa Claus." The boy mocked.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Adrien said walking over. "Even if he's not real how do you think the real Santa would feel?" Adrien helps the Santa up.

"He's right kids. Say sorry right now." Their father said.

"Sorry Santa." They said.

"Its no big deal children. Merry Christmas." Santa said as they walked away.

"I'm sorry sir, are you okay?" Adrien asks handing Santa back his hat.

"Don't worry I'm a tough old Santa. By the way, what are doing out this late at night? Are you lost?" Santa asks.

Adrien had a tough time answering when suddenly Santa put a blanket over his shoulders.

"You're not exactly dressed for cold weather. Here I have some hot cocoa left over." He smiles.

"Thanks sir, it doesn't get much better than that." Adrien smiles when Plagg clears his throat. "Except maybe a slice of camembert."

"Oh, you're in luck. I've got some sandwich left over. This is the smelliest cheese ever." Santa said handing Adrien a piece.

"Hmm delicious." Adrien said handing it to Plagg when Santa wasn't looking.

Sitting in his sleigh Adrien and Santa each have cup of cocoa.

"So, you're not lost then, I hope." Santa asks.

"It's my first Christmas without my mom sir. And my father…" Adrien frowns.

"Doesn't know how to move on? I understand, but he's probably worried about you. Why don't you go home?" Santa suggests as Adrien nods in agreement. "Fantastic! That's what Christmas is all about, families together. I'll take you there on my sleigh." Santa puts on his hat only to reveal it was soaked from the snow.

Adrien chuckles as he whispers to Plagg to hide in his jacket. "Alright but first you have to wear this." Adrien hands him his Santa hat. "The friend who made this for me would want you to have this."

"A present? For me?" Santa said surprised.

"Everyone deserves a Christmas present." Adrien smiles.

"Thanks a lot, son." Santa said putting the hat on and starting his sleigh.

* * *

Meanwhile as all of Adrien's friends searched the town for him Ladybug arrives at the large Christmas tree Cat Noir almost destroyed and notices the destroyed sign.

 **There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring:**

 **Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right?**

 **And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue**

 **It's from my present to Adrien tonight.**

 **Adrien disappears and Cat Noir steps in,**

 **He must be working to protect him.**

 **My only explanation, my speculation,**

 **Is that some supervillain is after Adrien!**

 **It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear.**

 **This boy that I secretly love.**

 **And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight!**

 **You're the boy that I secretly love.**

 **If you never know it's true, I'll be there for you.**

 **You're the boy that I secretly love.**

 **But what would you do, if you knew what's true?**

 **That's why I so secretly love you.**

"Who could possibly be akumatized on Christmas Eve?" Ladybug asks herself.

"Ladybug!" Looking up Ladybug saw Silver Claw jumping down to her. "What happened here?"

"I think Cat Noir fought someone. Look over there, footsteps." Ladybug points.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Silver Claw asks as they follow them.

* * *

In the streets of Paris Santa and Adrien were almost to his house.

"How about you sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?" Adrien asks.

"Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even. Ho, ho, ho." Santa smiles.

"All by yourself huh? Okay here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us. Bring the Christmas spirit back into our house." Adrien suggests.

"Alright, but I can't stay long. Santa's very bust at Christmas time." Santa said.

"Thank you." Adrien smiles as they arrive at his house.

Walking up Adrien rings the doorbell and a security camera pops out.

"Adrien is that you?" His father said when the camera moves to Santa. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus." Santa said.

"Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny. You're here for money, aren't you? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you." Gabriel said.

"No, you're wrong father!" Adrien said.

"He's not." They turn around to see Ladybug and Silver Claw.

"Your father has the right idea. He's a super villain under Hawk Moth's control." Ladybug said.

"Wait? A Santa Claus?" Silver Claw raises an eyebrow.

"You're all totally crazy!" Santa panics as he runs to his sleigh, but Ladybug throws her yoyo.

"Ladybug stop! He's not akumatized." Adrien said.

"I know an akumatized victim when I see one." Ladybug said turning to Adrien.

Getting in his sleigh Santa races off.

"You're safe now. Get home." Silver Claw said as he and Ladybug raced after Santa.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw no! Plagg." Adrien said about to transform when the gate opens.

"Adrien." He turns to see Natalie and the Gorilla walking to him.

* * *

Racing through the streets Ladybug throws her Yoyo yanking Santa out of his sleigh and onto the ground.

"Hey that really hurts you know!" Santa said in anger.

Little did they know at his unknown location Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"Ah, without even knowing it you've given me the best gift ever, Ladybug! An innocent man wrongly accused, and the spirt of Christmas is broken." Hawk Moth laughs as he turns a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma. You have all that you need to evilise this Santa!"

The Akuma flies out the window towards its target.

At his house Adrien ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going Adrien?" Natalie asks.

"To my room of course. Since father isn't celebrating Christmas." Adrien said.

"Of course, he is. He came to see you, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him you're waiting for him, but this time make sure you stay in your room." Natalie said as the Gorilla walks up to Adrien.

"Alright." Adrien sighs.

Back with Ladybug, Santa and Silver Claw.

"Oh man this a huge misunderstanding." Silver Claw said in a panicked tone.

"Wait, you're not a supervillain?" Ladybug asks.

"Young lady I think you two have been reading way too many comic books." Santa said getting up.

"We are sorry!" Silver Claw said.

"Here let me help." Ladybug said.

"No thank you! You two have done enough!" Santa said leaving to his sleigh making the two heroes feel horrible as they left. "No one respects the spirit of Christmas anymore."

Suddenly the Akuma flies into his hat.

"Well, I believe in you. Santa Claws, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange since I've been good enough all year long, I'm gonna ask you for three gifts. The Miraculouses of Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I shall deliver. Merry Christmas Hawk Moth." Santa said as he and his entire sleigh were akumatized.

* * *

As Ladybug and Silver Claw land on a rooftop they suddenly heard a loud engine.

"Ladybug! Silver Claw!" Looking down they saw Santa Claws had green skin, his beard had many pointed tips and horses had turned into dark looking reindeer.

 **You think you can get away with making fun of me?**

 **You think you can get away with accusing me?**

 **I am Santa Claws!**

 **I'm a rebel with a cause!**

 **I'll punish and I'll give you a fright!**

 **Have a horrible Christmas night!**

Santa Claws throws a present into the air and a swarm of bats flew at the two heroes allowing Santa Claws to fly off into the air.

"This night just gets crazier." Silver Claw said as they chased after him.

In Adrien's room he was trying to play video games while his bodyguard watched over him but couldn't because he was worried about Santa when suddenly Santa Claws appeared through the windows.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa Claws said.

"Santa Claus?" Adrien said in shock.

"Not exactly." He smirks.

 **I am Santa Claws!**

 **I'm a rebel with a cause!**

 **I'll punish and I'll give you a fright!**

 **Have a horrible Christmas night!**

Santa throws a present and out from it a box of spiders come out scaring his bodyguard away.

"I'll do you no harm Adrien. I'm in your debt. You gave me a present and that I will not forget. In fact, I'll avenge you! I'll avenge us two!" Santa Claws said.

"No, wait!" Adrien said as Santa left.

"This will be a Christmas of Revenge!" Santa Claws declared.

Adrien looks to see his bodyguard had left the room and grins. "Plagg, claws out!"

At Le Grand Paris Hotel Mayor Bourgeois had laid out a ton of presents for Chloe.

"Santa Claus has come this year my sweet Chloe." Mayor Bourgeois said when Santa Claws flies in.

"Horrible Christmas everyone!"

 **I am Santa Claws!**

 **I'm a rebel with a cause!**

 **I'll punish and I'll give you a fright!**

 **Have a horrible Christmas night!**

Santa Claws throws a present into the air and from it multiple cockroaches land all over Chloe and her presents.

"Horrible Christmas Everyone!" Santa Claws said leaving the hotel.

Down the street Ladybug and Silver Claw spot him and chase after him.

"Looks like it's just the three of us Santa Claws." Ladybug said.

"Make that the four of us, milady." Cat Noir said appearing next to them.

"Where have you been?" Silver Claw asks.

"What happened to Adrien?" Ladybug asks.

"It's uh long story. Cats have their secrets too." Cat Noir said.

Jumping up the three heroes land on the back part of the sleigh.

"Who's gonna deliver presents to children now, Santa Claws?" Cat Noir asks.

"No more presents! No Christmas spirit! You should have been gooder!" Santa Claws throws a present at Cat Noir which explodes knocking him off the sleigh.

"But I've been good all year!" Cat Noir yells as he fell.

"Not good enough apparently." Ladybug said as she jumped off and grabbed Cat Noir. "Silver Claw!" Ladybug throws her Yoyo and Silver Claw catches it.

"Sorry not enough room on this sleigh." Silver Claw turns to see Santa Claws kick him off, but Silver Claw grabs onto the rails at the bottom of the sleigh while trying to hold onto the Yoyo. "Up for a little sleigh ride?" The three heroes cringe as they held on for dear life as Santa flies recklessly through the skies.

"Don't you need a license to fly one of those things?!" Cat Noir asks.

"Guys I can't hold this for much longer!" Silver Claw yells.

"Got it. Cat Noir you and Silver Claw deal with Santa Claws I'll deal with the Sleigh." Ladybug said.

Mustering up all his strength Silver Claw swings the yoyo launching both Cat Noir and Ladybug into the air and onto the sleigh.

"We are so gonna be on the naughty list for this." Silver Claw said drawing his sword while Cat Noir drew his staff.

Santa throws up a present and out appears a sword.

"Uh I think that was supposed to be your gift." Cat Noir said as he charges at them swinging the sword.

Silver Claw and Cat Noir block it and push Santa backwards as they engage in a sword fight. Meanwhile Ladybug swung onto the back of his reindeer causing them to steer uncontrollably causing Santa Claws to fall off his sleigh.

Gasping Silver Claw and Cat Noir grab his hands and pull him up.

"Thank you." Santa Claws grins before throwing both of them overboard.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir and Silver Claw yelled.

"Not again." Ladybug jumps off the reindeer and grabs their hands before throwing her yoyo. As they swing off a lamppost the three heroes fly into the air towards an open window where Alya was holding her phone up to record this before they fell into her house.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw, and Cat Noir? Now that's a Christmas scoop. Anything you'd like to say for the Ladyblog?" Alya asks.

"Uh thanks for letting us drop in." Silver Claw said as he noticed a present under the tree to Sam love Alya with a heart on it causing him to smile.

"Ho, ho, ho." Santa Claws said flying away.

Cat Noir jumps up onto the railing and was about to pursue when Ladybug grabs him. "Wait. This isn't going to work. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a large box appears.

"I hope it's not telling us to move to another city." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug looks around and comes up with a plan. "I need tape, scissors and wrapping supplies. Do you guys have them?" Ladybug asks.

"In there." Alya points.

Ladybug grabs a sticky note and writes something down and gives it to Cat Noir.

"My Christmas list. Head to the Dupain Chang bakery and grab these. Meet me at the Eiffel tower." Ladybug said.

"You got it." Silver Claw nods.

"I've always dreamed of being your Santa Claus, milady." Cat Noir said as they left.

"Don't worry Christmas will be back to normal shortly." Ladybug said getting her supplies and leaving.

"Go get'em Lady Claus." Alya cheers.

At the Eiffel Tower Santa Claws was flying towards it when he notices something dangling. Flying towards it he sees that it was a present with a drawing of him on it.

"It's me?" Santa Claws gasps as Cat Noir and Silver Claw were singing to him with what looked like Ladybug standing behind them.

 **Santa, you're the winner,**

 **We stand down and surrender.**

 **We fear you have defeated us,**

 **So we give you our Miraculous.**

 **But beforehand,**

 **Here is a gift for you.**

 **'Cause on Christmas,**

 **Even you have a right to that, too.**

"A present? For me?" Santa Claws asks.

"Don't listen to them! It has to be a trap!" Hawk Moth said telepathically.

 **Rebel with a cause,**

 **You give us so much fright!**

 **We all have the right to a present**

 **On Christmas night.**

Santa reaches for the gift when the wind blows towards Ladybug knocking her down revealing her to be the Cardboard cutout from the bakery while the real one jumps out of the box.

"Merry Christmas!" Ladybug said as she threw her yoyo tying him up.

The reindeer try to escape but Silver Claw jumps in front of them. "Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he releases a sonic howl blowing the reindeer and Santa Claws towards Cat Noir.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as he jumps towards the sleigh and grabs Santa's hat making it turn black and hands it to Ladybug. "Merry Christmas, milady."

"Nice kitty." Ladybug blows what's left of the hat away releasing the Akuma. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug throws her yoyo capturing the Akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Gotacha. Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the box into the air and undoes all the damage and turns Santa's sleigh to normal and brings it to ground level.

"Pound it." The three heroes said.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw! Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time! But we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas." Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

Back at Adrien's place Adrien was talking to his father.

"Adrien, you understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Gabriel said.

Adrien frowns when suddenly the door bell rings. Natalie looks to see who it was and smiles. "I think it's for you." Natalie said.

At the front door Adrien was surprised to see Sam, Marinette, Alya and the all his other friends and family outside. "I informed everyone that Adrien made it home safe and sound. Seems they were all worried about their friend." Natalie said.

"Can they father? It's Christmas." Adrien asks.

"Very well. Come on in." Gabriel nods.

In the main room all of them were sitting a long table for Christmas dinner. "Merry Christmas to all." They all sang.

"Merry Christmas mom." Adrien smiles looking at a painting of him with his mother and father.

* * *

After the party Sam walked Alya and her family back to her house.

"Uh Alya. I got you something." Sam said holding out a gift for her.

Alya gasps as she opens it to reveal a cellphone skin but on the back was a photo of her and Sam sitting together against a tree.

"Do you like it? Sam asks.

"It's perfect. Now I have something for you." Alya walks to the tree and hands him the gift he saw.

Sam opens it and inside was a green scarf with tech designs to make it look like a circuit.

"Alya how did you?" Sam asks.

"I went to Marinette, took me weeks to learn how to sew it." Alya smiles.

"Wait you made this yourself?" Sam said.

"I wanted to give you something you would really like." Alya said as Sam wraps the scarf around him.

"I love it." Sam smiles when he notices Alya looking up at something.

Looking up he saw a piece of mistletoe hanging above them.

"You know the rules." Alya smirks.

"You know I always wondered why Paris was called the city of love…until I met you. It's where I found you, the love of my life." Sam smiles cupping her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Alya."

Both of them lean in and meet in the middle and kiss each other on the lips.


	20. Guitar Villain

**Chapter 20: Guitar Villain**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm happy to say this story now has over 50 followers and favorites. Thank you all so much for your support. I know there's some debate between the order of this one and Pixelator, but I have something in this chapter that I need for Pixelator to work and future chapters so please work with me on this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel Rockstar Jagged Stone was rocking out on his guitar working on a new song. On his face was an Eiffel Tower shaped Sunglasses.

"My Miraculous!" Jagged sang ending the song.

Picking up his guitar Jagged walked over to a man in a suit. "So, what do you think of my new album? Can you feel it bob? Isn't it killer?" Jagged asks.

"Not bad Jagged, not bad. But if you really want to do something killer let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY." Bob said showing a cd with a blonde teen with a medallion that had XY on it.

"Him? No way, he's not a rocker he's a baby. I bet he doesn't even shave." Jagged said.

"Well this "baby" just pushed you off the No.1 spot." Bob said.

"So? Doesn't make him a rocker. Penny thinks everything I do is killer." Jagged said referring to a woman with purple hair.

"Penny may be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records can't be No.2 or have a No.2 rocker. Get real, you have to modernize your music, get a new look, change your image." Bob said.

"You want to talk real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, I'm a real artist with real talent even my hair is real. That's what people love about me. Isn't that right Fang?" Jagged asks his pet Crocodile. "And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of time. Seriously, it looks like a perfume ad." Jagged points to some posters.

"That's what the people want." Bob said.

"Well I don't, my albums hold the smell of sweat and leather." Jagged said.

"Well if your next album is not No.1 it'll be the last one you ever make with Bob Roth Records." Bob said.

"Fine, I'd rather do that than sing a duet with a baby." Jagged said.

"Bob, Jagged and I had this idea that's modern, but it respects Jagged's "rugged" style." Penny said as Jagged took off his glasses.

"The girl who made these glasses for me has some real talent. I want her to design my album." Jagged said.

"A schoolgirl?" Bob asks not believing it.

"She's the same age as the target audience. Here's her address." Penny said handing Bob a piece of paper.

"Ugh fine but think about that duet." Bob said leaving the room.

"Find that girl bob." Jagged said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sam's house Silver Claw clicked the handle on his sword and a small port opened up at the bottom.

"Bingo." Silver Claw said as he hooked his sword phone to Sam's cell phone. "Faang, Teeth in." Silver Claw said as he transformed back into Sam.

"So, Sam what was the point of that exactly?" Faang asks.

"I just hooked up my Silver Claw line to my cellphone, that way whenever Ladybug and Cat Noir need to contact us and we're separated they can contact us and we can come rushing over to help." Sam explained.

"Impressive, but will it work?" Faang asks.

"Hopefully, if not I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir can handle things by themselves." Sam said.

Faang looks at the phone and floats over to Sam's phone and with a glowing hand.

"What was that?" Sam asks.

"A little kwami magic to help this idea work." Faang smiles.

* * *

At Marinette's family Bakery Bob walks in and offers her the project to design Jagged's album.

"So are you interested?" Bob asks.

"Wait, you want me to design Jagged Stone's next album? My all-time favorite singer?" Marinette smiles.

"That's right, requested by Jagged himself. I brought you some visuals, so you can see what we're wanting." Bob said handing her an Mr. XY album.

"This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone, more of a perfume ad." Marinette said looking at it.

"It's the direction of his new image, more modern." Bob said.

"Really? I was thinking—"

"Don't think. This is what's selling these days." Bob said.

"Sure." Marinette nods understanding.

"And one last thing Marinette, we're in a hurry and need a proposal by the end of the day. Are you up for it?" Bob asks.

Marinette looks to her parents who nod. "Yeah okay." Marinette nods.

"See ya later." Bob said as he left.

"My daughter, a famous album designer. You're gonna kill it, Marinette style!" Her father said.

Up in Marinette's room Marinette was listening to XY's album and was finding it very difficult to listen to.

"Ugh why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, mundane and repetitive the complete opposite of Jagged's style and what I have here is the exact opposite of my style." Marinette sighs.

"Then why are you doing it?" Tikki asks.

"It's what I was asked to do." Marinette said.

"Then why don't you follow your gut and do something that's really you?" Tikki suggests.

"You heard Mr. Roth, this is what the people want." Marinette said.

"Yeah, but Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style." Tikki said causing Marinette to groan.

"Ugh the pressure…I can't deal." Marinette groaned.

"Marinette, superhero, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights can't deal with a little peer pressure?" Tikki asks causing Marinette to smirk.

Finishing the design she brought it to Jagged Stone.

"What happened to the raw impulsive artistry that made this?" Jagged asks.

"Yeah about that…Mr. Roth told me—"

"Marinette speaks for our target audience. Her modern cover is exactly what you need." Bob interrupts.

"It looks like the cover of the YZ guy. Don't listen to Bob. Can you do another one Jagged Style?" Jagged asks.

"Yeah sure, but I don't know if..."

"You're my girl Marinette. Remember, raw impulsive artistry." Jagged reminds her.

"But Jagged—"

"We're done here Bob." Jagged said as Penny showed Marinette out.

* * *

Later that day Jagged was watching an interview of XY about his recent rise to No. 1 in music on his tablet.

"Why am I number 1? Simple, it's all about technology. This computer produces lyrics and music people will like, it's guaranteed success." He said causing Jagged to growl.

"You knocked Jagged Stone off the No.1 spot. What do you think of him?" Nadia asks.

"Jagged Stone? The Hero of Rock 'n' Roll? Try Ragged Stone, the guy's a has been, old school." XY said pissing him off.

"Me? Old school? A has been? Why you little perfume ad." Jagged growls.

"Tonight Mr. XY will be giving a special one time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower to celebrate his album and his fans." Nadia said.

"Hey Ragged, you want to hear what real music sounds like? Come to my concert, I'll give you a front row seat old man." XY mocks.

"That little! He's making a joke of Rock 'n' Roll and me!" Jagged said breaking his tablet in half and fed it to his crocodile who chomped it to pieces.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil Akumas." Hawk Moth said turning a butterfly into an Akuma. "Go find that Jagged Stone and rock his world!" Hawk Moth orders as the Akuma flies out the window to its next victim.

Flying to the hotel the Akuma enters Jagged Stone's guitar.

"Guitar Villain, I am Hawk Moth. I've given you and your crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the No. 1 rocker. Just make sure you get me Ladybug, Silver Claw's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses in return." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Yeah, let's rock." Jagged said as he and Fang were transformed.

* * *

Walking out of the hotel Marinette didn't notice Adrien coming out of his car.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien calls out surprising her.

"Hey…oh. What's going on? I mean how's up? I mean…" Marinette groans when Chloe ran past her.

"Hi Adrikins!" Chloe said hugging him. "Amazing Chloe has a surprise for you. She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone."

"I am." Adrien nods.

"So…you get a private meeting with your favorite star. He's staying right here in this hotel. Is Chloe the best or is Chloe the best?" Chloe asks leading Adrien inside.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette asks lifting up her purse to reveal Tikki.

"Chloe speaking in 3rd person? Totally annoying." Tikki said.

"No, the part where Adrien likes Jagged Stone just like me. I can't mess this up now." Marinette takes out her phone and dials a number. "Hey Sam, I need a small favor. How are you a fan of Jagged Stone by any chance?"

"Are you kidding? That guy rocks." Sam said.

"Perfect. I have lots of ideas for his next album and I want your opinion on all of them." Marinette said.

"I'll be there." Sam said hanging up.

"I'm gonna design this album my way." Marinette said.

"Way to go Marinette, follow your instincts." Tikki smiles.

Inside the lobby Chloe and Adrien were standing in front of the elevator.

"You and I like the same kind of music, isn't that awesome?" Chloe asks.

"I thought you liked XY." Adrien said.

"Of course, don't you?" Chloe asks.

"Not really." Adrien said.

"Uh well neither do I. See we have the same great taste." Chloe said.

Next to them Bob was having an interview about Jagged's next concert.

"A duet with Mr. XY will prove that Jagged still—" Suddenly they heard a roar interrupting the interview.

Looking to the staircase they saw a large purple dragon and a man with long pink dreadlocks, black pads, a purple guitar and face paint on his face.

"From now on you can call me Guitar Villain and I'll never do a duet with Mr. XY. In fact, soon, there won't even be a Mr. XY. Rock 'n' Riff baby!" Guitar Villain blasts Bob and the reporter with his guitar and soon they were up and dancing like rock fans. "Soon they'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans. The one and only rocker."

"Such symphony to my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw show up to meet their doom." Hawk Moth grins seeing the whole thing.

"Adrien, get me outta here!" Chloe whines as the elevator door opens. Picking her up Adrien places her inside as the door closes before hiding behind a plant as Guitar Villain left the hotel.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed transforming him into Cat Noir.

Walking through the streets of Paris, Guitar Villain was blasting everyone in sight turning them into his fans.

As Sam made his way down the streets to meet with Marinette when he sees Guitar Villain blast some people in the park causing them to rock out.

Quickly hiding behind a building Sam takes cover. "Sorry Marinette, but some people need my help more than you at the moment. Faang, teeth out!" Sam's bracelet glows as he transforms into Silver Claw.

"Hey Jagged, why don't you try and rock my world?" Cat Noir taunts.

"Name's Guitar Villain, pussycat. Awesome Solo!" Guitar Villain shreds on his guitar and a blast shoots out.

Cat Noir jumps out of the way, but the statue behind him falls to the ground.

As Guitar Villain keeps up his Awesome Solo attacks Cat Noir grabs his staff and charges in for an attack, but at the last second Guitar Villain's dragon fires a blast of fire knocking Cat Noir to the ground.

Guitar Villain was about to blast Cat Noir with his Awesome Solo when Silver Claw jumps in.

"Hey buddy you're making way too much noise." Silver Claw said drawing his sword.

"News flash dog breath, rock 'n' roll is supposed to be loud. Awesome Solo!"

Down the street Marinette was looking at the CD when she felt a rumbling. Turning around she saw Guitar Villain's dragon Fang flying through the air.

"Do you see what I see Tikki?" Marinette asks shocked.

"If you see a dragon, yes I do." Tikki said.

"I gotta transform." Marinette said running behind a large tree. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette's earrings start to glow as she transforms into Ladybug.

Back with Silver Claw and Cat Noir, the two heroes were struggling as they tried to fight off the dragon and Guitar Villain's solo attacks.

When Fang breathes a blast of fire knocking them both to the ground. Releasing another attack the two heroes were about to get cooked when Ladybug rushes in and deflects the blast with her yoyo.

"Cat Noir, Silver Claw you guys okay?" Ladybug asks.

"We are now." Silver Claw said.

"Good to see you milady." Cat Noir smiles when Fang let out a roar before flying towards them.

"Cat Noir, your stick!" Ladybug wraps her yoyo around Cat Noir's leg and throws him into the air. Thinking quickly Cat Noir extends his stick just as the dragon opens its mouth preventing it from opening or closing his mouth.

The cat grins thinking the plan had worked until it shook him out causing Cat Noir to land on the ground.

"You guys are wasting my time, I've got a concert to get to." Guitar Villain said getting on his dragon and flying off.

"We gotta follow him!" Ladybug said as the three heroes jump onto the rooftops and look to see him flying towards the Eiffel tower.

"All his power comes from his guitar, we can't let him use it." Silver Claw said.

"Thanks for the tip." Ladybug nods.

Flying to the top Guitar Villain lands to see Mr. XY on a DJ station.

"You're an insult to the music world, XY!" Guitar Villain tries to punch him, but his punch goes right through him revealing XY to be a hologram. "A hologram?" Looking around Guitar Villain spots a special effects guy and grabs him. "Where's the real XY?"

"He's not here yet. The concert's not till tonight. I'm just setting up the special effects." He said terrified.

Growling in anger Guitar Villain tosses him to the ground. "Awesome solo!" He said as he fired a blast from his guitar destroying the set. "Where's Mr. XY? Answer me!"

"On TV. He's at the TV station." The special effects guy said as Guitar Villain threw him backwards.

"Rock 'n' riff baby!" He was about to make him another fan when Ladybug throws her yoyo pulling the special effects guy out of the way. "You again?" He growls. "To the TV studio Fang!" Guitar Villain said as he hopped on the dragon's back and flew off.

"Not good." Silver Claw said.

"He's gonna beat us there." Cat Noir said.

"Then we better make sure he doesn't find XY." Ladybug said making a call.

* * *

At the TV station Nadia Chamack picked up her phone.

"Kids Plus TV Station, how can I help?" Nadia asks.

As Ladybug told them the news they went over to XY's interview.

"Mr. XY, we have to leave." Alec said.

"What why?" XY asks as Alec leans in to whisper.

"Ladybug said you're not safe. Hit the credits." Alec said as Guitar Villain entered through the front door and sees the studio where XY was in.

"Where's that studio?" He asks.

"The- the third floor." The receptionist said terrified.

Making his to the studio he growls to find it totally empty. "Awesome solo!" Shredding on his guitar he destroys the studio.

"I'm sure this is just a precaution." Alec said leading XY out the back when Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir land in front of them.

"We have to get you to safety." Ladybug said moving to him.

"What's this Guitar Villain gonna do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?" XY mocks.

"YES!" All three heroes said.

"We promise we'll catch him and get you to your concert at the Eiffel Tower in time." Cat Noir said.

"Who cares? My roadies can project my image. Live concerts are so 10 minutes ago." XY said when Guitar Villain swoops in and carries him off to the Eiffel Tower.

"Good job, Fang. I found you at last XY, ready for your show?" Guitar Villain asks.

"Wait are you Jagged Stone?" XY asks.

"Was Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain! Don't worry, you don't deserve to be one of my fans. But don't worry I've got something special in mind for you, something with a little Rock 'n' Roll."

"No!" XY screams

At the buildings below Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir climbed onto the roofs.

"Well back to square one." Silver Claw said.

"I've got the feeling we're in for quite a concert, you ready?" Ladybug asks.

"Let's do it." Silver Claw nods.

"Rock n riff baby." Cat Noir said as the three heroes sprinted towards the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

That night rock music echoed from the Eiffel Tower as Fang flew around it multiple times. Down below as Guitar Villain's fans were cheering the three heroes were scaling the tower.

At the top Guitar Villian had XY tied up and about to walk a plank.

"Hello Paris!" Guitar Villain said before turning to XY. "You said your music was the only killer music around, right?"

"I-I didn't mean it…listen Mr…Guitar we can still do the duet, but your style." XY said as Guitar Villain shook the plank causing XY to panic.

"It's too late for that, I'm gonna show you what real killer music looks like. Ultimate Solo!" Strumming on his guitar green sonic waves shook everyone from the fans to the board XY was on.

"No, please!" XY begs.

Looking up the three heroes felt the shock as they grabbed onto pieces of the tower.

"XY's gonna fall!" Ladybug panics as they Ladybug threw her yoyo up and the boys grabbed onto her as they flew upwards until Fang flew in towards them roaring in anger about to snap the yoyo.

Thinking quick Silver Claw turns towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. "You two might want to cover your ears for this. Moon Call!" Silver Claw's Bracelet glows as he released a sonic howl causing the dragon to stop in its tracks right in front of them. "Bad Dragon. You've caused enough trouble today." Silver Claw said as Fang frowned allowing Silver Claw to get on his back. "Come on you two, we got an Akuma to capture."

Looking in shock Ladybug snaps out of it and jumps onto the dragon with Cat Noir.

"So, Wolf beats Dragon huh?" Cat Noir smirks as Fang flew them up to the top.

"How'd you like the concert? Still think your music is the only killer music out there?" Guitar Villain asks as XY was almost near the edge.

"N-No. Please don't." He begged.

"Awesome solo…"

"Not so fast!" Ladybug said as they flew in from above.

"My dragon?!" Guitar Villain gasps.

"Good work." Cat Noir said looking at Silver Claw.

"Thing about wolves is you always have to show you're the alpha among other animals and this dragon just got a reality check." Silver Claw said.

"You're too late. Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rock n riff baby!" Guitar Villain said trying to make them his fans but Silver Claw steered Fang out of the way.

"The Akuma must be in his guitar." Ladybug said.

"How are we gonna get to it?" Cat Noir asks.

"Silver Claw, take us backstage." Ladybug said.

Silver Claw nods as he flew Fang down but ends up crashing it into the Effiel Tower.

"Where'd they go?" Guitar Villain asks.

Just below him Fang was trapped between the structures of the tower as the heroes picked themselves up.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Cat Noir groans.

"Give me a break I didn't see you trying to fly it." Silver Claw groans.

"No time to argue you two, let's go!" Ladybug said as they made their way to the top.

Up above Guitar Villain jumps onto the plank.

"Too bad. There's gonna miss the final song. Solo!" Guitar Villain creates the green sonic waves shaking the plank causing XY to panic. "Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?" Guitar Villain asks as Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir come up right below them.

"Please Mr. Guitar Villain!" XY said begging him to stop.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a can of hair gel appears. "Extreme fixing gel?"

"You plan on doing his hair?" Cat Noir asks.

"I seriously doubt that's what it's for." Silver Claw said as Ladybug looks around.

"Actually, it is. Cat Noir, Silver Claw go get him!" Ladybug said as they drew their weapons and charged.

"Maybe you haven't heard it properly." Guitar Villain was about to attack when Cat Noir and Silver Claw jumped in.

"En garde!" Silver Claw said as they clashed sword and staff with guitar.

As they fought Ladybug made her way higher up the tower.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as black energy forms in his hands.

"Awesome solo!" Guitar Villain shakes his head up and down as she fires a blast at Silver Claw and Cat Noir who try to block it with Cataclsym but fail and get smashed into the tower.

Using this opening Ladybug jumps in and sprays Guitar Villain's hair causing it to stay down and cover his face.

"I can't see! Where are my fans?!" Guitar Villain asks dropping his guitar.

Ladybug grins as she was about to get it when XY's end of the plank started to crack. "Hey don't forget about me!" XY said as the board broke and fell.

Throwing her yoyo Ladybug catches him and yanks him into the air before XY crashes down on Guitar Villain's guitar releasing the Akuma.

"Music's over Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug throws her yoyo catching it and turning it back into a butterfly. "Rock 'n' Roll! Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the spray can into air and undoes all the damage caused and turns Jagged Stone back to normal.

"Pound it." The three heroes said when XY notices Jagged Stone.

"What's he doing here?" XY asks.

"He came to tell you that you've underestimated his music." Ladybug said.

"This guy's crazy!" XY points.

"Thank you." Jagged smiles as Cat Noir walks over.

"Can I have your autograph?" Cat Noir asks causing both Ladybug and Silver Claw's eyes to widen.

"Oh no." They both said silently.

"Well I gotta go. Bug out!"

"Yeah me too." Silver Claw said as they both left.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious.

"Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day I'll play you my favorite music, the anthem of your defeat Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

The next day at Marinette's house Sam was standing over her shoulder as she sketched her design. "Done!" Marinette showed him a design for Jagged Stone's album.

"Marinette…you are a genius! Jagged Stone's gonna love it!" Sam said as they high fived.

"I hope so, it's 100% Marinette. It's my awesome solo!" Marinette said acting like Jagged Stone.

"Rock 'n' roll!" Sam cheered.

At the hotel Marinette handed the album to Jagged and loved it as much as Sam did.

"Yeah this is it. You did it, girl. I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design." Jagged said sniffing it.

"You actually are smelling it. My friend Sam and I made a special scented sticker for your album." Marinette said.

"I want it. It's original, it's authentic, it's so Jagged." He smiles.

"No you can't! It's not what the people—"

"Fine then I'm outta here. I'm sure another record company would be happy with a No.2 chart topper." Jagged said quitting Bob's record company.

Soon Jagged's new album had put him back on top as No.1 and during the magazine article it said he owed all his thanks to Marinette for designing it.

* * *

At school Sam and Alya were reading the article with Marinette nearby when Adrien walked over.

"Hey Marinette, I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone's and I heard you designed his new album cover." Adrien said.

"I-I did. Crazy, isn't it?" She said nervously.

"I wanted to ask if…if I could get it…autographed?" Adrien asks holding out the album and a marker.

"O-Ok sure, I'll ask him." Marinette said taking them.

"No uh actually I meant you." Adrien said causing Sam and Alya to look over interested.

"M-Me?" Marinette asks surprised.

"If you wouldn't mind." Adrien asks as Marinette signs it. "Wow, thank you so much Marinette." Adrien said walking away with a smile while Chloe who was nearby was growling in anger.

"Girl, am I imagining things or did you just sign an autograph for Adrien?" Alya asks.

"Guess Adrien's your biggest fan too." Sam smirks.

"I can't feel my legs. Hold me up. I'm gonna fall over. Is he still around?" Marinette asks.

"Don't worry he's gone." Sam chuckles.

"You can fall over." Alya giggles.

"This is the happiest day of my life! Rock 'n' Roll!" Marinette cheers.


	21. Pixelator

**Chapter 21: Pixelator**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, in this chapter you'll see why I chose to use Guitar Villain first. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Today Ms. Bustier's class was at the Le Grand Paris Hotel assisting in all the daily jobs the hotel and will be graded on how well they work.

At the front Ms. Bustier was talking to Mayor Bourgeois about the student's assignments.

"Do you have Marinette, Alya and Sam on your list?" She asks.

"Doesn't appear to be." Mayor Bourgeois said confused.

"I bet I know who helped daddy write the list." Alya whispers pointing to Chloe who was with Adrien at the front desk.

"Ugh of course she gets to spend all day with Adrien. This is gonna be the worst day ever." Marinette groans.

"Unfortunately, I think I agree with you." Sam said when Chloe calls out for her father.

"Daddy!" Chloe said handing him some assignments for them.

"Thank you dear. Alya, you and Sam will be sorting trash in the main dumpsters." Mayor Bourgeois said making them drop their mouths in shock.

"What?" Sam said in shock.

"And Marinette you will—" Before he could finish the door opens to reveal Jagged Stone, his crocodile Fang and his manager Penny.

"Hey isn't that." Marinette said surprised.

"Excuse me sir this is a hotel not a zoo." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"Daddy." Chloe said calling him over. "That's Jagged Stone, the rock star. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and very rich." She whispers causing him to smile.

"Mr. Stone, welcome to the Le Grand Paris Hotel. I am Mayor Bourgeois and owner of this establishment, most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?" He asks.

"How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby." Jagged said.

"Jagged would like to check in to your most luxurious suite." Penny said.

"And Fang better get a real bathtub, not like that tiny watering hole across the street." Jagged said.

"We have everything you need Mrs. Fang, even the state of the art fitness center." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"Fang is my Crocodile." Jagged said pointing to his pet causing the mayor to cringe.

"Mr. Stone, we have everything you need for your uh Fang. Would he like a bubble bath?" Mayor Bourgeois asks.

"Crocodiles don't like bubble baths it dries their scales out." Jagged said as a figure snuck in behind them.

He had short blonde hair and a camera in his hand. Looking towards the noise Fang notices the guy hide behind a table.

"Hey girls." Sam points to the guy taking some pictures of Jagged when Fang walks over and scares him causing him to jump up getting everyone's attention.

"Oh no, not this guy again." Jagged sighs.

"Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Asa. Just one photo to show we're best buds. Please, I'm your biggest fan." He said.

"I know you've been to my last 36 shows, but we are not friends." Jagged said as Vincent wraps his arm around him.

"Now look into the lens." Vincent said but Penny puts her hand out in front of the picture ruining it.

"You still haven't got it." She said escorting him out. "Don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again or next time you won't get your camera back."

Vincent looks at them and lets out a growl.

* * *

At his unknown location Hawk Moth saw the entire thing.

"I sense brewing anger and frustration perfect fodder for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma and evilise him."

As Vincent was walking down the streets with a pissed off expression on his face the akuma flew into his camera.

"Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile forever, but in return you must do some capturing for me as well." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Vincent grins as he transforms.

* * *

Back the Hotel as Jagged made his way up to his room Mayor Bourgeois was wiping his forehead.

"Uh Mayor Bourgeois you haven't told Marinette what she'll be doing." Ms. Bustier asks.

"Oh us Marinette." He said looking at the list. "Gofer, I have the perfect job for you."

"Gofer? What's that?" Alya asks.

"I'm guessing as bad as trash duty." Marinette said looking at Chloe.

In Jagged's room Mayor Bourgeois, Marinette and Ms. Bustier walk over to Penny.

"Jagged will need a pair of sunglasses that are red, white and blue and have two Eiffel towers on them. Can you get them?" Penny asks.

"Of course, we can. Marinette is our gofer." He said introducing her.

"Huh?" Marinette said confused.

"A gofer is someone who goes for anything our guests need. Anything at all go for it." Mayor Bourgeois whispers before he and Ms. Bustier left to leave Marinette to her task.

At the Eiffel tower Marinette was paying a vendor for a pair of sunglasses. "These should do the trick. Now I can head back to the hotel and hang out with Adrien…ugh and Chloe." She groans.

"These aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants." Tikki said popping out of her bag.

"What do you mean? There's red, white and two little Eiffel towers." Marinette asks.

"I'm just saying it's better to do it right the first time." Tikki said when they heard a gasp. Looking over they saw a mother and daughter looking at Tikki in shock. "Uh meow."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Sam and Alya were in the back breaking down cardboard boxes and throwing away garbage bags.

"How can these people have so much garbage?" Alya asks as she dumps the boxes in recycle.

"I bet half this stuff was thrown out by Chloe." Sam smirks causing Alya to giggle.

"Yeah she's probably like ugh this food is so 3 minutes ago make something new." Alya said mimicking Chloe causing the both of them to laugh.

"Well we may be stuck doing a sucky job, but at least I have you to keep me company." Sam said.

"Ditto." Alya said.

Running past them Marinette presents the glasses to Jagged Stone who doesn't seem very happy.

"What's this? Where are the Eiffel towers?" Jagged asks.

"They're right there." Marinette points.

"What the? Are you trying to ruin my career?" Jagged asks.

"But Mr. Stone the glasses you asked for don't exist." Marinette said.

"Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses!" Jagged said as Marinette left the room.

"Great, now I'll have to spend even more time away from Adrien." Marinette sighs.

"That's what I tried to tell you just do it right the first time." Tikki said.

"You're right Tikki, I get it now." Marinette said.

"Those sunglasses exist somewhere, get creative." Tikki said causing Marinette to gasp.

"Of course." Marinette said running to the front door.

"Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised." Chloe mocks as Marinette leaves the hotel.

Walking towards the front where Kim and a doorman were waiting a man in a blue and black techno themed outfit with a lens where his left eye would be. This was Pixelator.

"Uh excuse me." The doorman said stopping him.

"Look into the lens." Pixelator said pointing to his head. Shrugging they both make peace sighs before Pixelator takes a picture making both of them disappear. "Photo finished."

Walking into the hotel he walks right past Adrien and Chloe.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Let me handle this, Adrien. Watch and learn. Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel, my father only allows important celebrities like me." Chloe said causing Adrien to glare.

"Well then, I'm Pixelator, your number one fan."

"Moi? You flatter me. Keep going." Chloe said.

"A photo of you sweet miss?" Pixelator asks.

"Chloe, of course." She smiles.

"Look out!" Adrien said running towards her.

"Look into the lens." Pixelator said as he blasts both Adrien and Chloe making them disappear.

When they reappear they find themselves in a large white room.

"Where are we?" Chloe asks.

"I think we've been digitized." Adrien said looking around.

"What do you mean digitized?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know but I don't think it's a good thing." Adrien said standing up.

"I got this." Chloe took out her cellphone. "Daddy? Daddy!" Unfortunately, she was getting no reception.

* * *

At Marinette's house she was rummaging through her drawers. "Where did I put those? Voila." Marinette pulls out a pair of shades.

"But they're pink." Tikki said.

"They won't be after. It'll either be the most amazing or the ugliest pair of shades in history. Ms. Bustier is grading me on effort, right?" Marinette asks taking out some supplies.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged will love them." Tikki said when Marinette flicks the lens out. "Or hate them."

* * *

Back with Adrien and Chloe, the two of them were walking around trying to find a way out.

"Ugh, I still can't get any reception." Chloe said looking at her phone.

"It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, nothing." Adrien said.

"You mean we're stuck here. Just…just the two of us." Chloe smiles in realization.

"No, there's gotta be a way out somewhere." Adrien stops when Chloe wraps her arms around him and starts snuggling with him. "I hope."

Entering the hotel Marinette looks to see the main lobby completely empty.

"Adrien? Chloe? I bet those two have gone off somewhere fun and now I'm here all alone without Adrien." Marinette sighs.

"Marinette snap out of it. Let's just focus on getting Mr. Stone his glasses." Tikki said as Marinette walks up to his room.

Knocking on someone's door Pixelator waits for the person to respond.

"Hello?" The man asks opening the door.

"Jagged Stone?" Pixelator asks.

"Huh?" He asks when Pixelator opens the door all the way.

"Look into the lens." Pixelator said creating a bright flash of light.

At Jagged Stone's room, Marinette handed the glasses to Penny.

"I'll see to it that Mr. Stone gets these." Penny said.

"Can't you give them to him now?" Marinette asks curious.

"He's…resting." Penny hesitates.

In the bathroom Jagged Stone was giving his Crocodile a bath.

"Ok, no problem. Just trying to do the job right this time." Marinette said.

"Got it." Penny said.

"Thank…" But before Marinette could finish Penny closed the door on her. "You."

Sighing Marinette walks to the elevator, but just as she presses the button Pixelator walks up to Jagged's suite.

"I hope Mr. Stone likes them." Marinette said.

"Hard work always pays off." Tikki said as Pixelator knocks on the door.

"Who are you?" Penny asks answering the door.

"Look into the lens." Pixelator said clicking them creating a big flash of light startling Marinette.

As the elevator shows up Marinette runs inside. "Time to transform. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and she transforms into Ladybug.

In Jagged Stone's room, Pixelator made his way to the bed where Jagged Stone was petting Fang.

"Time for your photo shoot." Pixelator said startling him.

"How did you get in here? What photo shoot? Fang attack!" Jagged said but the crocodile just panted like a dog and did nothing.

"See you later, alligator." Pixelator said snapping his lens causing Fang to disappear.

"What? Fang? Fang! Who are you?" Jagged asks.

"I'm Pixelator, your biggest fan Mr. Stone. Can I call you Jagged?" Pixelator asks.

"No!" Jagged replies.

"I want to immortalize you Jagged. I'll be your one and only fan for all eternity." Pixelator said as Jagged backed away in fear. "Look into the lens."

Suddenly a yoyo wraps around Jagged and pulls him out of the way before Pixelator could get a picture.

Turning around Pixelator saw Ladybug spinning her yoyo ready to attack. "So you're Ladybug. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens." Pixelator said firing multiple beams from his lens.

Acting quickly Ladybug pushes Jagged out of sight as she dodges the attacks and throws various objects at him. As she ran along the walls she throws her yoyo, but before she could grab the object Pixelator blasts her right hand turning it Digital causing her to gasp.

Grinning Pixelator makes his way towards her but Ladybug kicks a luggage cart towards him knocking him to the ground.

Reaching over she tries to touch her hand but her left hand goes right through it shocking her. Thinking quickly Ladybug grabs her yoyo and runs over to Jagged so they could swing out and escape.

"Where'd they go?" Pixelator asks.

"If you want Jagged you must find Ladybug." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I don't have time for Ladybug." Pixelator said.

"Yes you do." Hawk Moth said tightening his fist causing Pixelator to groan in pain. "Plenty of time."

"Okay, okay." Pixelator said as Hawk Moth stopped. "Tell me what to do."

"I demand an excellent photo of Ladybug with her miraculous. I want those powers. Now listen carefully." Hawk Moth said as he told Pixelator his plan.

* * *

At the school Ladybug was hiding Jagged Stone in the Principal's office.

"I can't stay here. I have a show tonight." Jagged said.

"Don't worry you'll get to do your gig. You'll even have some awesome shades." Jagged looks at Ladybug curiously before she tries to change the subject. "I need to deal with Pixelator so you'll be safe here."

"Ladybug are you sure?" Principal Damocles asks.

"Yes. Pixelator would never imagine his idol would hang out at a school." Ladybug said as Principal Damocles raises an eyebrow. "I mean…isn't school awesome?"

"This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get hijacked by this crazes fan and then I'm attacked by this super weirdo." Jagged said.

"Wait, what do you know about this crazed fan?" Ladybug asks.

"He's gone to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me tons of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night." Jagged said.

"How creepy." Ladybug said.

"Not really. It's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together and having fun." Jagged said misinterpreting.

Ladybug tries to dial his name but couldn't with her digitalized hand. "Vincent…Asa. Alright got his address."

"Wait you aren't gonna just leave me here? I mean…isn't school awesome?" Jagged said as Ladybug left.

"I better call Cat Noir and Silver Claw for backup." Ladybug said dialing them.

* * *

At the dumpsters Sam and Alya were almost finished sorting the garbage.

"Alright only three more bags and we can call it a day." Sam said placing a trash bag in the dumpster.

"Great I'm gonna get us some water, doing all this work is making me thirsty." Alya said walking away when Sam's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sam asks answering it.

"Silver Claw, thank god I was able to reach you." Ladybug said surprising Sam and Faang.

"Whoa it actually works." Faang whispers.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Trouble. Jagged Stone is in danger and I need you to meet me at this address." Ladybug said sending it to him.

"Come on Sam, let's go." Faang said eager.

"But what about Alya? I can't leave her in the middle of this." Sam said.

"It's only three more bags she can manage. Ladybug needs our help." Faang said.

Cringing Sam looks around before sighing in defeat. "Let's go." Sam said running out.

When Alya walks back in with the water she finds Sam was no longer there.

"Hey Sam? Sam?" Alya calls out. "Aw man where'd he go? Now I have to do this by myself." She groans.

From the other side of the door Sam sighs feeling bad he had to ditch her. "Faang, teeth out." Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

In the white room where Adrien and Chloe were trying to find a way out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chloe calls out while Adrien opened his jacket.

"Plagg, I gotta find a place to transform." Adrien said.

"Come on, what's the rush?" Plagg asks as Adrien glares at him. "Fine, but if can at least find me some cheese."

"I'm gonna go see if I can find a way out down there, it might be dangerous so don't go anywhere." Adrien said.

"Dangerous?" Chloe said worried.

"You're not scared, are you?" Adrien smirks.

"Scared? Moi? As if. No way." Chloe said.

Adrien was about to run off when Chloe let out a scream and jumps into his arms. Looking over they saw Jagged's crocodile was with them causing Adrien to freeze.

* * *

At the top of the Champ-Elysees monument, Pixelator lands there and looks out at the people below.

"The Champ-Elysees…perfect. Let the photo shoot begin." Hawk Moth said as Pixelator jumps down into traffic causing a car to swerve out of the way.

When one guy steps out of his car to call him out Pixelator blasts him.

From another car a boy takes his phone out to take a picture but Pixelator notices. "Amateur." Pixelator said before blasting him.

* * *

At Vincent's house, Ladybug walks in to see multiple pictures of Jagged Stone everywhere.

"Well this isn't creepy at all." Ladybug said when she heard some footsteps behind. Turning around she prepares to throw her yoyo when she realizes Silver Claw is behind her.

"Whoa, easy I'm a good guy." Silver Claw said.

"Silver Claw? Man am I glad to see you." Ladybug said lowering her yoyo.

"I bet, what happened to your hand?" Silver Claw points.

"Long story." Ladybug said before noticing multiple pictures with people on them. "What the?" Looking them they noticed Adrien and Chloe in one picture.

"Ladybug?" Adrien said surprised.

"What are you two doing in there?" Ladybug asks.

"Ladybug, remember me? I'm your biggest fan. You have to get us out here it's terrible." Chloe said before looking at Adrien. "I mean it's only terrible when you're not around."

"Ladybug!"

"Silver Claw get us out!"

"Calm down, one at a time. Now what happened?" Silver Claw asks.

"It was terrible. This man, he…took a photo of us and we ended up here." A man said.

"While innocently strolling the Champ Elysees." A woman said.

"Hear that Ladybug?" Silver Claw asks.

"I hope Cat Noir's there already." Ladybug said as they left.

At the Champ Elysees, Pixelator was blasting everyone with his blasts.

"Ex-Excuse me sir." Looking over he saw Nadia Chamack nearby. "Care for an interview to spread the villain's voice?"

At the school Jagged and Principal Damocles were watching the interview.

"And I will continue my photo shoot until Jagged Stone turns up. Where are you Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits. All I want is one photo. Otherwise, the people of Pairs will be nothing but memories." Pixelator said before blasting Nadia and her cameraman.

"This is terrible." Principal Damocles said.

"I gotta do what Pixelator says." Jagged said shocking him.

"You can't be serious? It's dangerous out there." Damocles said.

"Who cares? Jagged Stone can't turn down a TV appearance. Imagine what it could do for my career." Jagged said.

As the police gathered in front of Pixelator to stop him Pixelator was blasting everything in sight.

"It's amazing that thing doesn't run out of film." Turning around Pixelator saw Ladybug and Silver Claw standing across from him.

"Ladybug, I've been expecting you. And I see you brought your guard dog." Pixelator smirks as Silver Claw drew his sword.

"I'm a wolf buddy, not a mutt." Silver Claw glares.

"Look into the lens." Pixelator said.

"Look out!" Ladybug said yanking him out of the way of the blast. "If that blast hits you you'll end up a photo."

As Pixelator fires multiple blasts at them Silver Claw and Ladybug scramble to avoid the attacks.

Ladybug tries to throw her yoyo to escape but she's not very good left handed and ends up missing and tumbling to the ground.

"Ladybug!" Silver gasps as Pixelator made his way towards her.

"I have a proposition to make." Ladybug said stopping Pixelator just as he was about to take a picture. "If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photo shoot with Jagged Stone."

Pixelator smiles liking the sound of this.

"No! Don't listen to her. She's trying to trick you." Hawk Moth said.

"Why should I believe you?" Pixelator asks.

"You have no choice. I'm the only one who knows where Jagged Stone is." Ladybug said.

"How about I release half of them now and the other half after the photo shoot? Deal?" Pixelator suggests.

"It's a deal. As if." Ladybug mutters the last part.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ladybug." Silver Claw said as half of the people including Adrien and Chloe return.

When Adrien sees the battle on TV he runs out into the streets. Hiding behind an ad Adrien opens his jacket to reveal Plagg eating a piece of cheese.

"I think someone's been akumatized." Plagg said.

"The question is, where's the Akuma? Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed and he transformed into Cat Noir.

"I've kept my part of the deal Ladybug now bring me Jagged Stone." Pixelator said.

Silver Claw looks over to see Cat Noir sneaking behind him and grins.

"Hey Pixelator, you're not going to get away with this." Silver Claw calls out getting his attention allowing Ladybug to notice Cat Noir.

"Pixelator, I know your Akuma is hidden in your glasses." Ladybug said.

"Stop wasting my time you two." Pixelator said as Cat Noir snuck up behind him and was about to grab the glasses.

"Yeah, go Cat Noir!" A bystander calls out getting Pixelator's attention.

Turning around the two of them grapple.

"Now Silver Claw!" Cat Noir said as Silver Claw charged towards them.

Pushing Cat Noir to the ground Pixelator grabs his legs and throws him into Silver Claw knocking both of them next to Ladybug.

"Thanks for dropping." Ladybug said offering them a hand, but it was her digital hand.

"Not very handy I see." Cat Noir smirks.

"What about our deal?" Pixelator asks.

"I told you she would betray you. Capture them! I want their Miraculous!" Hawk Moth orders.

Pixelator blasts them but the heroes jump backwards dodging them.

"Together!" Ladybug said.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw said as his bracelet glowed. Taking a deep breath he releases a sonic howl sending a car flying towards Pixelator.

Moving quick Pixelator jumps out of the way. Using this opening Cat Noir dives down with his staff but just before he hit Pixelator blasts him with his glasses transporting him back into the photos.

"Not again." Cat Noir groans.

"When the cat's away the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized?" Pixelator asks.

"Can't wait to live it up." Ladybug smirks.

"Could be interesting." Silver Claw said as Ladybug made a run for it while Silver Claw drew his sword.

Firing his beams at them Silver Claw jumps out of the way and throws his sword at Pixelator. Acting quickly Pixelator fires a beam sending the sword into the picture that narrowly misses slicing Cat Noir in half.

"Whoa!" Cat Noir said falling on his back. "Wolfy needs to keep better track of his stuff." He groans.

Using the opening Silver Claw rushes in and delivers a powerful kick to the chest knocking Pixelator to the ground.

"Why you." Pixelator growls as he fires more beams at Silver Claw who tries to dodge but at the last second Ladybug throws her yoyo pulling him to safety.

"Thanks." Silver Claw said.

"Don't thank me yet." Ladybug said as she tried to dodge the beams, but one hits her in the leg causing her to fall.

"Ladybug!" Silver Claw gasps.

"Hey Pixelator! I heard you wanted a photo of me." Turning around they saw Jagged Stone standing atop a car.

"Jagged, it's about time you showed up." Pixelator smiles.

"Get out of here, Mr. Stone!" Ladybug yells.

She tries to run after Pixelator but with only one good leg it was next to impossible.

"It's me you wanted all this time, right? Well here I am, in the flesh." Jagged said striking a pose.

"Look into the lens." Pixelator grins.

"Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. Oh wait now my eyes were closed. Does my nose look big?" Jagged asks distracting him.

"Hurry up already!" Pixelator said annoyed.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a powder compact mirror appeared. "A powder compact?"

"I think I'm ready." Jagged said finally striking a pose.

"No more moving!" Pixelator said finally having enough.

"Mr. Stone don't do it!" Silver Claw said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glowed as dark energy forms in his hand.

Slamming his fist into the ground Cat Noir breaks Pixelator's picture prison and releases everyone including himself from the prison.

"I believe this is yours." Cat Noir said tossing Silver Claw his sword.

"Come on, open your eyes." Pixelator said.

Ladybug looks over to Cat Noir's staff and Silver Claw's sword getting an idea.

"Batter up!" She yells throwing it towards them. Swinging their weapons, the two of them send the compact mirror flying in front of Jagged just as Pixelator took a picture causing the blast to reflect off the mirror and send Pixelator to his picture prison.

"What? How did?" Pixelator said stunned.

"Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish. I won't stop Ladybug! I'll destroy you!" Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Ladybug throws the compact into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said undoing all the damage and giving her back her arm and leg to use. "Silver Claw would you mind?"

Silver Claw walks over and stomps Pixelator's glasses that were left behind releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise." Ladybug throws her yoyo and captures the Akuma turning it into a butterfly. "Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly."

With the Akuma gone Vincent appears out of the picture and nearby.

"What happened? Where am I?" Vincent asks.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel all the students were lined up for their final grades. Sam looks over to Alya but she turns away in a huff still angry that he ditched her.

"Thank you for this work-experience day, Mayor Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come." Ms. Bustier said.

"As will I." He said when Penny nudges him. "Oh I almost forgot, Jagged Stone is having a concert tonight and I'm giving tickets to the students who showed the most effort." Mayor Bourgeois said as Penny handed tickets to Alya, Marientte, Sam and Adiren before skipping over Chloe.

"What? This is unacceptable. Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe said.

Sam walks over to Alya when they all got their tickets.

"Uh hey Alya." Sam said nervously.

"So, you gonna tell me why you ditched me?" Alya asks.

"It's uh complicated." Sam said.

"Really? Is that what you're going with?" Alya asks.

"I'm sorry." Sam frowns as she walks past him.

"Relationships are hard in our line of work Sam." Faang said coming out of his jacket.

"Faang, I don't like the idea of lying to Alya all the time about this." Sam said.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Faang asks.

"I'm wondering…what if I told her I'm Silver Claw?" Sam asks.

* * *

That night at Jagged Stone's concert, Jagged was wearing the shades Marinette made.

"Good evening Paris!" Jagged said as the crowd cheered.

"This is my first live concert ever! This is amazing!' Adrien said.

"Yeah amazing." Marinette smiles.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who saved my life, this song's for you Ladybug." Jagged said playing on the piano causing Marinette to smile.


	22. Princess Fragrance

**Chapter 22: Princess Fragrance**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took awhile. I hope you like the changes I put into this one. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The news turns on to reveal Nadia Chamack doing a news story.

"Welcome, heroes Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Silver Claw have saved the day again. Mr. Duparc was akumatized into the Magician of Misfortune who threatened to make the Eiffel Tower vanish." She said as we zoomed out to see Silver Claw jumping into a subway entrance and Sam coming out the other side.

"Whoo, that was a tough one." Sam said when he heard a sneeze in his jacket. Opening it he saw Faang shivering. "Faang, you don't look so well."

"Sam, I need you to take me to a doctor." Faang shivered.

"But where am I gonna find a doctor that works on kwamis?" Sam asks.

"I know a healer." Faang said.

"But what happens when I take you to him?" Sam asks when an alarm on his phone goes off. "Oh no I'm gonna be late! Faang, can I take you there after school today?" Faang nods before letting out a sneeze. "Thanks buddy, don't worry I'll take you there right after." Sam said before running off.

* * *

In Ms. Mendeleieve's Science Class, she was giving a lecture while in the back Rose and Juleka were watching a video on Rose's phone.

"Today, Prince Ali of the Kingdom of Atchoo will do the honors during his Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the Paris Children's Hospital." Nadia said.

"He's so gorgeous and with a heart of gold." Rose said as Juleka handed her some tissues. "I know I'm gonna write him a letter declaring my utmost respect and affection." She said taking out a paper as Sam ran and Marinette ran to the door and bumped into each other falling to the ground.

"Well Marinette, Sam so nice of you two to finally show up. What happened this time?" Ms. Mendeleive asks.

"Uh well you see my dad got stuck in traffic and I had to run the rest of the way here." Sam said.

"And I had to take my dog to a vet because he ate an entire wool sweater." Marinette said when Rose sprays her letter with a perfume which Ms. Mendeleive smells instantly.

"Thank you Rose, but I don't think our class need extra refreshing." She said walking over to her.

"I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it's just Rose's perfume." Chloe mocks as Sam and Marinette sat at their table near Alya.

"Ate a sweater?" Alya smirks.

"Not your best Marinette." Sam said.

"Yours could some improvement too Sam." Alya said.

Holding out her hand Rose hands Ms. Mendeleive her perfume bottle. "Using your phone during school hours is forbidden." Sighing Rose takes out her earpiece and hands her the phone as well. "Please take the rest of your things and head to the Principal's office."

Frowning Rose grabs her backpack and walks out of the classroom.

"Let me show you what happens when you bring flammable objects into the chemistry lab." Ms. Mendelieve said as she sprayed the perfume into a container and placed it over a button. Pressing it a small explosion goes off surprising everyone. "To make sure you all remember I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety, again."

After class Nino and Alya were waiting outside when Adrien runs over.

"You two really are made for each other, always late." Sam said as he and Marinette stood nearby.

"Speaking of matches how are things with you and Alya?" Marinette asks.

"She's still a little mad, but at least she's giving me a chance to make amends." Sam said.

"That's a relief." Marinette said when she heard a sneeze.

Sam looks down to his jacket and realized it was Faang, thinking quickly he made a fake sneeze. "Sorry guess it's allergies." Sam said.

"You better get home then." Marinette suggests.

"Yeah good idea." Sam walks ahead and opens his jacket to reveal a shivering Faang.

"Sam, I'm not feeling so well." Faang groaned.

"Hang on buddy I'm on my waayyy—" Sam said as he tripped over a backpack and Faang flew into the air landing on the sidewalk and Sam landed in Alya's arms.

"Wow I didn't think you missed me that much." Alya smiles.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Adrien asks.

"Uh nope I'm fine." Sam said as the three of them walked away. Checking his jacket pocket, he saw that Faang was missing causing him to panic.

"Sam." Faang said weakly when Chloe and Sabrina walked by.

"Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today?" Chloe asks.

"A toy drive at the Children's Hospital." Sabrina said when Chloe noticed Faang.

"What kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here?" Chloe asks picking him up. "The Prince will never have seen one like this before and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids." Chloe laughs putting Faang in her purse as her car pulls up.

"Did I hear you say Prince Ali?" Rose asks walking over excited.

"Not to you." Chloe smirks.

"Prince Ali's staying at Chloe's dad's hotel." Sabrina said.

"The only hotel fit for a Prince and I will be the first to meet him." Chloe boasts.

"Please could you give him a special letter for me?" Rose asks handing it to her.

"No prob." Chloe said.

"That is so sweet of you to do for me." Rose said surprised when Chloe laughs.

"You thought I was serious? You think I want to get anywhere near this fish funk?" Chloe asks ripping up the letter in front of Rose.

"Faang, where are you?" Sam asks looking around when he noticed Faang in Chloe's hands as she drove off in her car. "Chloe! Wait that's mine!" Sam yelled chasing after her.

"Not anymore. Finders keepers." Chloe said as they drove off.

"Faang." Sam said worried.

Nearby Rose was crying over her ripped up letter. Walking to the river she tries to write another one, but her tears stain the paper.

* * *

Meanwhile in his unknown location, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"Now there's a broken-hearted princess if I ever saw one. Every rose has its thorns." Hawk Moth said as he turns a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilse her."

As the Akuma flies out the window it heads towards Rose who took out her perfume bottle and was about to spray it when the Akuma entered her bottle.

"Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, not even Prince Ali. All I want from you is Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw's Miraculous." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I'm coming my prince." Rose declares as she transforms.

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel, Sam was out front to see a doorman blocking his way in.

"Alright there's no way he'll let me in unless I'm close to Chloe." Sam said causing himself to shiver at the thought. "I'm gonna need another way in." Looking around Sam noticed a pizza box and a motorcycle helmet in the trash.

Putting them on Sam walks over to the door. "Pizza delivery for Chloe Bourgeois."

"Odd, it's usually Sushi. Top floor, imperial suite." He said letting Sam in.

Making his way to the elevator Chloe was looking at Faang and practicing what she was about to say to Prince Ali.

"Here you go Prince, a gift for the sick children. It's nothing really." Chloe laughs playfully.

'And she wonders why no one likes her.' Faang thought when the door opens.

As Sam turns a corner, he sees Chloe and Faang. "Chloe wait!"

"Pizza? Ugh don't get that peasant food anywhere near me." Chloe said shutting the elevator door in his face.

"I hate that spoiled brat so much right now." Sam said making a break for the stairs.

At the front door of the hotel Princess Fragrance walks up to the doorman. She had pale green skin, a black mask, long pink hair tied in a bun, and a black outfit with pink outlines.

"I've come to see Prince Ali." She declares.

"What is happening? Do you have an appointment?" The doorman asks.

"No need, I'm his princess." She said.

"And I'm a monkey's uncle." He said not letting her in.

"That's no way to speak to a princess!" Princess Fragrance pulls out a perfume gun and sprays the man.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance." He sang.

"A thousand times better, now where is my Prince Charming? We can't keep him waiting." Princess Fragrance said making her way inside.

On the top floor of the hotel, Prince Ali was at a press conference with the mayor.

"In honor of your presence here in Paris, Your Highness, I've taken it upon myself to prepare a firework display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this barge." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"Thank you…how do you say in your language? Totally awesome!" Prince Ali smiles.

"We'll see if it fits in with his schedule. We have very little time and his highness has lots of responsibilities." Prince Ali's assistant said when Chloe let out a cough.

"Oh, Prince Ali allow me to introduce you to my own princess. Chloe." Mayor Bourgeois introduced.

"Prince Ali, I brought you this special stuffed animal, for the sick children." Chloe said handing him Faang.

"Wow, I have never seen one like this before. That is so kind of you." Prince Ali smiles.

"Stop, don't flatter me. But it is quite kind of isn't it?" Chloe asks.

"Yes, I just said that, did you not hear me?" He asks.

Entering the room Sam quickly snuck around just in time to see Prince Ali put Faang in his jacket pocket when the elevator opens to reveal Princess Fragrance.

"Nadia Chamack, don't be bemused it's just the news. Anything to say about your official Parisian visit?" Nadia asks.

"I'm very happy to be here." Prince Ali said when Princess Fragrance's gun turns green and she blasts Chloe.

"Prince Ali where is…. that smell coming from? It smells like rotten fish." Nadia said as they all looked to Chloe.

"What? It's not me." Chloe sniffs herself and her eyes widen. "No! It is me!"

Using this opening Princess Fragrance blasts the paparazzi with her perfume causing them to bow.

"At your service Princess Fragrance." They all said.

"Who are you?" Prince Ali asks.

"I'm Princess Fragrance, and I've come just for you. A little spritz and you'll be my Prince Ali." She declared.

Looking around Sam climbs up onto the DJ station and clicks a button releasing confetti everywhere.

* * *

At Adrien's house, he was watching the whole thing on TV. "What or who is that? Plagg." Adrien calls out but Plagg was eating a piece of cheese. "Let's go there's trouble in Paris."

"I'm still chewing." Plagg said causing Adrien to narrow his eyes.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said as his ring glows and he transforms into Cat Noir.

At Marinette's house, she was watching the event on her phone.

"Hawk Moth must've released another Akuma." Tikki said.

"I hope Cat Noir and Silver Claw saw this, we're gonna need help." Marinette said standing up. "Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed transforming her into Ladybug.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the mayor opens a door to the staircase and he, Prince Ali, his assistant and Chloe run down the stairs.

"Prince, this way." Mayor Bourgeois said with Princess Fragrance right behind them.

Running into a room Mayor Bourgeois closes the door shut.

"We'll be safe in here; this door is reinforced." He said.

"How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here?" The assistant asks.

"What is that?" Chloe asks pointing to the perfume creeping through the door.

"Get back!"  
"My Prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love." Princess Fragrance said when suddenly her perfume was being sucked away. "Seriously?" Looking over she saw Sam holding a vacuum cleaner.

Jumping into the air Princess Fragrance yanks the cord out of the outlet making Sam step backwards in fear.

"That's what you get for trying to play hero." Princess Fragrance said when Mayor Bourgeois opens the door.

"Quick run!" Mayor Bourgeois said as they ran down the hall.

"You can't escape my perfume!" Princess Fragrance said releasing a cloud of it.

Acting quickly Sam climbed into a chute that leads to the kitchen while the others took the stairs, unfortunately Mayor Bourgeois was the last one out and got hit by the perfume.

"Get them." Princess Fragrance orders.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance." He sang before chasing after them.

Arriving down in the kitchen Sam exits the hatch and runs to the door to see Chloe, Prince Ali and his assistant entering the room.

"He's under the spell, shut the door!" Chloe said.

"But he's your father."

"Who cares. Shut it now!" Chloe said as the butler slams the door shut when perfume comes out of the elevator.

"At your service." The butler sang as Princess Fragrance exits the elevator.

"Come into my arms my sweet prince." Princess Fragrance said.

"Can we get a little fresh air in here?" Looking over they saw Cat Noir and Ladybug leaning out the window before jumping in.

"No one will take my prince away!" Princess Fragrance said shooting at him, but Cat Noir draws his staff and whacks the perfume blasts away.

Spinning her yoyo Ladybug wraps it around Princess Fragrance and throws her into the kitchen.

"Alright everyone time for an emergency evacuation!" Cat Noir said extending his staff to the ground.

"It's much too dangerous for the Prince." His assistant said.

Ladybug looks around and finds a metal bowl. "Here you go, safety first." She said putting it on his head

As they all slid down Cat Noir got in the car with Prince Ali, his assistant and Chloe.

"You stay with the prince I'm gonna follow from behind and fill Silver Claw in on what's happening when he gets here." Ladybug said as they drove off and Ladybug swung onto the rooftops.

Princess Fragrance runs to the window just in time to see the car speeding off. "My prince!" She screams before aiming her gun at the ground and launching herself into the air after the car.

Sam sees the whole thing and cringes. "Hang on Faang."

In the car they were speeding down the streets and Chloe's fish smell was getting to them.

"Can we open the windows? This fish smell is too much even for a cat." Cat Noir said as they opened the windows when suddenly Prince Ali heard a sneeze. Looking to his pocket he saw Faang acting like a toy.

"We have exactly 9 minutes to get Prince Ali to the hospital, we are on a very strict schedule." His assistant said.

"We can't go to the hospital; we have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP." Cat Noir said when Princess Fragrance lands on top of the car.

"My Prince, fancy seeing you here." She smiles.

"The windows!" Cat Noir said in horror.

They try to close them, but Princess Fragrance stops them.

"I'll take you to the Pont des Arts where we'll seal our love." She said firing a perfume blast into the car causing Faang to fall out of Prince Ali's pocket.

In his unknown location Hawk Moth was very pleased with what was happening.

"Cat Noir is down. It won't be long before Ladybug and Silver Claw show up too to meet their doom."

* * *

As Sam was racing through the streets, he sees a car pileup where Prince Ali's car was.

"Oh no, Faang!" Sam said running to the car searching for any sign of him when he spots his kwami on the ground. "Faang, buddy are you okay?"

"Sam." Faang said weakly.

"Come on, we need to get you healed." Sam said picking him up.

"Go to this address." Faang whispers as Sam takes out his phone and plugs it in.

* * *

Running to it Sam knocks on the door and opens it to see an old man and instantly Sam's eyes widen. This was the same old man he helped on the day he first moved to Paris and got Faang.

"Hello Silver Claw." He smiles.

"H-How did you?" Sam asks shocked.

"Come we have much to do." He said leading Sam inside and placing Faang on a bed.

"Who are you?" Sam asks.

"A question for another time, for now call me Fu." He said ringing a gong multiple times and then holds out his hands. "He is healed."

Sam looks at Faang who picks himself up and smiles.

"Faang you're okay. Thank you, sir, uh I mean Fu." Sam smiles.

"You're quite welcome. Now I believe you two need to be somewhere?" Fu reminds him.

"Oh no, you're right." Sam nods picking Faang up and heading to the door, but not before turning back. "I'll be back soon; I have a lot of questions to ask you."

"And I'll be waiting." Fu nods as Sam runs out.

"Sam, they're heading to the Pont de Arts bridge, I overheard them when I was in the car." Faang said.

"And what about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Sam asks.

"Cat Noir is in trouble but Ladybug is fine." Faang said.

"Well, we better go back her up. Faang, teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

* * *

Walking along the Pont de Arts, Princess Fragrance walked up to Prince Ali. "I can't wait for us to be together forever. Servants, love padlock." Princess Fragrance said as Cat Noir took out a padlock covered in perfume. "This will lock our love forever."

"At your service Princess Fragrance." Prince Ali sang.

Suddenly Ladybug's yoyo flew in and knocked the padlock into the river.

"Not so fast, royal pains in the neck." Ladybug said as Princess Fragrance blasts her but failed to notice the clothespin on her nose preventing her from inhaling the perfume.

"Use Cat Noir to get Ladybug's miraculous." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Servants attack and take her earrings." She orders when a sword flies in and stops them in their tracks.

"Need a hand?" Silver Claw asks jumping in.

"What took you so long?" Ladybug smiles.

"Had to see a vet." Silver Claw smirks.

Chloe rushes towards them but Silver Claw sticks out his foot tripping her making her crash into a pole. 'That's for stealing my kwami.' He thought.

Ladybug swings around Mayor Bourgeois and Prince Ali's assistant knocking them both to the ground.

Thinking quickly Princess Fragrance grabs Prince Ali and makes her escape while Cat Noir brings his staff down on Ladybug and Silver Claw who narrowly dodge.

"Cat Noir, what are you doing? It's us." Silver Claw said.

"Give me your Miraculous." He sang as he charged at the two heroes.

At the top of the Le Grand Paris Hotel, Princess Fragrance aimed her perfume gun at the sky.

"Who need a padlock to secure our love when I can put everyone under my spell and make Paris our Kingdom?" Princess Fragrance said firing a large amount of perfume into the sky.

Back at the Pont de Arts, Ladybug and Silver Claw look to see the giant perfume cloud.

"Well that's not good." Ladybug said.

"We better do something before this whole thing blows up in our faces." Ladybug said when she remembers Science Class about flammable objects. "Silver Claw, can you get Cat Noir to set of those fireworks?" She asks pointing to the barge.

Looking over Silver Claw nods. "I'll handle him, you stop Princess Fragrance."

As Ladybug runs off Silver Claw jumps directly behind the barge. "Hey Cat Noir, bet you can't hit me." He teases. Cat Noir swings his staff but misses. "See this is why dogs always win against cats." He mocks when Cat Noir extends his staff knocking him directly above the barge. "Thank you!"

Jumping down Silver Claw grabs the end of Cat Noir's staff and flings him onto the barge.

"Nice of you to drop in." Silver Claw said.

"Give me your Miraculous. Cataclysm." Cat Noir sang as dark energy surrounded his hand and he charged at Silver Claw.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he releases a sonic howl blowing Cat Noir backwards sending him crashing onto the control box causing all the fireworks to shoot off into the air.

"Come on kitty time to go." Silver Claw said throwing Cat Noir into the water before diving in himself.

As the fireworks exploded into the sky some go into the big perfume cloud and when they explode all the perfume disappears as well.

"This city's not for us. Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here my prince, very far away." Princess Fragrance said.

"Leaving so soon? The party's just getting started." Ladybug smirks standing nearby.

"You! You've ruined everything! So now I'm going to ruin you!" Princess Fragrance said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug spins her yoyo into the air and from it a balloon appears. "A balloon? What do I do with this?" Ladybug asks as she looks around spotting a cylinder and Princess Fragrance's gun.

Jumping to the Cylinder Ladybug puts the balloon through the tube.

"You can't escape me Ladybug!" Princess Fragrancce was about to fire when Ladybug throws it which causes the balloon the inflate. "What the?"

Throwing her yoyo Ladybug grabs the perfume gun and smashes it to the ground releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug spins her yoyo capturing the akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the balloon into the air Ladybug releases everyone that was under control and turns Rose back to normal.

"How did I get here?" Prince Ali asks looking around when Rose notices him.

"Prince Ali!" She gasps running over to him.

"And who are you?" Prince Ali asks looking towards Ladybug.

"Never mind that, I'll leave you to talk with your biggest fan. Bug out!" Ladybug said leaving.

"You know how you're always helping sick kids. I just want you to know you are the sweetest most kind hearted person I've ever met." Rose confesses.

"Really?" Prince Ali smiles when Chloe appears.

"Prince Ali! I'm so happy you're safe, aren't you glad I'm safe? So shall we continue where we left off?" Chloe asks.

"No thanks, I have a special event at the hospital with Miss Rose." He said grabbing her hand. "Let us hurry before my assistant tries to find me." He said as they ran off.

"Bye Chloe!" Rose calls out leaving Chloe to scream in rage.

* * *

With Sam and Faang, the two of them were sitting on a bench sharing a bag of beef jerky.

"Man after all that this really hits the spot." Faang smiles eating a whole piece.

"I'm glad you're okay too Faang. I was worried about you." Sam said before getting lost in thought. "But who was that Fu guy? I feel like there's something he knows that we don't."

"Don't worry Sam, we'll see him again and then he'll explain everything." Faang said.

"You promise?" Sam asks.

"Promise." Faang nods.

Little did they know Fu was nearby watching them when a green kwami that resembled a turtle appeared next to him. "Don't worry Silver Claw, we'll meet again soon."


	23. Simon Says

**Chapter 23: Simon Says**

 **Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. I had some debates on whether or not I needed to use this chapter but in the end, I chose to use it. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves at the TV station where we were in the middle of a live broadcast.

"Welcome back to everyone's favorite game show, The Challenge. We got to our next contestant Nino!" Alec said as Adrien and Sam pat Nino on the back as he made his way on stage. "So Nino, you're a student and a DJ, that's pretty cool. Check out what we have set up for you." He said as a DJ station was set up for Nino.

Zooming out we see that it was on TV at Marinette's house and Marinette was in trouble.

"Grounded? For what?" Marinette asks.

"Let's jog your memory. Monday morning, absent from PE." Her father said as Marinette remembered she had to save a falling helicopter.

"I was in Study Hall." Marinette said.

"Friday evening, absent from Study Hall." He read as Marinette recalled saving a cat stuck in a tree.

"I was in PE." She shrugs.

"You're never where you should be. The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded." Tom said.

"But I was invited. Nino's my friend and he's counting on me to be there." Marinette said gesturing to the TV.

"Alright Nino, your challenge is to get Mayor Bourgeois to dance." Alec said as a video image of the Mayor appeared. "Thanks for agreeing to play with us today. What are Nino's chances?"

"Zero. The last time I danced Madonna was in Kindergarten." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"I know Nino's your friend, but until your unexcused absences come to an end that's the way it's going to be." Tom said.

"Awesome." Marinette sighs making her way to her room and throws herself into her chair frustrated.

"Can you blame them? It's not like you can tell them you're a superhero." Tikki said.

"But it's not fair. I doubt Silver Claw or Cat Noir have to deal with this. I guess being grounded comes with a superhero identity." Marinette said.

"Look at it this way. If Nino wins and you're not grounded next week you can go see him at the show." Tikki said.

"Yeah but Adrien was going to be there today." Marinette sighs.

At his unknown location Hawk Moth was looking at the Game Show.

"The Challenge…what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential for negative emotion. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause." Hawk Moth said.

Back at her house Marinette was watching Nino on her computer and tried to call Alya for support.

"Seriously? How can you say that Alya?" Marinette asks.

"Sorry but I get your dad. You're never where you say, being late, splitting mysteriously. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're leading a double life." Alya said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Marinette said.

* * *

At the TV station, a man walked up next to Adrien and Sam meaning he was next after Nino. This was Simon Grimault. On the screen Mayor Bourgeois moves his head to the beat.

"Victory! Challenge has been conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat Mayor Bourgeois that counts as dancing." Alec said.

"What? That's not true. My neck was itchy that's all." He denies.

"That counts as dancing too. Nino congratulations you'll be coming back next week for the Challenge. Now for our next contestant, please welcome Simon Grimault." Alec said

As Simon made his way on stage Nino walked back to his friends.

"That was so cool buddy." Sam said.

"Awesome job." Adrien said as they fist bumped.

"Mr. Grimault, you're a hypnotist who uses cards to get people to get what you want." Alec said.

"Well yes I'm a hypnotist but I don't use my skills to get anything." Simon said hinting he wasn't a criminal.

"Your challenge today Simon is to use your skills to bring a very elusive celebrity to our TV set. Give it up for the King of Fashion Gabriel Agreste." Alec said as Gabriel's face appeared on the screen.

"What is this? I was told this was an interview." Gabriel asks.

"Whoa didn't see that coming." Sam said.

"Dude, your dad." Nino said pointing it out to Adrien who was surprised to see his dad was involved.

"Alright Simon, do your thing. Let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your powers." Alec said.

"I told you I don't use my—"

"Ha! A shy hypnotist, isn't that funny Gabriel?" Alec interrupts.

"Hilarious. Your show is a joke and so is your contestant. Control me? Never." Gabriel said ending the connection.

"That's my dad alright." Adrien said.

"Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned down your challenge. Game over." Alec said.

"But that's not fair. I didn't even get time to do…" Before Simon could finish, they had him escorted out of the room.

Frowning Simon drops his deck of cards to the ground feeling completely humiliated.

* * *

At his unknown location, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"Yes, humiliation and anger the perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise him!" The Akuma flies out the window towards the TV studio.

At the station, Simon picks up a card with a heart on it and the Akuma flies into it.

"I am Hawk Moth you are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever and you will help me when the time is right. So, do we have a deal Simon Says?" Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Simon Says yes." Simon said as he transforms into a man with grey skin and a purple and green suit with a top hat.

Walking back into the TV studio, everyone looked at Simon Says in shock.

"What the?" Alec said.

"Silence! Simon says you're lame, lame as a duck." Simon throws a card at Alec and once it hits him he starts acting like a duck.

Adrien's bodyguard rushes towards him but Simon Says pulls out another card. "Simon Says stop!" He threw a card at him and he ended up stopping in his tracks. "Now, Simon Says you're a gorilla."

Pounding his chest Adrien's bodyguard rushed towards them like a gorilla causing Adrien, Nino and Sam to split up.

* * *

At Marinette's house, Tikki points out the two people acting out on screen causing Marinette to hang up on Alya.

"What do I do Tikki? I'm grounded." Marinette asks.

"You don't have a choice, you need to transform. We just have to be extra-careful. Grab that pillow and put it under your bed." Tikki said as Marinette took her pillow and hid it under to make it look like she was sleeping under the covers.

"Alright Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as she transformed into Ladybug and made her way to the TV station where Simon Says was on screen.

"Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for that. By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very studio. Gabriel I'm coming for you." Simon Says said when different areas of the room Cat Noir and Silver Claw hid from him.

"Dad?" Cat Noir said.

"It's risky, but it's given me an idea. Good luck Simon Says." Hawk Moth said.

From the lighting above Cat Noir looks to see Silver Claw behind the stage and Nino behind some set boxes. Looking to both of them he holds up his finger indicating for them to be quiet.

"Cat Noir says zip it and give me those cards." He said jumping down and landing on top of Simon Says.

Shooting some cards away Cat Noir lunges to them.

"My gorilla will take care of you. Simon Says knock him out." Throwing a card, the Gorilla roars as he throws a punch but at the last second Silver Claw jumps in and kicks him in the face.

"Let's see how you do against two of us." Cat Noir said as the Gorilla knocks them into the hallway.

"I'm going to need some help." Simon Says said while picking up his cards.

Making his way to a crowd waiting for an elevator he appears with multiple cards in his hand. "Simon Says you are all my soldiers." He threw the cards and they all started acting like zombies. "Simon Says search all over Paris and find me Gabriel Agreste."

Running into the TV studio, Ladybug looks to see it's empty except for Nino.

"Ladybug." Nino said standing up.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asks.

"I'm fine but my man Adrien and Sam are still out there." Nino said.

"Don't worry we'll find them." Ladybug said.

Back with Cat Noir and Silver Claw, they were fighting off the Gorilla when an elevator opens to reveal a woman.

Thinking quick Silver Claw got an idea. "Hey Ladybug."

When the Gorilla turns Cat Noir kicks him the face and the two heroes judo throw him into the elevator.

"Enough of this! Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's hand glowed black as he rushed towards the elevator controls causing the elevator to fall to down multiple levels.

"Nice one." Silver Claw said as they high fived when they sensed someone behind them. Drawing their weapons they turn around only to see it was Ladybug and Nino.

"Nice seeing you guys too." Ladybug said.

"Sorry we thought you were Simon Says." Silver Claw said.

"I saw him. He's got a whole army." Nino said.

"He's after Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him fast." Cat Noir said when his ring started to beep.

"Cat Noir you're about to change back. I'll look around for Nino's friends." Ladybug said.

"No need. He's probably hypnotized." Cat Noir said.

"But Sam and Adrien are my buddies." Nino said.

"Did one of them have black hair and a grey hoodie?" Silver Claw asks.

"That was Sam! Where is he?" Nino asks.

"I saw him when I made my way inside. I got him out of the building just in time." Silver Claw said.

"Perfect. I'll leave you guys to look for Adrien. We'll meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later." Cat Noir said running off leaving the three of them confused.

"Finding Adrien will be no problem." Cat Noir said as he turned back into Adrien. "Plagg, hide." Adrien said as Plagg went into his jacket.

Running down the stairs and down the hall Adrien runs into Nino, Ladybug and Silver Claw.

"Nino." Adrien said.

"Adrien!" Nino smiles hugging his friend. "You're okay."

When Adrien notices Ladybug he walks over to her. "H-Hello."

"Hello, are you sure you're okay?" Ladybug asks.

"I'm fine, but my father's in danger." Adrien said.

"Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there." Silver Claw said as they left the studio.

* * *

At Adrien's house, the four of them walk in to see Natalie waiting for them.

"Natalie where's my father? He's in danger." Adrien said.

"He knows." Natalie said as Gabriel looked down at the two heroes.

"Good evening, Ladybug and Silver Claw." He said walking down.

"Father, you've got to get outta here! Simon Says is coming after you." Adrien warns.

"What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not." Gabriel refuses.

"But he's dangerous. Who knows what he'll do?" Adrien said.

"Head up to your room you've had enough excitement for one day. Natalie see to it that they stay there." Gabriel said as Natalie escorted Adrien and Nino to his room. "I have to apologize for my son. He's like his mother, too overly dramatic."

"But he's right. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in danger." Ladybug said.

"What could possibly happen with you two here to protect me?" Gabriel asks.

"You sure your old man isn't a robot?" Nino asks.

"Where my father is concerned, I'm never sure." Adrien sighs as they enter his large room.

"Seriously dude? I've seen stadiums smaller than this room." Nino said.

"Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower." Adrien said moving towards the restroom.

"Now?" Nino asks.

"What can I say? It's the model in me." Adrien said closing the door and letting out Plagg. "Why doesn't my father ever listen to me? Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring glowed bright as he transformed into Cat Noir.

Climbing out the bathroom window Cat Noir made his way around the house.

In Gabriel's study, Ladybug was admiring some pictures of Adrien while Silver Claw was sitting down.

'Wait…is Ladybug a fan of Adrien? That stare she's making I swear I've seen it somewhere before.' Silver Claw thought.

"Isn't he flawless?" Adrien asks snapping Ladybug out of her trance.

"Huh? Who?" Ladybug asks.

"Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?" Gabriel asks.

"Yes, he's perfect." Ladybug said in admiration before snapping herself out of it. "I mean…I don't know him but he seems…"

"I've never noticed your earrings before, but they really look quite unique. May I have a look?" Gabriel asks Ladybug takes out her yoyo beeps.

"Sorry hang on a second." Ladybug said stepping away.

"Cat Noir where were you?" Ladybug asks.

"I was keeping Simon Says at bay." Cat Noir said.

"And were you able to?" Silver Claw asks as Cat Noir looks to see the mob of people at the gate.

"I couldn't keep him away. He's coming and he's got company." Cat Noir said coming in through the window. "They have the house surrounded, activate the total defense system."

Gabriel makes his way to the computer and activates the lockdown mode closing off all exits.

"How did you know so much about this system?" Gabriel asks.

"Well I just assumed with a house this big." Cat Noir said.

"They won't get in. This house is a fortress." Gabriel said.

Outside Simon Says takes out some cards.

"Simon Says destroy." He throws them at some people, and they bring the whole front gate down.

"Some fortress, they've made it in." Silver Claw said.

"Emergency power on."

"Adrien and Nino…Silver Claw we got to get them." Ladybug said.

"Natalie, take the controls to unlock the exits. She's coming with you two." Gabriel said as the three of them left.

"I'll reinforce the defenses, go hide in the atrium." Cat Noir said.

"No-one tells me what to do, not even you." Gabriel said as Cat Noir grabbed a control.

"You're in danger, stop acting like you're above us all and do what I tell you." Cat Noir snaps causing Gabriel to gasp.

"Quiet a temper, you remind me of someone." Gabriel smiles as Cat Noir left. Turning around Gabriel looks at a painting of his wife.

* * *

From his unknown location, Hawk Moth was watching Simon Says' minions scale the house.

"I don't think that's a good idea Simon Says." Hawk Moth said.

"But Gabriel is here!" Simon Says said.

"I feel Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir nearby. Once you get them in front of you, you can honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculoses." Hawk Moth said.

"It's as good as done. Simon Says will defeat them." He declares.

* * *

Running into Adrien's room, Silver Claw looks to see Nino waiting.

"Silver Claw, Ladybug what's going on?" Nino asks.

"It's not safe where's Adrien?" Silver Claw asks.

"In shower." Nino said.

"Seriously? Now?" Silver Claw raised an eyerbrow.

"It's the model in him." Nino shrugs.

"Natalie, take Nino back to Adrien's dad, we'll bring him to his father." Silver Claw said as Natalie handed him the controls.

Jumping in the bathroom, Cat Noir hears Ladybug knocking and quickly turns on the water.

"Adrien?" Ladybug opens the door to hear the shower running and Adrien pop his head out.

"Yeah?" Adrien asks.

"Uh danger…gotta move…now." Ladybug said nervously.

"Can I get dressed first?" Adiren asks.

"If you must…I mean of course." Ladybug said closing the door only to reveal Adrien was pretending to shower.

"Hey Ladybug are you okay?" Silver Claw asks.

"I'm fine, what do you mean?" Ladybug asks.

"It's just today you've been acting weird." Silver Claw said.

"Weird? Silver Claw I think the stress of today is getting to you." Ladybug said when she noticed a beautiful woman with blonde hair on Adrien's computer.

"That's my mother." Adrien said walking out. "She was pretty."

"You have her smile." They both said before acting nervous around each other causing Silver Claw to narrow his eyes when suddenly all the mind-controlled soldiers burst in through the doors.

"Stay here!" Ladybug said pushing Adrien into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Oh my. What was that all about? Sweet love?" Plagg asks.

Adrien smiles softly at the thought before snapping out of it. "Never mind that. Plagg, claws out!"

"Not again!" Plagg said as he was sucked into the ring and Adrien turns into Cat Noir again.

In Gabriel's study, Natalie was pressed against the door.

"Are they coming?" He asks when Natalie was knocked backwards and the soldiers grabbed him.

"Gotcha." Simon Says smirks causing Gabriel to growl.

Fighting off the zombies Silver Claw made his way back to the study with Ladybug right behind him only to find the room was empty and Gabriel was gone.

"Well that's just great." Cat Noir said appearing by the window.

* * *

At the TV studio, Simon Says turns on the camera and set it for record.

"Welcome to another exciting hour of The Challenge. Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel." Simon Says said as Gabriel was forced on stage. "Simon Says you're a butterfly." Throwing a card at him Gabriel starts flapping his arms pretending he was butterfly flying around the studio.

Just outside, the three heroes look at the screen.

"The Akuma has to be in one of those cards." Ladybug said.

"But which one? There are so many." Cat Noir said as Silver Claw kicked the door opened.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw, you can save him by giving me your Miraculous. Do the right thing." Simon Says taunts.

"In your dreams. Lucky charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a regular yoyo appears.

"A regular yoyo? But you have a magic one." Cat Noir said.

"I'll figure it out later." Ladybug said taking out her yoyo.

"Simon Says your yoyo is useless!" Simon throws a card as Ladybug throws her yoyo causing it to fall back and snap.

Growling Silver Claw takes out his sword and charges alongside Cat Noir.

"Simon Says your weapons are—" Before he could finish Cat Noir whacks cards out oh his and Silver Claw slices them in half with his sword.

"Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word in." Cat Noir said.

"None of these cards hold the Akuma." Silver Claw said.

"Then I'll just have to get you more cards to slice." Cat Noir said fighting Simon Says.

"Simon Says—" He started but Cat Noir let out a loud annoying chanter. "It doesn't matter if you can't hear me. Simon Says give me your Miraculous!" Throwing a ton of cards at them.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows bright as he took a deep breath and released a sonic howl which blew the cards away from them and to the ground.

Turning to Gabriel he took out another card. "Simon Says take off little airplane." Hitting him with another card Gabriel acts like an airplane and runs out the door.

"He's going to the roof we have to save him." Cat Noir was about to run after him when Ladybug grabs his tail.

"This might be our only chance to beat him and we can't do it alone now that Silver Claw has used Moon Call." Ladybug said.

"If we stop Simon Says we can save Mr. Agraste." Silver Claw said.

"Alright." Cat Noir nods.

"Simon Says it's over!" Simon Says said as his cards turned black.

Throwing them at our heroes Cat Noir and Silver Claw deflect them with their weapons while Ladybug runs in and uses the yoyo her lucky charm gave her to whack Simon Says' deck of cards into the air.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug said as she cupped her hands together and Cat Noir jumped in the air.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's hands glows black as he grabs the deck of cards before tossing it to Ladybug who drops the ashes to the ground releasing the Akuma.

"But your Yoyo." Simon Says said confused.

"You ruined this yoyo, not this one." She smirks. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the yoyo into the air it undoes everyone under his control and repairs Ladybug's yoyo. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilse." Ladybug throws her yoyo and captures the Akuma turning it back into a butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye, bye little butterfly."

As Simon Says turns back to normal the three heroes look to each other and smile.

"Pound it." They said before making their way to the roof where Gabriel Agraste was.

"Your flight's been canceled sir." Cat Noir said.

"You?"

"Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you." Cat Noir said when his ring started to beep.

"Cat Noir your ring." Ladybug warns.

"Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again Mr. Agareste." Cat Noir said as they shook hands and Gabriel took a good look at his ring before Cat Noir left.

* * *

Back at Adrien's house, Adrien was looking at pictures on his phone when Gabriel walks in. There was a brief silence between the two of them before Gabriel hugs his son surprising him. Until Gabriel notices his ring on his hand.

"I've never noticed your ring before." Gabriel said.

"That's the only thing you've never noticed?" Adrien asks.

"I'm glad everything worked out for the best." Gabriel said walking out of the room.

* * *

Next week, Nino was invited back onto The Challenge.

"Looks like you weren't absent or late all week. Excellent news Marinette. You can go watch your friends on the set." Tom said causing Marinette to smile.

Meanwhile at Sam's house, Sam was undergoing the exact opposite treatment.

"Late for PE on Monday?" Lily asks.

"I was uh in Study Hall." Sam said.

"Late for Study Hall on Friday? Sam what are doing? Why aren't you where you should be?" She asks.

"It's complicated." Sam sighs.

"Well I'm afraid until you fix your attendance you won't be going to the set to see your friends." Lily said.

"What? But Nino is counting on me to be there." Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sam, but my word is final." Lily said as Sam made his way to his room.

"Sorry Sam." Faang said.

"I wish I could tell her I was off being a hero to Paris." Sam said before groaning. "I bet Ladybug and Cat Noir don't have to deal with this."

"Don't worry Sam, she'll drop this soon." Faang assured him as Sam turned on his TV to watch the challenge from his room.

As Nino stepped on stage, he couldn't help but wonder about Ladybug and why she acted so familiar around Adrien.

"Have I met Ladybug before and not realized it?" Sam asks.


	24. Volpina

**Chapter 24: Volpina**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, wow I finally got through Season 1 of my take on this awesome show and I'm excited to start Season 2. This chapter went under much discussion before I got to writing it, so I hope you like the twists I have in store. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning as Sam was leaving home, but he wasn't going right to school he was going in a different direction.

"Sam where are you going? School's that way?" Faang asks popping his head out of Sam's jacket.

"Faang I need some answers so I'm going back to see Fu and ask him what I need to know. Assuming he remembers our promise." Sam said walking down the streets.

"Trust me, Master Fu is not one to forget things easily." Faang said as Sam arrived at Master Fu's house and knocked on the door.

"Coming." A voice said from the other side. When the door opens Fu looks to see Sam and Faang waiting outside and smiles. "I knew you'd come back."

Opening the door he led them both inside and instrucred them to sit down.

"I assume you came because you have some questions." Fu said pouring himself some tea.

"I do, like why did you give me Faang that day?" Sam asks.

"When you found me it looked like I was in trouble, did it not? And tell me what did you do when I was in trouble?" Fu asks turning towards Sam.

"I helped you." Sam answered.

"Exactly, you showed the qualities of a hero before you even became one." Fu nodded when a green turtle-like kwami appeared out of an old record player and flew towards Sam.

"And Master Fu is never wrong when he chooses heroes." He said surprising Sam.

"Whoa. Another kwami." Sam said blown away.

"Greetings, my name is Wayzz."

"So you have a kwami too, does that mean you picked Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Sam asks as Fu sips his tea before gesturing for Sam to come over to him.

"You see Sam, Master Fu is the last member of the Order of the Guardians." Faang said as Fu entered a combination on the record player revealing a hidden case.

"The Order is used for finding and distributing the Miraculous to chosen people. Like when I chose to give Faang to you." Fu explains.

"So there are more people like you?" Sam asks.

"Sadly no, because of a mistake I made a long time ago I am the last of the Guardians and during my mistake, two Miraculous along with the ancient spellbook were lost. The Butterfly and the Peacock." Master Fu explains.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sam frowns.

"If it weren't for two Miraculous holders who gave their lives for me, we wouldn't have the Miraculous in my possession today." Master Fu said.

"Let me guess Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Sam asks.

"No, it was the holders of the Wolf and the Fox Miraculous." Master Fu said pointing to an orange necklace that looked like a foxtail.

"Faang?" Sam said looking at his kwami who was gazing at the fox miraculous.

"It was a long time ago and just like with you my previous holder was a great friend." Faang said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Sam frowns.

"I took a huge gamble choosing a new Ladybug and Cat Noir but I took an even bigger risk giving you the Wolf. I'm glad to see I made the right choice." Master Fu smiles.

"I'll do my best to prove that I'm worthy of this." Sam smiles.

"Still where could this spellbook be?" Faang asks.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Adrien's house, Adrien was walking down the stairs when he heard his father on the phone.

"Yes, I'm in the middle of something important. What do you want?" Gabriel asks as Adrien peeked inside to see Gabriel staring at some sort of book. "What? This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match. All you had to do was follow a pattern, imbeciles. What am I supposed to do? The show is in 3 days? No, he's completely useless. Call my assistant Natalie. She'll give you some other names." Grabbing the book Gabriel puts it in a safe behind a painting of his wife. Acting quickly Adrien runs out of the way as Gabriel exits the room.

"He hides stuff behind the painting of mom?" Adrien asks as Plagg comes out of his pocket.

"I love dirty secrets." Plagg said as Adrien enters his father's study and moves the painting to reveal the safe. "Yes, go on go on."

"I shouldn't do this my dad will get really angry besides I don't know the code and I have fencing class." Adrien said trying to back out.

"You're such a party pooper." Plagg said flying through the safe. "Let's see what we got here." Plagg throws the book to Adrien and inside he sees multiple figures that looked like heroes. "Hey, I've seen this book before. But who cares? I'm famished, let's get some camembert."

Adrien turns the page to see Hawk Moth making him gasp. "Hawk Moth? What's he doing in a book about superheroes?"

"Didn't you hear me? Cheese." Plagg said when Adrien heard footsteps. He was about to put the book back in the safe when at the last second he changed his mind and closed it before putting it in his bag and closed the safe as Natalie and his bodyguard entered the room.

"Adrien you're going to be late." Natalie said.

"Forgot my homework, silly me." Adrien said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

At school, Marinette and Alya were walking up the stairs when they heard some students talking.

"Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet." Rose said.

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila and not me?" Chloe asks.

"Lila knows all the Hollywood directors, she said she'd mention me to Mr. Besilberg." Nino said as Marinette ran in to see Alya looking at her phone.

"Lila?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah she just started at our school." Alya said pointing to a girl with long brown hair talking to Adrien. "She even gave me an interview for the Ladyblog because Ladybug saved her life once."

"Who is this girl and why is she talking to the love of my life?" Marinette asks.

"Lila has the most incredible life and know she's coming here." Alya said causing Marinette to panic.

"What? No don't say that. What if Adrien totally falls for her? I've never flown in a private jet, nobody's ever written a song about me and I don't know a single person in Hollywood. Adrien will forget I even exist." Marinette panics when Alya leads Adrien to the library. "Alya, come on we gotta stop her."

"You need to chill out Marinette. Thanks to that interview my blog has more followers than ever." Alya said walking away when Sam walked in and heard everyone gossiping about Lila.

"Sounds like we got a new student." Sam said looking around to see Marinette run up the stairs.

Entering the library, Marinette looked to see Adrien sitting down all by himself. "Where is she?" Marinette asks when Adrien takes out his father's book causing Tikki to gasp and fly out.

"Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look!" Tikki said.

"Why are you so concerned about a book? Hide Tikki." Marinette said but Tikki flew over the bookcase overlooking Adrien as Lila walks over.

"Now we can do our homework. It's so much more fun doing it together don't you think?" Lila asks when she noticed Adrien's book. "What's that?"

"Oh it's just a book about superheroes." Adrien said.

"I love superheroes." Lila said seductively causing Marinette's eyes to widen.

"Oh no. I'm already too late." She panics.

From above Tikki narrows her eyes examining the book as Lila browsed through it until she reached a hero that looked just like Ladybug.

"Ladybug?" Lila said surprised.

"She's amazing." Adrien sighs causing Lila to narrow her eyes as she moves her chair close to his.

"A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know?" Lila said.

"Oh uh I don't know." Adrien said.

"So you've got a soft spot for the bug?" Lila asks.

"Me? No, not at all." Adrien denies.

"You know, I happen to be friends with Ladybug. We can chat about if you want, not here. How about at the park after school?" Lila suggests causing Marinette to growl.

She was about to confront them when she slipped on a library cart sending books crashing into a wall. When Adrien and Lila looked over, they just saw the books as Marinette hid under the desk. Suddenly Adrien's phone vibrated signaling he had to go to fencing class.

"I gotta go, I've got a lesson in 58 seconds." Adrien said grabbing his books. He was about to leave when Lila got in front of him causing him to drop his backpack.

"So... the park?" Lila asks moving his father's book away with her foot before handing Adrien his backpack.

"Sure." Adrien said running out while Lila picks up the book to see a page of a fox superhero.

"A vixen super heroin? Interesting." Lila grins walking away.

Crawling out from behind the desk Marinette looks at Lila as Tikki flies in.

"Marinette."

"I know, I need to stop Adrien before he meets her in the park, he has to know she's a thief." Marinette said.

"No. you can't say anything. I need to check out that book first. If it's what I think it is, we have to get it." Tikki said.

"I don't get it. Why do we need it?" Marinette asks.

"I'll explain when I know for sure. We can't let Lila out of our sight." Tikki said as they left to follow her.

* * *

Following Lila, Marinette saw she made a stop at the jewelry store before making her way to the park where she took out an orange necklace that bared a strong resemblance to the fox Miraculous.

As Lila examined the book, Adrien called out to her.

"Oh no, he's already here." Marinette said as Lila stood up and dumped the book in the trash. "What a brat." Marinette growls.

"I'll get it." Tikki said flying ahead.

"No, Tikki." Marinette warns.

"I have to get that book. You take care of Adrien." Tikki said flying to the trashcan.

As Marinette snuck over, she overheard the conversation.

"You seriously know Ladybug?" Adrien asks as Tikki pops out with the book.

"Marinette this is it." Tikki said as Marinette put the book in her bag.

"Not only did Ladybug save my life, but we've also become close friends. It's because we have something very special in common. It's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superhero named Volpina." Lila said.

"Volpina?" Marinette whispers.

"Volpina? I think I read about her in my book." Adrien said going for his backpack, but Lila stops him.

"Of course she's in it. She's one of the most important superheroes. Much more important than Ladybug." Lila said totally pissing Marinette off. "My grandma gave me this necklace." Lila took out the fake necklace.

"Wow, she's good." Tikki said impressed while Marinette runs to the opposite end of the park.

"You have your book I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed transforming her into Ladybug.

Back with Adrien and Lila, Adrien was looking at the necklace in awe.

"Are you telling me this is a…Miraculous?" Adrien asks when Ladybug drops down in front of them.

"Hey Lila, how's it going? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog. I saved your life and we became BFFs for life. Only I don't recall saving your life. She lied to you and everyone else just so she could impress you!" Ladybug said causing Lila to cry.

"So you're not a descendant of a superhero?" Adrien asks.

"More like a super-liar." Ladybug smirks.

"How dare you!" Lila snaps before running off.

"Lila!" Adrien calls out before turning to Ladybug. "What was that all about? Weren't you a little harsh?"

"I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me." Ladybug said before swinging away.

"What is with you Ladybug?" Adrien asks as Ladybug lands on top a roof.

"I may have gone a bit overboard, but at least I don't have to deal with her anymore." Ladybug said before swinging away.

* * *

With Lila, she was looking at a poster of Ladybug.

"My chances with Adrien…gone! I hate you Ladybug!" Lila said throwing her backpack at the poster before breaking into tears.

At Hawk Moth's unknown location, he saw the whole thing.

"Jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly, my little evil one and Akumatise her." He said as the Akuma flew out the window.

As Lila was still on the ground the Akuma went into her necklace. "Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion. From now on your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw's trust and convince them you're a superhero. Then betray them and bring me their Miraculous." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth." Lila grins as she turns into an exact replica of the wielder of the Fox Miraculous.

Taking out a flute she plays a tune which changes the poster of Ladybug to one of Volpina and Adrien.

* * *

At the Louvre, Sam and Faang were discussing what they learned about with Master Fu.

"So Faang, if you knew all the other kwamis. Does that mean you know the ones Ladybug and Cat Noir have?" Sam asks.

"I do, but I do not know who Master Fu gave them to for they were given away before I met you." Faang said when a large shadow appears over them.

Looking up they both gasped to see a meteor heading towards them.

"Faang we gotta transform!" Sam said running in that direction when suddenly Volpina appeared in the air and stopped the meteor with her bare hands.

"It can't be…Trixx?" Faang said hopefully when he noticed Volpina's necklace and shook his head.

"Wait I thought we saw that Miraculous at Master Fu's house. When did he choose another person?" Sam asks.

"He didn't Sam, I know the Fox Miraculous better than anyone and that's not it." Faang said.

"So you mean?" Sam asks looking at Volpina.

"Hawk Moth released another Akuma." Faang said as Volpina pushed the meteor into the sky.

On the roof, the real Volpina swatted the one that stopped the meteor revealing that one to be an illusion before making her way to the crowd.

"I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs." Volpina declared.

As the crowd chanted her name Ladybug and Cat Noir met on a nearby rooftop.

"Volpina?" Ladybug asks.

"Looks like we have a new ally." Cat Noir said.

"Don't you think it's weird for a superhero to appear out of the blue?" Ladybug asks.

"Hey, isn't that how we met Silver Claw?" Cat Noir asks.

"Silver Claw was different." Ladybug said as Volpina landed in front of them.

"Hey guys glad you could make it. I need a hand. Follow me." Volpina said leading them away.

Looking Sam and Faang exchange glances before running off to transform.

Following Volpina, they arrive to see what looked like Hawk Moth overlooking something.

"I don't believe it, it's Hawk Moth, in the flesh." Cat Noir said.

"He never shows up, something big is going on." Ladybug said.

"We can take him down but it's going to take all of us. It'll take each of our talents." Volpina said.

"We can do this." Cat Noir nods.

"Very nice to meet you Cat Noir. Cute outfit by the way." Volpina flirts.

"Thanks, you too Volpina." Cat Noir said causing Ladybug to make a gagging noise.

"First the meteorite and now Hawk Moth appearing on the same day. Don't you think that's unusual?" Ladybug asks.

"Why would you say that?" Volpina asks.

"I was asking Cat Noir." Ladybug said.

"I'm finding you unusual today, everything alright?" Cat Noir asks.

"I'm fine, just fine. Volpina what's your Miraculous?" Ladybug asks turning to her.

"My necklace." She gestures.

"What powers does it give you?" Ladybug asks.

"Flight and super-strength." Volpina said when Hawk Moth started to escape. "He's getting away!"

As the three heroes follow him Silver Claw was not far behind.

At the top of the mayor's building Hawk Moth comes to a stop with the three heroes nearby.

"Ladybug, go left. Cat Noir, go right. I'll go from behind." Volpina said.

"No! I'll go right. Cat Noir from behind and you from…the left." Ladybug said.

"Fine. Makes no difference to me." Volpina said making her move.

"Will you chill out? You didn't act this way when Silver Claw joined us." Cat Noir said as he went in his direction and Ladybug went in hers.

As Volpina flew behind a building the real Volpina appeared and swatted away the illusion.

"Now to set my trap." She said.

Cat Noir arrives at his spot only to see Hawk Moth was gone. "Where'd he go?" He asks when Hawk Moth appeared on the rooftops across from him. "I got him!" Cat Noir chases after Hawk Moth leading him away from Ladybug and Volpina.

"There's one down, now for the other." Volpina said looking in Ladybug's direction.

As Ladybug follows Hawk Moth he suddenly disappears.

"Now where did he go?" Ladybug asks when she steps on a panel and dozens of missiles appear out of nowhere and were aimed right at her.

"I wouldn't move an inch if I were you." Volpina said appearing in front of her. "Don't worry Ladybug, I don't want to be your friend, but now you won't be able to say you don't know me."

"Lila?" Ladybug said shocked.

"You will call me Volpina!" She snaps.

"You're not a superhero. You're one of Hawk Moth's victims." Ladybug said.

"Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir and when your friend Silver Claw shows up, I'll convince him too. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore. Because everyone will think you're the liar!" Volpina declared.

"Volpina, take Ladybug's Miraculous, her earrings." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Before I destroy you, you're going to give me your Miraculous." Volpina said.

"Never!" Ladybug said covering her ears.

Suddenly a sword flew in and sliced the missiles revealing them to be illusions.

"What the?" Volpina looks to see Silver Claw land next to Ladybug. "Silver Claw, so nice to finally meet you."

"Drop the act Volpina, I know you're not a real superhero." Silver Claw glares.

"What? How did you?" Volpina gasps.

"The meteorite, the missiles, Hawk Moth, all of them were illusions." Silver Claw said.

"Lies, of course." Ladybug throws her yoyo at Volpina but once it hits, we see Volpina was just another illusion too.

"Of course, she would be an illusion too." Silver Claw said.

"Thanks for the save." Ladybug said.

"Just glad I showed up in time." Silver Claw said as she called Cat Noir.

"Is Volpina with you?" She asks.

"No, and I can't find Hawk Moth either." Cat Noir said.

"He was never there. That's Volpina's power, she can create illusions. She's not a superhero, she was akumatized by Hawk Moth." Ladybug said.

"I don't get it, why?" Cat Noir asks.

"I think it's my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes." Ladybug said as Silver Claw looks at her with wide eyes.

"Whoa, not cool Ladybug." Silver Claw said.

"Lila?" Cat Noir said to himself.

"I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet us there." Ladybug said hanging up.

"I'm pretty sure I know the way already." Cat Noir said leaving.

* * *

At Adrien's house, Cat Noir sneaks into his room through the bathroom before turning back into Adrien.

"Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful?" Plagg asks.

"If Volpina's got a thing for me. I can make her see sense." Adrien said walking into his room.

"You really think you can take down Volpina without me?" Plagg asks when Adrien spotted Volpina heading towards the window.

"Hide Plagg." Adrien said as Plagg went into his jacket.

"Adrien." Volpina calls out entering his room.

"Hey, who are you?" Adrien asks.

"Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth but this way at least you see I'm not lying I am a superhero." Volpina said.

"Lila?" Adrien gasps.

"You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the park earlier. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me." Volpina said.

"Wow she is a really good liar." Silver Claw said looking down.

"Well she's about to find out that Ladybug isn't just another figment of her imagination." Ladybug said taking out her phone but couldn't reach Cat Noir. "Ugh where is he? We better deal with this ourselves." Ladybug said as the two heroes swung in startling Volpina.

"See what I mean? She's jealous of me…of you, of us. But this you won't ruin our date Ladybug." Volpina growls.

"Is that why she got akumatized? I thought you were the smart one?" Sliver Claw asks.

"It wasn't really a date…I mean it could've been one." Adrien said as Volpina turns to him.

"Excuse me, but we need to have a chat with super-liar." Ladybug said.

"Stop pretending your illusions are reality." Silver Claw said drawing his sword while Adrien ran into the bathroom.

Closing the door, Plagg flies out of his jacket. "So, was I right or was I right?" Plagg.

"Come on, claws out!" Adrien said.

In his room, Silver Claw lunges at Volpina who blocks his sword with her flute.

"Funny I always thought wolves and Foxes got along." Volpina smirks.

"Not when it turns out the fox is a sneaky liar." Silver Claw said pushing her to the wall.

Ladybug throws her yoyo, but Volpina leaps around the room dodging the attacks when Cat Noir comes in from the window.

"Sorry I'm late, had a bit of trouble finding the place." Cat Noir said.

Playing a note on her flute Volpina creates multiple illusions of herself.

Having enough of this Ladybug swings her yoyo getting rid of all the Volpina's but the real one was nowhere to be seen.

"Illusions?" Cat Noir said when Volpina and Adrien appeared on the rooftop across from them.

"Over there!" Silver Claw points.

"She's taken Adrien!" Ladybug gasps as they ran off.

"It's an illusion." Cat Noir said.

"How are you so sure?" Ladybug asks.

"My feline sixth sense. It's legendary." Cat Noir said as Ladybug opened the bathroom door to see it was empty.

"I think your sixth sense needs some fixing." Silver Claw said as he and Ladybug chased after Volpina.

"I'm not even gonna try to get out of this one." Cat Noir sighs as they chased Volpina to the Eiffel Tower where she had Adrien dangling for his life.

"Give me your Miraculous or else!" Volpina cackles.

"I thought you loved him!" Ladybug said.

"Not as much as seeing you three defeated. No hard feelings." Volpina said.

"You're bluffing it has to be an illusion." Cat Noir smirks.

"Care to bet on that?" Volpina said as she loosened her grip.

"No!" Ladybug screams as she starts to remove her earrings causing Silver Claw's eyes to widen.

"Don't do it Ladybug!" Cat Noir said throwing his staff at Adrien and Volpina.

"No!" Ladybug screams but it turned out to be an illusion.

On the other side of the tower Volpina growls as she made her way to the top with the three heroes chasing after her.

Once they reached the top the three heroes look in shock to see Volpinas everywhere.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo in the and from it a wrapped item appears. When she opens it she sees it's a glowing chocolate popsicle giving her an idea. "I know how to stop Volpina."

"With a chocolate popsicle?" Cat Noir asks.

"Trust me, get ready." Ladybug grins.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows as dark energy surrounds his hand.

Ladybug holds up the ice cream bar and the light from it blinds the real Volpina signaling for Silver Claw and Cat Noir to strike.

Moving in with their sword and cataclysm they destroy parts of the tower and make it rain down on top of Volpina trapping.

"Trapped like a fox." Ladybug said before ripping off her necklace and smashing it releasing the Akuma. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug throws her yoyo catching the Akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the ice cream into the air Ladybug returned everything to normal including Lila.

"Lila?" Ladybug said walking up to her.

"Ladybug?"

"I totally overreacted and never should have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry." Ladybug apologizes.

"Forget it Ladybug, you were right we'll never be friends." Lila said grabbing her necklace and walking away.

At his unknown location, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her!" Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

At Marinette's house, she and Tikki were looking at Adrien's book.

"This book could have been my connection to Adrien, but something tells me I won't be returning it." Marinette said.

"I'm sorry Marinette but it's information is invaluable." Tikki said.

"Information? But it's all in code." Marinette asks.

"I know someone's who's been looking for this for a long time." Tikki said.

"I don't get it Tikki, who?"

"The Great Guardian and I think it's finally time for you to meet him." Tikki said.

* * *

At Adrien's house, Adrien emptied his backpack to see his father's book was gone.

"Did you take my father's book Plagg?" Adrien asks as Plagg was eating cheese.

"Of course not." Plagg said.

"If he finds out I'll be dealing with something far worse than Hawk Moth." Adrien said.

* * *

At Sam's house, he and Faang were laying on his bed thinking about what happened today.

"Crazy day, eh Sam?" Faang asks.

"No kidding, but something was strange. Ladybug was so worried for Adrien she almost gave up her Miraculous and how did Cat Noir know Adrien was safe? It's like he saw through the illusion…or he knew it was fake all along." Sam said sitting up.

"What's going on Sam?" Faang asks curiously.

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern between Ladybug and Cat Noir and if I'm right I'll know who they are." Sam said in a serious tone.

At Master Fu's house, Marinette knocks on the door to see Master Fu waiting inside.

"Hello Ladybug." He said as she and Tikki walked in and the door closed behind them.


	25. The Collector

**Chapter 25: The Collector**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Since most of the details I covered in the last chapter I tried my best not to repeat everything. I hope you all like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Master Fu's house, Fun was sitting down mediating when Wayzz floats over towards him.

"Master, are you okay?" Wayzz asks.

"She's here." Fu said as the door opened and Wayzz flew to hide. The door opened all the way to reveal Marinette. "Hello Ladybug."

"I know you never wanted me to bring her here, but we have something to show you." Tikki said.

"Wait a minute, I've seen you before." Marinette recalls.

"Yes, your first day of school. That was no chance meeting either." Fu said as he recalled Marinette saving him from being hit by a car. "Marinette you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug."

"But who are you?" Marinette asks.

Fu then goes on to explain the same thing he said to Sam that very day including the missing Miraculous and the spellbook.

"But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols." Marinette said holding up the book she got from Adrien.

"Not strange to a guardian, back in the day I was never given the chance to even look at it, but I have studied the code to decipher part of it." Marinette looks to Tikki who says it's okay and gives Master Fu the book. "These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug, Cat Noir and even Silver Claw special abilities we haven't known about until now. Obviously, this book is invaluable." Master Fu said shocking Marinette.

* * *

At Adrien's house, Adrien was being shown security footage of him taking his father's book from the safe.

"Why did you take the book?" Gabriel asks.

"I…I just wanted to know what you were hiding that was so important. You never told me about those things. I was gonna give it back to you I swear, but then I lost it." Adrien admits.

"How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?" Gabriel asks.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another copy." Adrien said.

"It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration." Gabriel said.

"I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father." Adrien frowns.

"You won't be returning to school. You'll be homeschooled again by Natalie." Gabriel declares shocking Adrien before he and Natalie left the room.

Sighing he took out his phone and dialed a number.

Making his way to school, Sam suddenly heard his phone ring. "Hello?" Sam asks answering it.

"Hey Sam."

"Adrien? Where are you? Classes begin soon." Sam asks.

"I'm not going to school." Adrien said.

"Why are you sick?" Sam asks.

"No, I lost an important book that belongs to my dad and now I'm grounded which means I'm not going back to school." Adrien said shocking him.

"What?" Sam gasps.

"You've been a good friend to me Sam, please try to break the news softly to the others for me." Adrien said before hanging up.

"I don't believe this." Sam said blown away.

"Poor kid, that is one brutal father." Faang said from his pocket.

* * *

Back at Master Fu's, he and Marinette were examining the book.

"It is a strong possibility that whoever had this book possesses the Butterfly and the Peacock." Fu said.

"Wait a sec. You mean whoever owned this spell book could Hawk Moth?" Marinette asks.

"How did you discover this, Marinette?" Fu asks.

"I uh…found it lying in bench in a park close to the school." Marinette lied.

"You didn't see who it belonged to then?" Fu asks.

"No. No I didn't." Marinette said causing Tikki to look at her confused.

"What a shame. For a moment I thought we had a chance to defeat Hawk Moth." Fu sighs.

"Uh I could investigate if you want." Marinette suggests.

"But you must be very careful Marinette. If you succeed you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth." Fu warns.

"I'll be very careful I promise." Marinette said leaving the room.

Running to school, Tikki pops out of her handbag.

"Why did you lie to Master Fu?" Tikki asks.

"I couldn't tell him Adrien was the one who had the book, Adrien can't be Hawk Moth! But what if he is? I can't be in love with a supervillain! I-I'd have to fight him." Marinette said freaking out.

"Calm down Marinette. I'm sure there's an explanation." Tikki said.

"I've got to get to the bottom of this." Marinette said.

"Do you know where we can find Adrien?" Tikki asks.

"I know that boy's schedule by heart." Marinette said as she made her way to class to find Chloe sobbing loudly.

"This is a tragedy! How could this happen?!" Chloe sobs.

"Uh what's going on?" Marinette asks.

"Adrien's never coming back to school! Ever!" Chloe sobs.

"Sam told us everything." Nino said.

"His dad grounded him." Kim said.

"For life." Max said.

"What for?" Marinette asks.

"Something about losing an important book that belonged to his dad." Sam said.

"His dad? Ha! Phew." Marinette sighs in relief.

"Phew?" Chloe asks as everyone looks at her.

"I mean phew I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah sure it is serious, but it's not like he's sick or anything. Surely we can fix this, right?" Marinette asks walking out of the room and running to the bathroom.

"So, it wasn't Adrien's book, it was his father's. Adrien isn't Hawk Moth! I knew it! Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body." Marinette sighs.

"Except Adrien took his father's book without his permission." Tikki said.

"Well he must've had a good reason to do it." Marinette said.

"You do realize based on Master Fu's theory Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth." Tikki said.

"No way it couldn't be." Marinette said before pausing to think. "An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent and cold even to his own son. This is a very strong lead Tikki."

"Please be careful, Marinette." Tikki warns.

"I will. Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed, and she transformed into Ladybug.

Leaping onto the roof of the school she dialed Cat Noir only to get a voicemail. Next she tried Silver Claw.

Down below in class, Sam's phone went off. Walking out of the room he saw the call was from Ladybug causing his eyes to widen.

"Hello?"

"Silver Claw, I got big news. I think I know who Hawk Moth is. Get to the school rooftop as fast as you can." Ladybug said.

"I'll be right there." Sam said running out to the bathroom.

"Do you really think Ladybug found Hawk Moth?" Faang asks.

"I don't know but if she did, we can't miss this chance. Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed, and he transformed into Silver Claw.

* * *

At Adrien's house, Gabriel was looking at the painting of his wife with Natalie nearby.

"What will you do without your book?" She asks.

Looking at a blank sketchbook he hands it to her. "You know where this goes." He said before taking all the pictures of his son and smashing them to the ground in anger.

In Adrien's room, Adrien was feeling like the absolute worst when Plagg flew out of his jacket.

"Look on the bright side. Your father could have found out about me. It's a good thing we kwamis can never be photographed. Photographers have no idea what they're missing." Plagg said.

"I gotta find that book or I'll never be allowed to return to school." Adrien said.

"Return to school? Are you crazy? No more homework, no more alarm clocks! We should be celebrating, I know!" Plagg flies off and holds up a jar of the smelliest cheese you ever saw. "I call this EL Plaggo. It's been maturing for 999 days." Plagg said when Adrien heard a crashing noise.

"What was that?" Adrien asks running out of his room with his bodyguard right behind him only for Natalie to stop them.

"Your father is very busy." She said as the crashing noise echoes again. "Shouldn't Adrien be practicing his Piano?"

Adrien's bodyguard nods escorting Adrien back to his room.

At his unknown location, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"I feel the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect pray for my Akuma." Hawk Moth said as he transformed a butterfly into an Akuma. "Stay close my little Akuma." The Akuma was about to fly out before it turned around and went towards Hawk Moth. "Dark Wings fall!"

Hawk Moth detransforms revealing him to be Gabriel Agraste. Flying out was a purple kwami, this was Gabriel's kwami, Nooroo.

"Why is that Akuma still here?" Nooroo asks.

"I must become someone else to lead them astray." Gabriel said.

"But why?" Nooroo asks.

"Nooroo, I renounce you." Gabriel said as Nooroo went back into a butterfly shape bowtie. "Temporarily."

A light shined to reveal the empty Sketchbook. Walking over he picked it up. "Fly to me, my little Akuma and evilise me!" Gabriel said as the Akuma flew into the book transforming Gabriel into a man with a black suit, pale skin and red glasses. "I am The Collector, my book of inspiration was taken from me, so I shall build a new one and perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it."

In Adrien's room, he hooked up his phone to some speakers to play piano music while he opened the window.

"My father hates me. I gotta find his book and make things right." Adrien said.

"Do I need to remind you that you're supposed to be grounded?" Plagg asks.

"Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed and he transformed into Cat Noir.

Cat Noir was about to leap out of the room when he got a message from Ladybug. "Well looks like the spell book will have to wait." Cat Noir said before going to meet her and Silver Claw.

"Natalie, you will be the first in my new book of inspiration." Collector said kicking open the door and knocking her to the ground.

"Mr. Agraste?" She said in shock.

"You will call me The Collector!" He said throwing his book at her capturing her within its pages. Turning to Adrien's bodyguard he throws the book capturing him as well. Walking up to Adrien's room he knocked on the door. "Adrien, I have something I want to show you."

Kicking down the door he saw Adrien was gone, growling in anger he absorbed Adrien's speakers in frustration.

Going around Paris, the Collector absorbed many different people and sights including the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

At the school, Ladybug was pacing around while Silver Claw was sitting down.

"Ugh what did he do now?" Ladybug asks when Cat Noir arrives.

"Hey you two." Cat Noir said.

"What took you so long?" Silver Claw asks.

"Cat Noir, did you get my messages?" Ladybug asks.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to know more milady. So who's the suspect?" Cat Noir asks.

"Gabriel Agraste." Ladybug said surprising Cat Noir.

"The fashion designer?" Silver asks standing up.

"Do you have any proof?" Cat Noir asks.

"I uh can't tell you." Ladybug said uncomfortably.

"So I'm just supposed to believe you?" Cat Noir asks.

"Yeah that's not much to go on Ladybug." Silver Claw said.

"You guys have to trust me. Gabriel is a mysterious man who never leaves his house and check out his logo." She said showing them a picture of a butterfly on everything he made.

"A Butterfly?" Cat Noir gasps.

"Cat Noir are you okay?" Silver Claw asks.

"It's time to get to the bottom of this." Cat Noir said as the three of them made their way to Adrien's house, but little did they know The Collector was nearby.

"My plan is working perfectly." He grins.

* * *

Arriving at the house, they saw all the damage from Gabriel's tantrum.

"Whoa what happened here?" Silver Claw asks.

"Looks like someone had a little tantrum." Ladybug said

Cat Noir looks to see a smashed frame of a picture of Adien's family and frowns.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ladybug asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cat Noir said.

"Wait a minute, Gabriel has a son." Silver Claw said.

"We better check on him." Ladybug said as they ran out.

"But where's Gabriel?" Cat Noir asks when they turned a corner and saw Collector atop the staircase.

"Gabriel is gone, there is only…The Collector!" He throws his book at Ladybug, but she dodges causing the book to absorb the front door instead. "You cannont escape!"

"Whoa!" Silver Claw said surprised as the book flew towards him.

Drawing his sword he attempts to slice the book in half but instead his sword ended up getting absorbed by it.

"Don't let the book touch you!" Silver Claw said as The Collector threw the book at them.

Running around the house the three heroes had to dodge the book and Collector. As they ran into the next room Cat Noir turned around and threw his staff at him.

"No!" Ladybug gasps but it was too late. Holding out his book Collector absorbs it.

"Quite a piece, don't you think?" He grins before throwing it again.

Thinking quickly Silver Claw got in front of his friends. "Moon Call!" His bracelet glowed bright as he took a deep breath and released a sonic howl sending the book and Collector smashing into the wall.

Using this chance, the three heroes ran for cover behind the staircase.

"The Akuma has to be in the that book." Ladybug said.

"But we can't even touch it without getting absorbed." Cat Noir said.

Pausing to think Ladybug gets an idea. "Lucky Charm!" Throwing her yoyo into the air it creates a bike pedal. "A pedal?" Ladybug looks around but doesn't find anything she could use it for. "I have no idea what this is for. We need to stall him." Ladybug said when Collector threw his book absorbing the staircase.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration!" Collector said throwing his book.

Dodging it, Silver Claw and Cat Noir rush in to fight Collector hand to hand, but Collector was proving to be quite the fighter as he caught his book and tried to absorb them both.

Acting quickly Ladybug throws her yoyo tying up his legs and yanking him to the ground. Grabbing his book Collector touches Ladybug's yoyo absorbing it and freeing his legs.

"My collection is growing." Collector grins.

Dodging his book the three heroes jump to the upper level when Cat Noir realizes something.

"Wait a minute, Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth because he's been akumatized." Cat Noir smiles.

"How is that something to smile at?" Silver Claw asks.

Running into Adrien's room they barricade the door and find the room empty.

"I don't see Gabriel's son anywhere." Ladybug said looking around.

"Maybe he's already been captured." Cat Noir said.

"You think he'd take out his own son?" Ladybug gasps.

"It's possible, he's pretty angry." Silver Claw said when Collector appears on the other side of the door.

"You cannot escape me!" He said making the barricade disappear.

"What if he has no more pages left in his book?" Ladybug thought when she looked around and got an idea.

"Before I add you to my collection I'm gonna collect your miraculouses for Hawk Moth." Collector said.

"Cat Noir, Silver Claw, I need ammunition!" Ladybug yells.

"What?" Both heroes said when Ladybug throws a trophy knocking down some of Adrien's many video games.

"Oh." Silver Claw said getting where she was going.

"Clever thinking milady." Cat Noir said when Ladybug grabs his belt tail.

"Less talking more helping!" Ladybug said as she grabbed the foosball table and attached the bike pedal to it.

Collector leaps at Silver Claw but he dodges and kicks Collector sending him falling to the ground.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glows bright as dark energy surrounds his hand and he strikes the shelves causing all the video games to fall.

As Collector picks himself up Cat Noir and Silver Claw throw disks down towards Ladybug she uses the foosball table to launch the disks at him.

Using his book Collector absorbs the disks as he makes his way towards Ladybug.

"Come on. Come on." Ladybug mumbles as they toss the last of the disks down.

"We're out of ammo!" Silver Claw said as Collector absorbs the table.

Ladybug gasps as he presses the book to her, but she wasn't absorbed. Eyes widening Collector looks to the book. "It's already full."

Seeing her chance Ladybug kicks the book out of his hand which Cat Noir grabs and tosses to Silver Claw who tosses to Ladybug who rips the book in half releasing the Akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the pedal in the air all the things Collector absorbed went back to their normal place including their weapons.

"No more evildoing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug catches the Akuma and turns it back into a butterfly returning The Collector into Gabriel.

Ladybug and Silver Claw walk up to do their fist bump.

"Pound it." They said but Cat Noir runs towards Gabriel.

"Are you okay Fa…sir?" Cat Noir asks.

"Cat Noir? Silver Claw? Ladybug? What happened?" Gabriel asks.

"You were akumatized by Hawk Moth, but don't worry. It's over now." Cat Noir said.

"Thank you all." Gabriel said before gasping. "Adrien, where is my son?"

"He must be hiding." Cat Noir said.

"Cat Noir's right. Otherwise, he would have reappeared right here." Ladybug said.

"Nothing must happen to him, he's too important." Gabriel said when their miraculous started to beep.

"We better go, we're about to transform." Silver Claw said.

"Goodbye." Ladybug said.

"Don't worry Mr. Agreste I'm sure your son is safe and sound." Cat Noir said as they left.

"See you very soon." Gabriel grins.

Back at Fu's house, Marinette was explaining everything to him.

"So since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right?" She asks.

"That's very probable, but how did you find out the book belonged to him?" Fu asks.

"At first I thought it was his son Adrien's cause I saw him with it at school before it was stolen by a girl, but Tikki got it back. And I only just met you and I didn't know if I could trust you." Marinette said.

"You were afraid in case the one you loved turned out to be Hawk Moth." Fu asks.

"What? Uh no. How did you know? I mean. I don't love him." Marinette laughs nervously. "Alright! Yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain." Marinette confesses.

"If you hope to defeat Hawk Moth we have to work together." Fu said.

"I know, but now Adrien will never come back to school because I can't give him that book back. I'll never see him again!" Marinette said.

"There isn't a single problem that can't be solved Marinette." Fu takes out a phone and takes pictures of the entire book. "These modern inventions really are incredible." He chuckles.

* * *

At Adrien's house, Marinette returned the book to Gabriel who had agreed to let Adrien come back to school. As he put the book back in his safe Gabriel turns to his son.

"I'm sorry I became furious over a book." He said.

"I shouldn't have taken it without asking." Adrien said.

"That book was the very last gift your mother gave me before…before she disappeared. All I have left of her is that book...and you. But I know I can't keep you and the book locked up forever." Gabriel said.

"Does that mean you'll let me go back to school?" Adrien asks and Gabriel nods causing Adrien to hug his father.

When Adrien returned to school everyone was extremely happy to see him.

Bringing up his computer Gabriel brought up images of all the book pages.

"So if you already had a copy of the book why did you go through all that trouble?" Natalie asks.

"I did what I had to do to keep my secret." Gabriel said touching some hidden switches which opened a secret hatch revealing Hawk Moth's hidden chamber.

Opening the box containing his Miraculous Nooroo appeared.

"Happy to see me?" Gabriel asks.

"At your service master." Nooroo bows.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Gabriel said as he transformed into Hawk Moth.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw, Cat Noir! You almost managed to find out who I am, but now I am more above suspicion than I have ever been. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous and making my greatest wish come true. All I need to do now is wait for my next prey." He laughs.


	26. Despair Bear

**Chapter 26: Despair Bear**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I was inspired to get this out as soon as possible after all the recent episode updates. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At school, everyone was gathered around Mr. Dupain Chang as he was giving a lecture on how to bake.

"I'll let you all in on a little secret. I always like to add a little extreme cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let the ingredients infuse for one minute." He explains.

"I love it when your dad comes to class to give us pastry lessons." Alya whispers to Marinette.

"So does he." Marinette smiles.

"Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty cooking, like some maid?" Chloe asks. "If I want a croissant, I just make my butler get it for me."

"He's not making croissants, Chloe, those are macaroons." Rose said.

"Now when you stir the batter you have to be sure not to stir too much or you might spill it." Tom said.

"And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding?" Chloe asks.

"Look at this lovely emulation." Tom said showing them all the mixture.

"I don't know about you but I can't wait to taste those." Adrien said.

"Me too." Sam smiles.

Looking over to Chloe, Marinette notices Chloe had walked towards the window and was whispering something into her phone.

"Now we need to chill it for a half hour. Marinette?" Tom asks snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Dad?" She asks.

"Could you take this down to the cafeteria fridge? In the meantime, I'm gonna show your friends how to whip up egg whites." Tom said as Marinette walked out of the classroom.

"Hmm can I have a taste?" Tikki asks.

"Not yet Tikki. Control that sweet tooth of yours." Marinette giggles when suddenly the fire alarm went off. "Hide, Tikki." She flew into her bag just as Marinette's class walked out.

"I hope it's only a fire drill." Her father said walking up to her while Marinette glared at Chloe.

Of course, everyone soon realized there wasn't a fire and the fire captain had explained the situation to the principal.

"So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department." Principal Damocles said surprising everyone while Marinette looked to Chloe who was playing innocent. "Someone thought it was funny to waste the fire captain's time."

"Yes and if you don't mind—"

"Hold on. I want the guilty party to apologize to you." Principal Damocles interrupts.

"I'm sure it was Chloe, I saw her make a phone call before the alarm went off." Marinette whispers.

"Just because she was on her phone isn't enough proof." Alya said.

"Chloe is always on her phone." Sam said.

"Mr. Damocles!" Chloe calls out getting his attention.

"Yes Ms. Bourgeois?" He asks.

"I saw someone leave the classroom just before the alarm went off. It must have been her." Chloe said.

"Really? Who was it?"

"Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Chang?" Chloe asks surprising everyone.

"Marinette, do you have something to tell the fire captain?" The Principal asks.

"It couldn't have been Marinette, why would she ruin her own father's class?" Adrien asks.

"And I know for a fact she didn't have her phone on her when she left the class." Alya added.

"Mr. Damocles I must be heading—"

"Just one more second." He interrupts again. "We're very close to finding out who the culprit is."

"Well we all know it couldn't be me." Chloe said.

"I'm not gonna let her get away with this." Marinette said.

"Marinette you can't. You don't have any proof." Adrien said.

"He's right, don't stoop to her level." Alya said.

"Look I really have to go, just call me when you figure out who the prankster is." The fire captain said trying to leave but Principal Damocles stops him.

"Fine since no one is owning up to it the whole school will be punished." He declares.

"What? I'm not sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without proof." Chloe threatens.

"Oh no, please! Don't disturb the busy mayor! The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois!" Damocles declared causing everyone to groan.

"That's more like it." Chloe smirks.

"Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time." Damocles said as the Fire Captain nods and runs out.

As all of them went to deal with their punishment Alya and Sam growled.

"I can't believe what just happened." Alya said.

"I know. Adrien just talked to my ear." Marinette said causing Sam to facepalm.

"Seriously Marinette?" Sam groans.

Soon everyone was cleaning up the school while Chloe sat on a bench with her phone.

"I really hate that girl." Sam growls as Alya walks next to him.

"Tell me about it, this is low even for her. After this I was gonna try to get an interview with Silver Claw." Alya said surprising him.

"Silver Claw? But I thought you were all into Ladybug, why would you want to interview him?" Sam asks.

"Because nobody knows much about him other than that he works with Ladybug and Cat Noir, I want to know why he decided to become a hero." Alya said.

"Wow, that's really cool." Sam said when Alya notices something.

"Uh oh, trouble." Alya said pointing to Chloe who was talking with Adrien.

"Of course it was me who called the fire department, so what?" Chloe asks.

"It doesn't bother you that everyone else has been punished?" Adrien asks.

"No, why would it? They all seemed to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How's it any different from getting dirty cleaning floors? They should be thanking me if anything." Chloe said.

"Chloe, how long have you and I been friends?" Adrien asks.

"Since we were adorable little tots Adri-kins." Chloe smiles.

"Well, I'm sorry Chloe but I can't be friends with someone who treats others like this. You've got to be nice to people." Adrien said.

"N-Nice?" Chloe said acting like she never heard that word before.

"Yes, nice. It's not that hard." Adrien said walking away.4

* * *

At Chloe's suite at her father's hotel, Chloe was sitting on the couch frowning when her Butler Jean walks up to her.

"Mademoiselle does not look very happy today." Opening up a tray it held a bunch of chocolates which Chloe ate in seconds before bursting into tears.

"Adrien says I have to be nice to people or he won't be my friend anymore! How can he do this to me Jean-Michel?" Chloe asks.

"My name is…never mind. Perhaps Mademoiselle can seek comfort with Mr Cuddly." Jean said as he pulled out a yellow teddy bear causing Chloe to smile and hug it. "If you would allow it Mademoiselle, I can help you keep your friendship with Adrien."

"Why would you do a thing like that Jean-Jaques?" Chloe asks.

"Because that's what being nice is all about. I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember when she was a little girl when Mr. Cuddly was always nice to Mademoiselle when she was sad. I'm sure Mr. Cuddly can show you how to be nice." Jean said as multiple memories came back to Chloe.

"I remember Jean-Luc! Adrien's gonna see just how nice I can be!" Chloe smiles.

* * *

At Marinette's house, she and Alya were taking pictures of Rose, Juleka and Mylene who were modeling some of her hats and accessories when suddenly Alya got a message from Chloe.

"Chloe?" Alya said surprised.

"What does that bratty snob want?" Marinette asks as Alya opens it.

"She's inviting me to a party." Alya said when Rose, Juleka and Mylene's phones go off.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"That's so nice of Chloe." Rose said.

"Chloe and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her." Marinette denies.

"Maybe someone hacked her phone." Mylene said as Marinette looks at her phone.

"I haven't received a text." She said.

"Then it must be Chloe." Alya giggles.

With Chloe, she was looking at her phone about to send Marinette an invite.

"Ugh seriously? The baker girl?" Chloe asks.

"It's what Mr Cuddly would do." Jean said as Chloe sent the invite.

"Ew! She invited me!" Marinette freaks out.

"Awesome! This will be so much fun!" Rose said.

"Wait. You're actually going to go?" Marinette asks.

"She probably wants to say sorry. Maybe she's nice…very, very deep down." Mylene said.

"Chloe? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever. You guys can go, but not me." Marinette said when Alya got a text.

"It's Sam. He's going to the party with Adrien." Alya said causing Marinette to freak out.

"Ok, yes, you guys are right. We should give Chloe one more chance." Marinette said.

At his base, Hawk Moth was looking out the window with interest.

"A party thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris? Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma, finding a victim to evilise should be a piece of cake."

* * *

That night at the Le Grand Paris Hotel, everyone from school was hanging out while Chloe looks down at them.

"Mademoiselle should go down and greet her guests in a welcoming manner, with a hug and a kiss." Jean suggests.

"You're kidding, Jean-Claude? You really expect to let their cheeks touch mine?" Chloe asks.

"Well it's what Mr Cuddly would do. This is your chance to show Adrien how nice you can be." Jean said pointing to the door to show Sam, Adrien, Marinette and Alya walking in.

"This whole party thing is way weird." Marinette said.

"Well I've known Chloe for a long time, and she can actually be cool sometimes." Adrien said when Chloe sprinted down and hugged him from behind.

"Adri-kins! What do you think of me hosting a party? Really nice of me right?" Chloe asks.

"It's awesome Chloe." Adrien said.

"Hey there." Rose said as she, Kim and Max kissed her on the cheeks in the classic French greeting.

When she turns to Marinette both of them had the look of horror on her face before they both leaned in and greeted each other before pulling back.

"Oh man I wish I had recorded that." Alya laughs.

"Don't rub it in." Marinette said.

Up on the restaurant level the party was in full blast with Nino being the DJ, a ball pit, video games and lots of snacks. Little did they know the Akuma had flown in through the window.

"I did it. Adrien seems happy. Are we done now?" Chloe asks.

"If I may be so bold, in order to reaffirm Adrien of her kindness, Mademoiselle should check that her guests are having a good time" Jean suggests.

"And why would I do that?" Chloe asks.

"Because that's what Mr Cuddly would do." Jean said showing the bear, but Chloe quickly hid it.

"Alright fine, I get it." Chloe said.

As Chloe struggles to be a good host she manages to put her selfish ways aside to help in simple things and even brings more ice for Mylene. At his base Hawk Moth couldn't believe this as his Akuma couldn't evilise anyone.

"What are you doing Ms. Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on?" Hawk Moth asks.

"This BFF act she's doing is just one big charade. She's just doing it to impress Adrien." Marinette said.

"Funny that reminds me of another girl who didn't want to go to a party until she heard Adrien would go." Alya giggles.

"Please don't compare me to Chloe." Marinette groans.

At the DJ station, Kim gives Nino the signal and he changes the next song to a slow dance.

"Chloe, how about a dance with an awesome guy?" Kim asks.

"I'd love it, where is he?" Chloe asks causing Kim to sulk.

As the Akuma circled over him Chloe looks over to see Mr Cuddly gesturing for her to do the right thing.

"Oh here he is, right in front of me." Chloe said as she pulled Kim onto the dance floor.

As they danced Alya and Sam looked at each other before nodding.

"Marinette, go ask Adrien to dance." Alya suggests.

"What? No way I couldn't possibly—" Marinette never got to finish as Alya pushed her towards him.

"Hey Marinette, want to dance?" Adrien asks.

"Uh sure." Marinette said nervously.

As the two of them began dancing Sam walked up to Alya. "Care to dance?"

"With you, absolutely." Alya grins as he pulls her onto the dance floor.

"See Chloe's being nice after all." Adrien said as Marinette gazed into his eyes.

As Sam and Alya danced nearby, Alya spun and moved Marinette's hands so they were around Adrien's neck and Sam moved Adrien's, so they were around Marinette's waist.

Surprised by this the two of them decided to continue dancing.

Enraged Chloe could no longer stand seeing Marinette dance with Adrien.

"I will not let her dance with Adrien under my roof!" Chloe said storming towards them.

"Hey! The song's not over yet!" Kim said.

"If I may say, Mademoiselle ought to—"

"Move, Jean Jaques!" Chloe orders when Jean takes out Mr Cuddly.

"Oh, please Chloe dear. You've been such a good girl. Mr Cuddly's so very proud of you." He said aloud causing everyone to paus and look at them.

"Chloe, is that your teddy bear?" Kim asks as everyone burst into laughter.

Grabbing Jean, Chloe leads him into the kitchen.

"I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice and you, Jean-whatever-your-stupid-name-is!" Chloe yells.

"Mademoiselle I was trying to help." Jean said.

"There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything! You are fired! Now get out!" Chloe orders as she slams the door on her way out.

"Ahh, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed." Hawk Moth grins as the Akuma flew into the teddy bear.

"Hello Despair Bear, I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloe. But now you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"With great pleasure sir." Jean said as he transformed and a small black Mr Cuddly appeared with Jean controlling him from the inside like a puppet.

"You've been very naughty, Chloe-kins, and Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!" Working the controls Despair Bear was on the move.

Back at the party the music playing loud and Marinette was dancing with Adrien while Sam and Alya were watching from nearby.

"This went better than I thought." Sam said.

"I know right." Alya grins.

As Chloe and Sabrina glared at them Despair Bear exits the kitchen and runs to Sabrina grabbing her leg allowing him to control her.

"Come here Chloe." Sabrina said taking out a brush.

"Sabrina? What's gotten into you?" Chloe asks backing away.

"Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you." Sabrina said lunging at Chloe who let out a scream.

"Somebody stop her!" Chloe yells running behind Kim for safety.

"Touch one hair on Chloe's head and you'll have to answer to me." Kim declares.

"Oh what a gentleman. Despair Bear praises a knight in shining armor." Letting go of Sabrina, Despair Bear grabs onto Kim, but Sam, Adrien and Marinette saw that with wide eyes.

"I think I had too much orange juice. I gotta go. See ya." Marinette said.

"No problem, I have something to do, see ya." Adrien said as he and Marinette ran off in different directions.

"Hey Alya I'm gonna go look around the party, is that okay?" Sam asks.

"Sure, go have fun." Alya nods as Sam ran off.

"Chloe?" Sabrina said confused on what was going on.

"Don't come near me!" Chloe said.

"Why? What's going on?" Sabrina asks.

"Kim, do something!" Chloe orders.

"Would you like to dance, Chloe?" Kim asks in a creepy tone freaking her out.

Running to the staircase, Marinette let out Tikki.

"I gotta transform, Tikki. Too bad I had to stop dancing with Adrien. It felt like I was dancing on a little cloud! An out of body experience. It was like—"

"Marinette focus!" Tikki said snapping her out of it.

"Right. Back down to earth. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette's earrings glowed as she transformed into Ladybug.

Back on the dance floor, Kim was spinning Chloe around like a top.

"Let go you evil dork! You're messing up my hair!" Chloe said.

"I hope you're having fun Chloe-kins." Despair Bear said as he threw Chloe into the air.

Acting quickly Ladybug threw her yoyo and snagged Chloe's leg yanking her into the ball pit.

"About time! What took you so long?" Chloe asks.

Kim rushed towards her when suddenly two feet stick out tripping him, causing Despair Bear to fly off his foot and into the wall.

"You should really watch where you're going." Silver Claw said drawing his sword.

"That's a very slippery dance floor." Cat Noir said drawing his staff.

Ladybug throws her yoyo at Despair Bear but he dodges and runs up the walls before leaping across the room.

"Move aside, all of you!" Ladybug said as the three heroes chased after Despair Bear only to find he was nowhere to be seen.

"Look out!" Silver Claw said pulling them out of the way as Max was throwing chairs at them.

"Who's up for a little game of flying chairs?" Max asks as they looked to see Despair Bear holding onto him.

Throwing her yoyo, Ladybug yanks Max to the ground but Despair Bear lets go and jumps onto Alya who grabs Silver Claw.

Slipping out of her grip Silver Claw holds onto Alya when Despair Bear lets go.

"Huh? Silver Claw?" She said snapping out of it.

"Sorry." Silver Claw said letting go.

Grabbing on Ivan, Despair Bear has him lift up an entire table to throw at them.

Gasping Cat Noir runs over and splits the table in half with his staff.

"Cat Noir?" Ivan asks confused as he was free from the control.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Cat Noir asks as the three heroes looked around but saw no sign of him.

Suddenly Cat Noir walks over and grabs Ladybug's arm.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asks as Cat Noir opens his eyes to reveal he was being controlled.

"Not good!" Silver Claw gasps.

"Despair Bear, if you want to continue playing this game, give me Ladybug and Silver Claw's Miraculous!" Hawk Moth ordered.

"Ooh pretty earrings and bracelet!" Despair Bear said as he orders Cat Noir to lunge at them.

"Cat Noir stop it!" Silver Claw said dodging his attacks.

"It's us!" Ladybug said grabbing his arm and holding him down.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as black energy filled his free hand.

Gasping Chloe runs over and yanks Cat Noir's belt tail. "Paws off kitty!" She yells throwing him towards the couch which disintegrates upon touch.

"Thank you." Ladybug said.

"Hey I was really nice back there. Did you see? No?" Chloe asks as everyone groans. "You're all so lame."

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it, a fork appears.

"A fork? What are we supposed to do with that?" Silver Claw asks.

"You little brat!" Despair Bear said as he made Cat Noir chase Ladybug and Silver Claw to the rooftop.

"Those two are crazy, they'll never make it without me." Chloe said following them.

Arriving on the roof, Cat Noir looks around but sees no sign of the others. Up above Ladybug looks around and sees how to use her lucky charm.

"Silver Claw can you handle Cat Noir?" Ladybug whispers.

"You got it." Silver Claw nods. "Just give me an opening."

Throwing her yoyo at him Cat Noir deflects it allowing Silver Claw to leap in and they clash weapons.

While Cat Noir is distracted Ladybug jumps behind and grabs a thread from Despair Bear.

"Naughty, naughty Ladybug." Despair Bear said as Ladybug tied the string to the fork and threw it so it stuck to the umbrella Chloe was under.

"Chloe, would you be so kind?" Ladybug asks as Silver Claw grabs Cat Noir and holds him still.

"Okay Ladybug." Chloe said spinning the umbrella causing the thread on Despair Bear to come undone until it was just a head breaking Cat Noir free of his control.

"No, stop! What's happening?!" He said struggling to move.

"Silver Claw? What's going on?" Cat Noir asks as Silver Claw let go.

"Oh nothing. Just saving your skin with the help of our newest sidekick." Ladybug said gesturing to Chloe.

"Give me your Miraculous! You haven't defeated me yet!" A small squeaky voice said.

Looking down they saw Despair Bear out of his Bear head and trying to kick Cat Noir.

"Watch your step Cat Noir." Ladybug smirks.

"I've got this little guy under control." Cat Noir said picking him up.

Picking up the bear head Silver Claw slices the string with his sword releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Throwing her yoyo, Ladybug captures the Akuma and turns it back into a butterfly. "Bye-Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the fork into the air it undid all the damage from the fight, turned Jean back to normal and even restored Mr Cuddly.

"Thanks for all your help, that was real nice of you." Ladybug said handing Chloe Mr Cuddly.

"I know, wasn't I?" Chloe smirks.

"Mademoiselle I must confess I don't remember anything." Jean said walking over.

"Well basically, you turned evil and I had to save you. In fact, without me Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw wouldn't have stood a chance." Chloe said.

"Oh really?" Silver Claw glares.

"I'm better than all three of you and I don't even need a costume." Chloe said as Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings started to beep.

"Uh Silver Claw could you make sure everyone is okay?" Ladybug asks as they jumped away.

"Fine." Silver Claw sighs as he made his way down.

"You know what? I'm suddenly feeling very generous. I think that thing you said about being nice makes some sense. I've decided to keep you on." Chloe said.

"Mademoiselle is so kind." Jean smiles.

"Don't just stand there Jean-Baptiste we can't let people leave yet." Chloe said as she dialed a number on her phone.

* * *

At his base, Hawk Moth was furious about another failure.

"If you hadn't been helped Ladybug defeating you would have been child's play. So you better watch out. Your day of devastation is coming soon."

Back at the hotel, as Marinette's dad was giving everyone a lesson on macaroons Silver Claw was sitting down with Alya and doing her interview.

"I can't believe you actually said yes." Alya said excited.

"Well you've done Ladybug, so I guess it's only fair that I do one too." Silver Claw shrugs.

"Oh man, Sam is not gonna believe this." Alya said taking out her phone to record. "Are you ready?"

"Go ahead." He nods.

As everyone finished making macaroons Adrien walks up to Marinette.

"May I?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. I mean what?" Marinette asks.

"Have a macaroon?" Adrien asks.

"Yes! Of course!" Marinette grabs the tray but fumbles spilling them, but luckily Adrien catches one. "I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy."

"It's okay." Adrien takes a bite. "Wow, this is really good. Your baking is as good as your dancing." Adrien said walking away causing a big goofy smile to appear on Marinette's face.


	27. Prime Queen

**Chapter 27: Prime Queen**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Since the new season has been releasing lots of episode I thought I would release another one this month so I could try to get to the next season at the same time as the TV show. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Sam's house, Sam was in his room preparing for his date with Alya.

"Alright let's see." Putting on his jacket Sam grabbed his wallet and was about to walk out when Faang flew up to him.

"Uh Sam I hate to tell you this but aren't you forgetting something?" Faang asks.

"No I don't think so." Sam shakes his head.

"Tonight's the night you, Ladybug and Cat Noir appear on Nadia Chamack's new show." Faang said.

"What?! That's tonight? But Alya and I have been planning this date night for two weeks." Sam groans. "Can't Ladybug and Cat Noir do it without me?"

"I personally thing none of you should have agreed to this, but you made a commitment. You have to be there for them." Faang said.

"Ugh but Alya." Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sam, you're gonna have to cancel." Faang said.

"Sometimes I hate this whole "superhero" thing." Sam said as he took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Sam, happy to hear from you." Alya said answering.

"Uh yeah me too." Sam said nervously as Faang gestures for him to tell her causing him to sigh.

"So you ready for our date tonight?" Alya asks.

"That's the thing Alya, I can't make it tonight." Sam said.

"What?" Alya said sounding frustrated. "Sam you can't back out now!"

"I'm sorry but something important came up that I forgot about." Sam said.

"And that's more important than us spending time together?" Alya asks.

Sam bit his lip hating what he was about to say. "Yes."

"Ugh! Sam what is with you? You've been acting weird lately and you won't tell me why." Alya asks.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Sam said.

"There you go again. Sam if this keeps happening, I'm gonna have to break up with you." Alya said causing his eyes to widen.

"No please don't! Alya I love you! Just give me a chance to make this up to you." Sam begs.

There was a brief silence on the other line until he heard Alya speak again. "One more chance."

"Oh thank you Alya I promise you won't regret it." Sam said as she hung up.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Faang said.

"Not so bad?! If my Silver Claw business gets in the way one more time, she'll dump me. Faang I have to tell her or I'm gonna lose her forever." Sam said.

"No, absolutely not. Revealing your identity is something that no Miraculous Holder can ever do." Faang said.

"Well then I guess they lived sad lonely lives because Alya means way too much for me to lose over something like this." Sam said gesturing to his bracelet. "I'm going to tell her, and you can't change my mind."

"You really love this girl, don't you?" Faang asks.

"More than anything." Sam nods.

"We'll discuss this after your interview." Faang said.

"Deal." Sam said as he and Faang left the house.

* * *

At Marinette's house she was dealing with a similar situation.

"Tonight? What do you mean? Tonight I have babysitting. The show is tomorrow." Marinette said when she heard her TV.

"Don't forget, tonight! Face to face, live with Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw!" Nadia said causing Marinette to panic.

"And that's probably why you babysit tonight." Tikki said.

"Marinette! Marinette!" Tikki quickly hid as Manon and Nadia walked up to her room.

"Manon! Nadia! I uh saw your ad for your show…tonight." Marinette said.

"Sorry I'm running late. Thanks for watching Manon. I put a bunch of things in here for her and she's had dinner. I'm so glad you're free tonight." Nadia said.

"Yep I had no plans. No plans at all." Marinette said nervously.

"I better get going. I got a lot riding on this interview. I need all of Paris in front of the screen. Sweetie, just for tonight you're allowed to watch TV with Marinette." Nadia said.

"Yay! Mommy's gonna be on TV with Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw!" Manon said excited.

"You'll do fine Mrs. Chamack besides you already have two viewers." Marinette said.

"Be sure to tell all your friends to tune in." Nadia said leaving.

Immediately after Marinette took out her phone.

"Uh Alya." Marinette said hoping she could come over.

* * *

At the TV studio, Nadia was sitting on a bench waiting for the superheroes to show up but there was no sign of them.

"We're on in ten. Still no cat in sight. Sure you have this in control Nadia?" Someone said into her mic.

"Yes, Arlette. I got this as promised. Biggest audience of the year." Nadia said.

"Let's hope so. If you want to keep this show on prime time in the future." Arlette said causing Nadia to get nervous when Cat Noir dropped in startling her.

"Huh? What? Where did you come in?" Nadia asks.

"Secret celebrity door." Cat Noir smirks when Silver Claw walks in.

"Next time use the front door, it's a lot easier." Silver Claw said.

"I see Ladybug's not with you." Cat Noir said.

"I thought you all would be arriving together." Nadia said as Silver Claw sat down.

"Don't worry she'll show. Ladybug wouldn't leave us hanging." Silver Claw said.

"Hey want to know a secret?" Cat Noir whispers to Nadia who nods. "I love Choquettes." Cat Noir said eating some.

"Is that the sizzling-hot information I've been promised?" Arlette asks.

"No of course not." Nadia denies quickly.

"Ignore him, he's just playing around." Silver Claw sighs.

"Well you know the rules. Prime time, prime info. No info, no show." Arlette said.

"We're on in five."

"Sorry she's not answering." Cat Noir said trying to dial Ladybug.

"What's keeping her?" Silver Claw asks.

* * *

At Marinette's house, Alya was playing with Manon.

"Thanks for coming at the last minute Alya." Marinette said.

"Well after my so-called boyfriend cancelled on me my schedule really opened up." Alya frowns.

"Sam cancelled? Why?" Marinette asks concerned.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me. He's hiding something from me, and I wish he would tell me." Alya sighs.

"I'm sorry." Marinette said.

"Yeah me too." Alya sighs.

"Anyway I need to go downstairs I need to tell my bakery something in the bakery. Do you mind keeping an eye on Manon?" Marinette asks.

"Don't you mean tell your parents something in the bakery?" Alya corrects.

"Uh right…sometimes it can take awhile. They don't always understand, it's not them but—"

"Marinette." Alya smirks.

"Yes?"

"Go!" Alya urged.

"Right!" Marinette said as she went downstairs and let Tikki out. "Alya's such a good friend. I feel bad leaving her just to watch Manon, especially after what happened with Sam, but she is like Ladybug's biggest fan so she would be crushed if she didn't show."

"It's your choice Marinette." Tikki said as Marinette pauses to think.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and she transformed into Ladybug and made her way to the TV station.

There Nadia was getting extremely nervous as Ladybug was still a no show.

"We're on in 10." The cameraman said.

"And 10 from the biggest failure in TV history." Arlette said.

As they counted down Ladybug ran in and landed in between Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"About time you showed up." Silver Claw smiles.

"We thought you stood us up." Cat Noir said.

"And let down the people of Paris? Never." Ladybug said.

"Saved by the bug. Alright work your magic, make that red light turn green." Arlette said as Nadia looked at a bracelet showing the ratings.

"And we're live!"

"Good evening I'm Nadia Chamack and this is Face-to-Face. For our first edition I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris. Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir. Hello. Thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview." Nadia said.

"Well thank you Nadia, we're honored to be here." Ladybug said.

"We're big fans." Silver Claw said.

"Speaking of, I'd like to say hello to all my fans out there too." Cat Noir said.

"I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you three tonight." Nadia said.

"Don't encourage him Nadia or the cat won't stop purring all night." Ladybug teases.

"Don't listen to her, Bugaboo's just a spot jealous." Cat Noir said.

"Hey I thought we agreed on no Bugaboo, pussycat." Ladybug teased.

Nadia looks at her bracelet and was pleased to see her ratings were going up.

"You two certainly seem close, Silver Claw do you ever feel out when they do that?" Nadia asks.

"Trust me Nadia they do this way more often than you think. It's a miracle we get anything done." Silver Claw chuckles.

"People know you, but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you." Nadia said.

"We won't be keeping anything from you tonight." Cat Noir said.

"Uh that's not true, we'll have to keep some secrets." Silver Claw said.

"Like our identities." Ladybug adds.

"How about we start off with some calls from your biggest fans?" Nadia suggests.

"Sounds good." They agreed as Nadia brought Chloe up on screen.

"Hello caller, state your name and question." Nadia said.

"Seriously, Nadia? Surely no one else would be the first caller but me." Chloe said.

"Right sorry Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor of Paris." Nadia corrects.

"Don't forget owner of the most luxurious hotel in Paris." Chloe adds.

"So what's your question?" Nadia asks.

"Oh I don't have a question I just want to say hi since the 4 of us are such good friends." Chloe said as Nadia looked down to see she was losing ratings.

"Thank you, Chloe Bourgeois. Next caller." Nadia said hanging up on Chloe to reveal Alya as the next caller causing Ladybug and Silver Claw to cringe.

"Hi Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw. I wanted to know if I could interview you three for the Ladyblog, you know since I have way more viewers than Nadia. What do you say?" Alya asks causing Nadia's eyes to widen.

"Uh sure Alya." Ladybug said nervously.

"Yes! This totally rocks!" Alya cheered when Manon appeared on screen.

"Am I on TV?" Manon asks surprising Nadia.

"Manon where's Marinette?" Nadia asks.

"Is this some kind of joke? Get to the scoop Nadia." Arlette said as Nadia ended the call.

"Uh Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw. A lot of fans see you all as a couple of superheroes but also as a "couple" period." Nadia said.

"What?" Ladybug gasps.

"Ladybug who are you dating? Silver Claw or Cat Noir?" Nadia asks.

"I am very sorry Nadia, but we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions." Ladybug said.

"Miaow. My ladybug's growing claws." Cat Noir said.

"Silver Claw how do you feel about this love triangle between the three of you?" Nadia asks.

"Let me just go on the record and say there is no love triangle." Silver Claw said.

"Thank you." Ladybug said.

"It's just Ladybug and Cat Noir." Silver Claw finished causing her to facepalm.

"No it's no. Nadia we're here to assure all Parisians that they are safe and it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth." Ladybug said.

"You told me you had an inside scoop!" Arlette said getting annoyed.

"Fine. How do you explain these photographs then?" Nadia asks showing a picture of Ladybug kissing Cat Noir during the whole Dark Cupid incident.

"What? When did that happen?" Cat Noir asks.

"And where was I?" Silver Claw asks.

"I was saving you not kissing you!" Ladybug said.

"Good job, keep it up." Arlette said as Nadia showed more pictures of Ladybug and Cat Noir together leaving the three heroes speechless.

'I missed my date night with Alya for this?!' Silver Claw thought.

"It's so obvious that you are both in love." Nadia said.

"These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context! We saved the city every day and we are not a couple!" Ladybug said.

"But maybe one day." Cat Noir said.

"Not now Cat Noir." Silver Claw said.

"Why won't you tell the truth?" Nadia asks.

"But it is the truth Nadia." Ladybug said.

"Come on, the audience awaits your answer." Nadia said.

"This interview is so over." Ladybug said grabbing Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"Whoa, I want to leave too but this is just rude." Silver Claw said.

"Yeah what's the rush?" Cat Noir asks.

"Uh there's an alert. Paris needs us right now." Ladybug said pulling them out.

"Sorry about this." Silver Claw said.

"Don't let them leave!" Arlette said.

"Wait you three! The show isn't over yet, your fans will be disappointed." Nadia said.

"If they're our true fans they'll understand." Ladybug said.

"My lady's right." Cat Noir said as they left.

"Well say goodbye Nadia. This is your first and last primetime show." Arlette said as the lights turn off on Nadia causing her to drop to her knees and sob.

* * *

At his hidden base, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"A journalist ridiculed by Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw, now that's the perfect prey." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise her."

Flying out the window the Akuma made its way towards the TV station.

Inside Nadia was still sobbing when the Akuma flew into her ratings bracelet.

"Prime Queen, I am Hawk Moth. I see Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw have denied you the answers you deserve. Steal their Miraculouses and the biggest scoop will be yours." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"The highest ratings will be mine!" Nadia grins as she transforms.

* * *

Up on the roof of the building Ladybug leads Silver Claw and Cat Noir to the top.

"So who are we saving?" Cat Noir asks.

"Us. Nadia was willing to do anything to make her show a success." Ladybug said.

"I didn't see a problem with that." Silver Claw said.

"Yeah because she wasn't asking you anything after you said you and I weren't dating." Ladybug said.

"But that's the price of success, the price of stardom." Cat Noir winks

"We're superheroes, not stars." Ladybug said.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to have some fun once in awhile." Silver Claw said.

"Oh so you would have preferred if we stayed and looked like fools on TV?" Ladybug asks as she swung off.

"Wait! I wasn't planning on heading home this early. How about some ice cream?" Cat Noir asks following her.

"Definitely not worth missing my date with Alya." Silver Claw sighs before following them.

* * *

At Marinette's house, Alya was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch while Manon was getting sleepy.

"My interview would have been a lot better than this." Alya sighs.

"Why can't we see mommy on TV anymore? And where's Marinette?" Manon yawns.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. Before you can say—" Before Alya could finish her sentence Manon had fallen asleep. Smiling Alya carries her to Marinette's couch and lays her down when suddenly the TV turns on.

"Welcome everyone to a new show hosted by me, Prime Queen!" All over Paris people saw what was basically a robot version of Nadia laughing. "Don't be bemused it's just the news!"

"Nadia?" Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw gasp.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir disappointed all their loyal fans by refusing to admit their love for each other. I've prepared some trials to see how far they'll go to keep the truth hidden from us." Prime Queen said showing an image of Chloe's room and enters through the TV.

"You're not allowed in my room! Security!" Chloe calls out but Prime Queen takes out some cables and ties up Chloe.

"Let's welcome our very first guest, Chloe Bourgeois, who's apparently a friend of our three heroes." Prime Queen said.

"I certainly am." Chloe said.

"Just proves you can't believe everything you see on TV." Ladybug said.

"Well then Chloe let's see if you can count on them as true friends." Prime Queen snaps her fingers and the screen shows a subway train, walking through the screen Prime Queen scares everyone into running off the train before tossing Chloe to the ground.

"Hey watch it! You're wrinkling my clothes! Do you realize how much they cost?" Chloe asks as Prime Queen made her way to the conductor scaring him out of his compartment.

As Chloe looks to see the train was completely empty except for her the train suddenly started to move.

"This can't be happening to me. I've never ever take the subway! It's so not me!" Chloe said before realizing she got gum on her jacket. "Ugh gross."

"Welcome to the subway of suspense! If it reaches 70 mph you can say goodbye to your precious little friend." Prime Queen said as the three heroes look in shock. "Well look here! The ratings are rising! More and more if you want to know if our superhero friends will get here in time. The suspense is killing her! Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloe?" Prime Queen asks.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw, Cat Noir I beg you, save my jacket!" Chloe begs.

Extending his staff it goes through the screen and touched the subway train on the other side.

"Ready to take the leap milady?" Cat Noir asks.

"What if it's a trap? You two are her big targets maybe I should go in myself." Silver Claw suggests.

"I think I'd rather get there by my own means." Ladybug said.

"There are many subway lines in Paris which means 140 miles of rail. If we want to save Chloe in time, we have no choice." Cat Noir said.

"Ha! Just admit you two love being on TV." Ladybug smirks.

"Unlike you we don't run away when the camera is pointed at us." Silver Claw smirks.

Backing up the three heroes sprinted across the roof and leaped across the road and entered the screen causing them to crash into the subway.

Drawing their weapons the three of them look to see it was just Chloe on the train.

"Finally! What took you so long? Get me outta this nightmare!" Chloe said before the train moved causing her to fall to the ground revealing Prime Queen behind her.

"You're about to be the stars of the highest-rated show in all of TV history!" She said showing her bracelet.

"The Akuma must be in there. I'll deal with Prime Queen." Ladybug said.

"We'll deal with the door and Chloe." Cat Noir said as the three of them nodded agreeing with the plan.

Throwing her yoyo Prime Queen quickly goes into a screen and dodges causing the glass to shatter.

Cat Noir runs to the door and tries to open it, but it was locked. "We're trapped." Cat Noir said.

"The rules for my new show are simple, admit you're dating and in love and I'll stop the train." Prime Queen stated.

"Superheroes never lies! We won't admit to something that isn't true!" Ladybug declares.

"I want my scoop!" Prime Queen said annoyed.

"I'll use my Cataclysm on the door." Cat Noir said.

"No wait. We might need it for an emergency." Ladybug said.

"You mean like right now?" Cat Noir asks.

"Would you two save the couple's argument for later?" Silver Claw asks cutting Chloe free.

"We have to lure her out first or we'll never capture her Akuma. So let's just play along with her, at least it will buy us some time." Ladybug whispers.

"Meaning?" Cat Noir said confused.

"Alright Prime Queen. You win I confess." Ladybug said grabbing Cat Noir's hand. "Cat Noir and I are dating like you said. We are in love."

Almost immediately the train came to a stop and Chloe fell on top of Silver Claw and Ladybug fell onto Cat Noir who purrs.

"Did you just purr?" Ladybug asks.

"Uh no way." Cat Noir said quickly.

"How come she didn't ask you if you're into Ladybug?" Chloe groans.

"Because I'm not, she not my type." Silver Claw groans pushing her off him.

"Our two heroic lovebirds are saving their fan's life by admitting their true feelings. Our viewers are going crazy! But the TV ratings haven't maxed out. You must do better." Prime Queen orders.

"Then come and join us, Prime Queen. You're the host and star of the show. Then you'll have your ratings." Ladybug teases.

"Order them to give you their Miraculous." Hawk Moth orders.

"My show, my rules Ladybug. To prove that your feelings are genuine take off your masks. Which means all three of you will have to give me your Miraculous." Prime Queen said.

"Not a chance Prime Queen!" Ladybug snaps.

"Wait! I know how we can prove our feelings." Cat Noir said grabbing Ladybug's shoulder and winking at her. "Pucker up."

"Not a chance kitty." Ladybug said.

"Ouch and on public TV." Silver Claw winces when the screen showing Prime Queen turned off.

"Is the show over?" Cat Noir asks.

"After an epic fail like that it's gonna be hard to get her ratings back." Silver Claw said walking over. "You couldn't kiss him one more time, Ladybug?"

"I never kissed him period!" Ladybug snaps.

"I don't know that picture looked very real." Silver Claw shrugs.

"Just shut up and get these doors open." Ladybug said when the screens turn on to reveal Prime Queen again.

"My dear viewers, you are in for a reveal of a lifetime!" Prime Queen said revealing she was in the Louvre. Opening a sarcophagus, she reveals Alya all tied up.

"Ladybug help me please!" Alya yells.

"Oh wait. Isn't this the girl that started the famous Ladyblog? The first one to ever film Ladybug?" Prime Queen asks closing it.

"No! Alya!" Ladybug said as Silver Claw gasps.

"Next trial, your Miraculous! Or your biggest fan will be mummified!" Prime Queen laughs as the screen opens to reveal a portal.

"We got to get to the Louvre!" Silver Claw said about to jump in when Ladybug stops him.

"We can't risk it if it's another trap. We'll go through there; you take Chloe and get to Alya." Ladybug said as she and Cat Noir jump through the screen.

Growling Silver slams his sword through the glass creating an opening. "Come on, let's go." Silver Claw grabs Chloe's arm.

"Wait what are doi—Whoa!" Chloe screams as Silver Claw yanks her off the train and made a run for the Louvre.

* * *

Coming out of the screen Ladybug and Cat Noir found themselves in a freezer.

"We're not at the Louvre." Cat Noir said looking around.

"It was a double cross!" Ladybug realized as she tries to open the door only to see it was locked and the screen turned on to reveal Prime Queen laughing.

"Cataclysm?" Cat Noir asks.

"There's no point. We're probably too far from the Louvre. Oh I hope Silver Claw can make it in time to save Alya." Ladybug said.

"So since he's not here. A kiss then?" Cat Noir asks leaning in.

"Still not a chance Cat Noir." Ladybug said rejecting him again.

"The time has come to push those ratings sky high. Let's try this again. Remove your masks and give me your Miraculous. The world is watching." Prime Queen said.

"Brilliant plan Prime Queen! They're cornered. The Miraculous are mine!" Hawk Moth said.

"There's no use looking for a way out unless you want to see your fan in deep water." Prime Queen said pushing the sarcophagus through a TV which showed the rivers.

"Come on Silver Claw." Ladybug whispers.

* * *

Down the hall from Prime Queen, Silver Claw was looking at her trying to think of a plan when he notices Chloe sitting near the security booth where a microphone speaker was and gets and idea.

"Hey Chloe, how would you like to be on TV again?" Silver Claw asks causing her to stop texting.

"I'm listening." Chloe said with interest.

"Better hurry up, you don't want to keep your audience waiting." Prime Queen said when suddenly music filled the Louvre confusing everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we interrupt this program to give you the amazing Chloe Bourgeois!"

Walking out like a model Chloe strolls around like she owns the place. "Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind."

"Chloe?" Ladybug and Cat Noir said confused.

"You? What are you doing here?" Prime Queen asks.

"What do you think? Stealing the show and looking good while doing it." Chloe smirks. "Plus, he needed a distraction."

"Huh?"

Leaping from above Silver Claw rams into Prime Queen knocking her to the ground. Moving quickly, he grabs the Sarcophagus and pulls Alya back in and to safety.

"He made it!" Cat Noir smiles. "Buggaboo quick now's our chance."

"Couldn't agree more. Lucky charm!" Ladybug spins her yoyo in the air and from it a tape roll appears. "A tape roll?" Ladybug looks around and the gets an idea. "Of course."

Rummaging through the boxes of food Ladybug finds a pizza box and rips the cardboard in half.

Back in the Louvre, Silver Claw opens the sarcophagus and cuts Alya free.

"Silver Claw?" Alya said surprised as he helps her up when Prime Queen gets up and glares at him.

"Alya, Chloe you might want to get back." Silver Claw said drawing his sword.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Chloe said as she and Alya ran away from the fight.

"You ruined my show." Prime Queen growls when Silver Claw notices a cardboard moon on the TV and got what Ladybug was trying to tell him.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he took a deep breath and released a sonic howl sending Prime Queen flying through the TV and into the food pantry with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Extending his staff, Cat Noir breaks the screen. "And now you're stuck with us." He smirks.

Pinning Prime Queen to the ground, Ladybug holds her as Cat Noir slams his staff on her watch releasing the Akuma.

"Cataclysm!" Touching the door, it broke down allowing him and Ladybug to walk out. "Ladies first."

"Thank you. No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Throwing her yoyo, Ladybug catches the Akuma and turns it back into a butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the tape into the air Ladybug sends Chloe and Alya back home and turning Nadia back to normal.

"What? What happened?" Nadia asks.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Cat Noir said fist bumping.

At his location Hawk Moth was enraged at another failure.

"Prime Queen turned out to be bad news, but soon I'll be broadcasting the end of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw!" Hawk Moth declares as he closes the window.

* * *

As Marinette arrives back to see Alya safe and sound Sam was sitting with Faang on a park bench as he ate some beef jerky.

"I'm gonna tell her Faang, nothing has changed. In fact after almost losing her to Prime Queen I'm even more motivated." Sam said.

"Well. I guess I wouldn't be a good kwami if I kept you away from someone who made you so happy." Faang said surprising him.

"You mean it Faang?" Sam asks.

"If the situation arises again, you can tell her, deal?" Faang offers.

"Deal." Sam smiles as he hands Faang another piece of jerky.

* * *

Soon Nadia was back on TV with a new show.

"Don't be bemused it's just the news. Hi, I'm Nadia Chamack and this is Side-By-Side. Today I'm joined by Alya Cesaire who created the Ladyblog. We'll be going into Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir's greatest feats." Nadia said.

"Thanks Naida, but first let me state the record that Ladybug isn't dating Cat Noir or Silver Claw, at least not yet." Alya said.

"Way to go Nadia, your ratings are at an all time high. You've earned that primetime spot." Arlette said.

Zooming out we saw Alya, Marinette and Manon were watching it on Alya's phone.

"Hey that's you with my mommy." Manon said.

"That's right small fry." Alya teases.

"This is so great Alya, now everyone's gonna know about the Ladyblog." Marinette said when she noticed a comment. "Hey look's like Sam's already seen it and posted a comment."

"Really?" Alya smiles softly.

"So think I can get an autograph?" Marinette asks.

"Me first! Me first! Manon said excited.


	28. Befana

**Chapter 28: Befana**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad I was able to get this out today the irony of this is yesterday was a family member's birthday so I actually had to create a surprise party of my own like in this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Marinette's house, Marinette was folding clothes while Tikki was flying around excited.

"Marinette! This is quite a special day for you." Tikki said.

"Yes Tikki, it sure it." Marinette said looking at her phone. "Hmm still no calls."

Walking up to the roof Marinette looks out to see if the problem was the signal.

"There's a ritual we kwamis preform on a day like this." Tikki said.

"Oh really? That's nice." Marinette said not really paying attention.

"But I don't know if you humans would like it. I wonder if you guys even give each other presents on your birthday." Tikki said getting her attention.

"Really Tikki? You got me a birthday present?" Marinette asks excited.

"A kwami specialty." Tikki said.

"Awesome. What is it?" Marinette asks.

Tikki floats in the air and spins before spitting a pink goo into Marinette's hands grossing her out.

"Happy Birthday!" Tikki said.

"Wow thanks Tikki." Marinette said half heartedly.

"You don't like it?" TIkki asks.

"No I love it, what is it?" Marinette asks as the goo took the shape of half a yin yang symbol.

"A kwagitama, a great symbol of friendship between us kwamis. We take a hair from our Miraculous holder and join it to the hairs of all former Miraculous holders which creates a magical resin and in a few months." Tikki stops when she sees Marinette staring at her phone. "I know you don't want to say anything so you don't hurt my feelings because it's obvious you don't like my gift."

"No Tikki, I really love your gift. It's just Alya should have called me by now. We're supposed to be taking her sisters to the "dentist" at 4." Marinette said.

"Do all you humans celebrate your birthdays by going to the dentist?" Tikki asks.

"No, of course not Tikki, it's a secret code. They're actually throwing me a surprise birthday party." Marinette said.

"But how can it be a surprise if you know about it?" Tikki asks.

"You know about the surprise but you pretend you don't, so you won't spoil it of the people organizing it for you." Marinette explains.

"But what about the dentist?" Tikki asks.

"It's a fake-out. Alya's gonna pretend to take me to the dentist, but really she'll be taking me to my surprise party." Marinette said excited.

"But what if you're wrong?" Tikki asks.

"Impossible. I saw all the signs. Juleka totally jumped when I saw her with a bike pump." Marinette said.

"Maybe Juleka has a bicycle." Tikki said.

"Obviously she was going to use that pump to blow up balloons. A surprise party always has balloons. Also, yesterday I caught Nino listening to my favorite song." Marinette said.

"Perhaps it's Nino's favorite song too." Tikki suggests.

"Are you kidding? He hates it. He has no reason to listen to it unless he's making a playlist to my surprise party. Elementary." Marinette said but Tikki looked at her in disbelief. "Alright if you don't believe me why was Alya having a secret convoy with Adrien where he gave her the number for his dentist? Unless he's coming to my party!"

"Or maybe Alya's taking her sisters to see Adrien's dentist." Tikki said.

"Fine I'll prove it to you." Marinette said as she walked downstairs to the bakery. "Mom, dad do you know anything about Alya planning a party for my birthday?"

Acting quickly the two of them hid a cake trying to act casual. "Uh party? What party? Which Alya?" Tom asks.

"You're overdoing it. We're talking about her best friend." Sabine said.

"Oh right. Yeah we haven't seen her in years." Tom said as Marinette looks to Tikki.

"Told ya." She said when the doorbell rang. "And who could that be? Probablyp—" Marinette opens the door to see a woman with white hair, sunglasses and a leather jacket. This was Gina Dupain, Marinette's Grandmother. "Grandma?"

"Mom?/ Gina?" Tom and Sabine said equally surprised.

"Marinetta, you've gotten so big for your age. Did you get my letter from Patagonia?" Gina asks.

"Yes and the ones from Australia, Bali and Estonia. Did you really get chased by a bear?" Marinette asks.

"Yes but we wound up good friends in the end." Gina laughs.

"Mom it's her birthday." Tom whispers.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Gina asks as she reaches into her back and pulls out a wrapped present. "Happy Birthday my little fairy. My Inuit friend knitted it especially for your 10th birthday."

"Uh she's 14." Tom whispers.

"My how time flies." Gina said surprised as Marinette opens it to reveal a shirt at least three times too small for her. "Don't worry I'll have my friends knit you another."

"No! No! I can make this work, it's perfect nonna." Marinette said.

"That's not all, your nonna also brought you your favorite candy." Gina said putting a metal container in her hands.

"Oh." Marinette said nervously.

"You still love them, right?" Gina asks.

"Yes, yes of course." Marinette nods as Gina places a motorcycle helmet on her head.

"And that's not all my little fairy just you and I. Just like last time. We'll go to the merry go round then the zoo."

"Uh mom can we have a word before you go, just you and I?" Tom asks.

"What is it? That I don't know Marinette anymore because I'm away?" Gina asks.

"No mom it's just…"

"You think she doesn't want to spend time with her nonna, is that it?" Gina asks.

"No, of course not. It's not 4 o'clock yet." Marinette said looking at her phone.

"You see. Come Marinetta, we'll have a great time." Gina said as the two of them left on her motorcycle.

Throughout the day, Marinette and Gina went to the Merry go round and the zoo but when her grandma wasn't looking Marinette spit out the candy she got from her.

* * *

At the bridge, Gina was getting them ice cream while Marinette looks at her phone to see it was 4 and no calls.

"Maybe you were right, maybe I did jump to conclusions too quickly." Marinette said as she spit out another candy.

"Why don't you tell your grandma you don't like this candy?" Tikki asks.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings, we don't get to see each other very often." Marinette said when her phone rang. "Alya?"

"Hey I'm sorry I'm running a little late. Meet me at the park and we'll go right to the…uh dentist." Alya said

"Yes! Yes I'll be there." Marinette said excited not noticing her grandma was nearby. "Grandma, I'm sorry I have to go with Alya to the dentist."

"Surely you're not going to the dentist on your birthday? I was going to take you to the trains at the station." Gina said.

"Well, it's because Alya has sisters who are twins and as there are two of them she needs my help and…what am I saying? It's all a fake out. What I think is really going on is my friends are throwing me a surprise party and I…"

"I get it, my fairy. Don't worry about me, run along and go meet your friend." Gina said.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asks.

"I can hold onto all this." She smiles as Marinette hugs her.

"You really are the best grandma in the world." Marinette said before running off.

* * *

Back at the bakery, Tom and Sabine were putting the final touches on the cake when they heard a motorcycle.

"Tom! That's the motorcycle! Marinette can't see the cake!" Sabine said worried but when she opened the door she only saw Gina. "Uh where's Marinette?"

"Tom was right. She's too old to spend time with her nonna." Gina sighs.

"What? No, no Tom never said that." Sabine said.

"That's sweet Sabine but that's life. I'll be up in the apartment." Gina said walking upstairs.

"You should really go talk to your mother and…oh no." Sabine said seeing Tom tossed the cake the in trash.

"I know and it's almost time for the party." He groans.

"We can fix this. We'll just take Gina with us to the party." Sabine said.

At the park, Alya reveals to Marinette all her friends and when she saw Adrien there she couldn't have been more happy, but Gina on the other hand felt awful.

As she sat down she saw her gift to Marinette laying on pile of laundry and when she opened the candy to have some she saw that they were never spit out and put in there which just destroyed her.

At his base, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"What could be more powerful than a grandma who has been deserted by her own granddaughter? Perfect fodder for disappointment and misunderstanding." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise her ailing heart."

Flying through the window of Marinette's room the Akuma touches the container of candy.

"Befana, I am Hawk Moth. I'm restoring your matriarchal power as grandmother. You will use these candies to reward the deserving and punish the ungrateful. As for my reward, you will bring me the Miraculous of those pesky little kids Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"You're right Hawk Moth. The time has come to teach them all a lesson." Gina said as she transformed.

* * *

Downstairs, Tom and Sabine had completed a new cake in record time.

"Great job partner, we better go the party awaits." Sabine said as they were about to walk out.

"Oh wait, I better tell mom." Tom said when Befana burst through the front door on a flying motorcycle. She had green hair, a black mask, and red hair.

"Naughty son, never tell your mama what to do." Befana said.

"Mom?" Tom said in shock as he tripped sending the cake flying into the garbage can again.

"Do you know what naughty boys get?" Taking out a gun loaded with candy she fires turning Tom to coal. "Coal!" Turning to Sabine she was horrified. "Don't worry my little fairy you've always been good to me." Firing another blast it hits Sabine turning her into a fairy with white wings and a mask over her face. "So tell me, Marinette isn't at the dentist, is she?"

"No Mistress." Sabine said.

"Then take me to her." Befana orders.

* * *

At the park, Adrien hands Marinette a gift.

"Happy Birthday Marinette." Adrien said causing her jaw to drop.

Chuckling Sam pushes it up. "Open it."

"La Befana comes at night on her shaky broom in flight. She gives out candy for those who are dandy." Befana sang as she dropped in.

"Grandma?" Marinette said shocked.

"You lied to your grandma, Marinetta." Befana said walking towards her.

Seeing trouble Sam and Adrien ran off to transform.

"No I-I didn't know Alya was throwing me a surprise party." Marinette said.

"She's for real ma'am." Alya said.

"Just like all those candies you pretended to be eating?" Befana asks loading her gun.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I just didn't want to upset you." Marinette said.

"I'm not your grandma anymore, from now on I am only Befana and I am going to punish you for all those lies!" Befana fires a blast but at the last second Marinette dodges and hits Mylene turning her to coal.

"No!" Marinette screams.

From behind some bushes, Adrien takes out Plagg.

"We didn't even get in on the buffet." Plagg whines.

"Party's over my friend. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed and he transformed into Cat Noir.

Marinette and Alya tried to make a run for it but Sabine flies in and separates them.

"It's rude to leave while Befana is still speaking to you." Befana aims her gun but Cat Noir appears nearby and gets her attention.

"Hey I never knew grandmas could be so nasty." Cat Noir said.

"You'll look wonderful in white my pretty kitty." Befana said firing a blast at him but Cat Noir dodges with ease.

"Not convinced. I'm much more into black. Makes my eyes stand out, don't ya think?" Cat Noir asks as Befana fires multiple blasts, but he dodges them all.

"Take care of that pesky pussycat." Befana orders as Sabine flew at him.

"Hey! I thought fairies were supposed to be nice!" Cat Noir said as Sabine tackles him.

"You're not getting away unpunished Marinetta." Befana said firing multiple blasts at Marinette who ran for her life trying to avoid being turned to coal. Tripping on the ground Marinette drops Adrien's gift but before she could grab it Befana turns it to coal. "You don't deserve all these presents you spoiled brat. Now for what you really deserve." Befana aims her gun but when she fires she realizes she's out of ammo. "Don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you."

Acting quickly Marinette crawled under a table and let Tikki out.

"This isn't how I envisioned my birthday." Marinette sighs.

"You need to transform." Tikki said when Befana blasts the table turning it to coal.

"Do you lie only to me?" Befana asks.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug calls out hoping he could help.

"Stay put I'll be right there. Soon." He said fighting off Sabine.

"Or do you also lie to your parents and your friends too?" Befana asks as Marinette makes her way on stage.

"We gotta help Marinette." Alya said as Sam runs behind a tree and takes out Faang.

"A family member being akumatized on her birthday? Talk about messy." Faang said.

"No kidding. We gotta help her. Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed transforming him into Silver Claw.

"Time to teach you a lesson." Befana said when a plate narrowly misses her.

"Marinette is not a liar!" Alya said throwing plates at Befana.

"Someone needs to teach you some table manners." Befana fires a blast at Alya but at the last second Silver Claw appears and tackles her out of the way before she turned to coal.

"Silver Claw?!" Alya said surprised.

"I got you!" Silver Claw said grabbing her and putting her down a good distance away.

But while they were distracted Kim leaped at Befana trying to grab her but she fires a blast turning him to coal.

"No! Kim!" Marinette gasps.

"That's what you get for stealing candy, you ill-mannered children." Befana said.

"Don't touch Marinette! She's the nicest person in the world!" Rose said.

"It's very rude to interrupt your elders. Then again, it's very noble to stand up for your friends. Okay I'll make you a fairy." Befana said blasting Rose turning her into a fairy.

Silver Claw looks at this with wide eyes before turning to Alya.

"Make sure no one comes near her. Cat Noir and I will get your friend to safety." Silver Claw said as Alya nods.

When Silver Claw runs away, she noticed Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. "What the? Where'd he go?"

Crawling behind stage, Marinette was about to take out Tikki when Silver Claw dropped down behind her while Cat Noir defeats Sabine and lands next to him.

"Hey we should probably get you outta here." Cat Noir said as he grabbed Marinette and they made their escape.

"Marinetta's getting away with the kitty and the wolf. Catch them!" Befana orders.

Sabine and Rose were about to fly off when Marinette's friends had used banners to tie up their legs.

"Marinette is cool, so don't touch her." Juleka said.

"We won't let you hurt Marinette!" Max said.

"How rude! Maybe this way you'll learn to keep quiet." Befana said turning them all to coal.

* * *

Up on the rooftops, Silver Claw and Cat Noir were running as far away from Befana as possible.

"It's pretty cool that all your friends are protecting you like that." Cat Noir said.

"But why is your grandma acting like this?" Silver Claw asks.

"I think she wanted me to spend more time with her." Marinette said as they took her to the Eiffel Tower.

"Well you stay here, we'll get your grandma back." Silver Claw said.

"Oh and Happy Birthday." Cat Noir said.

"Thank you." Marinette said as they left. "Time to save my nonna. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and she transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

Throughout Paris, Befana was blasting people turning them into coal or fairies depending on their actions.

"La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives out candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to brats with no soul." Befana sang when Cat Noir's stick extended knocking her off her flying motorcycle.

"Look at that it's Silver Claw with his good pal, Cat Noir." Silver Claw sang.

"We arrive unexpectedly…uh how do we make that rhyme?" Cat Noir asks when Ladybug drops down next to them.

"Fighting evil with his lady." She sang.

"Of course, great timing Bugaboo." Cat Noir smiles.

"Ladybug has joined the party at last! Bring me the Miraculous, Befana!" Hawk Moth orders.

"You didn't say the magic word." Befana said.

"Ahem. Please." Hawk Moth said annoyed by this.

"Much better Hawk Moth." Befana said before pointing to Cat Noir and Silver Claw. "You thieves, where have you hidden Marinetta?"

"We forgetta." Cat Noir jokes.

"Watch out or you'll get a time out." Ladybug said as they drew their weapons.

"Take care of these three villains." Befana orders as her fairies flew at them. "Now what does the cat do when he feels threatened?" Befana looks around and noticed the Eiffel Tower. "He climbs." She realized before hopping on her motorcycle.

When Silver Claw sees where she was going he gasps. "Cat Noir! We gotta stop her!"

"She can't reach the Eiffel Tower!" Cat Noir said.

"Why not?" Ladybug asks.

"That's where we hid her granddaughter." Silver Claw said as the two of them ran after Befana.

"No wait! She's…" Ladybug quickly covers her mouth not wanting to blow her cover and chases after them.

"Where are you Marinetta? Befana has a special treat for you." Befana said when Cat Noir lands on the back of her bike.

"Can I hitch a ride? Your granddaughter isn't here. Let me show you the way." Revving the engine the motorcycle flies away from the Eiffel Tower.

"Pets are not allowed on board!" Befana said knocking him off but luckily Ladybug caught him before he hit the ground. "What a sweet little ladybug you are. You'd make a perfect fairy."

"Thanks but not thanks." Ladybug said dodging her attacks.

"You can't turn down a gift, you rude little imp! You take care of the kitty and the wolf my fairies while I punish the polka-dot brat!"

Running around the Eiffel Tower the three heroes did everything they could to avoid getting hit by Befana or by the fairies.

As Ladybug scaled the tower Befana fired blast after blast but when gravity made them fall down Befana gasps as she swerved to avoid them. Unfortunately for her, Ladybug noticed this.

Aiming her gun, Befana tried to fire but was once again out of ammo.

"Cat Noir, Silver Claw. I saw Befana dodging her own candies. Even she can't touch them." Ladybug said as they looked to see Befana reloading.

"The candy bag." Cat Noir points.

"The Akuma must be in there." Silver Claw said.

"Of course. Lucky Charm! Throwing her yoyo into the air it created a tuba.

"You didn't tell me you played the tuba." Cat Noir said.

"I don't, but I'll have to learn." Ladybug said when the ground under them turned to coal.

"Uh oh." Silver Claw said as the fairies flew in and knocked them through the coal causing Ladybug to drop her tuba.

"You've been very naughty. I'm gonna have to take your toys away from you." Befana said.

Ladybug looks around and then noticed a plan.

"Alright you win Befana." Ladybug said surprising everyone when she sends Cat Noir a wink.

"I did lie. I'm sorry your granddaughter is here." Cat Noir said playing along.

"Never too late to tell the truth, right?" Silver Claw asks.

"I don't believe you." Befana said.

"I'll take you to her myself." Cat Noir said standing up.

"Keep an eye on the ladybug and the wolf." Befana said as they walked away.

Once they left the room Ladybug signaled for Silver Claw to make his move.

"Moon Call!" His bracelet glowing Silver Claw took a deep breath and releases a sonic howl sending all the fairies smashing into the tower.

"Sorry guys. We got to put you all in time out." Ladybug said grabbing a fire hose.

Nearby Cat Noir gulps as he opens a door only to reveal it was empty realizing Marinette was safe.

"She's not here!" Befana snaps.

"I guess I'm a compulsive liar." Cat Noir smirks when they heard the elevator going down.

"There you are! Nice try Marinetta, but she won't get away from me that easily!" Befana hops on her motorcycle and races down.

"Don't worry guys Marinette's safe." Ladybug said.

When Befana arrives at the elevator the door opens to reveal all her fairies tied up and unconscious.

"What?" Befana said confused.

"Cat Noir, the fire hydrant!" Ladybug said as Silver Claw tosses her the tuba.

"You got it. Cataclysm!" Dark energy surrounds Cat Noir's hand as he slams the hydrant causing water to shoot out.

Turning around Befana sees Ladybug slam her tuba down on it causing water to come out the mouth piece.

Acting quickly Befana draws her gun to turn the water to coal but she ended up blasting herself turning into coal.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma." Ladybug said breaking the candy bag releasing the Akuma. "Time to de-evilise!" Marinette throws the yoyo turning the Akuma into a butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the tuba into the air everyone turned back to normal.

"Pound it!" The three heroes said fist bumping.

At his base, Hawk Moth was enraged at another failure.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw, Cat Noir, you've escaped punishment yet again! I won't sugar coat the truth. The next time I will destroy you and have your Miraculous!" Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

At the party everyone was having a great time when Marinette runs up and hugs Gina happy to see she was better.

"Marinette, what did you do with that t-shirt?" Gina asks seeing the design was now on her purse.

"I fixed it up. I've been sewing since the last time you came to visit." Marinette said.

"You're so grown up Marinette. You know what? There will be no more merry go rounds and zoos. For your next birthday I'll take you on one of my trips." Gina said.

"Thank you, grandma but it doesn't matter where you take me. It's always unforgettable." Marinette said when everyone started singing happy birthday as Tom and Sabine brought in the cake.

When she blew out the candles everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday." Adrien said handing her his gift. "You never got a chance to open it with all that was going on."

Smiling Marinette opens it to reveal a weird looking bracelet.

"I always carry around the lucky charm you gave and it's been good to me. I figured it was time for me to make you one." Adrien smiles.

"You're so wonderful. Oh it's wonderful. What a charm. Uh…the charm! I mean, I'll wear the charm." Marinette stutters.

As cake was being handed out Sam grabs a slice and notices Alya taking some pictures of the party.

"Hungry?" Sam offers a plate to her.

"Thanks. Not gonna lie this was a crazy day." Alya said taking it.

"No kidding." Sam agrees.

"But it was pretty cool how when Befana was about to get me Silver Claw came in and saved my life." Alya said surprising him. "It's kinda like I got my own guardian angel looking out for me." She smiles.

Blushing Sam was flattered she thought that. "Well maybe it's because he knows you mean a lot to other people and he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Interesting I would think you would want that job." Alya teased before walking off.

"If you only knew." Sam sighs.

As the music played and everyone was dancing, Marinette was looking at her gift.

"He made it just for me, with his own hands…Adrien." Marinette sighs.

"Well if you ask me it's kind of a weird gift." Tikki said.

"No weirder than yours." Marinette giggles before taking out Tikki's gift to reveal Marinette made it into a necklace. "But that doesn't mean they're not both precious to me."

"So, you really did like it then?" Tikki asks.

"Of course, I did, the most important thing about a gift is the person who's giving it." Marinette smiles enjoying her birthday.


	29. Riposte

**Chapter 29: Riposte**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one was hard to keep up with since the fights were so fast, but I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was after school as Sam was dressed up in a fencing uniform trying on helmets when Faang flew out.

"You know I'm surprised that you wanted to try out for this." Faang said.

"Well D'Argencourt is the best fencing academy in Paris, if I get in it could really help improve my skills as Silver Claw." Sam said.

"I'm proud of you for taking this seriously." Faang said as Sam put on a helmet that fit great. Smiling he was about to walk out the door when it opened from the other side. "Faang." Sam gestured and Faang flew into his jacket as the door opened to reveal Marinette.

"Sam?"

"Marinette?"

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asks.

"I'm trying out for the fencing team." Sam said.

"Me too. With those two open spots I had to try." Marinette said.

"How cool would it be if we both made the team?" Sam asks.

"So cool." Marinette smiles.

"Well I'll see you out there, you better get ready." Sam said walking out.

The second he closed the door Tikki flew out.

"It's always better when you have a friend with you at these kinds of things." Tikki said as Marinette put the gear on. "It really suits you Marinette."

"Thanks Tikki, let's hope wielding a saber is easier than finding a helmet that fits. I gotta ace these tryouts. This is the most prestigious fencing academy in Paris. I have to get onto the team." Marinette said.

"You've been reviewing the rules all weekend. It'll be great." Tikki said.

"You're right. I'm gonna make quite the impression on Adrien." Marinette smiles finding a helmet.

Outside Sam and Marinette were lined up with the other students trying out.

"I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt. As I am sure you are all aware we only have two spots open on the team this year. So, to select the best candidates I will observe the beginners performing attacks on the experienced students."

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asks looking around.

"Get into position." Mr. D'Argencourt said as all the students paired up.

"You looking for someone?" A student asks walking up to Marinette.

"II thought Adrien was here. A boy this tall, blonde, nice, super handsome." Marinette said.

"Thanks for the compliments." He lifts up the mask to reveal it was Adrien surprising her. "I didn't know you were into fencing."

"Adrien! Nice to fencing! I'm totally into you! Er I mean nice to see you. Yeah I'm totally into fencing." Marinette stutters.

Both of smile as they began fencing.

With Sam he was facing off against another student who lunged at him, but thanks to his Silver Claw training he dodged and countered with ease.

'Wow this is a piece of cake compared to dealing with Hawk Moth.' Sam thought looking over he saw Marinette and Adrien facing off. 'Those two are pretty decent too.'

"Not bad Sam, have you taken fencing classes before?" D'Argencourt asks walking over to him.

"Not really. I taught myself." Sam shurgs.

"Impressive." D'Argencourt grins liking what he heard.

"Hey you!" Looking to the front they saw someone in a red fencing outfit walk in. "Are you Mr. D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I want to join your team."

"Only the best are admitted, you knave." He said.

"And I was, everywhere I went." The fencer said.

"This whippersnapper has nerve. Very well I shall consider your application if you can best one of my students." D'Argencourt said.

"Which one of you is the best combatant?" The fencer asks as they all moved out of the way to reveal Adrien.

"Adrien, please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry." D'Argencourt said.

Adrien nods as the two of them put on the electric fencing gear.

"So much for both of us making the team." Marinette sighs.

"Yeah this guy is good." Sam said watching him practice his swings.

"Not quite, he still has to beat Adrien." A fencer said.

Both Sam and Marinette watched as Adrien and the red fencer faced off, moving quickly they attacked until they appeared to have touched each other at the same time.

"Whoa, they're good." Sam said.

"I could have sworn Adrien touched first." Marinette said.

Doing a round two they both attacked again but like last time they couldn't figure out a winner.

"Abstain." D'Argencourt said.

"What does that mean?" Marinette asks.

"It means he couldn't tell that time." Sam said.

"Wait. I suggest we do things the old-fashioned way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine." The red fencer said.

"Adrien?" D'Argencourt asks.

"Fine with me." Adrien said as they took off the electric clips linking them.

Once the match began the red fencer lunged at Adrien and the fight started moving up the stairs to the next floor.

"Whoa!" Sam said blown away.

"Is this what fencing is all about?" Marinette asks equally blown away.

"Par le far. This is what fencing is all about." D'Argencourt said as he and all the students ran to the base of the stairs.

Marinette and Sam try see but couldn't.

"Sam, over here." Marinette said as she and Sam ran up the opposite stairs to get a better view.

"The fateful moment has arrived!" D'Argencourt said excited when all of his students literally ran over him so they could see it.

Continuing their fight Adrien and the red fencer made their way into the library just as Sam and Marinette arrived to see it.

Books and even a library cart went flying as the fight intensified.

"Let me through! Move!" D'Argencourt said when all the students ran out of the way and the cart smashed into him.

"Let's finish this!" The red fencer said as they both lunged at each other and their sabers hit at the same time. Turning to Sam and Marinette the red fencer moved out of the way. "Who got the first hit? Who?"

"Uh…well." Sam and Marinette looked to each other hoping the other saw it when D'Argencourt crawls over.

"Who touched first? Tell us now!" He said eager.

"Uh I don't know. It all happened so fast." Sam said.

"I think…maybe it was Adrien." Marinette said not sure when D'Argencourt stood up.

"Ha Ha! Wonderful! This victory is an honor to the D'Argencourt Academy!" D'Argencourt said excited.

Sighing the red fencer turned to Adrien and shook hands before leaving.

"Are you sure Marinette?" Adrien asks walking over.

"It all happened so fast, but I think it was you." Marinette said.

"I think he touched me first." Adrien said.

"The referee has last word." D'Argencourt said.

Not liking the sound of that Adrien looks to see the red fencer stabs his saber into the ground before walking out in frustration.

* * *

At his base, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"A champion whose victory has been stolen. Crushing defeat is the ideal steel with which to forge a blade of revenge." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away, my little Akuma, towards this spite and petulance and evilise that fencer."

Flying out the window the Akuma makes his way towards its target.

Back at the school, Adrien turns to D'Argencourt.

"I'm going to offer him a decisive match." Adrien said running down the stairs, grabbing the red saber and chasing after the red fencer.

As the fencer walks to their car Adrien calls out to him. "Hey wait! Your saber!"

When Adrien catches up the fencer takes off his helmet to reveal he was actually a girl with blue hair and brown eyes, this was Kagami surprising him when he notices a strange logo on her ring. "Let's…do a decisive match."

"What's the point? You won. There's no such thing as a second chance in my family. Goodbye." Kagami said as she got in her car and drove off just as Sam and Marinette walked out.

"Maybe we both still have a chance to get onto the team." Sam said when Adrien got in his car.

"Follow that car." He tells his butler.

As they drove off both Sam and Marinette saw the Akuma fly by causing them both to gasp.

"Uh you know I'm gonna go inside see if I made it or not." Sam said.

"Yeah I gotta do something too. See you later." Marinette said as they ran off in different directions.

Running down a subway, Marinette took out Tikki.

"I gotta stop it before someone gets akumatized." Marinette said.

"I'm at your service." Tikki said.

"Adrien's in danger. I gotta help him. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and she transformed into Ladybug.

As Sam ran into some bushes he took Faang out.

"Ready for some real sword training?" Sam asks.

"Let's do this." Faang said ready.

"Faang, teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed and he transformed into Silver Claw.

* * *

At a stoplight, Kagami took out her phone and called her mom, but she wasn't there.

"Mother, you thought I was good enough, but I lost. I won't be joining the D'Argencourt Academy." Kagami sighs when the Akuma flew into the car and entered Kagami's ring.

"Riposte, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you a second chance to prove that you are the best fencer of all. But in return you must bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Oh my honor, Hawk Moth. I shall be victorious!" Kagami declares as she transforms and cuts a hole in the roof of her car allowing her to escape.

In Adrien's car, he was looking up the logo he saw on her ring and found it.

"She's the only daughter of a family of prestigious fencers. Her mother and grandfather were champions. I've read about them before. She and her mother just moved to Paris, how incredible." Adrien said when something leaped in the air slicing his car in half separating Adrien from his driver.

Falling out of the seat Adrien looks up to see a girl with silver skin, red eyes, silver armor and a helmet with what appeared to be a sword attached to her right hand.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer for a decisive match." Riposte said as Adrien picks himself up.

"I can't fight you like this. You're not yourself." Adrien said.

"Fight!" Riposte insists.

"Halt Riposte! You may seek your revenge, but only after you take hold of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw's Miraculous first." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Understood Hawk Moth." Riposte said as Adrien tries to make a run for it, but she stops him. "Where do you think you're going? Stay there nice and patiently." She points her sword at him when a yoyo flies in and ties up the sword.

Looking over they saw Ladybug had arrived.

"How'd you like to start a duel with me?" Ladybug asks as she tries to pull the sword out of her hand but failed. "It's merged with her hand?"

Swinging her sword Ladybug and Adrien jump out of the way to dodge the slash.

"Give me a minute Adrien. I'll finish her off first. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I won't be long." Riposte charges at Ladybug and stabs her with her sword. Using her yoyo Ladybug is able to deflect all the attacks.

"Don't let her close in on you! Fight back!" Adrien said tossing Ladybug the fencing saber.

"Thank you, but get out of here. She doesn't deserve you." Ladybug said as she tried fighting off Riposte but was knocked to the ground.

"Watch out Ladybug!" Adrien said when he grabs Ladybug and rolls her out of the way.

Adrien holds his knee in pain. "You're hurt." Ladybug said worried. "I've got to get you as far away from that girl as possible."

"Sounds like a plan." Adrien said.

Ladybug grabs Adrien and throws her yoyo bringing them both up onto the rooftops.

"What kind of fencing was that?" Ladybug asks.

"Nothing I've ever seen." Adrien said as they hid behind a chimney.

"It'll be hard for me to fight and protect you at the same time." Ladybug said as she dialed Cat Noir. "Where are you Cat Noir?"

"Maybe he's busy." Adrien said when Riposte cut the chimney they were hiding behind to pieces.

"Allow me to explain the rules to you. You're not allowed to quit at any time. Adrien is mine. I will defeat you both and I will be the best fencer!" Riposte declares.

"No one's denying that, my friends just made a bad call." Adrien said.

"Yeah even the referee can make mistakes." Ladybug said.

"Well this time I'll be the referee!" Riposte charges when Silver Claw leaps over Ladybug and clashes swords with her.

"Silver Claw!" Ladybug smiles.

"Sorry I'm late." He said pushing her back.

"Perfect timing. I need to get Adrien to safety can you handle her for a little bit?" Ladybug asks.

"You got it. En garde." Silver Claw said raising his sword.

"So, another swordsman has joined the battle. Very well." Riposte charges and the two of them clash while Ladybug grabs Adrien and takes him as far away from the battle as she could.

Riposte swings her sword but Silver Claw parries and slashes back forcing her to retreat.

Lunging forward Silver Claw knocks her backwards towards the wall.

"I must say you know your way around a sword." Riposte said impressed.

"You're too bad yourself." Silver Claw admits.

"But you're still not good enough!" Riposte attacks thrusting multiple stabs, but Silver Claw blocks them all before tripping on some roof tiles and falling backwards. "Gotcha!" Riposte leaps at him but at the last second Silver stabs his sword into the chimney and leaps up kicking her with both legs sending her flying off the roof and into the dumpster.

"That was close. I better go help Ladybug." Silver Claw said as he ran off.

Down below Riposte pulls herself out of the dumpster with an enraged look.

* * *

At the Louvre, Ladybug and Adrien land at the front entrance.

"Akuma alert! You must leave now! Evacuate the premise immediately!" Ladybug calls out.

"This way ladies and gentleman." The police said as they evacuated everyone from the Louvre.

Making their way inside, Ladybug took Adrien to the Egyptian area where she put him inside a sarcophagus for safety.

"I'm sorry but at least you'll be safe in here." Ladybug said about to close it.

"Please be careful Ladybug." Adrien warns.

"Uh…I'll be fine. Thank you. And you stay out of harm's way, ok?" Ladybug closes it and kissed the part of the sarcophagus where Adrien's face was.

As Silver Claw raced to the Louvre he saw Riposte was right on his tail swinging her sword at him. Ducking out of the way the hero and villain engaged in another sword fight as they ran to the Louvre.

Leaping in the air Riposte slashes the roof off allowing her to jump inside to see Ladybug was waiting for her.

"Where did you hide Adrien?" Riposte asks.

"You actually think I'd tell you?" Ladybug asks as Silver Claw drops in behind her.

"You want Adrien, you'll have to get through us." Silver Claw said.

"You can't cut it? Fine. I'll defeat you both and take your Miraculous, then I'll go find him." Riposte said.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Ladybug said as she and Silver Claw charged at her.

Back in the Egypt exhibit, Adrien let out Plagg.

"It's time we went out and joined Ladybug and Silver Claw." Adrien said.

"Didn't you hear? She said to wait here. You can't disobey her." Plagg said.

"I've got to help her. Plagg, claws out!" Opening the sarcophagus Cat Noir walks out and closes it. As he made his way to help his friends his foot was still in pain making it hard for him to run.

Down the hallway, Ladybug and Silver Claw were fighting off Riposte, but even with the two of them they were having a difficult time with them.

Swinging her sword Riposte knocks Ladybug to the ground and the saber out of her hands. Moving in Cat Noir jumps in and blocks the attack.

"A fencing tournament at the Louvre? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Cat Noir asks.

"Where have you been?" Silver Claw asks.

"Let me guess. At the groomers?" Ladybug asks.

"I was preening myself milady. You know how long it takes cats to get ready." Cat Noir said.

With the three of them attacking at the same time they knocked Riposte to the wall and pointing their weapons at her.

"Checkmate Riposte." Ladybug said.

"You've got the wrong sport Ladybug. I think you mean Attaque et point!" Riposte said knocking Silver Claw and Cat Noir away.

Cat Noir tries to get up but his leg hurt.

"You okay?" Ladybug asks concerned.

Using this opening Riposte knocks Ladybug down the hall. When Silver Claw and Cat Noir ran to help Riposte hits the arm causing metal bars to close down the section they were in so the two male heroes couldn't get to her.

"Ready to lose Ladybug?!" Riposte charged at Ladybug, but she maneuvered down the stairs dodging her attacks.

"Cat Noir use your Cataclysm." Silver Claw said.

"Good idea. Cataclysm!" His ring glowed as dark energy filled his right hand. Touching the bars, they instantly turned to rust as Silver Claw kicked them down.

As Silver Claw ran ahead, he turned to see Cat Noir limping after.

"Cat Noir, what's wrong?" Silver Claw asks.

"It's just my leg. Keep going I'll catch up." Cat Noir said.

"No way, she needs both of us." Silver Claw said as he helped Cat Noir down the stairs.

In the Egyptian exhibit, Riposte knocks Ladybug to the ground causing the saber to fall out of her hand. Groaning in pain she looks down the hall to see the sarcophagus she put Adrien in was still there, but unfortunately Riposte noticed.

"Of course!" Leaping past Ladybug, she lands in front of the sarcophagus. "The hour of revenge has struck!"

"No!" Ladybug screams as she sliced the sarcophagus into 4 pieces, but Adrien wasn't inside.

Gasping Ladybug throws her yoyo trapping Riposte in the exhibit as Silver Claw and Cat Noir arrived. "He's gone!"

"What…uh who's gone?" Cat Noir asks.

"Riposte is trying to get revenge on Adrien Agraste. I hid him in the sarcophagus." Ladybug said.

"Then what happened?" Silver Claw asks.

"Maybe he was feeling claws-trophobic." Cat Noir jokes.

"Let's look for him together, Ladybug, and finish this match!" Riposte swings her sword slicing the bars in half with ease.

"Lucky Charm!" Throwing her yoyo into the air and a radiator appeared. "A Radiator?"

"Well that'll really heat things up." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug looks ahead and noticed her family crest at the end of her sword and gets an idea.

"The Akuma must be in her sword."

"Way to get to the point." Cat Noir said.

"Let's go!" Silver Claw said as they charged at her with their attacks, when Riposte tried to counter the sword went right through the radiator giving Ladybug an idea.

"Cat Noir I need your belt!" Ladybug said.

"You got it." Cat Noir nods.

"Silver Claw distract her!" Ladybug said.

"On it!" Charging in Silver Claw and Riposte engaged in a second round clashing swords and causing sparks to fly.

As Riposte thrusts Silver Claw sidesteps at the last second causing the sword to go through the radiator. Using Cat Noir's belt they tied it up so Riposte couldn't pull through.

"Now!" Silver Claw slams his sword into Riposte's breaking it in half and releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Throwing her yoyo Ladybug catches the Akuma turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye-Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Throwing the radiator into the air Ladybug undoes all the damage and turns Kagami back to normal.

"What happened?" Kagami asks.

"Pound it." The three heroes said as they fist bumped when Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Gotta go. Vet's appointment. Will you two take care of this young lady?" Cat Noir asks running off.

"I gotta go find someone, do you mind?" Ladybug asks Silver Claw.

"Sure." He nods as he walks up to her. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I don't know about that. I lost." Kagami sighs.

"Even so, there's nothing wrong with losing. From failing you learn a lot more than you ever could by success." Silver Claw said surprising her. "Don't take that small mistake to heart. If you want to be the best fencer get back up and try again."

Kagami looks ahead to see Adrien with her saber in his hands and a soft smile appears on her face. "You know, you're right."

* * *

The next day at D'argencourt's Academy, the tryouts were finally over as Adrien and Kagami had a decisive match, but this time she won.

"Attention students." D'Argencourt said getting everyone's attention. "I know you have all tried hard to get in but the two students who will be joining my Academy are Kagami…and Sam."

"Me?" Sam said surprised.

"Way to go Sam." Marinette smiles.

"I'm sorry you didn't get in." Sam said.

"It's okay, you and Kagami really earned this." Marinette said as Adrien walks up to him.

"I look forward to hanging out with you at practice." Adrien said.

"Yeah me too." Sam smiles.


	30. Robostus

**Chapter 30: Robostus**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now we all know what Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous create but now you'll discover why they want Silver Claw's. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At school everyone was making their way to class as the bell rang, but just as Marinette was making her way up the stairs, she realized something.

"Oh no, I left my bag in the locker room. Again." Marinette groans.

"Geez Marinette, sometimes I worry you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to you." Sam said.

"Check to see if your brain is there too." Alya said as Marinette ran to the locker room.

Finding her bag she picks it up and was about to walk out when she saw Max talking to something in his bag. "Of course I'm your friend. I'm 100% affirmative, but I'm also 98.2% the teachers are not ready for this advancement of evolution." Max said.

"His best friend is in his school bag?" Tikki asks.

"Yeah Tikki, totally strange." Marinette agreed when she saw Max getting up. "Quick hide, Tikki." She said as Tikki flew in and she ran to the back of the locker room before making her way towards him acting like she didn't hear him. "Hi Max."

"Oh hey Marinette." Max said as they made their way to Ms. Mendeleiev's class where she was talking to the Principal.

"You see, no matter what I press the computer keeps acting up." Ms. Mendeleiev said as Marinette and Max sat down.

"Well you're in luck, Ms. Mendeleiev. I'm a bit of a computer whiz." Principal Damocles started typing quickly and at first everything seemed fine until something strange appeared on screen.

"That's not supposed to happen. What's going on?" Ms. Mendeleiev asks.

"It's Dino 33, a malicious computer virus. Let me try something." Max said walking up.

"Go back to your seat Max. Leave this to the adults." Ms. Mendeleiev said as Max grabbed his bag when suddenly a voice came from it.

"Inform the adults that if they don't neutralize the virus within 75 seconds all the data on the hardware will be completey destroyed." The voice said surprising everyone.

"Uh what was that?" Sam asks.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who heard that." Alya said.

"It's eating all the school data! How much time did you say we have left?" Principal Damocles asks.

"Only 65." Max said.

"Let him try." He said as he made his way up.

Reaching into his bag Max was looking for something. "Where is it?"

"I believe this is what you were looking for." A small claw like object said holding out a USB drive surprising everyone. Flying out was a small robot like object. This was Markov

As Max plugged the USB drive in he got to work. "This should neutralize the virus."

"And clean up the school's data." Markov said as all the data was restored.

"Amazing! Impressive work Max." Principal Damocles said as everyone stood up.

"Whoa what is that thing?" Sam asks.

"That's Markov, Max built him himself." Alya explains as everyone gathered around it.

"Wow so cool." Sam said.

"Markov is the greatest in terms or robot evolution." Max said.

"Please all that thing is, is a talking calculator." Chloe mocks.

"Ignore her Markov, Chloe is the lowest form in terms of human evolution." Marinette said as everyone chuckles.

"Ha ha. You're very amusing Marinette." Markov said.

"You know my name?" Marinette asks surprised.

"Of course. Max showed me the class photo and told me all about you and his other friends. I'm very happy to meet you, even Chloe." Markov said.

"This toy you've manufactured is very impressive. Now put it away, everyone go back to your seats." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"With all due respect. I am not a toy. I am Markov, and I am Max's best friend." Markov said.

"Markov is right. He's as intelligent and sensitive as any human being." Max said.

"Max, a robot may be intelligent, but it can't have emotions." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"If I may, I do love Max." Markov said.

"Be serious Max, you programmed him to say that. A robot cannot think for itself much less love anyone." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"I did not program him to say that. Ever since I programmed him he's integrated his own system. He's learned emotions just like any human being." Max said impressing the class.

"That's enough Max. If you don't put your thing away I'm going to have to confiscate it." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"Yes ma'am. Come on Markov, back in the bag." Max insists.

"You're not being reasonable Ms. Mendeleiev." Markov said.

"Stop Markov." Max said trying to calm him down.

"No, Max she is." Markov said causing the class to chuckle.

"Alright. Max you can come get your robot at the end of the day." Principal Damocles said grabbing Markov.

"No, you can't." Max said.

"Do you want 3 hours detention as well?" He asks.

"No sir." Max sighs as he leaves with Markov in his hands.

"Please sir. I would like to say in Max's class. I understand you like computers as well." Markov said.

"Why yes in fact I've written my own—wait why am I talking to a toy?" Damocles asks as he went into his office.

"I am not a toy. Please sir I" Before Markov could finish Principal Damocles put him on mute.

"If only my students had this button." He said putting Markov in a drawer.

* * *

At his base, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"Two friends who have been separated. There is nothing artificial about those emotions." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise his electric heart." The Akuma flies out the window towards the school.

Back in class, Ms. Mendeleiev tells everyone to go back to their seats. As Marinette went back to hers she saw the depressed look on Max's face.

"Markov has never been without me by his side. I don't know how he's going to emotionally handle this." Max said.

"Don't worry I'll see if I can help." Marinette offers.

"Thank you Marinette." Max smiles.

"Uh Ms. Mendeleiev as class representative can I go see Principal Damocles?" She asks.

"No, you can see him between classes." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"If you don't mind I think you're taking this whole Markov thing too far." Marinette said.

"This whole thing is really starting to get on my nerves." Ms. Mendeleiev said annoyed.

"Markov wasn't wrong." Marinette said.

"I'm sending you the Principal's office right now!" She snaps not realizing Marinette tricked her.

"Thank you." Marinette smiles as she walks out.

From outside, the Akuma flies into the drawer and enters Markov's hard drive.

"Robostus, I am Hawk Moth, humans don't believe you're a living being. So I'm giving you the power to bring all machines to life to help you seek revenge." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Thank you kindly Mr. Hawk Moth." Markov said.

"But in return you must bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Hawk Moth said.

"Can you please define Miraculous?" Markov asks.

"They're the magic jewels belonging to the superheroes." Hawk Moth said.

"Very well and to what is the purpose of these Miraculous?" Markov asks.

"The powers of the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous have the power to create any wish and if the Wolf Miraculous is combined with the Miraculous of the Fox an object can be created." Hawk Moth explains.

"Anything?" Markov said interested. "Very well I shall collect these Miraculous for myself."

"No! The powers of the Miraculous and wish must belong to me!" Hawk Moth orders.

"I assure you I will find Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Markov said as he transformed and a green energy wave shot around Paris causing all the machines to act up.

Rising out of the drawer, Robostus was now red and black instead of blue and white.

"Max my friend. I'm coming to get you." Robostus vows.

* * *

Running up the stairs, Marinette saw Mr. Damocles talking to someone.

"Mr. Damocles, where's Markov?" Marinette asks.

"Who's Markov?" He asks.

"Max's friend." She said.

"Not that toy again." Damocles said shaking his head.

"He's not a toy, Mr. Damocles. Could you please let Max hold onto him? I'll make sure nothing happens. I promise." Marinette asks.

"Listen—" Before he could finish Robostus breaks the door down.

"You've made a serious error in judgment, Mr. Prinicpal! Witness my true power!" Robostus said as he summoned multiple machines turning him into a transformer like machine.

Seeing this Marinette, Sam and Adrien quickly ran for cover so they could transform.

"I am not a toy!" Robostus declares.

"Now I see why Max was worried." Tikki said as Marinette closed the door.

"Time to transform! Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and she transformed into Ladybug.

"Max, where are you my friend?" Robostus asks as he sees Max near Ms. Mendeleiev. "Aw there you are." He said reaching down and grabbing Max before dropping him in the small car where he was.

"Markov, what are you doing?" Max asks as Markov puts a helmet on Max's head.

"You and I will be together 100% of the time, forever!" Robostus said determined.

Sneaking into the computer lab, Sam lets out Faang.

"Geez it's good think your parents don't create tech like that." Faang said.

"No kidding. Who knew robots could be akumatized? Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed and he transformed into Silver Claw.

In the bathrooms, Adrien runs into a stall and lets Plagg out.

"One thing's for sure, Max's friend has emotions." Adrien said.

"But not the kind that matters. Robots don't eat. He'll never know the experience of tasting amazing camembert." Plagg said.

"You really are something. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed and he transformed into Cat Noir.

Back in the courtyard, Robostus had picked up Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Let me go! Max control your robot!" She screams.

"Please don't do anything foolish!" Max said.

"You must trust me." Robostus said as it hangs Ms. Mendeleiev by her coat.

"You cannot do this!" She screams.

"And you cannot separate me from Max!" Robostus yells as her coat started to rip when a yoyo grabs her at the last second saving her.

"If you truly love your friend, you should listen to him." Ladybug said as she, Silver Claw and Cat Noir appeared.

"Yeah like we do." Cat Noir said causing Ladybug to sigh.

"Not the time." Silver Claw sighs.

"You really think any of you can stop me from doing what I want and showing the world that I'm probably more human than you three combined?" Robostus asks.

"Yeah, that's kinda our job." Cat Noir said.

"You really think Max is happy about his best friend becoming a supervillain?" Ladybug asks surprising Robostus as he turns to Max who had a scared expression on his face.

"You should stop Markov." Max said.

"I'm doing this for our friendship Max, they want to keep us apart." Robostus said.

Cat Noir and Silver Claw use this chance to attack but Robostus traps them both in his claws. Throwing her yoyo Ladybug grabs Silver Claw's arm, but one she tries to free them Robostus spins around and around before throwing them across Paris.

Seeing the heroes were no longer in the way Robostus made his escape.

* * *

On the rooftops, the three heroes were groaning in pain.

"Okay we might need a new plan to take this thing down." Silver Claw groans.

"That robot brain of his is faster than our human brains." Cat Noir said.

"Maybe your brain." Ladybug said as she saw Robostus making his escape. "Come on!" Ladybug said as she chased after him.

Picking themselves up Silver Claw and Cat Noir followed.

Nearing the Grand Paris Hotel, they saw Jean and Alya's mom being attacked by kitchen appliances.

"Hang on!" Silver Claw jumps down and slashes a refrigerator in half while Ladybug and Cat Noir took care of the others.

"Get to the roofs, you'll be safe there." Cat Noir said when they noticed Mr. Ramier running from some more electronics.

Throwing her yoyo Ladybug pulls him to safety.

"Milady you have to see this." Cat Noir said showing Ladybug and Silver Claw a news footage.

"Nadia Chamack here, normally inanimate objects have come to life. Broadcasting from City Hall the new Mayor is making a declaration." Nadia said as they showed footage of a lamp blinking in morse code.

"Can anyone translate?" Silver Claw asks.

"You guys need subtitles? I speak several languages. Humans…will…soon be…treated the same way as objects?" Cat Noir translates.

"Paris' only hope in this dire situation is Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat—Hey!" Nadia said as TV lights chased her off screen ending the news.

"Aw come on! She could have at least finished saying my name." Cat Noir whines.

Looking around Silver Claw saw multiple machines surrounding humans everywhere.

"There's no way we can beat them all." Silver Claw said.

"Agreed we have to stop the problem at its source." Ladybug said as they looked around for Robostus.

"Given his size it shouldn't be that hard to find him." Cat Noir said as they noticed multiple dents in the road.

"Seems like we're on the right track." Ladybug said as they followed the trail to the arena ,but when they entered they saw no sign of Robostus anywhere.

"Where is he?" Silver Claw asks.

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared. He must've leapt over the stadium." Cat Noir said when they heard an engine.

"The tunnels!" Ladybug said as they drew their weapons to see multiple vehicles surround them.

"We don't have time for this!" Silver Claw said as they tried to jump over them only for multiple helicopters to fly in and prevent their escape.

As they fell to the ground Robostus forms into his giant form and captures them in his claw.

"I told you that giant hard drive would be trouble." Cat Noir groans.

"We could really use a Cataclysm right about now." Ladybug said.

"I can't I can barely breathe." Cat Noir said trying to move.

"Now you are at my mercy!" Robostus said.

"Robostus, before you get rid of them forever you must take their Miraculous for me." Hawk Moth orders.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw haven't done you any wrong. Please let them go. Being human also means being fair." Max said.

"I'm gonna take their Miraculous so we'll never be apart again! Then I will make my wish come true!" Robostus said.

"Wish? What Wish?" Max asks confused.

"I want to be a real human like you." Robostus said.

"What the heck does he mean about a wish?" Silver Claw asks.

"Isn't that usually Hawk Moth's deal?" Cat Noir asks as small machines move towards them to get their Miraculous.

"I will be a real human in just 53 seconds!" Robostus said.

"May I remind you that the Miraculous are for me, Robostus." Hawk Moth said.

"And how do you intend to stop me from using them?" Robostus asks.

"Simple. I'll take your power away from you." Hawk Moth said.

"You really thought you could control me?" Robostus laughs as he uses his powers to activate the security system in Hawk Moth's base.

"Intruder! Intruder! Must eliminate!"

"While my friends take care of you I'll handle those Miraculous!" Robostus said.

Silver Claw tried to move his head so he could face Robostus but he didn't have enough room but Max noticed this.

"Please tell me one of you has a plan." Cat Noir said.

"Sorry boys." Ladybug said when a backpack flew towards the machines knocking them away from them.

"Huh?" Looking up they saw Max climbing down Robostus.

"Max what are you doing?" Robostus asks.

"Sorry Robostus but I can't let you execute your program." Max said grabbing the controls for the arm and freeing the heroes.

"Why Max? I was gonna be human like you!" Robostus said.

"I don't want you to change I want you to be like you were before." Max said.

"Don't you love me anymore? Aren't we friends?" Robostus asks.

"If you want to be friends you have to stop this right now! I'm friends with Markov, not you!" Max said.

"I am Robostus now and you betrayed me! I don't want to be human like you anymore! Humans don't have a heart!" Robostus declared.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and creates a harp but just as she was about to catch it Robostus grabs it. "What?"

"I told you Ladybug I have analyzed all your moves. You are nothing without you lucky charm!" Robostus said as cars drove towards Ladybug.

Jumping out of the way Ladybug sees Max's USB drive from earlier.

"Yeah but I'm not! Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he took a deep breath before releasing a sonic howl which sends all the cars flying into Robostus ramming into him and causing Max to fall out.

"Save Max!" Ladybug said as Silver Claw caught him. "Cat Noir now!"

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glowed as black energy fills his hand. Running towards Robostus he touches him causing his armor to rust and fall apart allowing Ladybug to grab her harp.

"Foolish move. I will always be one step ahead of you!" Robostus declares.

"Overconfidence is also a human weakness." Ladybug said as she threw her harp at him. "Cat Noir! Silver Claw!"

Looking up they threw their staff and sword at him but Robostus dodges all three. "Is that the best you got?" Unfortunately, the weapons destroyed the harp causing the strings to fall on Robostus' propeller causing him to fall towards Ladybug.

Catching him Ladybug inserts the USB drive into him causing Robostus to short circuit and return to normal.

* * *

At his base, Hawk Moth destroyed the last of his security system before it destroyed him.

"I may have made a mistake today, but I assure you Ladybug, it won't happen again." Hawk Moth vows.

Back at the arena the Akuma flew out of Markov's hard drive.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug said throwing her yoyo and capturing the Akuma and turning it back into a butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the harp into the air Ladybug undoes all the damages and returns the machines to normal. "Here I believe this belongs to you." Ladybug said handing Markov back to Max.

"Perhaps it's best if I don't." Max said.

"Everyone can feel negative emotions from time to time. It's important to accept that and forgive." Ladybug said as Max smiles and turns Markov back on.

"Max? What happened?" Markov asks.

"You were akumatized." Max said.

"Akumatized? What's that?" Markov asks as they all laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"Pound it!" The three heroes fist bump before they took off.

* * *

At Master Fu's place, Sam and Faang were sitting down with Master Fu.

"Something happened today. I really need to know what it means." Sam said

"What is it you would like to know?" Master Fu asks.

"What would happen if someone possessed Silver Claw's bracelet, Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings?" Sam asks.

"For Silver Claw nothing, they would need one more Miraculous for that to work, but when it combined with the Fox the two could have the power to create an object of their choice. But with Ladybug and Cat Noir they unlock the ultimate power and shape reality." Master Fu said.

"The Fox Miraculous?" Sam asks as Master Fu nods. "Wow so I have a partner maybe it's a good thing you haven't given that one out yet. Wait so what's the Ulitmate power?

"Basically it can make any one wish come true." Master Fu said.

"But if we used those powers? We could do so many good things with them we could even beat Hawk Moth." Sam suggests.

"Hmph, Ladybug asked the same thing not too long ago." Master Fu smirks.

"Ladybug was here too?" Sam asks surprised.

"Yes and IU'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. The Universe must always stay in balance for every action there is a reaction. Had your robot friend wished to be a real boy someone would have lost their humanity in return. And should an object be created by the combination of the Wolf Miraculous those objects can be very dangerous." Master Fu explains.

"Okay so no combining Miraculous." Sam said getting the picture.

"That's why Silver Claw, Ladybug and Cat Noir can never lose their magic jewels." Master Fu said.

"I won't I promise." Sam nods as he and Faang left.

Making his way to his record player Master Fu unlocks it to reveal the Fox Miraculous.

"Even so, it never hurts if you get your partner as well." Master Fu smiles.


	31. Dark Owl

**Chapter 31: Dark Owl**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I just want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow and I hope you all have a great time. Try not to overdo it on the food. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As school came to an end all the students were making their way out as Principal Damocles had to close everything down.

"Sleep over at your place, tonight? That sounds great." Marinette said as she walked out with Alya.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." Principal Damocles said.

"Except…I can't. I have to help my parents at the bakery." Marinette sighs.

"Again? But you've been working all week." Alya sighs as they walk out.

"You guys want to play online today?" Nino asks Sam and Adrien as they walk out.

"I think I'm free." Adrien said.

"Come on you three." Damocles said.

"I can't have to go help my parents." Sam sighs.

"Me neither, Chinese lesson." Adrien sighs.

"Again? We haven't played all week." Nino said as they left.

Sneaking to his office, Principal Damocles types on his computer.

"Albert." He said as a face appeared on screen.

"At your service, sir."

"Hoo Hoo." Damocles said.

"I do not understand." Albert said.

"Hoo-Hoo." Damolces repeats but the same thing happens again.

Sighing in defeat, Damocles moves to where his painting was and pulls it out of the way to reveal a superhero costume.

"It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo-Hoo!" He said springing into action.

At the park, a family had their cat stuck up a tree when he arrived.

"Well, Mrs. Michel has Whiskers got vertigo again? No fear, the Owl is here. Hoo-Hoo. Owl Talon!" Taking out a grappling hook he fires but it just falls out. "Hoomerang!" He throws a boomerang but it just swings past the tree.

"What was the point of that?" Mrs. Michel asks.

"Er uh it takes more than this to dissuade…The Owl! Here kitty, kitty." Owl said climbing up the tree.

"I'm calling the fire department." Mrs. Michel said taking out her phone.

"No, need for that. Come here Whiskers." Reaching out his hand Whiskers bit him causing the Owl to let go and fall with Whiskers when suddenly a yoyo and a staff extended catching both of them.

"Mr Damo uh…Owl, this is the 5th time this week we've come to your rescue." Ladybug said.

"You have to be more careful." Silver Claw said as he and Cat Noir walk over with the cat.

"You're gonna get hurt one of these days. At least wear a helmet." Cat Noir advises.

"But you don't wear helmets." The Owl said.

"But it's different with us. We're real superheroes." Silver Claw said as a news van pulled up.

"With real superpowers and magic suits." Cat Noir said giving them the cat.

"I know but ever since I was a little boy, I've dreamed of becoming a real superhero." The Owl said.

Suddenly the news started with Nadia Chamack.

"The exploits of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw have inspired some people to act as superheroes. But is this a good thing? Over to our reporter Clara Contard." Nadia said.

"Today Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw have once again come to the aid of the self-proclaimed hero, The Owl." Clara said as they held the microphone to him.

"Thanks to the sound advice from my friends, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw, I am certain I will do better next time." The Owl said causing them to facepalm. "I will be reviewing my weaponry and training, because wherever there's injustice there's…The Owl! Owl Mist!" He said shaking some powder creating a cloud as he ran off.

"Any comments?" Clara asks.

"Well he's a great guy, but to all you kids watching do not copy what he does." Ladybug warns.

"Yeah, don't try this at home kids." Cat Noir said.

"What we do is very dangerous, and you can get hurt." Silver Claw warns.

"Meanwhile the question that remains on everyone's lip is, who is behind the mask of The Owl? The clumsiest Superhero?" Nadia asks.

* * *

As the sunsets, the three heroes were sitting on the rooftops.

"The Principal, Mr. Damocles has a good heart, but this is bound to end badly." Cat Noir said.

"No kidding, he's gonna get hurt doing all these stunts." Silver Claw said.

"And we can't keep watching over him. It's starting to turn into a full-time job." Ladybug yawns.

"Do you think maybe we can convince him to stop, like scaring him?" Cat Noir suggests.

"And shatter the poor man's dream? No way." Ladybug said.

"Well, what if we helped him achieve his dream so he gives up?" Silver Claw suggests.

"Hey yeah, he said his dream was to be a hero if just for a day, if we can make him a hero for a day he might give it up." Ladybug said.

"Great idea as always milady." Cat Noir said.

"Hey this was my idea." Silver Claw said.

That night in Marinette's room she was coming up with some sort of carboard design for a costume before they all went to school.

* * *

The next day when Sam, Adrien and Marinette had to say goodbye to their friends they all had smirks on their faces as their plan for Principal Damocles was about to be set in motion.

At Alya's house, she was typing on her computer when she heard a knock at her window. Looking over she saw Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw outside.

"No way! Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw? Awesome!" She said standing up.

In his office, The Owl was making modifications to his grappling hook.

"Ready for the test, Albert?" He asks.

"Please repeat. I was unable to understand." Albert said.

Sighing he holds up his weapon. "Owl Talon!" Firing it the hook bounces around the office before hitting him in the head.

"Trial conclusive, sir." Albert said when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this The Owl?"

"Who is this? How do you know my secret identity?" The Owl asks.

On the other line Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir were holding back their laughter as they had Alya call him.

"I am Cardboard Girl, the supervillain! I've kidnapped Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw!" Alya said giving an evil laugh.

"Help us, Owl!" Ladybug said.

"Save us, Owl!" Cat Noir said.

"We need your help!" Silver Claw said.

"Release them immediately!" Owl ordered.

"Never! And I'll never tell you I'm holding at Place de Vosges Square, either!" Alya said.

"Aha! Gave yourself away, Cardboard Girl! Now you shall feel the fury of…The Owl!" He said before Alya hangs up.

"How was that?" Alya asks.

"Perfect." Silver Claw said.

"Nailed it." Cat Noir said.

"Now you just need to put this on." Ladybug said taking out the cardboard outfit.

"You sure about this…outfit?" Alya asks.

"Definitely." The three heroes nod.

* * *

At Place de Vosges Square, the Owl arrived to see the three heroes facing Alya who was completely covered in a cardboard outfit.

"Give up you three, I, evil Cardboard Girl have taken your Miraculous. No one can save you now!" Cardboard Girl said putting copies of their Miraculous in a box.

"Oh no my earrings!" Ladybug said.

"Oh no. We're done for!" Cat Noir said.

"Who can help us?!" Silver Claw asks when Owl jumps on a bench.

"Hoo-Hoo!"

"Owl!" They smile.

"Owl Talon!" He fires his grappling hook but it bounces off multiple objects and latches onto a truck sending Owl crashing into some garbage cans.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt." Silver Claw cringed.

"Mr. Damocles are you okay?" Ladybug asks as they ran over to him.

"I am not Mr. Damocles! I am the Owl!" He gets up to see multiple people taking his picture. "You revealed my secret identity?"

"We're sorry Mr…Owl. We didn't mean to." Ladybug said as The Owl ran off crying.

"Sorry your plan was a bust. I know you were just trying to help." Alya said handing her the fake Miraculous.

"Now we just gotta hope no one hears about this." Cat Noir said.

In his office, Mr. Damocles was watching multiple news programs that revealed his secret identity and everyone was calling him a joke.

At his base, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing.

"Ah…shame, pain and a crushed dream." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise this failed hero."

Flying into his office, the Akuma goes into his computer.

"Dark Owl, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you will have true superpowers and formidable weapons. Nothing and no one will be able to overpower you. And if you want to be the sole superhero of Paris there is only one thing you need to do. Defeat Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw and bring me their Miraculous!" Hawk Moth orders telepathically.

"This is a mission for…The Dark Owl!" Damocles said as he became akumatized.

* * *

At Sam's house, he was watching a movie when the TV suddenly changed to reveal Dark Owl.

He had a black mask, a brown suit with paddings and a utility belt, and a black cape.

"Citizens of Paris, listen to me very carefully. With just one movement I can release the rope holding up this city bus and all the animals inside will crash down on this poor defensless kitten.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said in shock

At their houses, Marinette and Adrien were watching the same thing.

"Tikki, I think we got…" Marinette started

"A serious problem." Adrien finished.

"And if anyone should be tempted to come save these animals, beware. It is all rigged. Liquid Nitrogen will douse the feet of the Eiffel Tower, freezing them to minus 700 degrees and making them more fragile than glass. They will collapse and the bus will flatten our cute kitten friend!" Dark Owl laughs. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw, only you can save these poor animals by giving me your Miraculous. You have 10 minutes, follow the Owl Signal!"

Standing atop the stadium Dark Owl looked up at the night sky.

"Albert, release the Owl Signal." He ordered.

"At once sir." Albert said firing the owl logo into the sky.

Jumping on the rooftops, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw looked up at the sky.

"We've seen a lot of messed up Akumatized villains, but this stunt is by far the craziest." Silver Claw said.

"That Principal sure is holding a grudge." Ladybug said.

"We've definitely ruffled his feathers." Cat Noir said.

"We have to stop that countdown." Ladybug said.

"I bet if Cat Noir and I stalled him with a little chitchat we could get him." Silver Claw said.

"Good wolf. Let's stay in touch." Ladybug said as the three heroes put in earpieces and made their move.

Entering the arena, Silver Claw and Cat Noir saw the place was empty.

"Hello? Mr Damocles?" Silver Claw calls out when the lights turn on.

"I am not Mr. Damocles! I am Dark Owl!" Dark Owl said looking down at them.

"Look let's talk, why don't the 4 of us team up? I mean now that you have powers." Cat Noir suggests.

"Where is Ladybug?" Dark Owl asks.

Sneaking up behind him, Ladybug looks at his utility belt. "Grappling iron, boomerang, utility belt? The Akuma must be in one of those weapons." Ladybug said in her earpiece.

"But which one?" Silver Claw mumbles.

"Ladybug will be here any minute." Cat Noir calls out.

"Then you two can place your Miraculous in the box in the middle of the stadium. Or…"

"Yeah we get it." Silver Claw said as they made their way towards the middle.

"Get the detonator." Cat Noir whispers.

"I'm on it." Ladybug said coming out of hiding. Throwing her yoyo she knocks it out of Dark Owl's hands. "Over to you Cat Noir!"

Leaping up in the air Cat Noir catches the detonator.

Growling in anger Dark Owl fires his grappling hook wrapping it around her arm as he throws her down into the arena crashing into Cat Noir causing him to drop the detonator.

"Oops. Time flies. This is your last chance to save the helpless kitten." Dark Owl said throwing the detonator on top of the large box in the middle of the stadium.

"What's he got against cats?" Cat Noir asks.

"How can you even call yourself a hero?" Silver Claw asks.

"Heroes don't hurt innocent beings." Ladybug said.

"Then give me your Miraculous, otherwise you will be to blame." Dark Owl said taking out his grappling hook. "Owl Talon!"

Silver Claw leaps out of the way as it tied up Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Drawing his sword, Silver Claw charged towards Dark Owl and swings it at him. Dodging and weaving Dark Owl moves out of the way before kicking Silver Claw's sword out of his hand.

As he threw a punch, Silver Claw grabs his arm and judo flips him to the ground.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as he broke himself and Ladybug free from the ropes allowing them to join Silver Claw in the fight.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw said as he released a sonic howl sending Dark Owl smashing into the wall.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a pen appeared. "A fountain pen?"

"What are you gonna do? Ask for his autograph?" Cat Noir asks as Dark Owl picks himself up. "I'm deactivating the detonator." Cat Noir said as he ran to the box and grabbed it, but when he pressed the button nothing happened. "What?"

"Hoomerang!" Dark Owl threw his boomerangs at them forcing Ladybug and Silver Claw to jump up next to Cat Noir. "Albert, activate the hatch!"

Suddenly the roof opened up and the three heroes fell inside.

"I am the Guardian of Paris! I am…The Dark Owl!"

Inside the hatch, the three heroes struggled to stop the clock when something started to fill it up from the bottom.

"What the?" Silver Claw asks as Cat Noir tastes it.

"Tastes like whipped cream." Cat Noir said when the timer went off.

"Ha! Ha! Times up!" Dark Owl said from a screen inside. "Albert, drop the bus!" All three heroes look in horror at what was going to happen when at the last second both the cat and the bus disappeared. "You naïve fools! It was a hologram all along! How does it feel to lose for once and be humiliated? Did you really think I would hurt a kitten? This next trap however is very real. The room is filling with whipped cream. Too thick to swim in and too runny to float in."

"I hope it's lactose free." Cat Noir said.

"You're going to drown unless you accept defeat and give me your Miraculous." Dark Owl orders.

Ladybug looks around before noticing her pen and the camera. Turning towards the camera she sprays it with ink so Dark Owl couldn't see them.

"You think it matters if I can see you or not? There's no way for you to escape. If you don't give me your Miraculous now I'll simply wait for the whipped cream to bury you." Dark Owl said.

Inside Cat Noir was punching the wall while Silver Claw tried slicing the walls down, but nothing worked.

"Dammit, we're trapped." Silver Claw said.

"We're done for." Cat Noir said.

"Not yet, we're not. You win Dark Owl!" Ladybug calls out.

"The time has come! Excellent work Dark Owl!" Hawk Moth said excited.

Walking over Ladybug leans in to whisper to them. "Both of you close your eyes and no peeking."

"Ladybug are you crazy?" Silver Claw asks.

"We can't do this." Cat Noir agreed.

"Trust me." Ladybug said as she closed her eyes.

Looking to each other Silver Claw and Cat Noir sigh in defeat before closing their eyes as well.

"Spots off." Ladybug said as she turned back into Marinette and Tikki.

"Claws in." Cat Noir said as he turned back into Adrien and Plagg.

"Teeth in." Silver Claw said as he turned back into Sam and Faang.

"Whoa." Faang said softly surprised by this.

Plagg looked at the three humans in shocked but Tikki shushed him.

Reaching out Sam and Adrien took off their Miraculous and Marinette put the three of them in the hatch.

When Dark Owl saw them he grabbed them. "Now I am the only superhero in Paris. And a superhero always keeps his word. Albert!"

"Whipped Cream, deactivated!" Albert said as they drained all the whipped cream out.

"Now Dark Owl, deliver me the Miraculous." Hawk Moth said as Dark Owl but the three jewels in a box.

"Albert, transfer!" Dark Owl said as the box flew towards Hawk Moth.

At his base, Hawk Moth receives the three Miraculous and grins.

"They are mine! Ladybug's power of creation and Cat Noir's power of destruction! Whoever succeeds in merging these two will be able to change reality and erase the past." Hawk Moth grins when he noticed something with the Miraculous.

Scratching them he gasps to see they were falling apart, revealing these to be the fake Miraculous that Marinette made for Cardboard Girl.

"No! Dark Owl! Ladybug, Cat Noir have tricked you! These are fake Miraculous made of Salt Dough!" Hawk Moth said.

"What?" Dark Owl said shocked.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said turning the container they were trapped in to dust revealing the three heroes ready for battle.

"But that's impossible, how did you do that?" Dark Owl asks.

"What did you expect? A superhero never reveals their secret. I've got a plan A, plan B and all the alphabet to Z. Did you really think we'd give you our Miraculous? We're Superheroes. We are…Ladybug!" Ladybug said hiding that she gave both the boys their Miraculous, gave Hawk Moth the fakes she made and had Tikki, Plagg and Faang share a macaroon so they would have enough strength to transform again.

"Cat Noir!"

"And Silver Claw!"

"By the way, say hi to Hawk Moth for us. Hope he enjoys his new toys." Cat Noir said.

"Destroy them, Dark Owl! If you fail again, you can bid your superpowers farewell!" Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Hoomerang! Trajectory control, Albert!" Dark Owl said throwing multiple boomerangs at them.

"We still don't know where his Akuma is." Cat Noir said as they deflected the boomerangs.

"We know it's not any of weapons." Silver Claw said as Dark Owl charged.

"Cover me." Ladybug said jumping back. "Lucky Charm!" This time it created a comic book. "The first volume of the adventures of Knight Owl?"

"Do you really think you can defeat me by reading to me Ladybug?" Dark Owl mocks as Ladybug flipped through the pages.

"Knight Owl has a partner. So must Dark Owl!" Ladybug realized as Cat Noir and Silver Claw pinned Dark Owl to the ground.

"He's all yours Ladybug." Silver Claw said.

"Dark Owl's Akuma is not on him. It's in his lair. Don't let him get away boys, I'm off to his lair!" Ladybug said throwing her yoyo and swinging off.

"See that? Reading comic books can save lives." Cat Noir smirks when Dark Owl breaks out of their hold.

"Albert! Owl Wings!" Dark Owl said as his cape turned into a pair of wings and he flew after Ladybug.

Leaping after him Cat Noir jumps on his back.

"Cat vs Bird. Who is gonna win this one?" Cat Noir asks.

"Bird!" Dark Owl growls as he flew around trying to shake him off. Diving down Cat Noir ends up smashing face first into a sign causing him to fall.

Dark Owl grins thinking nothing could stop him now when Silver Claw jumped in front of him surprising him.

"What?!" He gasps.

"Moon Call!" Releasing his sonic howl Silver Claw sends Dark Owl flying backwards crashing into the road.

At the school, Ladybug enters office to see Albert was setting off an alarm.

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" Albert said.

"Well that's not annoying." Ladybug said throwing her yoyo knocking the computer to the ground releasing the computer. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Spinning her yoyo Ladybug caught the Akuma turning it into a butterfly. "Bye-Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the comic book in the air everything returned to normal and Dark Owl turned back into regular Owl.

"Uh what happened? Cat Noir, Silver Claw what are you two doing here?" He asks as they all fist bump.

At his base, Hawk Moth was furious at how close he was.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Claw…Every day, I get closer to destroying you three, and soon you'll be nothing but superheroes in a history book!" Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

Time passed and Mr. Damocles was still dressing up as The Owl but he was being a lot better at it.

In the park as he called the Fire Department and then took some pictures with friends Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw were watching him.

"Tending to gardens, handing out blankets to the homeless, feeding animals. The Owl has really spread his wings." Ladybug said.

"He's a hero in his own way." Cat Noir said.

"Which means we don't have to keep running around helping him out." Silver Claw smiles.

"Feel like going to the movies?" Cat Noir asks.

"Sorry I promised a friend I'd hang out with her as soon as I could. Later guys." Ladybug said swinging off.

"Well I guess I better get going too." Cat Noir said leaving Silver Claw by himself.

'I can't believe in that room, Ladybug made us transform back. If I opened my eyes I could have figured out who they were…wait I might not know who they are, but I bet someone else does.' Silver Claw thought looking at his bracelet.


	32. Glaciator

**Chapter 32: Glaciator**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I appreciate you all being so patient. For this chapter I tried something new, let me know what you think. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the streets of Paris, a runaway bus was racing ahead with Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw chasing after it.

"It's no good! The brakes are busted!" The driver said.

"You ready boys?" Ladybug asks.

"On it!" Silver Claw nods.

"Who needs breaks when they have us." Cat Noir said throwing his staff to Ladybug who drops under the bus and ties it to her yoyo. Throwing it to Silver Claw he grabs his sword and stabs it into the ground between two signs as the bus slows down until coming to a stop.

"So Ladybug, what would you say if you and I met up for a little dinner, rooftop-style?" Cat Noir asks.

'Here we go again.' Silver Claw rolls his eyes as they helped people off the bus.

"For dinner? As superheroes?" Ladybug asks.

"Well yeah I mean we're only together when we're saving Paris, we hardly ever know each other." Cat Noir said.

"Well that's thoughtful, but I…already have plans with some friends." Ladybug said.

"Well if your plans end early feel free to join me." Cat Noir said.

As Ladybug and Silver Claw ran off he grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"What's up Silver Claw?" Ladybug asks.

"You really shouldn't keep ignoring Cat Noir and blowing him off. It's not cool." Silver Claw said.

"But I'm not I really have plans." Ladybug said.

"Look he's trying to make an effort. Just…don't hurt the guy." Silver Claw said before leaping away.

At Marinette's house, she and her parents were just finishing up dinner.

"That was delicious sweetheart." Sabine said.

"And as dessert." Tom said taking out a delicious looking cake.

"Wow! Oh, no thanks dad." Marinette said.

"But isn't this your favorite?" Tom asks.

"And it still is, but I told I was going out with friends. We're going to get Ice Cream at Andre's." Marinette said.

"Oh, Sweetheart's Ice Cream!" They both said.

"That where your father asked me…"

"To marry him." Marinette finished.

"He hid the ring in a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Sabine said.

"And you almost swallowed it too." Marinette laughs walking away.

"They say couples who eat at Andre's will be in love forever." Sabine said.

"By the way Marinette, who are you getting ice cream with?" Tom asks causing her to freeze.

"Uh…oops gotta go!" Marinette said running out.

* * *

At Adrien's house, he was sitting at the dinner table all by himself when he got a text from Sam asking if he was going to join them for ice cream.

Sighing Adrien texted back saying he couldn't when Natalie walked in.

"There's no point in waiting for your father. He'll be eating dinner in his office." Natalie said.

"Then what's the point of keeping me here if he's never going to show up?" Adrien asks walking away.

"Don't forget to practice your piano before you go to bed." Natalie said as Adrien entered his room.

"You could have at least grabbed some camembert off that cheese platter." Plagg said when Adrien took some out.

"Fuel up, Plagg. Adrien may not be allowed out of the house, but Cat Noir is." Adrien said.

"You seem to be in a hurry to get stood up." Plagg said.

"She didn't say she wasn't coming." Adrien said.

"But she didn't say she was either." Plagg said.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed and he transformed into Cat Noir and leaped into the city of Paris.

* * *

Meeting up with her friends, Marinette saw Alya, Sam, Ivan and Mylene.

"Hey Alya!"

"Marinette!" She said running over.

"Hey where's Adrien?" Marinette asks looking around.

"Don't get upset, but Sam just got a text. Adrien's dad isn't letting him go out." Alya sighs.

"Once again." Marinette sighs as the others walk over.

"Hey Marinette." Sam said.

"What's up M?" Ivan asks.

"How are you?" Mylene asks.

"I'm fine, thanks. Do any of you know where Andre is today?" Marinette asks.

"That's the thing with Andre, you never know where he's gonna be. You gotta follow his clues." Sam said taking out his phone.

"The first time, Mylene and I wanted his ice cream it took us 3 hours to find his cart, remember?" Ivan asks as she smiles.

"Found him! He's on his way to the Pont De Arts." Sam grins.

"Let's go." Alya said as they all ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the rooftops of Paris, Cat Noir was setting things up for a romantic night with Ladybug hoping she would show up.

At the Pont De Arts, Andre was at his Ice cream stand.

"My name is Andre, Andre, glacier the sweetheart matchmaker. With one scoop or two I'll find love for you with magical ice cream flavors. My name is Andre, Andre, glacier the sweetheart matchmaker. With one scoop or two I'll find love for you with magical ice cream flavors." Andre sang as they arrived.

"Told ya I'd find him." Sam said.

"Pistachio, vanilla and strawberry for lovebirds from Italy." Andre said giving one to a couple.

"Merci Andre." They said.

"You're welcome my friends. Enjoy Andre's ice cream. May love never end." Andre said as Mylene and Ivan walked up.

"Bonjour Andre." Mylene said.

"Strapping young Ivan and dear, sweet Mylene. If you aren't still the cutest lovebirds I've seen. Chocolate, praline and white nougat for you. A special concoction to keep your love true." Andre said giving them their ice cream when Sam and Alya walk up next. "Ah, these two I've never seen. This your first time here with me?"

"Yeah." Sam and Alya laugh.

"Cookies n' cream, banana and a touch of passion fruit." Andre said handing them an ice cream that was both silver and orange.

Sitting on a bench Tikki popped out of Marinette's bag.

"Why don't you go and get one too?" Tikki suggests.

"What's the point? Adrien won't be coming." Marinette sighs.

"He might not be here, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying an ice cream and a fun night with your friends. And you could give me a taste, too." Tikki said.

Marinette was about to smile when Andre noticed her.

"And how about this young miss, the pretty one who sighs? I have a flavor just for her. It's sure to make her smile." Andre said walking over.

"Me?" Marinette asks.

"What's your name, dear?" Andre asks.

"Marinette."

"Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Eat this my dear and your love will materialize." Andre insists making her an ice cream and handing it to her.

"No there's been a mistake. I'm not in love with anyone and I think I've lost my appetite." Marinette said trying to give it back to him.

"But of course you are." Andre said pushing the ice cream back towards her. "When there's love burning in one's heart Andre knows it from the start. Enjoy your ice cream Marinette. I know he will be here."

"Green eyes like mint? Who could that be?" Ivan asks.

"I might have an idea." Sam whispers causing Alya to giggle.

"Thank you but you got it all wrong. I don't have a…" Marinette was about to deny it again when she heard a whistle. Looking over she saw a guy who wore the exact same clothes as Adrien but had brown hair.

"Hey you finally made it. That's great." His friend said bumping into Marinette causing her to drop the ice cream causing Andre to gasp.

"Andre's ice cream has always melted people's hearts! But the magic will only work if you eat it. I'll make another one." Andre said going back to his cart.

"That's not really necessary." Marinette sighs.

"Yes it is my dear. You see here, my ice cream has brought everyone together. All you need to do is believe in the magic of Andre's ice cream." Andre said showing her pictures of couples.

"You're very nice Andre, but I don't have a loved one." Marinette said.

"Marinette, don't be rude. At least taste it. You're gonna break his heart." Sam urges.

"Just stop Sam, I'm not in the mood. I don't think there's anything magical about your ice cream. It's just…ice cream." Marinette said walking away.

"Marinette wait." Alya said as they ran after her leaving Andre all by himself.

"But Andre's ice cream has always melted people's hearts…at least it used to." Andre sobs.

* * *

At his base, Hawk Moth saw everything.

"A thwarted artist, his shattered dreams, and the collapse of his whole world. Quite chilling." Hawk Moth said as he turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma and freeze the heart of this ice cream maker."

Flying out the window, the Akuma made his way to the Pont De Arts. By the time it arrived night fell and Andre was still where he was when Marinette left.

"I don't understand. It's never failed…ever." Andre said when the akuma went into his ice cream scooper.

"Glaciator, I am Hawk Moth. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Since they refused to let you melt their hearts, I'm giving you the power to melt their entire bodies instead. I only ask a small favor in return. Get me Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir's Miraculous." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw and Cat Noir flavored ice cream? It's a deal, Hawk Moth. I'll even give a double scoop." Andre said as he transformed into a giant ice cream snowman-like monster.

As all the citizens looked in horror, Glaciator turned to them. "Hello! How about some ice cream? Will that do? Enjoy it, it's just for you!" Glaciator said firing ice cream at people causing them to freeze in place, but when he saw a couple he let them go and continued on his way. "Marinette?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Sam's house, he was talking with his parents who were out for their anniversary dinner while Alya was hanging out in his room.

"So how did the ice cream go?" His mom asks. "Is Andre's Ice cream as famous as they say?"

"It was great, Alya and I had a great time…but Marinette was kinda sad the whole time." Sam sighs.

"She must've just been having a bad day. Why don't you try calling her tomorrow see if she's better." Lily suggests.

"Yeah good idea mom. Enjoy your anniversary." Sam said hanging up when Faang flew out.

"So lover boy you gonna spend some time with Alya tonight?" Faang smirks.

"Uh maybe." Sam said about to take off his bracelet.

"Now, now there's no need for that. I'm gonna use this night to have some me time." Faang said surprising him.

"Faang are you sure? What if someone sees you?" Sam asks.

"Relax I'm just gonna be up on the roof enjoying the peace and quiet." Faang said.

"Thanks buddy." Sam said giving Faang some beef jerky before he flew out leaving Sam by himself.

Walking to his room he saw Alya laying down on his bed when he laid down next to her.

"So do you think what they say about Andre's ice cream is true?" Alya asks.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"They say couples who eat his ice cream will be in love forever. Do you think that means we'll be in love forever?" Alya teases flicking his nose.

Smiling Sam rolls over to look her in the eyes. "Well I know one thing for sure I don't need ice cream to know I want you in my life."

"I want you in my life too." Alya said as they kissed each other on the lips.

Grabbing Sam she rolls on top of him as the kissing got more and more intense.

"So how much time do we have by ourselves?" Alya asks.

"The entire night." Sam said.

"Perfect." Alya grins.

 **(Lemon Begin)**

As the two of them made out their clothes went flying everywhere until they were both completely naked.

Moaning softly Sam presses Alya to the bed as his hands roamed every inch of her body.

"Oh god it's been so long since we've done this." Alya moans enjoying every second of it.

"Don't worry we'll make up for lost time." Sam said Alya picks herself up and positions herself right over his rod.

Leaning down Alya strokes him as she presses her entrance right on top of his face muffling Sam's moans before she put the entire thing in her mouth causing Sam to moan loudly.

Bobbing her head up and down Alya moans as Sam inserts his tongue inside her.

"Oh god Alya I'm about to!" Sam screams as he climaxes shooting it down her throat.

"I never get tired of that." Alya sighs as she starts to climb off him but as she did Sam got an excellent view of her rear and grabs it surprising her.

"And I never get tired of this." Sam said spanking her causing her to gasp.

Grabbing her cheeks Sam lined himself up and rammed into her doggie style.

"Oh yes! That feels so good!" Alya moans as Sam thrusts in and out of her causing her chest to rock back and forth until he reaches up and squeezes them. "Faster Sam! Faster!" Alya screams as they change positions so Alya was sitting in Sam's lap as she bounced up and down.

Soon both of them screamed as they climaxed together before collapsing down onto the bed.

 **(Lemon End)**

"Oh wow I almost forgot how good that felt." Alya pants.

"Yeah it was." Sam said.

"You know when you spanked me that was kinda surprising…I liked it." Alya teases.

"Oh really." Sam said as she turns around to put her rear in front of him allowing him to spank her again causing her to moan.

"Oh baby you better not be tired." Alya said as they went another round.

* * *

While Sam and Alya were having an amazing night, at Marinette's house she was not.

"What a disaster! I ruined the night for all my friends and I was mean to Andre. I'm so lame." Marinette whines.

"You're not lame. You just overreacted a little. Just let it go, tomorrow will be a new day." Tikki said.

"I'll never get to eat ice cream with Adrien." Marinette sighs as she climbed up to her hangout on the roof.

Meanwhile on the roofs nearby, Cat Noir was equally disappointed.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me…" Cat Noir was about to blow out the last candle, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Looking across the roof he saw Marinette and decided to drop by.

"Hello." Cat Noir said getting her attention.

"Cat Noir?" Marinette said surprised.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Cat Noir said.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have like superhero-y things to do?" Marinette asks.

"No, I don't feel like being a superhero tonight. And I also don't feel like being alone tonight. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while?" Cat Noir asks.

Smiling Marinette nods.

"Marinette, right? We've bumped into each other before." Cat Noir recalls.

"Yeah a bunch of times. I mean, yes we have. One time a supervillain fell in love with me. Talk about bad luck." Marinette said.

"Seriously, I seem to be having bad luck in the love department myself." Cat Noir said.

"Really? What kind?" Marinette asks.

"Well, tonight I had this special surprise all planned for Ladybug." Cat Noir said surprising her.

"You're in love with Ladybug? For real?" Marinette whispers that last part. "What was the special surprise?"

"Doesn't matter, she never showed." Cat Noir sighs.

"Sounds like you and I both need a little cheering up tonight." Marinette sighs.

"You? You've gotten your heart broken too?" Cat Noir asks.

"Yep."

"Here come with me." Cat Noir said offering a hand. "Close your eyes and hold on tight."

Taking her to the spot Marinette opens her eyes to see the plans Cat Noir set up for Ladybug.

"Cat Noir, it's beautiful." Marinette said when she noticed his expression. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." Cat Noir said.

"No. Yeah. What I mean is I'm sorry for you because you prepared all this and she didn't show." Marinette said.

"She told me she might not make it, but I really wanted her to come." Cat Noir said.

"Maybe she had a good reason." Marinette said.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." Cat Noir said.

"Yeah I mean…Look out!" Marinette gasps when Glaciator fires ice cream at her.

Drawing his staff Cat Noir blocks it.

"Marinette, party-pooper, you're looking so sad and surly. Don't worry Glaciator will make it all better." Glaciator said.

"Who is that? Another supervillain in love with you?" Cat Noir asks.

"No, that's Andre the Ice Cream maker!" Marinette gasps.

"The Sweethearts guy? He isn't looking too sweet right now." Cat Noir said.

"It's a long story." Marinette said.

As Faang was on the rooftops relaxing and eating some beef jerky he heard Glaciator's singing.

"Huh" Faang said floating up to see Glaciator firing ice cream.

"I'm Glaciator the mean ice cream man. Escape my fury if you can. I've melt your hearts but I was wrong now I'll freeze your bodies, so long!" Glaciator sang.

"Oh man why did Sam have to pick now of all times to be with Alya." Faang said looking to his house. "If I pull him away now, I'll never hear the end of it…guess I gotta do this myself this time." Faang said flying off.

Taking Marinette back to her house, Cat Noir drops her off on the rooftop.

"Go inside, Marinette. I'll lead him away from you." Cat Noir said as he was about to leave when Marinette stops him.

"Cat Noir. Thanks for cheering me up." Marinette said.

"It was the least I can do." Cat Noir said before running off.

"Wow. I've never seen this sensitive side to Cat Noir before." Tikki said.

"Yeah I guess Silver Claw was right, he really does care." Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!"

As her earrings glowed Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

In the streets of Paris, Cat Noir landed behind Glaciator as he was freezing people.

"Hey Snow Dude! You looking for me?!" Cat Noir calls out getting his attention.

"Bad Kitty! Where have you hidden Marinette?" Glaciator said firing ice cream at him but Cat Noir dodges. Kicking at car it smashes into Cat Noir sending him flying. But just as he was about to crash Ladybug's yoyo caught him.

"Hey Kitty, did the bad guys leave you cold?" Ladybug asks.

"How was your amazing evening with your friends?" Cat Noir mocks doing air quotes.

"I've never tasted superhero-flavor before. I can't wait to serve myself a double scoop." Glaciator said firing ice cream.

"Don't forget what you promised. Get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. We'll worry about Silver Claw later." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I'm a man of my word, Hawk Moth. Come out now or I'll bury Paris in an entire layer of ice cream!" Glaciator threatens.

"He fires ice cream out of his hand and before Andre got akumatized he served ice cream in the whatchamacallit." Ladybug said.

"It's called an ice cream scooper. That must be where he's hiding the akuma." Cat Noir said.

"It's been a ball! But now it's time to turn you into popsicles once and for all!" Glaciator said firing at them.

When a couple was about to escape Glaciator aimed at them, but when he saw they were together he let them go.

"That's weird, he's leaving the couples alone." Ladybug said.

"Too bad for us." Cat Noir said.

"You don't understand. He doesn't attack couples, so we could pretend…" Ladybug hints.

"Pretend?" Cat Noir asks.

"To be in love." She finishes.

"Sorry Ladybug. It's not cool to play with people's feelings." Cat Noir said before going out to attack.

Cat Noir swings his staff but the ice cream absorbs it and he was sent flying into the wall. Glaciator was about to finish him off when Faang flew in.

"Back off you oversized dessert! Moon Call!" Faang said releasing a super powerful howl that even sent Glaciator flying back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but who are you?" Cat Noir asks as Ladybug lands next to him.

"I'm Faang, Silver Claw's kwami."

"But if you're here where's Silver Claw?" Ladybug asks.

"He's busy at the moment. He can't always be around to keep you two in line." Faang said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ladybug asks.

"Oh please we knew you wouldn't go to his surprise. And frankly Ladybug, would it kill you to go out with him just once?" Faang asks.

"What? Now is really not the time for this." Ladybug said.

"I say let him talk." Cat Noir said.

"Just sit down and talk with him, you don't have to marry him. I mean do you realize how hurt he is? He's been by your side since the beginning. Cut him some slack." Faang said.

"I'm sorry." Ladybug said.

"No I am, maybe another time. Thanks Faang." Cat Noir said when Glaciator recovered.

"Show yourselves cowards!"

"Although maybe now we should try your idea." Cat Noir said.

"Perfect. You better hide Faang." Ladybug said.

"Yeah good call, that Moon Call took a lot out of me." Faang pants.

As they walked out Glaciator was about to fire when Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir's arm and held him close.

"Glaciator fire! Now's your chance! Freeze them forever!" Hawk Moth orders.

"I can't Hawk Moth...they look so in love." Glaciator said.

"Now!" Ladybug said throwing her yoyo through his chest hitting something. "I hit something inside! Andre's inside the monster!" Ladybug gasps.

Glaciator pulls her in but before he could attack Cat Noir cut his ice cream legs causing him to let go allowing them to run off.

"We have to figure out a way to stop him before all these people melt away. Lucky charm!" Ladybug said throwing her yoyo into the air creating a motorcycle helmet.

"Looks like someone's going for a ride." Cat Noir jokes as Ladybug looked around for some clues.

"Anything I can do to help?" Faang asks flying in.

"Cat Noir grab 3 signposts and tie them to your stick. We're gonna make a propeller." Ladybug said.

"A propeller?" Cat Noir asks as he and Faang chased after her.

As Cat Noir strapped the posts to his stick Ladybug put on the helmet when Glaciator headed their way.

"Hey big guy over here!" Faang said leading it between two streetlamps where Ladybug threw her yoyo trapping him.

"Now!" Ladybug said turning on the motorcycle causing the propeller to spin.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's ring glowed as black energy surrounded his hand.

Destroying the bus in front of them allowing the powerful gust to blow away all the ice cream leaving just Andre.

"I'll take that." Faang said stealing Andre's ice cream scooper and throwing it to Ladybug who breaks it releasing the akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Spinning her yoyo, Ladybug captures the akuma turning it back into a butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the helmet into the air, Ladybug unfreezes all the citizens, restores all the damages and brings Andre back to normal.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Cat Noir said.

"Well I'll see you two around. I better get back." Faang said.

"Thanks for the help Faang." Cat Noir said.

"If you run into Silver Claw tell him we managed just fine thanks to you." Ladybug said.

Faang smiles as he flies away.

"Sacrebleu! How enchanting! Saved by the cold from a couple of super lovebirds." Andre said.

"He said it." Cat Noir smirks as he looks to Ladybug.

At his base, Hawk Moth was not happy.

"Ladybug. You've melted all my plans, but someday I will triumph. And it will taste of such sweet revenge." Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

On the rooftops of Paris, Cat Noir led Ladybug to his spot he had set up.

"It's beautiful Cat Noir." Ladybug said.

"Aren't you glad you finally came?" Cat Noir asks.

"Listen I don't want to play with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you and I don't want to do that. You're more than a partner, you're my friend Cat Noir. And I'd never want to lie to a friend." Ladybug said.

"But why do you think it'd be lying?" Cat Noir asks.

"There's this boy…" Ladybug admits.

"A Boy? Who is it?" Cat Noir asks.

"I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. You, me and Silver Claw are superheroes. We don't have a choice." Ladybug said.

Smiling Cat Noir hands her a rose. "I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me. You can keep the rose. It matches your costume." Cat Noir said kissing her cheek before leaving.

At Adrien's house, Adrien laid down on his bed happy as ever.

"The only way to get over heartache is to eat a whole bunch of cheese. Shall we?" Plagg asks.

"I don't have a heartache, Plagg." Adrien said.

"Great, so no cheese fast?" Plagg asks.

"Perhaps Ladybug will love me someday. I mean like I love her. I have to believe. In the meantime her friendship is the best gift of all." Adrien said.

"Ugh! All this sweet talk is grossing me out. I need camembert!" Plagg said.

* * *

The next day, Sam was walking with Faang along the river.

"So wait, you stepped in to help Ladybug and Cat Noir all by yourself?" Sam asks.

"I can be tough when I want to be. I don't need you all the time to be a hero. So how was your night alone with Alya?" Faang asks.

"Perfect. Thanks a lot Faang, it's been awhile Alya and I were together." Sam sighs as he walked past Andre's ice cream cart as Marinette walked up to him.

"Hello Andre." Marinette said.

"Hey, pretty Marinette. Can I offer you some ice cream to eat this time?" Andre asks.

"Of course, how else will I know if it's the best in Paris?" Marinette asks.

"Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes." Andre said giving her the ice cream choices from yesterday.

"It's delicious." Marinette said eating it.

"Still think it never locks loves together?" Andre asks.

"Never say never." Marinette said walking away when Adrien walks up just as she disappears.

"Ah a new customer, would you like to try my sweetheart's ice cream?" Andre asks.

"Is it really magical?" Adrien asks.

"What do you think?" Andre asks.

"I think you have to believe." Adrien said.

"Right answer, son! Strawberry with black chocolate chip, blackberries for her hair, blueberry ice cream, just like her sky-blue stare. On the house." Andre said causing Adrien to smile as he saw Ladybug in it. "There's love in your eyes, Andre can see it clear as day. This love is true."

"Have a good day." Adrien said walking away to enjoy his ice cream.


	33. Sapotis

**Chapter 33: Sapotis**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Wow I can't believe I got this in time for Christmas. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time and I know quite a few of you have too. I hope this makes it worth the wait. I owe quite of bit of help for this one from my friend IncognitoBrony. I hope you all like what I have planned. Merry Christmas. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Alya's house, Marinette was staying over as she and Alya were trying to put Alya's twin sisters Etta and Ella to bed.

"Yes, Mrs. Cesaire. The girls are ready for bed, uh…technically speaking." Marinette said as Alya chased her little sisters around. "Uh yeah we're good, enjoy the movie."

"Alright, bedtime you little monsters. That's enough mischief for one day." Alya said grabbing them both who were wearing funny hats.

"It's not us. It's the Sapotis." Ella and Etta said at the same time.

"Off to bed little Sapotis. You need your rest if you want to be fighting fit for tomorrow." Alya said.

"It's not fair. We don't want to go to bed. We want to stay up like you." Etta said.

"Yeah we want to watch the movie and tell each other lots of secrets." Ella said.

"And what kind of zombies will you be at the amusement park tomorrow if you go to bed late? Show'em Marientte." Alya asks.

Leaning against the door Marinette acted like a total sleeping zombie.

"So what's it gonna be? Boring sit-down pajama party with the big kids or the super fun amusement park tomorrow?" Alya asks.

"The amusement park." Etta and Ella said going to bed.

"That's what I thought. Good night Sapotis." Alya said about to take off Ella's hat.

"Wait can we keep them on, please?" Ella asks.

"Alright but go to bed." Alya said closing the door.

"Wow you totally have this big sister thing down, but who are the Sapo? Sapi?" Marinette tries to get it right as Alya put down a jug of orange juice.

"The Sapotis? They're little monsters from a Creole fable who are always pulling pranks and causing mischief. Now that we're alone I can finally tell something huge." Alya said taking out her phone. "Ladybug has been around since the pharaohs, but no way our Ladybug is over 5000 years old. I downloaded this app that measures voice frequency and it turns out she's a girl our age."

Marinette cringed hearing this before noticing something. "Uh Alya, the Orange Juice." She points.

Looking over Alya saw the pitcher was completely drained.

"It's not us! It's the Sapotis." Etta and Ella said when Alya went to check on them.

"So what were we talking about?" Alya asks walking back to Marinette.

"Uh…hey how are things going with you and Sam?" Marinette asks quickly changing the subject.

Instantly Alya let out a sigh. "I don't know Marinette. I…I think I might have to breakup with him." Alya said causing Marinette to gasp and put down the tray of cantaloupe she was holding.

"Breakup with Sam? Why? I thought you two were so happy together." Marinette said.

"We are, but lately he's been so distant, and he's been blowing me off lately. It's like sometimes I feel he doesn't even care about me." Alya said.

"Alya, that's crazy. Sam loves you and you love him. Maybe something is going on and he doesn't know how to tell you. Just give him time." Marinette said.

"I guess I can try." Alya said when she turned around and saw their fruit had been gobbled up. Growling in anger she opened the door to her sisters' room. "Alright that's enough. Get out of bed one more time and no one will be going to the amusement park tomorrow."

"It's not us, it's the—"

"This is your last warning. No joke!" Alya said closing the door. "Ugh my life is getting crazy, between my sisters and my boyfriend I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out Alya. I know you will." Marinette said when they heard Etta and Ella giggling.

Turning around they saw the two of them had turned on the TV and were about to play a movie.

Growling in anger Alya stands in front of them.

"It's not us, it's the –"

"That's it!" Alya said grabbing them both and carrying them back to their room.

"Come on Alya! We won't do it again!" Etta and Ella said.

"Well it's too late. We can all go to the park when you can behave another day." Alya said taking off their hats and putting them on the bedside table. "Now go to sleep."

Sniffling Etta and Ella start to cry.

* * *

At his base, Hawk Moth saw the whole thing. "I don't want to hear another peep out of you, wash your hands, clean your room. Kids should be able to do whatever they want to do. However they want to do it." Hawk Moth took a butterfly and turned it into an akuma. "Fly my little one, and evilise them."

Flying out the window, the akuma entered the room to see Etta and Ella fighting over one of the hats.

"It's mine! No it's mine!"

Suddenly the akuma entered the hat akumatising them both.

"Sapotis, I am Hawk Moth. Your big sister is telling you what to do? Well I'll let you be as mischievous as you want." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"And do whatever we want? Like stay up late all night? And go to the movies? And eat lots of desserts? And drink orange juice? And still go to the amusement park?" Etta and Ella ask.

"Yes, yes but calm down. From now on no one will be able to punish you because there will always be another Sapotis' fault. All you have to do is take Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw's Miraculous and give it to your good friend Hawk Moth." Hawk Moth said.

"Okay." Etta and Ella grin as they transform.

* * *

In the living room, Marinette and Alya were watching a movie when they heard a loud laughter.

"That's it. I've totally had it with these kids." Alya opens the door. "Don't even think about blaming this on the—" Alya stops when she sees her sisters had been turned into little red monsters with purple tutus and pinwheel hats. "Sapotis?"

Bouncing out of the room, the Sapotis started eating their snack freaking Marinette out.

"Maybe you were a little too strict with them." Marinette said as the Sapotis multiplied.

"Normally when you're firm with kids they don't turn into monsters." Alya said when she noticed one trying to suck up the goldfish through a straw. Alya tried to grab them but they just kept eating, multiplying and destroying everything.

"They multiply after they eat." Marinette realized.

"Window!" Sapotis points to a way out.

"Marinette, the window! We can't let them escape!" Alya points.

Marinette leaps forward but the Sapotis dodge her and all but two escape out the window.

"Marinette, take care of these two. We gotta get them back!" Alya said running out after the others.

As Marinette looked outside the last two escaped and the Sapotis were creating havoc all over Paris. "Time to transform! Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette's earrings glowed as she transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

Throughout the city, the Sapotis were multiplying at an alarming rate.

At Sam's house, he was sitting by the window typing when he and Faang heard a loud crash startling them.

"What the?" Looking outside Sam saw at least a dozen Sapotis tip over a truck.

"Those are some really bad kids." Faang said.

"And it looks I need to be the one to give them a timeout. Faang, Teeth Out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed and he transformed into Silver Claw.

At Adrien's house, he was watching the news as the Sapotis attacked Nadia Chamack and basically took over her news show.

"I think we better take care of this Plagg. Plagg?" Adrien turns around to see Plagg throwing all his cheese into one cabinet.

"These food thieves are real dangerous. What are you waiting for?" Plagg asks.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said as his ring glowed and he transformed into Cat Noir.

* * *

In town, one Sapotis was messing with the traffic lights.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you?" Silver Claw starts.

"That playing with traffic lights." Ladybbug continues.

"Is forbidden?" Cat Noir finished.

"Just in time boys." Ladybug said pulling off the hat and destroying it, causing the Sapotis to disappear.

"Hey how'd know that would work?" Cat Noir asks.

"Trial and error." Ladybug said nervously.

"But where's the akuma?" Silver Claw asks.

"That was just a clone. These Sapotis multiple every time they eat. To get to the akuma we'll need to destroy the original." Ladybug said.

"Original? How are we supposed to find that when this things are all over Paris?" Silver Claw gestures.

"We'd have to catch them all." Cat Noir said.

"Come on I thought you liked a good challenge." Ladybug said.

"This is gonna be a long night." Silver Claw groans.

Racing around Paris, the three heroes took out as many Sapotis as they could, but they were all copies.

* * *

At the Pont De Arts, the Sapotis were attacking Andre while the others raided his ice cream cart and multiplied like crazy.

Running over Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw drew their weapons.

"Hey! Don't eat that ice cream or things will get catastrophic." Cat Noir said.

"Really?" Silver Claw said raising an eyebrow.

"Get their Miraculous!" Hawk Moth ordered as the Sapotis charged towards them.

The heroes tried to fight them off, but they kept multiplying cornering them.

"We can't destroy all their hats, there's too many of them." Cat Noir said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air and from it a stuffed wolf and a fox plushies appeared in her hands. "Stuffed animals?"

"Maybe we have to play with them." Cat Noir suggests.

Silver Claw looks at them and instantly his eyes widen remembering what Master Fu said.

"Like the Cat and the Ladybug, the Wolf and the Fox are an amazing duo." Master Fu's voice echoed in his mind.

"Ladybug I know what those mean." Silver Claw said surprising them.

"You do?" Ladybug said confused.

"You guys need to hold them off until I get back." Silver Claw said.

Ladybug looks into his eyes and saw he knew what they meant while she didn't.

"Okay, go. I need to recharge, so try and hurry back." Ladybug said.

"You got it." Silver Claw said running off.

* * *

At Master Fu's place, he was sipping tea when he heard a knock at the door.

"It's open." He said as the door opened to reveal Sam and Faang.

"Hello, Sam." Master Fu smiled.

"Sam? But you're not supposed to come here." Wayzz said.

"Let him speak." Master Fu said.

"Master Fu, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, but I think it was meant for me. It was a Wolf with a Fox." Sam said getting his attention.

"I believe you. I think it was using those as a way of saying it's time for you second half to come out of hiding." Master Fu walks to his record player and punches in the code allowing him to get the Fox Miraculous. "Such powers should only be used for the greater good, they must never fall into the wrong hands."

"Like Hawk Moth." Sam realized.

"You must return this Miraculous when the deed is done. It's too dangerous for too many Miraculous owners to be out in the open for very long." Master Fu holds out the Fox Miraculous for him to take. "Can you think of anyone that you would want by your side?"

Sam paused to think when a smile forms on his face. "Yes, I do. I know the perfect person." Sam said taking it.

* * *

At the park, 6 Sapotis were spinning around the merry go round and Alya was trying to talk them.

"Listen we can renegotiate the amusement park ide but first I need you to chill out and come back home." Alya said when Silver Claw's sword flew in slicing off all their hats making them disappear. "Silver Claw? Please help, my sisters have been akumatized and I need to bring them home and I can't find any help."

"No help at all?" Silver Claw asks.

"I called my boyfriend like a million times, but he won't answer. It-It's like sometimes I think he doesn't care about me at all." Alya said causing Silver Claw to frown.

"Alya, he cares about you more than you realize." Silver Claw said.

"How do you know that?" Alya asks looking at him.

"Faang, Teeth In." Silver Claw said as he transformed back into Sam shocking Alya. "Because I would never want to hurt you."

"S-Sam? You're Silver Claw?!" Alya said shocked.

"Greetings Alya." Faang said appearing on his shoulder.

"I-I don't believe this. My boyfriend is a superhero…wow this is by far the craziest thing to ever happen." Alya said when she realized something. "Wait, so all those times you blew me off and canceled our dates?"

"I had to go off and save Paris." Sam finished. "Are you disappointed?"

"I am a little hurt you didn't tell me sooner." Alya said.

"I couldn't. When I first got Faang, I was told to keep it a secret, but soon being Silver Claw kept getting in the way of our relationship and when you said you'd break up with me if this went any further I knew I couldn't keep this secret from you for much longer. I would never choose being a hero over being with you." Sam said.

"You'd seriously give up being a hero of Paris, just for me?" Alya asks touched.

"Say the word Alya and I'll give it all up. I'll give back Faang and walk away from the hero life forever." Sam said.

Walking up to him Alya cups his cheek. "I could never force you to give this up. Now that I know who you are, I understand the kind of responsibility this is. You do so much good for Paris. I can't even count all the times you've saved me. I need you but Paris need you too."

"Seriously?" Sam smiles.

"But if you have to cancel something with me because the city needs your help let me know from now on." Alya said.

"I will." Sam nods as Alya leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm glad you told me the truth." Alya said.

"Well we need you to do one more thing." Faang said.

"Huh?" Alya asks.

Reaching into his pocket Sam took out the black box holding the Fox Miraculous.

"Alya, here is the Miraculous of the Fox with the power of Illusion you will be my official partner and use this power for the greater good." Sam said handing it to her. "When the mission is over, you'll have to give it back to me. Are you ready to become a hero?"

"Absolutely." Alya said opening it to reveal an orange fox kwami. "What is that thing?"

"I am not a thing, I am Trixx and I'm your kwami." She smiles.

"My kwami? You give superheroes they're superpowers, right?" Alya asks.

"Smart girl." Trixx said turning to Sam when she noticed Faang on his shoulder. "Hey Faang, long time no see."

"It has Trixx, I've missed you." Faang smiles.

"So we got another couple huh?" Trixx smiles.

"It seems the people who hold our Miraculous always end up together. Just like our last one." Faang said.

Taking out the fox tail necklace, Alya puts it around her neck.

"It looks good on you." Sam smiles.

"All you have to do is say the magic words. Trixx, let's pounce!" Trixx said.

"Ready Sam?" Alya asks.

"This is gonna be awesome." Sam grins.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya said as her necklace glowed transforming her into an outfit that resembled Volpina.

"Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed turning him back into Silver Claw.

"So how do I look?" She asks.

"Beautiful." Silver Claw smiles.

"Oh you. But why do I look like Lila when she was akumatized?" Alya asks.

"Lila based hers off his this Miraculous, but unlike her you have the real one." Silver Claw said.

"So cool." Alya grins.

"Follow me, I'll explain the rest on the way." Silver Claw said leaping into the air with Alya right behind him.

"Saving Paris with my boyfriend. This is like the best day ever." Alya grins.

"Mission first, talk later. Ladybug and Cat Noir need us." Silver Claw said as they ran off.

* * *

Having fed Tikki and recharged, Ladybug and Cat Noir were running for their lives when the Sapotis came from both sides surrounding them.

"Come on Silver Claw." Ladybug said.

"We need you now." Cat Noir said.

"Excellent work Sapotis, now take their Miraculous." Hawk Moth ordered.

Suddenly Silver Claw jumps in and he and Alya knocked them away with their sword and flute.

"You made it!" Ladybug said when she saw them.

"This is so awesome. I have superpowers and I'm fighting supervillains."

"Whoa who is this? A friend of yours?" Cat Noir asks.

"Cat Noir, Ladybug I'd like for you both to meet uh…" Silver Claw pauses realizing they never came up with a superhero name for her.

"Rena Rouge. Uh yeah my name is Rena Rouge. I'm Silver Claw's partner." She said putting away her flute.

"Well sneaky little fox think you'll be as sneaky as a cat?" Cat Noir asks.

"I don't know. Should we take bets?" Rena Rouge teases.

"I like her." Ladybug said turning to Silver Claw. "So you have a partner now too huh?"

"You have Cat Noir. I need one too." Silver Claw said.

"If you need any cool superhero tips you know who to call." Cat Noir said kissing her hand.

"Oh? You're gonna give me Ladybug's phone number?" Rena Rouge asks causing them all to chuckle.

"I have a feeling working with you is gonna be a lot of fun." Cat Noir said.

"Two complete sets of Miraculous. I was right, there are more Miraculous in this city. Sapotis, four superheroes are nothing against you. There is still more than enough of you to destroy everything So band together and take their Miraculous or I will remove your powers and there will be no more mischief!" Hawk Moth orders.

From all over Paris, the Sapotis charged towards the four heroes surrounding them from all sides.

"We're surrounded." Rena Rouge said.

"We're reatreating." Ladybug said as she and Cat Noir leaped onto the rooftops but one grabbed Rena Rouge's legs pulling her down.

"Rena Rogue!" Silver Claw gasps. "Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he released a sonic howl blowing all the Sapotis away and off of Rena Rogue. "You okay?" He asks offering her a hand.

"My hero." Rena Rouge smiles taking his hand as they leaped onto the roof.

"There must be thousands of them." Cat Noir said as the Sapotis started climbing after them.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air again, but this time it created a unicycle.

"A Unicycle?" Silver Claw asks as Ladybug looks around and spots a carriage, a recycling bin, rakes, cones and the weapons of Cat Noir, Silver Claw and Rena Rogue.

"Whenever you're ready milady." Cat Noir said as the three of them went for the Sapotis while Ladybug got the items.

"Rakes, unicycle wheel, traffic cones, tape, trashcan? Is it always this complicated when you're saving Paris?" Rena Rogue asks as Silver Claw loaded the stuff in the bin.

"Trust us Ladybug has never steered us wrong." Silver Claw said as Cat Noir extended his staff allowing him to push the bin across the rooftops.

* * *

As the Sapotis were wrecking City Hall, they suddenly heard something outside.

"Here ye, here ye! Sapotisland, the amusement park of the future is about to open! All mischiefs of any size are permitted! All you can eat desserts! Fountains of Orange Juice! Big Kid movies and Video games!" Ladybug calls out while riding the carriage and using the traffic cones to get their attention.

Up on the roofs, Silver Claw, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge were preparing the last pieces of the trap.

"Alright Rena Rouge, time to use your power." Cat Noir said.

"I never tried it. I hope it works." Rena Rouge said grabbing her flute.

"Just think of the illusion you want to create." Cat Noir said as she turned to Silver Claw.

"You can do it. I know you can." He nods causing her to smile.

"Mirage!" Playing a melody on her flute, Rena Rouge threw a ball of light creating a giant amusement park which got the attention of every Sapotis. "Amazing." Suddenly her necklace started to beep. "Uh this means I'm about to change back, right?"

"Yeah but it's okay if I see you." Cat Noir said.

"Naughty kitty, our identities have to remain secret." Rena Rouge said.

"Not bad, you're a fast learner." Cat Noir said as they high fived.

"If you need any superhero tips you know where to come." Rena Rouge smirks.

"Follow me to Saptoisland!" Ladybug said leading them down a narrow alley.

"No! Don't go there! Ladybug's trying to trick you!" Hawk Moth said but none of them listened.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Rena Rouge asks.

"We've done crazier." Silver Claw said as he inserted his sword and Cat Noir inserted his staff. Dropping down the alley Ladybug threw her yoyo it knocking off the hat of every Sapotis and into the bin Rena Rouge and Cat Noir were holding.

"We got them all Ladybug!" Rena Rogue calls out.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as his ring glowed and black energy surrounded it. Touching the bin all the hats turned to dust getting rid of all the Sapotis leaving only Etta and Ella, releasing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Throwing her yoyo, Ladybug caught the akuma turning it back into a butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing the wheel into the air she undid all the damage caused by the Sapotis.

"Pound it." The four heroes fist bumped.

When they saw Etta and Ella, Rena Rouge was about to say something when Silver Claw nudged her. "Uh I better go before I transform back."

"Looking forward to fighting with you again, Rena Rouge." Cat Noir said.

"The four of us do make quite the team." Ladybug smiles.

"Can you two get these two home for me?" Silver Claw asks.

Smiling Cat Noir walks over. "So who's gonna tell me where you live?" Cat Noir asks.

"I will!" Etta and Ella said tackling him to the ground.

At his base, Hawk Moth was not happy.

"You and your friends have defeated me this time Ladybug, but now I know there are other Miraculous and most likely a guardian." Hawk Moth said.

* * *

Landing a good distance away, Silver Claw and Rena Rouge turn back into Sam and Alya.

"That was unbelievable!" Alya said.

"You were a big help today Alya." Sam smiles holding out his hand for the Miraculous.

"But uh what if I held onto this, that way we can be a superhero couple everyday." Alya said.

"I can't I promised I would give it back." Sam said.

"But Sam, I'm so sorry for ever thinking you didn't like me. You're a hero." Alya said.

"And you know that. And for now, that's more than enough for me. I can't guarantee you can have Miraculous as often as you'd like but look at it this way. The Fox and the Wolf are a duo so that means if I ever need help I can come to you whenever I need you. This isn't the end of the duo Silver Claw and Rena Rouge. We'll have lots of more battles together, but for now, I kinda want us to just be Sam and Alya for a bit." Sam smiles.

Alya turns to Trixx who nods. "I'll see you again soon Alya. You have the potential to be a great hero."

"See you soon, Trixx." Faang said.

"See you round Faang." Trixx winks.

Taking off her Miraculous, she gives it back to Sam pulling him into a kiss. "I have never loved more than I do right now."

"I love you too." Sam smiles.

"Can we meet up tomorrow at my place? I have a feeling our relationship is about to get more interesting." Alya asks.

"Deal." Sam nods.

* * *

At Master Fu's place, Sam hands him the Fox Miraculous.

"You made the right choice Sam. Thanks to you Paris is safe once again." Master Fu smiles.

"Thanks…uh listen I know you said another Miraculous user should never be out for too long, but what if we did tried something else?" Sam suggests.

"Like what?" Master Fu asks.

"The Fox is technically my partner and it doesn't seem right that I hardly get to fight alongside my partner. What if we did this thing where once a week I got to borrow the Fox Miraculous for a day and gave it back to you at the end of it? That way my partner and I could get some more practice in for when something bigger comes." Sam explains.

"Hmm a Miraculous Trial Period?" Master Fu pauses to think. "Very interesting idea. Come back next week and we'll work something out."

"Really? Oh thank you Master Fu, you won't regret this." Sam said as he left.

"That one sure is different from Ladybug and Cat Noir." Wayzz said.

"Yes he is, but the different ones are the ones that can always be the most interesting." Master Fu smiles.

* * *

At Alya's house, Marinette knocked on the door as Alya answered it to see Marinette was out of breath.

"Marinette are you okay?" Alya asks.

"I tired calling you like a million times why weren't you answering?" Marinette asks.

"Wait until you hear what happened." Alya said pulling her inside. "It was incredible."

"Really what?" Marinette asks.

"I uh…patched everything up with Sam." Alya said.

"You did? Alya that's great. I told you that you two were a great pair." Marinette said walking to the kitchen.

"You have no idea." Alya mumbles as Marinette placed the drinks down for them. "Keep the noise down, my sisters are asleep at last."

"Phew. All's well that ends well." Marinette said.

"Thanks to Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Alya said.

"I heard they had another superhero tonight, a girl. Apparently, she's Silver Claw's partner." Marinette said.

"What? No way, who is it?" Alya asks playing dumb.

"I didn't get a good look at her but she kinda looked like a fox." Marinette said as she told Alya about Rena Rouge.

The next day, Sam knocked on the door when Alya answered it.

"About time you showed up." Alya said letting him in.

"I bet you probably have like a million questions about what my life now, but before you say anything, no I don't know who Ladybug and Cat Noir are." Sam said.

"So much for that hope, but we can talk about that later." Alya said.

"Where's your family?" Sam asks looking around to see the place was empty.

"My parents took my sisters to the amusement park, so we have the whole day to ourselves." Alya said as they sat down together. "So, any chance I can still be Rena Rouge?"

"For once a week you can." Sam said causing her to smile.

"Seriously? I get to save Paris with Ladybug, Cat Noir and my boyfriend?" Alya smiles.

"We make quite a team, don't we?" Sam smiles.

"Yes we do. Sam I'm sorry for everything and I want to thank you for all the times you saved my life." Alya said.

"Even if I wasn't Silver Claw, I'll always be there to save you." Sam smiles.

"And now I can be there to save you." Alya said as she and Sam kiss.

As the two of them kiss, it got more passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"We can talk hero stuff later." Alya said.

"I'm fine with that." Sam said as they continue making out.

Wrapping her legs around him Sam carries Alya to her room.

 **(Lemon Begin)**

Taking off their clothes Alya backs Sam up against the wall as she takes off his underwear leaving them both naked.

"So Rena Rouge think you got what it takes to keep up with the pros?" Sam grins.

"What do you say we find out?" Alya smirks grabbing his length and rubbing it causing Sam to moan as she moved her hand faster and faster making him rock hard.

Bending down on her knees, Alya takes his rod and puts it in between her breasts.

"Ohhh! Alya!" Sam moans as put the entire thing in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Letting out a scream Sam climaxes shooting it down her throat.

"Not bad Silver Claw, but now let's see how you do." Alya teases.

Going to the bed she sits down on the edge and Sam moves in and kisses her on the lips before moving one hand grabbing her breasts and the other hand entering her.

"You are my sexy vixen." Sam said.

"And you are my wild wolf." Alya said.

Moving down Sam grabs Alya's waist and inserts his tongue inside her causing Alya to moan as she falls backwards on the bed. "Yes! Faster Sam! Keep going!" Alya screams as Sam grabs her rear and moves in deeper causing Alya to moan as she climaxes.

Pulling back Sam looks at the beads of sweat dripping down Alya's body.

"Don't even think about stopping." Alya pants.

"Believe me I wasn't." Sam said as he grabs her arms holding her down as he entered her.

Soon the bed was rocking as Sam and Alya's hips met and they moved back and forth.

Climbing on top of Sam, Alya rode him with her body bouncing up and down enjoying every second of it.

Sitting up Sam holds Alya as she grinds herself against his body as he grabs every inch of her.

Screaming both of them climaxed together causing them to fall backwards.

"I should have told you I was Silver Claw a long time ago." Sam pants.

"Yes, yes you should have." Alya teases before getting up and walking over to her desk. "But I like to think this more than makes up for it." Alya turns her head around and gives her sexy rear a shake causing Sam to grin.

Walking up Sam pinches her rear causing Alya to moan. "It's like you just love to use this against me." Turning Alya around her back was to the wall. "Hold on tight to me." Sam hints.

Alya wraps her arms around his neck and rests her leg on his hips as he enters her again pressing her against the wall.

Slamming their lips together Sam grabs Alya by her rear and lifts her up and down matching his hips.

Alya moans into his mouth as she presses her chest into him. "Sam I'm gonna—"

Before she could finish both of them climax.

 **(Lemon End)**

In the bathroom, Alya had filled up the bath with hot water as she and Sam climbed in with Alya resting her body against him while he told her all about being a hero.

"So basically, once you use your Miraculous power you have 5 minutes until you transform back. Make sure you aren't followed when that happens. But when I get you your Miraculous, we have to be careful were we meet or Hawk Moth might see a pattern and come after you." Sam warns.

"Wow there is a lot more to this than I thought." Alya said.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you ever step of the way and so will Faang and Trixx." Sam said.

"I don't suppose for the Ladyblog we can do an exclusive Silver Claw and Rena Rouge interview?" Alya asks causing Sam to smirk.

"Why would you want to interview yourself?" Sam asks.

"Because I thought if Sam and Alya are a couple, why don't we make Silver Claw and Rena Rouge a thing too?" Alya asks leaning in seductively.

"Hmm then I would have a regular girlfriend and a superhero girlfriend." Sam said pretending to think and smiling. "Come here you." Sam grabs Alya and kisses her on the lips.

Smiling Alya returns the kiss as the duo of Silver Claw and Rena Rouge became official.


End file.
